


Wytatuuję sobie na sercu twoje imię

by tehanu



Series: Wytatuuję sobie na sercu twoje imię [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Slash, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>To niedoskonała przenośnia, ale dalej ma swoje zastosowanie. Jeżeli moja pamięć długotrwała to mój dysk twardy, to pamięć krótkotrwała to pamięć operacyjna. Od czasu choroby dysk twardy jest tylko do odczytu. Nowe dane zapisywane są w pamięci operacyjnej i póki nie zasnę, mogę z nich korzystać. Zaśnięcie – „wyłączenie się” – czyści pamięć operacyjną, przywracając system do stanu, w którym był przed chorobą.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 15 listopada – Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ink Your Name Across My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071940) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



Sherlock budzi się w połowie zawału.

A przynajmniej takie to jest uczucie: ucisk w piersi, nieprzyjemne wrażenie ciepła w całym ciele.

Uczucie to nie jest mu w zasadzie nieznane. W latach, kiedy pozwalał sobie na kokainę, kilka razy faktycznie się tak czuł. Dwa razy skończyło się to pukaniem do wrót śmierci, chociaż ich progu nie przekroczył. Tak to opisał Mycroft, uciekając się do rzadkiej u niego przenośni, która jakoś oparła się wszelkim próbom wykasowania jej.

Pamięć Sherlocka to taka dziwna rzecz. Pamięta tę przenośnię, pamięta, jak to było, kiedy poprzednio przedawkowywał, ale za nic nie potrafi przypomnieć sobie haju, który musiał spowodować ten przytłaczający ucisk klatki piersiowej.

Chociaż…

Kiedy mocniej chwyta się skraju świadomości, otwiera oczy i odkrywa, że jest u siebie w łóżku – nie pamięta, żeby się do niego kładł – a w piersi obejmuje go czyjeś zaborcze ramię. Nie czyjeś, tylko, dość nieoczekiwanie, Johna. Kiedy i po co John wszedł Sherlockowi do łózka, Sherlock nie może pojąć.

Równie wielką tajemnicą jest to, dlaczego wygląda na to, że obaj są nadzy.

Sherlock w zasadzie nie ma nic przeciwko takiemu obrotowi sprawy, ale że nie pamięta, co do niego doprowadziło, jest on raczej dezorientujący. I w połączeniu z tym, jak ciasny jest uścisk Johna, ten brak danych prędko staje się nie do zniesienia.

Odsuwa się i siada na brzegu łóżka. Stopy stawia mocno na podłodze, ale myśli dalej mu wirują. Szybki rzut oka na zegar mówi mu, że jest prawie siódma rano. Jego ostatnie wspomnienie jest takie, że wczesnym popołudniem leżał na kanapie z bólem głowy na tyle ostrym, że John się nim martwił. Najwyraźniej sporo się od tego czasu wydarzyło. Sądząc po tym, jak coś go trochę szczypie – tak nieznacznie, że gdyby nie robił w myślach przeglądu całego ciała, to by tego nie zauważył – wydarzyło się między innymi coś seksualnego. To tłumaczy, dlaczego on i John są na golasa w łóżku, ale jak, na boga, przeszli od bycia przyjaciółmi do bycia kochankami w kilka krótkich godzin?

— Łazienka — mamrocze za jego plecami John i to słowo jest jak wstrząs elektryczny. Sherlock prawie zrywa się na równe nogi.

— Co? — pyta, mimo że nagle zasycha mu w gardle.

John nie otwiera oczu, ale po szerokim ziewnięciu zaraz odpowiada:

— Idź do łazienki. Popatrz sobie na przedramię. Potem w lustrze na pierś. Potem wracaj do łóżka, bo jest cholernie wcześnie. Za wcześnie na wstawanie.

Nie ma to najmniejszego sensu i Sherlock ma to właśnie powiedzieć, kiedy dostrzega coś po wewnętrznej stronie swojego lewego przedramienia. Jedynym źródłem światła jest budzik, widzi więc tylko sporą plamę, coś ciemnego na swojej bladej skórze. Marszcząc brwi, wstaje i idzie do łazienki. Światło go oślepia i musi najpierw trochę pomrugać, ale zaraz patrzy sobie na rękę i widzi, że ta plama to tatuaż.

W pierwszej chwili myśli, że to okropne. Jak mógł zrobić swojemu ciału coś tak niedorzecznego?

Druga myśl jest taka, że tatuaż jest zagojony. Nie widzi zaczerwienienia ani opuchlizny. Ma go od jakiegoś czasu. Ale jak to możliwe? Jeszcze kilka godzin temu nie miał żadnego tatuażu.

Dalej zauważa, że jest to jakiś napis i to jego pismem. Nie mógłby go nie rozpoznać. Jest dla niego tak wyraźne – i tak charakterystyczne – jak jego własna twarz. Co oznacza, że musiał sam te słowa zapisać i dać tatuażyście, żeby je precyzyjnie skopiował.

Same słowa docierają do niego ostatnie. Albo może przeczytał je od razu, tylko odepchnął od siebie ich znaczenie, zbyt wytrącony z równowagi, żeby dopuścić je do siebie w pierwszym momencie. Ale nie może ich zignorować. Nie w sytuacji, kiedy zaczynają wyjaśniać, co się tutaj dzieje.

Wytatuowany na jego przedramieniu tekst brzmi „Rozpoznano u mnie amnezję następczą”.

Przebiega palcem po tych słowach i jednocześnie sięga do biblioteki medycznej w swoim pałacu myśli. Biblioteka jest dokładnie na swoim miejscu, podobnie, z tego co widzi, wszystko inne, ale _coś_ mu nie pasuje, coś nie dającego się dookreślić, a jednak wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, towarzyszy mu uparcie jak ukłucie u podstawy czaszki, w miejscu, gdzie czuje się o wiele za bardzo bezbronny. Ignoruje to poczucie najlepiej, jak potrafi, i znajduje definicję amnezji następczej. I bez tego wie, co to jest, ale potrzebuje tych słów, musi to ująć w jakieś ramy, zrobić z tego dane, nie lęk. Musi też upewnić się, że to tylko amnezja następcza, a nie coś więcej.

„Amnezja następcza to utrata zdolności tworzenia nowych wspomnień po zdarzeniu, które amnezję spowodowało, prowadząca do częściowej lub całkowitej niezdolności przypominania sobie niedawnej przeszłości, podczas gdy powstałe przed tym zdarzeniem wspomnienia w pamięci długotrwałej pozostają nienaruszone.”

Z ulgą uświadamia sobie, że ten tekst z dziedziny medycyny pamięta doskonale. Zamykając drzwi do biblioteki, przenosi się na werandę i wybiera na chybił trafił jedną roślinę. _Abrus precatorius_. Powtarza sobie objawy zatrucia, przenosząc się do innego pomieszczenia, zanim informacja ta zdąży przesączyć się przez świadome warstwy jego umysłu.

Jeszcze pięć pokoi pałacu i pięć losowo wybranych danych. To oczywiście niczego nie dowodzi, ale sugeruje, że jego pamięć długotrwała rzeczywiście jest nieuszkodzona. Oddech trochę mu się uspokaja.

„Rozpoznano u mnie amnezję następczą.”

Jego wiadomość do samego siebie, bo tym najwyraźniej jest, wydaje się prawdziwa.

Przypomina sobie, co powiedział John, i… Jak dawno temu to było? Co najmniej pięć minut temu. Niektórzy ludzie z amnezją następczą zapominają wszystko prawie natychmiast, ale Sherlock pamięta, jak obudził się z przerzuconą przez jego pierś ręko Johna, pamięta, co John powiedział. Ile ma czasu, zanim zapomni?… W każdym razie przypomina sobie, co powiedział John, i patrzy z góry na swoją pierś. Jest tam drugi tatuaż, ale litery są odwrócone.

Podchodzi do lustra i przygląda się z bliska. Znów jego pismo. Trzy linijki tekstu. Ostatnia wygląda na świeższą niż dwie pierwsze: krawędzie są lekko opuchnięte i zaczerwienione. Nie myśląc, dotyka imienia Johna. Oddech zupełnie wraca mu do normy.

Zapamiętuje wytatuowane słowa: uczy się ich na pamięć, chowając je w pokoju muzycznym w pałacu myśli. Każdą linijkę reprezentuje jedna postawiona na fortepianie kartka nut. Właściwie to niemądre, zakładając, że rozpoznanie jest prawidłowe, ale przez ponad pół życia postępował tak z istotnymi informacjami i nie może teraz tak po prostu przestać. Potem ogląda się dokładnie, szukając dalszych tatuaży, dalszych wiadomości. Nie znajduje nic. Następnie dotyka czaszki opuszkami palców, badając każdy jej cal, szukając blizn albo wgnieceń. Też nic.

Stał nagi w łazience tak długo, że robi mu się zimno, więc wchodzi pod prysznic i dygocze przez kilka sekund pod zimną wodą, póki nie doleci ciepła. Po prostu tak stoi ze schyloną głową, ponownie przeglądając wspomnienia.

Najczęstszą przyczyną amnezji następczej jest uraz mózgu, ale nie znalazł nic, co by wskazywało na to, że coś takiego mu się stało. Zdarza się też, że winny jest wstrząs emocjonalny, ale Sherlockowi nie chce się wierzyć, że pozwoliłby, żeby emocje spustoszyły mu mózg; już nie. Inną, dużo rzadszą przyczyną amnezji następczej, ale nie niespotykaną, jest zapalenie mózgu.

A ostatnie, co jako tako wyraźnie pamięta, to że bolała go głowa. Miał też chyba gorączkę.

Wychodzi spod prysznica, wyciera się i zakłada wiszący na drzwiach szlafrok. Pewnym krokiem wraca do sypialni i zanim podejdzie do łóżka, zapala światło. John wydaje odgłos sprzeciwu i naciąga na głowę poduszkę.

— John — mówi ostro Sherlock. — Czy ja miałem zapalenie mózgu? Czy tak się to stało? Kiedy to było?

Ale John nie odpowiada.

Sherlock ściąga mu z głowy poduszkę i łapie go za ramię. Ledwo zauważa bliznę pod palcami, kiedy za nie ciągnie i przewraca Johna na plecy.

— John. Obudź się. Musisz mi powiedzieć…

Sherlock zapomina, o co miał zapytać, kiedy widzi trzy linijki tekstu na piersi Johna, odpowiedzi na jego własne trzy. Nie są odwrócone. Nie mają być czytane w lustrze. Są dla niego.

Dwie pierwsze zostały wytatuowane czcionką przypominającą pismo maszynowe. Ostatnia jest lekko rozmazana, nie wytatuowana, tylko napisana niezmywalnym markerem, ręką Johna. Oto one:

_To prawda._  
_Tak zrobiłeś._  
_Nie zrobię tego._

Sherlock zsuwa dłoń z ramienia Johna i dotyka zamiast tego tych prostych oświadczeń. Jedna z rąk Johna unosi się i przykrywa jego dłoń, dociskając ją mocno do Johnowego serca.

— Masz pytania — mówi zmęczonym głosem John, mrużąc oczy przed światłem — ale spaliśmy tylko trzy godziny, a to o wiele za mało, żebym mógł normalnie funkcjonować. Na kanapie leży twój dziennik. Daj mi jeszcze dwie godziny, zanim znowu przeprowadzimy tę rozmowę, dobrze?

Sherlock niemo kiwa głową. Próbuje zabrać dłoń, ale John jej nie puszcza, tylko podnosi ją sobie do ust. Zanim go puści, przyciska do wnętrza dłoni pocałunek. Dotyk ten jest jednocześnie obcy i dziwnie znajomy i sprawia, że Sherlock chce wrócić do łóżka i zacząć zadawać pytania, które mają niewiele wspólnego z amnezją. Zamiast to zrobić, podnosi z podłogi spodnie z piżamy i wychodzi z pokoju, wyłączając światło i prawie potykając się o własne nogi, kiedy John mruczy:

— Dzięki, słońce.

Nie pamięta, żeby ktoś go tak kiedyś nazwał, nie w tym znaczeniu. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, jakie to będzie miłe.

Dziennik, o którym wspomniał John, to niebieski zeszyt, nieciekawy z dokładnością do napisanych na okładce dużymi literami, znów pismem Sherlocka, dwóch słów: „Przeczytaj mnie”.

Sherlock siada i otwiera zeszyt na pierwszej stronie. Pierwsze zdanie odpowiada na dokładnie te pytania, które zadał Johnowi.

_2 czerwca rozpoznano u mnie ostre zapalenie mózgu._

Czyta dalej o szpitalu, o leczeniu, ale jego uwagę odciąga notatka na marginesie, również zrobiona jego pismem, ale na niebiesko, nie na czarno.

_Pod żadnym pozorem nie rozmawiaj z Johnem o chorobie. John dalej czuje się trochę winny, że nie rozpoznał jej wcześniej, i obwinia się o efekty. 29.06_

Kilka linijek niżej inna uwaga na marginesie brzmi _Próbowałem zauważyć, że to nie jego wina. Źle to przyjął. 20.07._

I jeszcze jedna, jeszcze niżej: _Znowu próbowałem. John dalej reaguje nieracjonalnie. 14.08._

Tak ogólnie rzecz biorąc, notatki na marginesach mówią Sherlockowi tyle samo co sam dziennik. Jego choroba, leczenie i powrót do zdrowia zajmują dwie strony i siedem takich notatek. Potem następuje krótkie wyjaśnienie tego, kiedy może się spodziewać stracić wspomnienia z pamięci krótkotrwałej.

_To niedoskonała przenośnia, ale dalej ma swoje zastosowanie. Jeżeli moja pamięć długotrwała to mój dysk twardy, to pamięć krótkotrwała to pamięć operacyjna. Od czasu choroby dysk twardy jest tylko do odczytu. Nowe dane zapisywane są w pamięci operacyjnej i póki nie zasnę, mogę z nich korzystać. Zaśnięcie – „wyłączenie się” – czyści pamięć operacyjną, przywracając system do stanu, w którym był przed chorobą._

Notatka na marginesie informuje go, że w sierpniu raz wytrzymał bez snu dziewięć dni. Obok inna ostrzega go, że John zagroził, że uśpi go siłą, jeśli jeszcze kiedyś spróbuje nie spać dłużej niż trzy dni. Następna stwierdza, że to przenegocjowali i w czasie ważnych spraw John pozwoli mu nawet na pięć dni, pod warunkiem, że Sherlock z kolei pozwoli mu monitorować swój stan i powie mu o wszelkich halucynacjach i objawach paranoi, jak tylko się pojawią.

Dalej jest strona o muzyce, i o tym, że od czasu choroby Sherlock skomponował trzy utwory, z których jeden zajął mu kilka tygodni. To zaskakująco kojąca informacja, nawet jeśli Sherlock nie pamięta żadnej z tych kompozycji.

Następnych kilka stron poświęconych jest temu, jak różni ludzie obecni w życiu Sherlocka reagują na jego stan i związane z nim ograniczenia. Są tam rady na temat tego, co mówić i czego nie mówić, żeby do minimum ograniczyć nudne momenty sentymentalizmu.

Od tego miejsca zeszyt bardziej przypomina dziennik – tak nazwał go John – bo opisuje sprawy kryminalne i ich rozwiązania. Sherlock rzuca okiem na kilka z nich, po czym przewraca kartki i zagląda do dalszej części zeszytu. Wciąż jest w nim sporo czystych kartek, ale aż kłuje w oczy, że jednego zestawu danych brakuje. Nie licząc notatek na marginesach w zeszycie nie ma nic na temat Johna, a już zdecydowanie nic, co by wytłumaczyło jego obecność w łóżku Sherlocka, tatuaże na jego piersi czy tatuaże na piersi Johna. Ten brak informacji musi mieć swoją przyczynę. I to dobrą, bo Sherlock widzi, że cały czas uzupełniał dziennik. Ostatnia sprawa ma datę 14 listopada. Sherlock dostrzega na stoliku swój telefon, idzie po niego i sprawdza, jaki jest dzień.

Piętnasty listopada.

Wygląda na to, że zrobił ten wpis ledwo kilka godzin temu. A jednak kiedy do niego wraca i czyta z uwagą swoje własne opisy miejsca zbrodni i zamordowanych ofiar, umysł nie podsuwa mu zupełnie niczego. Jest tak, jakby czytał powieść – i dokładnie tak samo jak przy czytaniu powieści domyśla się, kto był winny, zanim skończy. Przez moment zastanawia się, czy nie przypomniał sobie odpowiedzi – ale nie, tylko ją wydedukował. Było to o tyle łatwiejsze, że zapisał tylko istotne wskazówki, bez takich, które pisarz zamieściłby dla zmylenia czytelnika.

Kładzie się na kanapie, stawia sobie zeszyt na piersi i uważniej ogląda telefon. Na pulpicie jest ikona podpisana „WATYKAŃSKIE KAMEE”. Otwarcie jej wyświetla krótką wiadomość.

_WAŻNE. Jeżeli właśnie się obudziłeś, i nie ma z tobą Johna, natychmiast do niego zadzwoń. Jeżeli od razu nie odbierze, zadzwoń do Mycrofta. Nie wysyłaj SMS-ów. ZADZWOŃ._

_SH_

Sherlock zamyka plik i przegląda swoje wiadomości. Wyglądają całkiem zwyczajnie. Wszystkie jego rozmowy z Lestrade’em dotyczą spraw. Te z Mycroftem są równie złośliwe i dziecinne co zawsze – bogu dzięki. Wiadomości do Johna jest niewiele i Sherlock domyśla się, że to dlatego, że John jest na ogół przy nim. Przewija je do tyłu i znajduje trzy jednowyrazowe. Dwa razy napisał „Halucynacje”. Raz – „Zasypiam”. Za każdym razem John natychmiast odpowiadał „Już jadę” albo „Czekaj na mnie”.

Odkłada telefon i zeszyt, składa palce pod brodą w wieżyczkę i próbuje się odprężyć, zanim wejdzie do pałacu myśli. Wcześniej w łazience przeprowadził szybką kontrolę, chodził na skróty. Teraz podchodzi do pałacu z zewnątrz i wchodzi w myślach po jego frontowych schodach, upewniając się, że każdy wskaźnik jest tam, gdzie jego miejsce.

Trzy kartki, które ustawił wcześniej na fortepianie dalej tam są i dalej są wyraźnie czytelne. Sherlock ponownie sięga po telefon i robi dla siebie notatkę.

_15.11. Zostawiłem w PM na fortepianie trzy arkusze nut. Czy dalej tam są?_

Odkłada telefon, raz jeszcze zamyka oczy i wraca do pokoju muzycznego. Pomieszczenie po pomieszczeniu robi obchód pałacu, obchód i inwentaryzację, a po jakimś czasie niejasno uświadamia sobie, że w mieszkaniu coś słychać.

Szum wody. Kroki. Czajnik. Stuk porcelany o drewno. Wszystkie te odgłosy są tak znajome, że nie wybijają go z rytmu. Głos Johna przeciwnie. Ale może to nie tyle jego głos, co palce przeczesujące mu włosy.

— Kawa czy herbata?

— Jestem zajęty — odpowiada Sherlock, przekrzywiając głowę tak, żeby John nie mógł do niej sięgnąć. — Robię…

— Kontrolę w pałacu myśli, tak — mówi John i trochę przy tym wzdycha. — Uwierzyłbyś mi, gdybym powiedział, że nie znajdziesz nic, co by było nie tak?

Następnej kwestii nie wypowiada na głos: „Nigdy nie znajdujesz.”

Jakąś swoją częścią Sherlock chce zaprotestować, że nie będzie wiedział na pewno, póki tego nie zrobi. Ale John to właśnie ma na myśli, prawda? Sherlock _już to robił_. Zapewne nieraz, skoro taki był jego pierwszy instynkt. Mało prawdopodobne, żeby rezultat był inny tym razem niż poprzednio, a przecież chyba John by wiedział, gdyby już wcześniej odkrył, że coś jest nie tak.

— Kawa — mówi, otwiera oczy i patrzy na Johna.

John ma na sobie frotowy szlafrok, zawiązany z przodu ciasno, tak, że zasłania mu pierś. Sherlock żałuje, że nie widzi już napisów na jego skórze.

Z nieznacznym uśmiechem John kiwa głową i wraca do kuchni. Przychodzi z powrotem, niosąc dwa kubki. Sherlock siada, bierze swój i lekko zdezorientowany patrzy, jak John siada na drugim końcu kanapy, podnosząc najpierw na chwilę stopy Sherlocka, żeby zaraz położyć je sobie na kolanach. Palce dalej ma wokół prawej kostki Sherlocka, i jest to gest równie zaborczy co ten, którym trzymał go, kiedy Sherlock się obudził.

Upiwszy łyk kawy, John mówi:

— No, dalej. Wiem, że masz pytania, a zawsze cię irytuje, kiedy na nie odpowiadam, zanim je zadasz.

Zamiast na Sherlocka patrzy prosto przed siebie. Dlaczego? Nie jest to coś, o co Sherlock zapyta, ale zdecydowanie go to zastanawia.

— Dlaczego w moim dzienniku nie ma nic o tobie?

John kiwa głową, jakby się tego pytania spodziewał.

— Na moją prośbę. Wydaje mi się, że nie powinieneś dowiadywać się o nas z notatki na papierze. Wolę sam ci mówić.

Nas. Usta Johna układają się w to słowo z łatwością. Inne pytanie, które pozostanie niewypowiedziane, brzmi: dlaczego to słowo sprawia, że Sherlock się czuje, jakby mu wszystko w środku tańczyło taniec ludowy?

— Od jak dawna jesteśmy „my”? — pyta zamiast tego.

Usta Johna układają się w nieśmiały uśmiech. Zanim odpowie, chowa go w kubku.

— Od piątego września.

Sherlock przypomina sobie, co przeczytał w zeszycie, i dostrzega dwa powiązania. Tego dnia rozwiązał sprawę pewnego morderstwa. I tego samego dnia zanotował, że John zgodzi się na dłuższy okres bez snu, do pięciu dni. Jednak jaki jest związek między tymi trzema rzeczami, nie potrafi zgadnąć.

— I to wtedy…? — Nie wie, jak to powiedzieć. Z zasady nie przemawiają do niego wielkie słowa, ale coś w nim czuje ból na myśl, że te akurat słowa padły, a on tego nie pamięta. W roztargnieniu dotyka swojej piersi i wytatuowanego tam napisu. Ten ruch ściąga na niego wzrok Johna.

— Wtedy to powiedziałem, tak — mówi cicho John, cicho, ale nie tak cicho, żeby Sherlock nie usłyszał, jak łamie mu się głos.

Sherlock bezwzględnie nienawidzi tego, że musi zapytać:

— I co się stało?

John robi rozbawioną minę.

— Co się stało? To się stało, że wybiegłeś z domu. Nie było cię trzy godziny. Śmiertelnie mnie wystraszyłeś. Musiałem zadzwonić do Mycrofta i poprosić go, żeby cię poszukał. W końcu wróciłeś, zanim cię znalazł. I miałeś na piersi — John puszcza kostkę Sherlocka, wyciąga rękę i przebiega palcami po dwóch pierwszych linijkach tekstu na jego skórze — to. Powiedziałeś, że chcesz to tam mieć, bo są to dane równie ważne co diagnoza twojej choroby i coś, czego nigdy nie powinieneś podważać.

Dalej drżąc od krótkiego dotyku Johna, Sherlock patrzy z góry na napis. Brzmi to jak coś, co Sherlock by powiedział; łatwo mu w to uwierzyć.

— Czyli… powiedziałeś… powiedziałeś to. A ja od razu wybiegłem? Więc tak naprawdę ci tego nie powiedziałem?

John uśmiecha się trochę szerzej.

— Nie przyszło ci wtedy do głowy, że może wolałbym to usłyszeć, niż patrzeć, jak uciekasz. Głupolu jeden.

Który raz John mu to opowiada? Czy zawsze na koniec nazywa go głupolem? Frustrujące jest to, że nie wie. Frustrujące jest też to, że nie wie, jak brzmi głos Johna, kiedy to mówi, ani jak układają mu się na tych słowach wargi, ani czy robią mu się takie małe zmarszczki w kącikach oczu, takie, jakie miał zawsze, kiedy mówił o…

— Co z Mary?

Żałuje tego pytania, ledwo je wypowie – ledwo uśmiech Johna ustąpi miejsca wyrazowi bólu. Czekając, aż John odpowie, Sherlock robi w myślach notatkę. Zanim pójdzie spać, musi zapisać w dzienniku:

_Nie wspominaj o Mary._

— Rozstaliśmy się — mówi cicho John, teraz patrząc w kubek. — Już i tak nam się to chwiało, a potem…

Z jego pełnego napięcia wzruszenia ramion Sherlock wyczytuje jedno słowo: „choroba”. To on jest powodem, dla którego przestało się chwiać i zupełnie się posypało. Ma wrażenie, że może na miejscu byłyby jakieś przeprosiny, ale to byłaby obłuda. Nigdy nie lubił Mary, nigdy nie podobało mu się to, jak mało czasu sam fakt jej istnienia zostawiał Johnowi na przyjaźnienie się z nim – i jest w miarę pewny, że ta antypatia była odwzajemniona. John wybaczył mu sfingowanie własnej śmierci – chociaż potrzebował trochę czasu – ale Mary zawsze znalazła jakiś powód, żeby do tego wrócić.

— Chciałbym usłyszeć, jak to mówisz — mówi nagle Sherlock, siadając prosto i krzyżując nogi przed sobą. — Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak te słowa brzmią, wypowiedziane twoim głosem, i denerwuje mnie to.

Na twarz Johna powraca uśmiech, trochę krzywy, trochę łagodniejszy niż wcześniej. John obraca się bokiem na kanapie, siada z jedną stopą dalej na podłodze, a drugą podwija pod siebie i obraca się przodem do Sherlocka.

— Nie-e. To nie tak działa. Już to przerabialiśmy i czegoś się wtedy nauczyłem. Usłyszysz to, tylko jak sam pierwszy to powiesz.

Sherlock otwiera oczy szeroko z oburzenia.

— Będziesz mnie szantażował?

John śmieje się cicho.

— Skoro masz prawdę wytatuowaną na piersi, to czy to jest szantaż?

Zerkając ponownie na swoją pierś, Sherlock dotyka drugiej linijki, przebiegając palcami po słowach od lewej do prawej, kiedy wypowiada je na głos:

— Powiedziałem Johnowi, że go kocham. — Policzki strasznie go palą, kiedy podnosi głowę i napotyka wzrok Johna. — Nigdy… Nigdy tego nikomu nie mówiłem.

Nigdy nie chciał, póki nie poznał Johna, ale nawet wtedy przegapił szansę, żeby to powiedzieć – a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało.

John zabiera mu z rąk kubek i odstawia go na podłogę razem ze swoim. Potem przysuwa się trochę bliżej i kładzie Sherlockowi dłoń na karku. Dziwne, jaki ten gest wydaje mu się znajomy. Niewymuszony.

— Mówiłeś to mnóstwo razy — mówi John. — I równie często słyszałeś. Ale że taki z ciebie szczęściarz, usłyszysz znowu, jakby to był pierwszy raz. Gotowy?

Sherlocka ściska w gardle. Kiwa głową. John nachyla się jeszcze bliżej, aż będzie mógł szepnąć przy samych ustach Sherlocka:

— Kocham cię.

 


	2. 2 czerwca – John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwagi Autorki:
> 
> Takie sprostowanie nie powinno być konieczne, ale na wszelki wypadek: Mary kojarzę tylko z Doyle'a i zwiastunów do trzeciego sezonu BBC i nic przeciwko tej postaci nie mam, nie mówiąc już o aktorce, która ją zagra.
> 
> Jedną inną rzecz powinnam za to może wyjaśnić. Rozdziały są pisane na zmianę z punktu widzenia Sherlocka i Johna, przy czym rozdziały Johna następują po sobie w normalnym porządku chronologicznym, a rozdziały Sherlocka – w odwróconym. Zdezorientowani? Obiecuję, że prędzej czy później nabierze to sensu.

 

 

— Ostatni z ciebie dupek — powiedział John, wpadając do mieszkania. — Czy ty chociaż zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Jesteś w stanie to pojąć?

Od razu znalazł Sherlocka, rozciągniętego na kanapie w piżamie i szlafroku z twarzą zasłoniętą zgiętym ramieniem jak u omdlałej bohaterki jakieś powieści osadzonej w epoce regencji.

— Pojmować nie wiem, czy pojmuję — odpowiedział Sherlock głosem nieco stłumionym przez łokieć — ale wiele razy to słyszałem. Co tym razem zrobiłem?

— Co tym razem…

John zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i stanął przy kanapie. Jego groźny wzrok zupełnie się zmarnował, jeśli chodziło o Sherlocka, który dalej ukrywał się za swoją ręką.

— Kurde mol, doskonale wiesz, co zrobiłeś! — wybuchnął John. — Od tygodnia mnie męczysz, żebyśmy zjedli razem lunch. Specjalnie wziąłem dzisiaj po to wolne…

„I pokłóciłem się o to z żoną, kiedy jej powiedziałem” – dodał jeszcze, ale już tylko w myślach.

— …I czekałem na ciebie godzinę, zanim coś zamówiłem, a Angelo cały czas patrzył na mnie, jakbym mu matkę zabił, bo dalej jest przekonany, że cię rzuciłem, a tobie nie chce się powiedzieć mu, że zawsze byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. A ty cały ten czas wylegujesz się tutaj, rozwalony w szlafroku jak jakiś…

Johna ogarnęło pewne straszne podejrzenie. Wziął Sherlocka za nadgarstek i podciągnął mu rękaw, odsłaniając wewnętrzną stronę przedramienia. Nic tam nie było, nawet plastra nikotynowego.

— Puszczaj — zaprotestował Sherlock, próbując wyrwać rękę, ale John jeszcze nie skończył.

Nachylając się bliżej, powąchał jego oddech. Nie wyczuwał alkoholu. No chyba że…

— Kac? — zapytał. Był taki zły, że nawet nie zrobił z tego porządnego pytania.

Sherlock ponownie szarpnął słabo ręką i John w końcu go puścił, patrząc jak znów zasłania sobie twarz.

— Nie, a szkoda — wymruczał Sherlock. — To by oznaczało, że przynajmniej mój obecny stan poprzedziło coś przyjemnego. Zaryzykuję nudną uwagę: jestem trzeźwy w każdym sensie tego słowa. Po prostu kosmicznie boli mnie głowa.

John próbował nie rezygnować ze swojej irytacji – jeśli Sherlock źle się czuł, to mógł chociaż napisać mu SMS-a! – ale Sherlock zaskoczył go, wyglądając spod ramienia i mamrocząc:

— Przepraszam za ten lunch. Gdybym wiedział, że jest tak późno, powiedziałbym ci, że nie dam rady przyjść.

Oczy miał przekrwione, źrenice ściągnięte. Do tego ból głowy na tyle poważny, że nawet nie skamlał. Co jeszcze?

— Masz gorączkę? — zapytał John, mijając jego zgiętą w łokciu rękę, żeby przyłożyć mu dłoń do czoła. — Boli cię jeszcze coś? Brałeś coś przeciwbólowego?

— Gorączkę owszem. Nie boli. Skończył mi się paracetamol.

Sherlock poruszył głową, tak nadstawiając ją do dłoni Johna, żeby dotykać jej jak największą powierzchnią. Był zdecydowanie za ciepły, i to nie tylko dlatego, że John miał chłodną rękę. I jasne, że mu się skończył paracetamol. Pewnie dalej nie chciało mu się zrobić sobie samemu zakupów. Pani Hudson była taką świętą, że można było liczyć na to, że przyniesie mu do mieszkania coś do jedzenia, ale trudno żeby się domyśliła, czego jeszcze będzie potrzebował.

— No tak — stwierdził kwaśno John, zabierając rękę. — Zdegraduję cię z ostatniego dupka na przerośniętego niemowlaka, który nie radzi sobie z byle bólem głowy. A jak wydobrzejesz, wisisz mi lunch.

Sherlock coś wymamrotał, ale John, który szedł akurat do łazienki, nie zrozumiał go.

— Co mówiłeś? — zawołał, zanurzając mały ręcznik w zimnej wodzie i wyżymając jej nadmiar.

— Mówiłem, że to paskudny ból głowy — odpowiedział Sherlock niewyraźnie, trochę zniekształcając słowa.

— Jasne. Zabierz rękę. Masz. Miło?

Z czołem i oczami zakrytymi ręcznikiem, Sherlock coś wymruczał, może jakieś „dziękuję”.

John pomyślał, czy by nie zajrzeć do 221 a i nie zobaczyć, czy pani Hudson ma coś na ból głowy, ale to nie rozwiązałoby problemu Sherlocka następnym razem. A zresztą John nie miał tego popołudnia nic lepszego do roboty.

— Pójdę ci po paracetamol — powiedział, ściskając Sherlocka jeden raz za ramię. — To nie potrwa długo. Okej?

Sherlock wydał jakiś mniej więcej zgodny odgłos.

Kiedy wychodził z mieszkania i ruszał przed siebie ulicą, w głowie zaszeptał mu jakiś głos, bardzo podobny do głosu Mary:

_Wykorzystuje cię. Jak zwykle._

„Ależ o nic mnie nie poprosił” – odpowiedział temu cichemu głosowi John. Właściwie to Sherlock nie prosił Johna o żadne typowe przysługi ani nawet o wsparcie w czasie rozwiązywania sprawy, od kiedy trzy tygodnie wcześniej Mary wygarnęła mu, że Johna wykorzystuje. Sherlock poszedł sobie wtedy, zły jak osa, i potem już nie rozmawiali do czasu, kiedy poprosił o spotkanie przy lunchu. Powiedział, że musi Johnowi coś powiedzieć.

John wiedział, że nie powinien się spodziewać przeprosin. Ledwo został przeproszony, kiedy Sherlock wrócił z martwych, a i wtedy dopiero po awanturze. Ale niejasno liczył na to, że Sherlock przyzna, że przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy za często, za bardzo domagał się jego uwagi. Byłoby też miło, gdyby obiecał, że będzie szanował pewne granice, na przykład że przestanie przysyłać mu w środku nocy SMS-y na tematy, które nie są pilne.

To John użył zwrotu „domaga się mojej uwagi”. Mary nazwała jego zachowanie „nieznośnie natrętnym”. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego John je ze strony Sherlocka toleruje, skoro nikomu innemu nie pozwala tak sobie wchodzić na głowę. Próbował jej wytłumaczyć, że jest jedynym przyjacielem Sherlocka – a Sherlock jest jego przyjacielem najlepszym. Popatrzyła na niego z wściekłością.

Zachowanie Sherlocka wyglądało znajomo, ale John dał się zaskoczyć reakcji Mary. Ani razu nie okazała takiej zaborczości, zanim Sherlock wskoczył z powrotem w życie Johna. Sherlock powiedział, że John powinien ją zapytać o pierwszego męża: to wszystko wyjaśni. Johnowi udało się ukryć przed nim fakt, że nie wiedział, że Mary była już wcześniej mężatką. Jeszcze jej nie zapytał, czy to prawda. Chociaż jakie było tak właściwie prawdopodobieństwo, że Sherlock się myli?

Do apteki nie było daleko. John obrócił w obie strony w dziesięć minut. Wrócił do mieszkania, odwiesił marynarkę i wszedł do kuchni. Wytrząsnął z pojemnika tabletkę, napełnił szklankę zimną wodą i zaniósł jedno i drugie Sherlockowi, który chyba przez ten czas się nie poruszył.

— Ej. Wróciłem. Podnieś się na chwilę.

Musiał potrząsnąć jego ramieniem, zanim Sherlock się szarpnął, a ręcznik zjechał mu z twarzy. Zamrugał kilka razy, zmarszczył czoło i popatrzył na Johna.

— John? — zapytał sennie. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Poszedłem ci po lekarstwo, tak jak mówiłem. Siadaj.

Sherlock posłusznie usiadł i wziął szklankę i tabletkę, które podawał mu John, ale wyglądał na totalnie zdezorientowanego i tak też brzmiał jego głos.

— Tak jak mówiłeś? Co? Kiedy?

Teraz to John zmarszczył czoło.

— Jak tu byłem wcześniej. Nie pamiętasz? Nazwałem cię dupkiem i przerośniętym niemowlakiem?

Sherlock był już teraz nie tyle zdezorientowany, co raczej absolutnie zdumiony.

— Musiałem to skasować. Chociaż nie wiem, po co. Boże, ależ mnie…

Nagle znieruchomiał, szczęka mu opadła, a pusta szklanka wyśliznęła mu się z ręki i spadła na kanapę obok niego.

— Sherlock? — John otworzył szeroko oczy. Musiał zwalczyć taki odruch, żeby złapać Sherlocka za ramiona, i zamiast tego wziął go za nadgarstek. Sprawdził mu tętno, jednocześnie nachylając się nad nim, żeby przyjrzeć się jego źrenicom: nie były rozszerzone w tym samym stopniu. — Sherlock! Słyszysz mnie?

— …boli głowa — dokończył Sherlock i mrugnął, potem mrugnął jeszcze raz, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak blisko niego jest John. — Co… John?

— Właśnie miałeś atak, na chwilę odpłynąłeś — powiedział John i puścił jego nadgarstek, żeby wyciągnąć telefon. — Idziesz do szpitala. Nawet _nie próbuj_ się ze mną kłócić.

Fakt, że Sherlock nie próbował się z nim spierać, tylko pogłębił obawy Johna. Sherlock nie cierpiał przebywać w szpitalach jako pacjent i normalnie powiedziałby i zrobił wszystko, żeby tego uniknąć. Bierność, jaką teraz wykazywał, była niepokojąca.

Johnowi udało się zabrać się karetką, kiedy stwierdził, że jest osobistym lekarzem Sherlocka, ale lekarze w szpitalu okazali się o wiele mniej skłonni do ustępstw. Wysłuchali go, kiedy opisywał objawy Sherlocka, i wzięli pod rozwagę jego sugestię, że może to zapalenie mózgu, ale kiedy się upewnili, że nie jest z Sherlockiem spokrewniony, stanowczo odesłali go do poczekalni i nie poinformowali go o wynikach żadnych badań ani nawet o tym, jakie badania wykonują. Zapewne rezonans. Może tomografię. Nakłucie lędźwiowe.

Oni tylko przestrzegali zasad. John o tym wiedział i sam zrobiłby to samo na ich miejscu, ale i tak nie czuł najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia, dzwoniąc do jedynej osoby, o której wiedział, że może obezwładnić tę stawiającą mu opór biurokrację jednym ciosem parasola.

— Sherlock jest w szpitalu — powiedział bez wstępów, kiedy Mycroft odebrał. — Przypuszczam, że to zapalenie mózgu, ale nikt nie chce mi nic powiedzieć, bo nie jestem _rodziną_. — To ostatnie słowo wypluł, jakby miało paskudny smak.

— To… poważna sprawa, prawda? — zapytał Mycroft po krótkim milczeniu.

— Może być poważna, jeżeli nie zostanie dość szybko poddana leczeniu. Nie wiem, jak długo siedział u siebie na kanapie z tym bólem głowy. Może dalej by tam siedział, gdybym do niego nie zajrzał. — Ostatniej części już nie powiedział, tej, od której kwas kotłował mu się w żołądku i palił go aż w gardle: „Może trafiłby do szpitala wcześniej, gdybym nie był za bardzo wkurzony, żeby myśleć jak prawdziwy lekarz.”

— Przyjedziesz tu? — zapytał zamiast tego.

— Obawiam się, że w tej chwili nie mogę. Nie ma mnie w Londynie. Ale przyślę kogoś, żeby wszystko załatwił. Gdzie dokładnie jesteście?

Siedemnaście minut później do pomieszczenia spacerkiem weszła Anthea, czy jak tam miała dzisiaj na imię. Nie dała nawet znać, że Johna poznaje, ale usłyszał, jak żąda rozmowy z lekarzem dyżurnym. Kiedy siwy doktor zapytał, czym może służyć, poprosiła, żeby poszedł z nią do swojego bezpośredniego przełożonego. John dawno przestał się dziwić temu, jak działają Mycroft i jego ludzie.

Co by nie miała do powiedzenia, nie potrwało to długo. Pięć minut później szła z powrotem tym samym korytarzem, pisząc coś na swoim blackberry. Na króciutką chwilę zatrzymała się przy Johnie i nie patrząc na niego, powiedziała:

— Do powrotu Mycrofta masz prawo podejmować decyzje w sprawie zdrowia Sherlocka. A wrócić powinien jutro wieczorem, chyba że wybuchnie wojna, którą będzie musiał się zająć. Chce, żebyś zadzwonił, w razie gdyby coś się zmieniło.

I z tymi słowami zniknęła.

Chwilę później John zobaczył, jak ten siwy lekarz – doktor Levinson, miał napisane na plakietce – wydaje polecenie, żeby Sherlock został przeniesiony do innego pokoju. Sherlock spał, chociaż może raczej został uśpiony, niż sam zasnął. Na tle wykrochmalonej pościeli widać było wyraźnie, że jest o wiele za blady. Kiedy John za nim poszedł, nikt go nie zatrzymywał, a kiedy poprosił o informacje, tym razem dostał nawet odpowiedź. Dalej czekali na ostateczne wyniki badań, chociaż podali mu już pierwszą dawkę leku. Zwlekanie z tym za długo mogłoby mieć fatalne skutki. Było tak, jak John podejrzewał, ale wiedzieć o tym to było co innego niż się domyślać.

Siedział w pokoju Sherlocka, przewijając w głowie taśmę z tego popołudnia, grając sam ze sobą w „co by było, gdyby”. Wiedział oczywiście, że w niczym to nie pomoże, ale nie umiał się nie zastanawiać. Co gdyby nie czekał tak długo u Angela? Co gdyby po prostu wyszedł, kiedy stało się jasne, że Sherlock nie przyjdzie, zamiast mimo wszystko jeść lunch? Co gdyby nie pozwolił, żeby zaślepiła go irytacja, i szybciej sobie uświadomił, że może to nie jest zwykły ból głowy?

Logicznie rzecz biorąc, wiedział, że zareagował tak szybko, jak to było w tych okolicznościach możliwe. Ale to nie była kwestia logiki, tu nie chodziło o pracę w przychodni i pacjentów, których oglądał pierwszy raz w życiu. Tu chodziło o Sherlocka.

Kiedy zadzwonił mu telefon, zakłuło go poczucie winy, że nie wyłączył go mimo napisów, które napominały go, żeby to zrobił. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że to będzie Mycroft, ale kiedy zobaczył, że to Mary, wymknął się z pokoju i poszedł odebrać do poczekalni.

— Gdzie jesteś? — spytała, jak tylko odebrał. — Za dziesięć minut mamy wizytę.

_Kurwa._

Zasłonił twarz ręką, szykując się wewnętrznie na to, co, jak wiedział, nastąpi.

— Słońce, przepraszam, nie dam rady przyjść. Jestem w szpitalu. — Urwał na moment i już trochę ciszej dodał: — Sherlock jest chory.

Odpowiedziała mu absolutna cisza.

— Jeszcze czekamy na wyniki badań — ciągnął — ale jesteśmy prawie pewni, że to zapalenie mózgu.

— „My”? Zapytała spokojnie Mary. — Jacy „my”? Przecież nie jesteś jego lekarzem.

— Zgadza się, ale…

— Więc daj jego lekarzom pracować. W którym szpitalu jesteś? U świętego Bartłomieja? Jeśli po ciebie podjadę, może nie spóźnimy się za bardzo.

Johnowi nie przychodziło na myśl nic, na co miałby w tej chwili mniejszą ochotę niż na rozmowę o stanie swojego małżeństwa z kobietą o łagodnym głosie, która była od niego młodsza o co najmniej piętnaście lat i, jak podejrzewał, sama nigdy jeszcze nie była w żadnym dłuższym związku.

— Nie mogę — odpowiedział i zacisnął opuszczoną po boku ciała dłoń w pięść, a głos zrobił mu się bardziej stanowczy. — Będziemy musieli tę wizytę przełożyć.

— John…

— To się może skończyć jego śmiercią, rozumiesz? Albo uszkodzeniem mózgu. — Wiedział, który z tych dwóch rezultatów Sherlock uznałby za gorszy.

— Już raz patrzyłeś, jak umiera — rzuciła ostro Mary. — Mało ci?

John ze świstem wciągnął powietrze i uparcie nie zamknął oczu. Nie było mu potrzebne oglądanie po raz kolejny pod zamkniętymi powiekami, jak Sherlock skacze z dachu.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała po kilku sekundach i nawet zabrzmiało to, jakby mówiła szczerze. — Ale sam powiedz uczciwie: dlaczego to musisz być ty? To _zawsze_ jesteś ty, John.

Wiedział o tym. Nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nawet po tym, jak zaczęła mu zwracać na to uwagę.

— Jego brata nie ma w Londynie, a on nie ma nikogo innego. Zadzwonię rano. Kocham cię.

— Kocham cię — powtórzyła. Słowa zabrzmiały pusto, jakby recytowała zadany tekst. Rozłączyła się.

Zanim wrócił do pokoju Sherlocka, całkiem wyłączył telefon. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Sherlock się obudził; już bez takiego zaskoczenia – że jest senny i zdezorientowany.

— John, chcę do domu. Nie podoba mi się tu.

— Wiem — powiedział łagodnie John, pomagając pielęgniarce z powrotem go położyć. — Pojedziemy do domu, jak tylko ci się poprawi. Obiecuję. Ale na razie musisz zostać tutaj. Okej?

— A co jak będzie dla mnie jakaś sprawa? — Oczy płonęły mu gorączką. — Lestrade nie będzie wiedział, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

— Ja mu powiem — odpowiedział John kojącym głosem, klepiąc go po dłoni. — Jestem pewny, że jeśli trafi się jakaś naprawdę świetna sprawa, to ją odłoży na później, do czasu, kiedy będziesz mógł się nią zająć. A ty…

Ale Sherlockowi znów zamknęły się oczy. John usiadł, przygotowując się psychicznie na długą noc, bo na taką się zapowiadało.

 


	3. 14 listopada – Sherlock

Sherlock zaciska mocno powieki, ale to nie pomaga. Ma takie wrażenie, że na tym etapie nic nie pomoże. Nie w dniu piątym.

Nic z wyjątkiem snu, ale sen to ostatnie, czego by teraz chciał.

Jeszcze siedem godzin, a od ostatniego przebudzenia upłynie ich sto dwadzieścia. To jego limit.

Właściwie nie. Według dziennika raz nie spał przez dziewięć dni. To o sto godzin więcej. Ale według Johna ceną za to był w pełni rozwinięty epizod paranoiczny-łamane-przez-psychotyczny, spowodowany przez halucynacje, których opisania odmówił.

Sherlock nie pamięta tych halucynacji – oczywiście że ich nie pamięta – ale ma niezłe pojęcie, jakie były. Przypuszczalnie takie same jak to, co widzi i słyszy teraz.

—  _Po prostu już się zabij. I tym razem zrób to naprawdę._

Kręcąc głową, z powrotem otwiera oczy i wyciąga telefon. Cztery godziny temu odesłał Johna do domu, żeby się trochę przespał, ale teraz żałuje, że aż tak nalegał. Wtedy wyglądało to na najlepsze możliwe działanie. John zasypiał w fotelu, a kolejna noc spędzona w Nowym Scotland Yardzie tylko skończyłaby się dla niego jeszcze gorszym bólem w ramieniu. John ani razu się na niego nie poskarżył, ale Sherlock widział go w każdym jego ruchu, w kącikach oczu i ust. Cierpienie Johna nie sprzyja sprawnemu myśleniu u Sherlocka, więc Sherlock dyskutował z nim i go błagał, póki John nie wyciągnął z niego jednej obietnicy, a potem w końcu nie ustąpił.

A teraz, po zbyt krótkim śnie, w środku nocy znowu pojedzie przez Londyn, żeby do Sherlocka wrócić.

Zgrzytając zębami, Sherlock dotrzymuje obietnicy i pisze jedno słowo: _Halucynacje_. I dalej ignoruje Moriarty’ego.

Odpowiedź Johna przychodzi po zaledwie kilku sekundach: _Już jadę_. Zły na siebie, na swoje ciało, swój mózg, tę sytuację, na cały świat – i może nawet odrobinę na Johna – Sherlock chowa telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i przeczesuje włosy palcami obu rąk.

—  _Czyli dalej jest na każde twoje zawołanie? Biedny John. Biedny, taki biedny John. To ty nie pamiętasz, ale to on przeżywa z tobą w kółko to samo. Kiedy mu się to znudzi?_

— Nie znudzi mu się — warczy Sherlock, przypominając sobie słowa na piersi Johna. Wypisane markerem, nie na stałe, a John wyjaśnił, dlaczego, ale co jeżeli za ich nietrwałością stało co innego, co jeżeli…

Moriarty się śmieje. Jego widmowe kroki uderzają o podłogę tak blisko, że Sherlockowi wydaje się, że dzielą ich tylko cale.

—  _Jesteś pewny?_ — pyta śpiewnym tonem. — _Tak naprawdę, naprawdę pewny? Czy masz wszystkie dane potrzebne do przewidzenia, co on zrobi, a czego nie?_

Sherlock z determinacją stoi zwrócony do niego tyłem i patrzy spode łba na przypięte do ściany papiery i zdjęcia, siłą woli usiłując zmusić się do zobaczenia wreszcie, co łączy wszystkie fakty.

— Nie znudzi mu się — powtarza ciszej, w roztargnieniu głaszcząc sobie dwoma palcami pierś.

Za jego plecami zgrzytają o podłogę nogi krzesła i budzi się Lestrade.

— Hę? Co? Już wiesz…?

— Nie, jeszcze do tego nie doszedłem — przerywa mu Sherlock. — Może poszedłbyś do domu, co? Denerwuje mnie twoje chrapanie.

Słychać posykiwanie, a potem:

—  _Nie chrapał. Nie mów mi, że on też jest twoją halucynacją, Sherlock. Myślałem, że łączy nas coś szczególnego._

— Nie chrapałem — powtarza jak echo Lestrade.

Znowu zgrzyta krzesłem o podłogę. Kiedy wstaje, słychać, jak coś strzela mu w plecach. Sherlocka coś od tego w plecach kłuje, jakby ze zrozumieniem. Chętnie by usiadł albo się położył, ale boi się, że jeżeli zrobi jedną z tych rzeczy, to nie minie chwila, a zaśnie. Lestrade podchodzi do niego ciężkim krokiem. Ręce ma założone na piersi, rękawy podwinięte, koszulę zdecydowanie drugiej świeżości.

— Powiedz mi, co widzisz — żąda Sherlock. — Opowiedz mi o tej sprawie, jakbym dopiero teraz się o niej dowiadywał.

Lestrade obraca się i patrzy na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi, już otwierając usta do zupełnie dającego się przewidzieć pytania. Kurde, Sherlock sam się o to prosił. Po prostu jest taki cholernie zmęczony. Za ich plecami Moriarty znowu się śmieje.

— Nic mi nie jest — stwierdza opryskliwie Sherlock. — To nie ja uciąłem sobie drzemkę. Po prostu potrzebuję czegoś, co połączy to wszystko w całość. Iskry. Może jak usłyszę twój opis…

Z frustracją wzdycha i odwraca się plecami do ściany i przypiętego do niej materiału dowodowego. Zanim zdąży zrobić krok, Lestrade kładzie mu dłoń na ręce powyżej łokcia.

— Sherlock… Jak źle jest?

Sherlockowi z trudem udaje się nie wyrwać ręki.

— John już jest w drodze — mówi ostro zamiast odpowiedzieć. — Jestem prawie pewny, że będzie się upierał, żebym od razu pojechał do domu. Więc jeżeli nie robi ci to różnicy, wolałbym porozmawiać o sprawie i spróbować złapać twoich zabójców niż omawiać moje halucynacje.

Psiakrew! Nie miał zamiaru tego mówić. Ma na to zasadę w dzienniku, u szczytu strony poświęconej zadawaniu się z Lestrade’em i innymi policjantami: _Nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie wspominaj o halucynacjach. Odeślą cię do domu, zanim zdążysz stwierdzić, że żartowałeś._

Nie żeby ktoś był w stanie uwierzyć, że Sherlock żartowałby na taki temat. Chociaż może John…

—  _Och, daj spokój, Sherlock. Wiesz, co znaczy takie potknięcie. To żaden wstyd, przyznać się, że jesteś wyczerpany. Minutka snu cię nie zabije, prawda? Chociaż wiesz, zdecydowanie wolałbym, żebyś się zabił. Czekam, aż przyjdziesz uścisnąć mi dłoń, tak jak obiecałeś. Przecież chyba nie złamiesz tej obietnicy, co? Gdybyś to zrobił, byłbym taki rozczarowany._

Lestrade zdejmuje dłoń z jego ramienia i Sherlock nie wie, czy ma czuć ulgę, czy irytację. Ten punkt styku był niechciany, ale było to również coś namacalnego, rzeczywistego, czego mógł się trzymać. Przygotowuje się na reprymendę ze strony Lestrade’a, od razu zastanawiając się, czy powinien zaczekać na Johna tutaj, czy na dworze.

Jednak zamiast nalegać, żeby już poszedł, Lestrade pyta:

— Czemu powiedziałeś „zabójców”, w liczbie mnogiej? Cały czas patrzę na to i wydaje mi się, że szukamy jednej osoby. Co mi umknęło?

Pierwszy odruch Sherlocka jest taki, żeby zrobić pogardliwą minę i powiedzieć, że Lestrade się przesłyszał. Ale kiedy puszcza sobie w głowie taśmę z własną wypowiedzią, uświadamia sobie, że rzeczywiście powiedział „zabójców”, mimo że Lestrade spodziewał się, że ich trzy ofiary zabił jeden człowiek.

—  _Zwyczajny_ — rechocze Moriarty z rogu pomieszczenia. — _Taaaaki zwyczajny. Dojście do tego zabrało ci wieki, a to było wszystko takie oczywiste. Pomyśl, ile czasu zmarnowałeś. Mogłeś skończyć dwa dni temu, a te dwa dni spędzić ze swoim biednym pupilkiem. Czy ty mu poświęcasz dość uwagi, Sherlock? Zauważyłeś, jak on cię pragnie, jak tęskni? Tak bardzo, bardzo się stara dać ci się pobawić, ale och, on też chce się bawić, i to w zupełnie co innego. Myślisz, że dzisiaj wieczorem pozwoli sobie na to, żeby cię dotknąć, czy będzie się upierał, żebyś poszedł spać najszybciej, jak się będzie dało? Biedny John, znowu zwali sobie konia pod prysznicem, a ty znowu będziesz udawał, że nie wiesz, co…_

— Zamknij się – zamknij się – zamknij się!

Sherlock zaciska pięści we włosach, póki ból nie odciągnie jego uwagi, nie zagłuszy tego nienawistnego głosu, dalej plującego wszystkimi co do jednego lękami, czającymi się w zakamarkach umysłu Sherlocka. Niewyraźnie słyszy, jak Lestrade wypowiada jego imię tonem troski, ale to też zagłusza, skupiając się na ofiarach, zdjęciach z miejsca zbrodni, dowodach, świadkach, wszystkich tych wskazówkach zebranych przez ostatnie cztery i pół dnia, wskazówkach, które jego podświadomość dodała już do siebie, uzyskując w wyniku liczbę większą od jedynki.

Nagle otwiera oczy.

— Och!

To oczywiste. Takie oczywiste. Gdyby nie był taki śpiący, wpadłby na to wieki temu. Kiedy patrzy na Lestrade’a, prawie ma ochotę na niego krzyknąć. _Jego_ mózg jest w nienaruszonym stanie; do tego miał możliwość choć trochę się przespać – nie tyle, ile by chciał, ale zawsze. Jaką on ma wymówkę, że do tego nie doszedł?

Nie krzyczy, ale nie potrafi raz czy dwa złośliwie na niego nie napaść. Może zresztą więcej niż raz czy dwa. Lestrade przyjmuje obelgi ze stoickim spokojem, zachęcając Sherlocka, żeby kontynuował za każdym razem, kiedy zrobi przerwę w wyjaśnieniach. Ostatecznie kiedy Sherlock akurat ma powiedzieć, kto zabił, sam robi to pierwszy:

— Siostry! — wykrzykuje, zdziwiony i zirytowany jednocześnie. — Czemu tego nie zauważyłem?

— Siostry — powtarza Sherlock. Szyję ma już owiniętą szalikiem i właśnie zdejmuje płaszcz z oparcia jednego z krzeseł. — Poprosiłbym cię, żebyś dał mi znać, kiedy je aresztujesz, ale wątpię, czy ta sprawa będzie mnie jeszcze długo interesować.

Robi krok w stronę drzwi, ale Lestrade go zatrzymuje.

— Sherlock.

Próbując ukryć, jak bardzo jest zmęczony, Sherlock się na niego ogląda.

— Jestem ci wdzięczny za pomoc — mówi Lestrade. Chyba czuje się trochę niezręcznie. — Powinienem częściej to mówić, ale naprawdę…

— Choćbyś to mówił codziennie — wchodzi mu w słowo Sherlock — i tak nie zrobiłoby mi to żadnej różnicy.

Lestrade się krzywi.

— Wiem. No ale po prostu.

Wzdycha. Nie całkiem patrzy Sherlockowi w oczy, i bardzo dobrze. Sherlock nie ma ochoty oglądać litości. Inspektor bierze ze stołu marynarkę, zmiętą od służenia za poduszkę, i zanim ją założy, robi gest w stronę drzwi.

— Pójdę z tobą — mówi. — Aresztowanie może jeszcze trochę zaczekać.

— Tylko poczekam na dworze — odpowiada Sherlock, przewracając oczami. — Nie potrzebuję opieki.

— Nie ty jeden obiecałeś coś Johnowi. A ja i tak muszę zapalić.

Schodzą na dół w milczeniu. Sherlock ma ochotę zapytać, od kiedy Lestrade znowu pali, ale obawia się, że już pytał, w dodatku mnóstwo razy, a jedna rzecz się nie zmieniła: dalej nie cierpi się powtarzać. Siedzi więc cicho i nie pyta też, czy sam wrócił do palenia. To i tak wątpliwe; John nie pozwoliłby mu trzymać papierosów, a chowanie ich sobie na później byłoby bez sensu.

Kiedy wychodzą na ulicę, Lestrade opiera się plecami o najbliższą ścianę, a Sherlocka korci, żeby zrobić to samo. Zmusza się do tego, żeby stać samodzielnie. Wie, że nawet mimo zimnego powietrza, które wypełnia mu płuca, szczypie policzki i podnosi mu ciśnienie, trudno mu będzie nie zasnąć w taksówce. Ale nie może. Nie wolno mu. Musi dotrzeć do domu, opisać tę sprawę w swoim dzienniku, a potem zainteresować się Johnem. Zadbać o Johna. Być dla niego dobrym. Upewnić się…

— Dalej to widzisz? — pyta nagle Lestrade. — Albo słyszysz?

Sherlock podrywa głowę.

— Co?

Ale mniej zaskakuje go fakt, że Lestrade o to zapytał, a bardziej uświadomienie sobie, że nie, nie słyszy ani nie widzi już Moriarty’ego. Boi się myśleć o tym za dużo, zastanawiając się nad przyczynami; boi się, że Moriarty wróci.

Lestrade z westchnieniem wypuszcza z ust siwy dym.

— Te swoje halucynacje. Powiedziałeś „zamknij się”, więc domyślam się, że coś słyszałeś. Nie chciałeś spojrzeć w kąt pokoju, więc także to widziałeś. Albo dalej to widzisz. Co to jest, Sherlock? Teraz, jak już sprawa jest do zamknięcia, chcesz o tym pogadać?

Sherlock kręci głową, gotowy zamknąć ten temat, ale nie potrafi się powstrzymać przed zapytaniem:

— A pytałeś już?

Lestrade kiwa głową i znów zaciąga się powoli, głęboko papierosem.

— Domyślam się, że ani razu nie odpowiedziałem, bo gdybym to zrobił, przestałbyś pytać.

— Albo może odpowiedziałeś — odparowuje Lestrade — a ja chcę wiedzieć, czy to te same halucynacje, co wtedy.

Sherlock prycha.

— Nieprawda, nie zrobiłem tego. Nie powiedziałbym…

Urywa, kiedy coś mu przychodzi do głowy. Nie powiedziałby Lestrade’owi ani nikomu innemu, że zwiduje mu się Moriarty, mówiący mu, żeby się zabił – i nie napisze tego w dzienniku, w razie jakby przeczytał go John. John powiedział, że tego nie robi, ale tak naprawdę, to jak Sherlock ma być pewny? Nie chce tego zapisać w dzienniku nawet szyfrem, bo będzie to pierwsza rzecz, jaką przeczyta następnym razem po przebudzeniu, a przeczytanie, jaką postać te halucynacje przybierają, mogłoby się stać samospełniającą się przepowiednią. Ale może gdyby dał sobie wskazówkę za pośrednictwem Lestrade’a, dowiedziałby się, czy ma rację, sądząc, że zawsze są takie same. Zastanawia się przez sekundę; to nic trudnego, wymyślić wskazówkę niejasną dla innych, ale dla niego zrozumiałą.

— Kiedy następnym razem wspomnę coś o halucynacjach — mówi, podchodząc do Lestrade’a na tyle blisko, żeby móc wciągnąć trochę jego dymu i uświadomić sobie, że nie, nie wrócił do palenia — chcę, żebyś powiedział mi dokładnie to. Uważasz?

Lestrade staje trochę bardziej prosto. Kiwa głową.

— Mam to sobie zapisać?

Sherlock robi jakiś niecierpliwy gest.

— Jeśli musisz. Powiedz po prostu tak: „Czy ściskacie sobie dłonie w piekle?”

Marszcząc czoło, Lestrade powtarza te słowa bezgłośnie. Widać wyraźnie, że chce zapytać, co to wszystko znaczy, ale zanim zdąży powiedzieć choć słowo, Sherlock słyszy za plecami głos Johna:

— To co, gotowy wracać do domu?

Sherlock nie żegna się nawet z Lestrade’em, tylko od razu się obraca. John stoi przy otwartych drzwiach taksówki. Pod oczami ma głębokie, za głębokie sińce, ale uśmiecha się łagodnie. Sherlock bez zastanowienia odpowiada mu uśmiechem.

— Do domu — powtarza. — Wyśmienity pomysł. — Wsiada do taksówki. John do niego dołącza po szybkim pożegnaniu się z Lestrade’em i dodanych ciszej dwóch słowach:

— Trzy dni.

Jeżeli Lestrade odpowiada, to Sherlock tego nie słyszy. Nie pyta Johna, co miał na myśli. To dość oczywiste. Lestrade nie zadzwoni z następną sprawą przez co najmniej trzy dni, zapewne po to, żeby Sherlock mógł nadrobić zaległości w spaniu. Żeby nie zaprotestować, przygryza sobie policzek. Wie, że potrzebuje snu. Żałuje tylko, że trzeba go tak niańczyć.

— No więc kto to był? — pyta John, po poleceniu kierowcy, żeby wracał na Baker Street.

Siedzi pośrodku tylnej kanapy, nogę ma przyciśniętą do nogi Sherlocka. Od pięciu dni siadają tak razem w taksówkach, a dla Sherlocka to dalej coś dziwnego. Dziwnego i przyjemnego, ale i dziwnie znajomego. To tak, jakby noga Sherlocka pamiętała dotyk nogi Johna, to, jak ta naciska na nią delikatnie, nie przytłaczając jej, mimo że jego umysł upiera się, że to wszystko dla niego nowość.

— Siostry — mówi Sherlock i opowiada Johnowi wszystko, nawet te fragmenty, które John już zna, bo jeżeli przestanie mówić, to na pewno zaśnie, a to nie ma prawa się wydarzyć, jeszcze nie teraz.

— Jesteś niesamowity — szepcze John, kiedy Sherlock kończy. — Wiesz o tym?

— Jeżeli wiedziałem, to musiałem zapomnieć — odpowiada z kamienną twarzą Sherlock, po czym uśmiecha się, tak odrobinę, żeby pokazać Johnowi, że żartuje. — Najwyraźniej nie mówisz mi już tego wystarczająco często. Przyzwyczaja się pan do mojego geniuszu, doktorze Watson?

John śmieje się, bierze Sherlocka za rękę i lekko go za nią ściska.

— Cholernie mało prawdopodobne. Po prostu za bardzo lubisz to słyszeć, a nadmiar komplementów szkodzi, więc muszę się ograniczać.

Ale Sherlock nie słucha. Patrzy na dłoń Johna, zamkniętą na jego dłoni, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem. Może jest. Słowa wytatuowane na piersi Sherlocka z pewnością sugerują, że zdarza się to dość regularnie. Ale w ciągu ostatnich pięciu dni się nie zdarzyło, więc dla Sherlocka to jest pierwszy raz: pierwszy raz trzymają się za ręce od tamtego momentu z kajdankami, który robi takie wrażenie, jakby dzieliło ich od niego całe życie.

— Sherlock? — pyta cicho John, jeszcze raz ściskając go delikatnie za rękę. — To jest okej?

Sherlock raz kiwa z wahaniem głową, potem drugi raz, już z większą determinacją.

— Jest w porządku. Zastanawiam się po prostu, dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zrobiłeś.

John znowu się śmieje.

— Miałeś sprawę, idioto.

Wygląda na to, że już kiedyś odbyli tę rozmowę – i Sherlock prawdopodobnie powiedział wtedy „Za bardzo mnie rozpraszasz, więc póki pracuję, będziesz musiał się powstrzymać” albo coś w tym stylu.

— Sprawa zamknięta — mówi Sherlock i słyszy, że ma dziwnie chrapliwy głos.

— Wiem — odpowiada John i szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu.

Porusza dłonią, obraca ją i teraz stykają się wnętrzami rąk, a palce splatają im się ze sobą. Jego oparta o nogę Sherlocka noga jest ciepła. Gdyby Sherlock wierzył w Boga, to by mu podziękował – albo jej, albo im – za to, że w oddali widzi już drzwi do 221 b.

 


	4. 27 czerwca – John

Siedząc w fotelu, który kiedyś był jego fotelem, a teraz szybko znowu się nim stawał, John wpatrywał się w przestrzeń i popijał ze szklaneczki whisky. Może to była druga, może trzecia. Postanowił nie liczyć.

Z zasady nie pił dużo. Na własne oczy widział kiedyś, jak jeden kieliszek od czasu do czasu dla przyjemności szybko zamienia się w potrzebę wypicia codziennie kilku. Jednak raz na jakiś dłuższy czas dobrze było sobie pofolgować. A dziś wieczorem miał, jak sądził, najlepszą możliwą wymówkę.

Unosząc szklankę ponownie do ust, usłyszał jakiś odgłos u Sherlocka w pokoju. Zerknął na zegarek: cztery godziny. Westchnął ciężko. Od kiedy Sherlock dziesięć dni temu wyszedł ze szpitala, łatwo się męczył i rzadko wytrzymywał bez snu dłużej niż jeden dzień. Ale kiedy już spał, to zawsze za krótko. Lekarz uprzedzał Johna, że tak może być, i Sherlock miał na szafce nocnej słoiczek tabletek nasennych – nie żeby choć raz zgodził się je wziąć.

Minął dopiero tydzień z kawałkiem, ale zaczęły się już wykształcać pewne prawidłowości. John wyciągnął telefon. I rzeczywiście: po zaledwie kilku sekundach komórka pisnęła i przyszła pierwsza wiadomość:

_Pewnie nie ma cię już u Angela_  
_–SH_

Johnowi nie chciało się odpisywać. Drzwi pokoju Sherlocka już się otwierały. Na pewno usłyszał sygnał SMS-a telefonu Johna. Wszedł do salonu w piżamie i szlafroku, rozczochrany, z telefonem w ręku.

— John?

John skinął mu głową i wskazał fotel naprzeciwko.

— Siadaj, Sherlock. Musimy porozmawiać.

Rzeczywiście musieli, ale John naprawdę nie czuł się na siłach. Odbyli tę rozmowę ledwo tego samego dnia rano i miał nadzieję, że będzie miał trochę więcej czasu, żeby się do niej znowu przygotować. Za każdym razem, kiedy mówił to Sherlockowi, było trudniej niż za poprzednim. Już miał tego serdecznie dość. Będą musieli znaleźć jakiś lepszy sposób. John domyślał się jednak, że żeby go wymyślić, będzie musiał być całkiem trzeźwy.

Siadając, Sherlock wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Zawsze był zaniepokojony. John doskonale wiedział, czemu.

— Data? — zapytał i umoczył usta w whisky.

Sherlock zerknął na telefon, popatrzył z powrotem na Johna i na moment zmarszczył brwi na widok szklaneczki w jego dłoni.

— Domyślam się, że nie powinienem od ciebie wymagać, żebyś siedział u Angela przez dwadzieścia pięć dni — powiedział; głos zadrżał mu odrobinę.

John uśmiechnął się smutno i pokiwał głową. Próba zażartowania; to było coś nowego.

— Aż taki cierpliwy rzeczywiście nie jestem. — Przez kilka sekund przyglądał się Sherlockowi. — Chcesz sam do tego dojść, czy wolisz, żebym ci powiedział?

Sherlock próbował to wykombinować trzy razy; ani razu nie zbliżył się do prawdy. Nie do pomyślenia było dla niego, że jego mózg miałby nie funkcjonować dokładnie tak, jak powinien.

— Powiedz mi — poprosił cicho i John to zrobił.

Objawy. Rozpoznanie. Zapalenie mózgu. Śpiączka. Amnezja następcza. Rokowania.

To były terminy medyczne i jako takie płynęły mu łatwo z ust, nawet jeśli miał akurat wrażenie, że język ma ciut przyciężki od alkoholu. Nie powiedział, że przez dwa tygodnie niemalże mieszkał u Sherlocka w szpitalnym pokoju. Nie wspomniał o czarnych cieniach pod oczami Mycrofta, kiedy ten patrzył, jak za Sherlocka oddycha respirator, ani o tym drżeniu w jego głosie, kiedy mówił, że miał nadzieję już nigdy tego nie oglądać.

Jaki był sens mówić Sherlockowi, że bali się o jego życie? Ten rozdział był już zamknięty. Dla Sherlocka to się nigdy nie zdarzyło i zawsze będzie najwyżej czymś opowiedzianym, słowami, czymś, co łatwo zapomnieć.

Z dłońmi złożonymi w wieżyczkę Sherlock w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował Johna, kiedy ten dokończył:

— Poszedłeś do łóżka cztery godziny temu. To o wiele za krótko. Powinieneś spróbować się jeszcze przespać.

— Ile razy mi to już wyjaśniałeś? — zapytał w końcu.

John upił łyk ze szklaneczki. Alkohol palił, dając mu pretekst, żeby wykrzywić twarz.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Nie zamierzam liczyć. Następne pytanie.

— Zawsze ty mi mówisz?

— W szpitalu raz próbował to zrobić Mycroft. — John parsknął cicho. — Nie uwierzyłeś mu. Oskarżyłeś go o przeprowadzanie na tobie jakiegoś eksperymentu. Nie ucieszył się.

I było to niedomówienie roku. Dla Mycrofta, który, z tego, co John wiedział, spędził dziesiątki lat na słownych potyczkach z Sherlockiem, to oskarżenie było ciosem. Od razu zrobił dobrą minę do złej gry, ale maska pękła mu na chwilę akurat dość długą, żeby John zobaczył, jak bardzo zabolało go to, że brat mu nie ufa.

— W takim razie jak to wszystko działa? — zapytał cicho Sherlock, mrużąc oczy. Brzmiało to tak, jakby nie mówił do Johna, tylko do siebie. — Żeby opowiadać mi o mojej chorobie za każdym razem, kiedy się obudzę, musiałbyś…

Urwał i obrzucił Johna prędkim spojrzeniem; John odwrócił twarz, biorąc kolejny łyk – z tej szklanki ostatni. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co Sherlock widzi, kiedy na niego patrzy.

— Mieszkasz tu — stwierdził Sherlock z pewną dozą zaskoczenia. — Od jak dawna?

John wstał i uciekł do kuchni, żeby nalać sobie jeszcze na dwa palce whisky. Widział, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa, i był na to o wiele zbyt trzeźwy.

— Od kiedy wyszedłeś ze szpitala — odpowiedział, wracając. Siadając z powrotem, wgniótł w dywan gołe palce stóp, czekając, aż Sherlock wydedukuje resztę.

— Gdyby ten stan był u mnie tymczasowy — powiedział wolno Sherlock — zrozumiałbym, że wprowadziłeś się na kilka dni, żeby mi pomóc. Ale powiedziałeś, że według rokowań nie odzyskam zdolności zapamiętywania, i że na wyzdrowienie nie ma żadnych szans.

Nie było to pytanie, więc John nie powiedział nic. Zdawało mu się, że spoczywające na nim spojrzenie Sherlocka robi się coraz cięższe. Schował się za szklanką.

— Jak przeszliśmy od punktu, w którym niszczyłem ci życie, domagając się, żebyś poświęcał mi za dużo czasu, do punktu, w którym zrezygnowałeś z pracy w przychodni i wprowadziłeś się z powrotem do mnie?

John zamknął oczy. Od czego miał zacząć? Boże, ależ nie miał ochoty tego robić – nie w tej chwili, nie po raz kolejny, nie tak szybko po poprzednim razie. Myślał, że będzie miał czas przynajmniej do jutra.

— Potrzebujesz więcej snu — powiedział bardzo cicho. — Masz w sypialni tabletki na sen. Co powiesz…

— Nie — przerwał mu ostro Sherlock, zerwał się na nogi i zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem po pokoju. — Nie jestem śpiący, ani trochę. Chcę… nie, muszę dowiedzieć się, co się stało. O wszystkim, co się stało. Mów.

— Co ci mam powiedzieć? — burknął John. — Nie odszedłem z pracy. Zwolnili mnie, bo wziąłem sobie więcej dni wolnego, niż mogłem. Zdaje się, że „trzymanie straży przy przyjacielu, który jest w śpiączce” to za słaba wymówka, zwłaszcza jak człowiek zapomni poinformować szefa, że w najbliższym czasie nie przyjdzie.

W reakcji na to wspomnienie John pociągnął łyk i mocniej zacisnął dłoń na szklance. _Zapomniał._ Wtedy wydało mu się to niesamowicie śmieszne. Jego ptasi móżdżek zapomniał, że ma pracę, do której powinien pójść, przełożonego i obowiązki, podczas gdy mózg Sherlocka, ten jego niesłychany mózg… John nie dokończył tej myśli, topiąc ją w kolejnym łyku płynnego ognia.

— To obecnie twoja praca polega… na czym? — Sherlock przestał chodzić i obrzucił Johna przenikliwym spojrzeniem. — Jesteś domowym pielęgniarzem? Trochę to poniżej pańskich kwalifikacji, _doktorze_. Mam nadzieję, że Mycroft wypłaca ci szczodre wynagrodzenie.

John prychnął. Pomyślał, że pewnego dnia Sherlock zareaguje inaczej. Pewnego dnia powie „dziękuję” zamiast się złościć, że musi na kimś polegać. Pewnego dnia… John był ekspertem w oszukiwaniu samego siebie.

— Mycroft mi nie płaci. Ty mi płacisz. — Uniósł szklaneczkę w stronę Sherlocka, jakby wznosił toast. — Mam pełny dostęp do twojego funduszu powierniczego. To był twój pomysł. Nawiasem mówiąc, jeszcze raz ci za to dziękuję.

Sherlock zrobił wstrząśniętą minę. Zawsze ją robił na tym etapie.

— Do mojego _funduszu powierniczego_? Masz pełny dostęp? Sam nie mam do niego pełnego dostępu!

— Twój pomysł — powtórzył John. — Załatwił to twój brat, ale mogę ci pokazać twój podpis na dokumentach. Uznałeś, że to jedyny sposób na upewnienie się, że ktoś zapłaci na czas twoje rachunki i że będziesz mógł żyć tutaj, a nie w jakimś zakładzie. To znaczy, jedyny, nie licząc…

— Polegania na Mycrofcie — dokończył za niego Sherlock, teraz zamyślony, ale już mniej poruszony. — Tak. Teraz to widzę. To było najlepsze rozwiązanie.

— Na pewno? — John znów prychnął. — Nie przychodzi ci na myśl żaden powód, dla którego przebywanie przez cały czas na Baker Street mogłoby być dla mnie kłopotliwe?

Marszcząc brwi, Sherlock utulił się ciaśniej szlafrokiem, po czym rzucił się na kanapę.

— Gdyby to był aż taki kłopot, to byś się nie zgodził — stwierdził.

John pokręcił głową. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego oczekiwać. Sherlock ani razu o to nie zapytał, a dziś to, czy to zrobi, czy nie, tym bardziej prawie nic nie znaczyło. Ale tak poważnie – czy nie była to taka rzecz, o którą zapytałby człowieka najlepszy przyjaciel, nieważne, czy jego pamięć była w pełni sprawna, czy nie?

— Nie zapytasz, co o tym wszystkim myśli Mary, co? — wymamrotał, po czym upił duży łyk. — Oczywiście że nie. Co to ma dla ciebie zaznaczenie? Nie chciało ci się powiedzieć mi, co wiesz o jej pierwszym mężu, czemu teraz miałoby to znaczyć coś więcej?

— Gdybyś mnie zapytał — zaczął Sherlock, ale John wszedł mu ze złością w słowo.

— Och, odpieprz się! Wiedziałeś, ze cię nie zapytam. I założyłbym się o moją lewą rękę, że wiedziałeś, że nie zapytam jej. Nie próbowałeś mnie ochronić, nie próbowałeś pomóc mi zrozumieć, czemu żona się ode mnie odsuwa, ty tylko robiłeś to, w czym jesteś najlepszy. Popisywałeś się. Pokazywałeś mi, o ile jesteś ode mnie bardziej inteligentny. I jaki ja jestem ślepy. Stałoby ci się coś, naprawdę? Czy coś by ci się stało, gdybyś raz w życiu zachował się jak prawdziwy przyjaciel i powiedział „John, pierwszy mąż twojej żony zdradził ją z kobietą, o której mówił, że to jego najlepsza przyjaciółka od podstawówki, więc może powinieneś ją uspokoić, że ty jej ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem nie zdradzisz, nawet jeśli on będzie dzwonił o niedorzecznych porach, jak będzie potrzebował wsparcia przy sprawie kryminalnej”? Albo sam mogłeś jej powiedzieć. Nigdy cię nie obchodziło, kiedy ktoś zakładał, że jesteśmy parą, ale ten jeden raz…

Za bardzo ścisnęło go w gardle, żeby mógł mówić dalej, i znowu się napił.

— Od kiedy, Sherlock? — zapytał, zamiast w samego Sherlocka wpatrując się w pusty fotel przed sobą. — Od kiedy wiedziałeś, że moje małżeństwo skończy się rozwodem?

Tego dnia dostał dokumenty. Mary nie chciało się nawet do niego zadzwonić.

— Od kiedy? — powtórzył jeszcze raz, teraz już obracając wzrok na Sherlocka.

Który miał twarz bladą, bez krwi, co przypuszczalnie lepiej oddawało jego uczucia niż ta pozbawiona wyrazu mina.

— Jeżeli sugerujesz, że mogłem powstrzymać rozpad twojego związku, to choć brzmi to mało prawdopodobnie, przeceniasz mnie.

— Jeśli coś sugeruję — nie wytrzymał John — to że on się rozpadł przez ciebie. Do twojego powrotu było między nami dobrze. Było świetnie. A potem zjawiłeś się ty i zachowywałeś się, jakby to był wszystko jeden wielki żart. Dzwoniłeś o każdej porze dnia i nocy, wpadałeś do nas bez ceregieli, kiedy tylko chciałeś, narzucałeś się. A potem zachorowałeś i kto inny miał przy tobie być? Twój drugi przyjaciel? O, tak, już to widzę, jak w tym fotelu siedzi ta twoja cholerna czaszka i cię pilnuje. A potem się obudziłeś i zapytałeś, czy ci pomogę, i nawet ci do głowy nie przyszło to pytanie, jak dobrze przyjmie to moja żona. Taki z ciebie dobry przyjaciel. Założyłeś, że z was dwojga wybiorę ciebie.

„I tak zrobiłem” – pomyślał z goryczą John. „Boże dopomóż, tak zrobiłem.”

Fakt, Mary zdążyła już wcześniej zawyrokować, że będzie lepiej, jeśli się rozstaną i będą żyć osobno, „przynajmniej przez jakiś czas”. Ale i tak zabolał go fakt, że Sherlock nawet nie pomyślał, żeby o nią zapytać. I po dziesięciu dniach, w czasie których John to w sobie dusił, pretensje w końcu wylały się z niego górą.

— Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć „nie” — zauważył Sherlock. Głos miał odarty z wszelkich emocji, oczy bez wyrazu. Wstał i przez chwilę przyglądał się Johnowi. — Dalej możesz to zrobić. Zadzwoń do mojego brata. Powiedz mu, że masz dość. Znajdzie kogoś innego, a ty będziesz mógł żyć swoim życiem, wolny ode mnie. Po prostu zmień numer telefonu, to nie będziesz nawet dostawał tych SMS-ów za każdym razem, kiedy się obudzę i pomyślę, że przegapiłem lunch z tobą.

Z tymi słowami Sherlock odmaszerował. Plecy miał proste, jakby kij połknął. Trzasnęły za nim drzwi do jego pokoju.

Tylko z najwyższym trudem John zdołał nie rzucić szklanką o ścianę. Zaciskając mocno powieki, wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, ale niespecjalnie przejaśniło mu się od tego w głowie. Czuł się trochę chwiejnie, idąc do łazienki z zamiarem umycia się przed snem. Jednak kiedy ochlapał twarz zimną wodą i spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, poczuł, jak go coś skręca we wnętrznościach, i nie miało to nic wspólnego z wypitym przez niego alkoholem.

— Cholera by to wzięła — mruknął.

Nie miał zamiaru zrobić Sherlockowi takiej tyrady. Jakaś część tego, co powiedział, była prawdą – i co by Sherlock nie mówił, John nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie domyślał się, że jego małżeństwo jest bez szans – ale po większej części nie fair było obarczanie go tym. Może Sherlock mógł coś zaradzić, ale przecież John w niczym nie poprawiał sytuacji za każdym razem, kiedy odpowiadał na jego wiadomości w trakcie kolacji czy nawet późno w nocy. I, tak jak powiedział Sherlock, mógł się nie zgodzić. Po prostu nie chciał. Wyobraził sobie Sherlocka w jakimś ośrodku, otoczonego obcymi ludźmi, którzy nic o nim nie wiedzą, nie znają jego zwyczajów, nie wiedzą, co go cieszy, a co sprawia, że obraża się na cały świat, i nie potrafił tej myśli znieść.

John sam wybrał to rozwiązanie i doskonale wiedział, w co się pakuje, kiedy się na nie zgadzał. Wiedział, że będzie musiał w kółko odbywać tę samą rozmowę. Wiedział, że w praktyce będzie do Sherlocka uwiązany. I wiedział dokładnie, kim Sherlock jest. Kim już zawsze będzie: tym samym człowiekiem, którym był drugiego czerwca rano. Oczekiwanie czegokolwiek innego było szaleństwem.

Popatrzył jeszcze trochę na swoje odbicie w lustrze, uznał, że jest dość trzeźwy, i coś sobie obiecał. Koniec tego dobrego. Ostatni raz obciążył Sherlocka winą za którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy. On nie wybrał sobie choroby ani jej konsekwencji. Za to powierzył się opiece Johna, i to po tym, jak John go zawiódł, nie dochodząc od razu do tego, co mu jest. John postanowił, że więcej tego zaufania nie zawiedzie. Nie za bardzo walczył o ocalenie swojego małżeństwa. Nie mógł do tego stracić jeszcze Sherlocka.

Wytarł twarz, potem dłonie i poszedł zapukać do jego drzwi.

— Sherlock? Mogę wejść? Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Nie do końca zdziwił go brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

— Wchodzę — oznajmił, a kiedy Sherlock się nie sprzeciwił, otworzył drzwi.

Sherlock leżał skulony na łóżku, plecami do Johna, dalej w szlafroku. Nie chciało mu się nawet wejść pod pościel.

— Jest mi przykro — powiedział John. Czuł się trochę niezręcznie, mówiąc do Sherlockowych pleców. — To było moje małżeństwo, to ja pozwoliłem mu się rozpaść i to nie jest uczciwe, żebym cię o to obwiniał. Wiem, że nie będziesz mógł mnie z tego rozliczyć, ale obiecuję, że taki wybuch się więcej nie powtórzy. Moje zachowanie było nie na miejscu; przepraszam cię.

W tym miejscu umilkł, czekając, aż Sherlock plunie jakimś wyjątkowo jadowitym sarkastycznym komentarzem. Sherlock milczał.

— Nigdzie nie pójdę — dodał John, teraz już ciszej. — Powiedziałem, że będę przy tobie, i tak będzie. Będzie łatwiej. Znaczy, trudno mi się ogląda ciebie w tym stanie. Trudna jest świadomość, że ci się nie poprawi. Ale jeśli ty i ja to przemyślimy, jeśli zrobimy jakiś… bo ja wiem, scenariusz albo coś, co ułatwi ci adaptację za każdym razem po przebudzeniu, to może znajdziesz sobie jakąś normalność. A chyba i mnie będzie łatwiej, jeśli nie będę musiał dzień w dzień patrzeć, jak się tym denerwujesz.

Sherlock dalej nie odpowiadał. John westchnął i podszedł do łóżka.

— Dobra — wymamrotał, naciągając na nogi Sherlocka zwinięty koc. — Po prost udawaj, że mnie nie słyszysz, przecież nie…

Słowa stanęły mu w gardle, kiedy zauważył słoiczek tabletek w dłoni Sherlocka. Sięgnął po niego, a Sherlock nie spróbował go przytrzymać; nie poruszył się też, kiedy John oparł mu rękę na ramieniu i naciskał, póki Sherlock nie przeturlał się na plecy. Oczy miał zamknięte, usta rozchylone, a z każdym oddechem wydobywało mu się z krtani cichutkie chrapnięcie.

Johnowi trochę trzęsła się ręka, kiedy otwierał słoiczek i wysypywał na dłoń całą jego zawartość, żeby policzyć tabletki. Dwóch brakowało. Na szczęście tylko dwóch. Sherlock nie próbował się upewnić, że już nigdy się nie obudzi. Upewnił się tylko, że zapomni o tej rozmowie, ledwo się ona skończyła.

— Nie fair — wymamrotał John, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. — Jak mam cię przeprosić, jak nie będziesz nawet pamiętał, za co przepraszam?

Sherlock, rzecz jasna, nie odpowiedział.

Minęło sporo czasu, zanim John wyszedł z pokoju. Kiedy to zrobił, raz jeszcze obiecał sobie, że nawet jeśli nie będzie lepiej, to będzie łatwiej. Bo musi. Bo jeśli nie, to jaki w tym wszystkim sens?

 


	5. 29 października – Sherlock

Tylko domysł sprawia, że Sherlock zachodzi do małego salonu tatuażu w zachodniej części miasta; kiedyś pomógł jego właścicielowi, a ten w dowód wdzięczności zaproponował mu swoje usługi za darmo. Wtedy Sherlockowi ani się śniło zostawiać na swojej skórze jakiś trwały ślad – nawet niezależnie od faktu, że w grę wchodziła igła. Ale dziś… Potrzeba zmienia wszystko.

Popycha drzwi i wchodzi do środka, omiatając zakład wzrokiem. Tatuażysta – Leo – pracuje w głębi pomieszczenia, pochylony nad ręką klientki. Przerywa na sekundę, żeby zetrzeć nadmiar tuszu, zerkając przy tym na Sherlocka i uśmiechając się.

— Cześć, Sherlock. Miło cię znowu widzieć. Jeszcze jeden?

Czy Leo wie? Chyba nie. Zdaje się, że zakłada, że Sherlock pamięta swoją poprzednią wizytę. Nieważne. Wie, po co Sherlock przyszedł, i tylko to się liczy.

— Masz czas zrobić go jeszcze dzisiaj? — pyta, z daleka przyglądając się powstającemu tatuażowi. Jakiś ptak? Nie, smok. To musi być dzisiaj. Sherlock nie ma jeszcze halucynacji, minęły dopiero trzy dni, ale jest zmęczony, a że nie ma akurat sprawy, trudno mu nie poddać się senności.

— Daj mi kwadrans, no góra pół godziny — odpowiada Leo, który wrócił już do pracy. — Tę piękność już prawie skończyliśmy. Na ladzie jest papier, po prostu od razu napisz, co sobie życzysz.

Sherlock znajduje kartkę i gruby marker. Wie, co musi zapamiętać – upewnić się, że zapamięta – od momentu, kiedy John trzasnął drzwiami do mieszkania, ale i tak dziwnie się czuje, widząc te słowa na piśmie, czarno na białym.

_Bądź lepszy albo John cię zostawi._

Myślał, czy nie napisać „dobry” zamiast „lepszy”, ale jeszcze nigdy nikt nie zarzucił mu, jakoby był dobry, i nie jest pewny, czy by potrafił. Ale da radę być lepszy, niż jest normalnie, jeżeli się dostatecznie postara. Da radę unikać tych rzeczy, które sprawiają, że Johnowi usta zaciskają się w wąską, rozzłoszczoną linię, takich jak przechowywanie w lodówce rozkładających się części ludzkich ciał. Może robić Johnowi herbatę zamiast zawsze czekać, aż to John zrobi ją jemu – mimo że herbata zrobiona przez Johna zawsze niewytłumaczalnie smakuje lepiej. Może unikać wspominania o dachu świętego Bartłomieja i o samobójstwach.

No poważnie, to ostatnie powinno być oczywiste. Przecież naprawdę nie jest aż taki głupi. Po powrocie do Londynu szybko nauczył się, że przy Johnie nie należy tego tematu traktować lekko. Ale dzisiaj zdenerwował go jakiś eksperyment, który szedł inaczej, niż Sherlock się spodziewał, i nie te słowa, co trzeba, same wyskoczyły mu z ust. Nie chciał się z Johnem pokłócić. A już na pewno nie chciał go rozzłościć ani sprawić, że wyjdzie marszowym krokiem z mieszkania „odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem”. A wszystkie te rzeczy i tak się wydarzyły.

Reakcja Johna nie jest taka znowu niespodziewana. Nie pierwszy raz wyszedł z domu, dlatego że Sherlock zrobił albo powiedział, co go zdenerwowało. Sęk w tym, że Sherlock nie wie, ile razy to się stało od czasu, kiedy zostali kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Z tego, co wie, może się to zdarzać raz na tydzień i może za każdym razem Johnowi trudniej jest znaleźć powód, żeby wrócić. Jest nawet całkiem możliwe, że za każdym razem kłócą się o to samo.

W normalnym związku – nie żeby Sherlock kiedyś w takim był, ale potrafi to wywnioskować z obserwacji – albo strony zamieszane w kłótnię dochodzą do jakiegoś kompromisu, albo jedna z nich zmienia stanowisko tak, żeby zadowolić drugą, albo ryzykują, że będą się dalej nawzajem antagonizować, póki związek się nie rozpadnie. Ale jak Sherlock ma pójść na kompromis albo coś zmienić, skoro nie potrafi się niczego nowego _nauczyć_?

Sherlock lubi myśleć, że zna Johna, że wie, jak John działa. Ale prawda jest taka, że zna człowieka, którym John był na początku czerwca: swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, męża zazdrosnej żony, lekarza, tak między innymi. A tymczasem John już tym człowiekiem nie jest, jak zaczął sobie uświadamiać Sherlock, kiedy trzy dni temu obudzili się w tym samym łóżku. Partner, nie przyjaciel, rozwiedziony, już nie pracuje jako lekarz… Co jeszcze się zmieniło? Sherlock mógłby zapisać informacjami o Johnie niejeden zeszyt, ale John poprosił go, żeby w ogóle nic o nim nie pisał, więc Sherlock ma tylko kilka krótkich notatek z dziennika. I słowa wypisane na własnej skórze.

Jedno jest jasne: gdyby John odszedł, Sherlock byłby zgubiony. Będzie więc musiał zrobić, co w jego mocy, żeby do tego nie doprowadzić.

Zakładając, że wróci dzisiaj – i ta myśl wystarcza, żeby przepełnić Sherlocka głębokim niepokojem.

To pół godziny ciągnie się w nieskończoność, ale wreszcie klientka Leo przestaje wykrzykiwać, jaka to jest zadowolona ze smoka, który wije się teraz wokół jej przedramienia, i wychodzi. Leo lekko marszczy czoło, kiedy czyta, co napisał Sherlock, ale na szczęście o to nie pyta. Jeżeli to szczęście Sherlocka nie opuści, to nie zapyta też w czasie pracy, tak samo jak nie pytał klientki, która właśnie wyszła.

— To gdzie go robimy? — pyta, zaczynając przenosić litery na szablon-kalkę. — Też na piersi?

Sherlock w roztargnieniu głaszcze sobie pierś dwoma palcami. Zauważył, że w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni często to robił.

— Zgadza się. I odwrócony, tak jak poprzednie.

Po jeszcze kilku minutach Leo ma szablon gotowy. Litery łatwo przechodzą na skórę Sherlocka. Sadowienie się w fotelu do tatuażu jest dla Sherlocka uczuciem zupełnie obcym. Obserwuje pistolet Leo z czymś w rodzaju nieufności, a przy pierwszym natarciu igły cały się spina.

Doznanie jest ostrzejsze, silniejsze niż się spodziewał… a jednak od razu zaczyna się robić znajome. Sherlock nie pamięta, jak robił sobie poprzednie tatuaże, ale zdaje się, że pamięta to jego ciało. Leo kreśli na jego skórze płynne linie, a on szybko się odpręża. Dziwnie i w pewnym sensie kojąco jest odkryć, że owszem, potrafi zapamiętywać nowe informacje – po prostu nie umysłem.

— Dziwny z ciebie klient — mówi Leo po kilku minutach pracy, ani na chwilę nie wychodząc z rytmu. — Zresztą z twojego chłopaka też. Wy dwaj zawsze chcecie tylko słowa. Nic wymyślnego. Dla mnie to żadna zabawa.

Sherlock zamyka oczy i nie odpowiada.

Po zaledwie sekundzie otwiera je z powrotem. Mało prawdopodobne, żeby zasnął, podczas gdy ktoś mu robi tatuaż, ale lepiej nie kusić losu. Obudzenie się bez żadnych świeżych wspomnień w fotelu do tatuażu, siadania na który też by nie pamiętał, to też raczej nie byłaby dobra zabawa – zwłaszcza dla Leo.

— Na pewno nie dasz się skusić, żeby trochę go upiększyć? — nalega Leo. — Dodać cień? Jakieś drobne elementy ozdobne między literami?

— To by się mijało z celem, jakiemu służy zrobienie tego napisu moim własnym charakterem pisma. To proste: w odręcznym tekście nie robiłbym ozdób, więc tu też nie mogę ich mieć.

Leo patrzy na Sherlocka, jakby ten gadał od rzeczy, ale nie próbuje go już więcej przekonywać.

Kiedy wreszcie Leo kończy i Sherlock patrzy w lustrze na nową linijkę tekstu, dręczący go niepokój trochę słabnie. John nie odejdzie. Nie tym razem. Ani w ogóle nigdy, jeżeli Sherlock będzie miał w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia.

— Pamiętasz, jak dbać o świeży tatuaż? — pyta Leo, kiedy Sherlock z powrotem zakłada koszulę.

Sherlock kłamie i mówi, że pamięta. Może to sprawdzić w internecie.

Wychodząc na ulicę, Sherlock przewraca oczami na widok charakterystycznego czarnego samochodu. Nie kontaktował się z Mycroftem, od kiedy się obudził, ale nie dziwi go, że ten ma na niego oko. Dziennik ostrzegł go, że Mycroft jest równie irytujący co zwykle, jeżeli nie bardziej.

Kierowca wysiada, żeby otworzyć mu drzwi. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy nie zignorować zaproszenia, ale alternatywą dla przyjęcia go jest powrót do domu i zamartwianie się, jeżeli John jeszcze nie wrócił. Przyda mu się coś, co na jeszcze kilka minut odwróci jego uwagę.

Wsiada, krzyżuje ręce na piersiach, po czym przypomina sobie o świeżym tatuażu. Nie udaje mu się ukryć grymasu. Choć z drugiej strony, Mycroft pewnie już i tak wiedział, skoro widział, z jakiego zakładu Sherlock wychodzi.

— I co tam tym razem pisze? — pyta Mycroft, pomijając powitanie.

— Pisze „Mycroft to gigantyczny dupek” — odpowiada z kamienną miną Sherlock, mierząc go krzywym spojrzeniem. — Naprawdę nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? Nigdzie nie odbywają się żadne wybory, na których wynik mógłbyś wpłynąć? Nie masz do zorganizowania żadnej wojny? Żadnego ciasta do pożarcia?

— Świadomość, że już zawsze będziesz takim miłym bratem, jest taka kojąca. W życiu na tak niewiele rzeczy można liczyć.

Sherlock czuje, jak wargi wykrzywia mu mimowolny uśmiech, więc odwraca twarz do okna. Nie zniósłby, gdyby Mycroft się z nim z powodu choroby cackał. Ale to? To odbiera jako coś prawidłowego. Normalnego. A to właśnie normalności potrzebuje.

— Masz jakiś powód, żeby mnie podwozić? — pyta. — Naprawdę potrafię zatrzymać taksówkę, nie zapomniałem, jak to się robi.

— O, nie wątpię — odpowiada przeciągle Mycroft. — Nie mogę po prostu chcieć się zobaczyć z młodszym bratem?

Sherlock prycha.

— John do ciebie zadzwonił, prawda?

— To część naszej umowy. Staramy się nie zostawiać cię samego. Zwłaszcza kiedy nie śpisz od trzech dni.

Przełykając taki sprzeciw, że nie potrzebuje niańki, a już najmniej w osobie Mycrofta, Sherlock obserwuje przesuwający się za szybą Londyn. Dla niego kilka dni temu była wiosna; teraz miasto zadomowiło się już na dobre w jesieni. Zbija go to z tropu.

— Jak często musisz interweniować, kiedy on nie może już ze mną wytrzymać? — pyta szeptem po chwili.

— Nie tak często, jak można by sądzić. — Odbicie Mycrofta w oknie zaczyna sięgać do Sherlockowego ramienia, ale chyba zmienia zdanie i opuszcza rękę. — Na pewno nie tak często, jak się spodziewałem, kiedy usiedliśmy w czerwcu, żeby to omówić.

„My” – mówi Mycroft. Kogo to słowo obejmuje?

— Czy ja przy tym byłem? — pyta Sherlock.

— Oczywiście że przy tym byłeś. Ostatecznie to o twoje życie chodziło.

Nie brzmi to tak, jakby Mycroft kłamał albo ściemniał, ale Sherlock i tak obraca się ku niemu i przygląda mu się uważnie pierwszy raz, od kiedy wsiadł do auta. Postarzał się. Albo może po prostu jest zmęczony.

Albo może Sherlock rzutuje na niego to, jak sam się czuje.

— Jaki jest plan awaryjny?

Mycroft patrzy na niego spod uniesionej brwi.

— Plan awaryjny?

— Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną. Jaki jest plan na dzień, kiedy John się tym wszystkim zmęczy? Znam cię i znam siebie. Jest jakiś plan awaryjny.

Kąciki warg Mycrofta, dalej zamkniętych, unoszą się w uśmiechu.

— Może to Johna nie znasz tak dobrze, jak powinieneś.

— Co masz na myśli? — pyta ostro Sherlock, marszcząc brwi.

— Mam na myśli to, że John uparcie twierdził, że nie ma powodu, żebyśmy przygotowywali się na taką możliwość. Był o tym zupełnie przekonany, Sherlock, już w czerwcu. W samym środku paskudnej małżeńskiej separacji był pewny, że nie zostawi najlepszego przyjaciela samego. Bardzo to było znamienne.

Sherlocka ściska w gardle. Nie umie się powstrzymać i unosi dłoń do piersi. Nawet przez ubranie boli, kiedy muska tatuaż palcami, ale jest z tego bólu zadowolony, on pomaga mu zebrać myśli.

— Ale i tak istnieje plan awaryjny — mówi, wyrzucając te słowa z siebie siłą, tak że brzmią trochę ochryple. — Domyślam się, że w pewnym momencie John wyszedł z pokoju, a ty i ja…

— …Zaplanowaliśmy to i owo, rzeczywiście — wtrąca gładko Mycroft. — To chyba jasne.

W tym miejscu milknie, równie denerwujący co zawsze.

— No i? — pyta rozeźlony Sherlock.

Mycroft obrzuca go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

— No i co? Chcesz wiedzieć? Po co? W tej chwili ta informacja zupełnie nie jest ci potrzebna. Potrzebował chwili dla siebie, Sherlock. To żadne zaskoczenie. Ostatecznie mieszka z tobą.

Sherlock zgrzyta zębami.

— Po prostu mi powiedz.

— Sussex, ma się rozumieć — mówi Mycroft. — Znajome otoczenie. Wyraziłeś kiedyś zainteresowanie pszczelarstwem. Załatwiłem wszystko tak, że kiedy przyjdzie czas, będziesz tam miał dwa ule i odpowiedni sprzęt.

— Co to znaczy: kiedy przyjdzie czas?

Mycroft wzrusza ramionami.

— Kiedy John zrobi to, czego, jak się zarzeka, nie zrobi, i odejdzie, albo kiedy obaj będziecie mieli dość Londynu i postanowicie przejść na emeryturę. To nie tyle plan awaryjny, co plan na przyszłość. Bo ty masz przyszłość, Sherlock.

— Oczywiście że mam przyszłość — prycha pogardliwie Sherlock. — A najlepsze w niej jest to, że nie będę musiał pamiętać wszystkich tych irytujących rozmów z tobą. Nie żebym wcześniej je sobie zapamiętywał.

Mycroft, ten wkurzający dupek, uśmiecha się i nie mówi nic. Lewo kilka chwil później samochód się zatrzymuje. Sherlock otwiera drzwi i wysiada, spodziewając się, że znajdzie się na Baker Street. Zamiast tego okazuje się, że jest naprzeciwko restauracji Angela. Samotnego klienta, siedzącego przy stoliku przy oknie, aż za łatwo rozpoznać. Przed nim stoi świeczka i dwa kieliszki, w których jest już wino.

Sherlock wyciąga telefon i wysyła jednowyrazowego SMS-a:

_Głodny? –SH_

W środku John patrzy na komórkę. Uśmiecha się, pisząc odpowiedź.

_Umieram z głodu._  
_Chodź tu już. Zamówiłem dla nas obu._

Przejście przez ulicę wymaga od Sherlocka tylko czterech kroków.

 


	6. 22 lipca – John

— Miło, że wpadłeś, Greg! — Autentycznie ucieszony, że widzi przyjaciela, John uścisnął Gregowi rękę i wprowadził go do salonu. — Napijesz się czegoś? Kawy? Herbaty?

Powstrzymał się, zanim wspomniał o piwie. Nie mieli piwa w mieszkaniu. Właściwie to żadnego alkoholu. Taką pokutę narzucił sam sobie John za to, że kiedy ostatnio wypił szklaneczkę i utopił się w żalu nad samym sobą, zachował się jak idiota.

— Dzięki, ale ja tylko na chwilę — odparł Greg z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

— A — powiedział John ze zrozumieniem. — Czyli to nie jest wizyta towarzyska, tylko zawodowa.

Uśmiech Grega lekko się wyostrzył.

— No cóż, ostatnio on jasno dał mi do zrozumienia, że współczucie go nie interesuje. A ty… A jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to dalej czekam, aż odpowiesz na mojego ostatniego SMS-a o spotkaniu się przy piwie.

Teraz to John uśmiechnął się smutno. Potarł dłonią tył głowy, poszedł usiąść i gestem zaprosił Grega, by zrobił to samo.

— Dalej przystosowywaliśmy się do nowej sytuacji — wyjaśnił, wzruszając lekko ramionami. — On miał za bardzo zaburzony rytm snu, żebym wychodził na dłużej z domu. Ale jest z tym coraz lepiej. I znajdujemy nowe sposoby radzenia sobie z tym wszystkim.

Greg popatrzył na niego pytająco. John nie wątpił, że gdyby wizyta nie była „zawodowa”, to by zapytał. Może niedługo John będzie mógł skorzystać z tego zaproszenia na piwo.

— Jak bardzo mu się poprawiło? — spytał Greg, teraz już ciszej. — Dość, żeby przyjął sprawę?

John przeskoczył wzrokiem do korytarzyka, w którym właśnie pojawił się Sherlock. Włosy miał jeszcze lekko wilgotne od prysznica, zapinał sobie mankiety koszuli. Biały materiał był tak cienki, że pod lewym rękawem John mógł się domyślić czarnego tuszu. Albo może zdawało mu się, że go widzi, bo wiedział, że tam jest.

— Czemu sam go nie spytasz? — zwrócił na niego uwagę Grega.

Greg poderwał głowę i się uśmiechnął.

— Ej, Sherlock, cześć. Miło cię widzieć. Wyglądasz…

— Możesz sobie darować frazesy — wszedł mu spokojnie w słowo Sherlock, teraz zakładając marynarkę z garnituru. — Tak, jak najbardziej jestem w stanie przyjąć sprawę, pod warunkiem, że będzie wystarczająco interesująca. — Spojrzał na Grega spod wysoko uniesionej brwi. — No ale gdyby nie była ciekawa, to byś tu nie przychodził. Ani razu nie zajrzałeś, od kiedy zachorowałem, zgadza się? To najlepiej dowodzi, jakimi dobrymi jesteśmy „przyjaciółmi”.

Uśmiech zniknął Gregowi z twarzy. Greg zerknął na Johna, przewracając oczami. John roześmiał się bezgłośnie.

— Wiesz — powiedział John, przez którego głos przebijało rozbawienie — wręcz przeciwnie; Greg przyszedł sprawdzić, co u ciebie. Ale taki z ciebie gigantyczny palant, że powiedziałeś mu, żeby więcej się nie fatygował, chyba że będzie miał dla ciebie sprawę.

Sherlock zamarł w trakcie strzepywania z klapy marynarki jakiegoś nieistniejącego pyłku. Przez ułamek sekundy John prawie byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że był zażenowany – o ile słowo „zażenowany” można było w ogóle odnieść do Sherlocka Holmesa. Zaraz jednak wyraz twarzy zmienił mu się na wyniosły.

— Nie było tego w zeszycie — stwierdził, wciągając powietrze przez nos. — Nie ponoszę żadnej odpowiedzialności za rzeczy, których nie ma w zeszycie.

— W jakim zeszycie? — spytał Greg.

— To jedno z naszych rozwiązań pomocniczych — wyjaśnił mu John, po czym odpowiedział Sherlockowi: — Nie ma tego w zeszycie, bo ostatnia wizyta Grega przypadła, zanim założyłeś zeszyt. Może będziesz chciał zrobić sobie stronę na jego temat.

Sherlock znów pociągnął nosem.

— Stronę? Chyba trzy linijki.

— Mam takie niejasne wrażenie, że powinienem się poczuć obrażony — powiedział kwaśno Greg. — Ale to nic nowego, kiedy jestem w twoim towarzystwie.

Sherlock usiadł i zaczął rozpinać guziki marynarki, które przed chwilą zapinał. Wkrótce bębnił już palcami po podłokietniku swojego fotela, domagając się od Grega szczegółów sprawy. John słuchał z roztargnieniem; coś mu się nie podobało w zachowaniu Sherlocka. Bębnienie nie było niczym nowym, ale zwykle oznaczało, że Sherlock się nudzi. Nie spał dopiero od jakichś dwunastu godzin… Czy to dość, żeby już mu się nudziło?

— Znaleźliśmy dwie nogi — oświadczył ponuro Greg. — Jedną tydzień temu, drugą dzisiaj rano. Obie odcięte nad kolanem, zdaje się, że przez kogoś o umiejętnościach chirurga. Obie prawe, więc nie pochodzą od tej samej osoby.

— A skoro tu jesteś — powiedział Sherlock — zakładam, że nie znaleźliście właściciela pierwszej nogi i z tą dzisiejszą przewidujecie podobny brak rezultatów.

Greg wzruszył ramionami.

— No, oczywiście będziemy jeszcze szukać, ale pomyślałem, że może dasz nam jakieś wskazówki.

Okazało się to dość ciekawe, żeby Sherlock przyjął sprawę i zapytał Grega o adres.

— Po prostu pojedźcie ze mną — zaproponował Greg, wstając. — Samochód czeka pod budynkiem; tak będzie szybciej.

— A widziałeś kiedyś, żebym z własnej woli wsiadł do radiowozu? — zapytał pogardliwie Sherlock. — Weźmiemy taksówkę. Adres?

Jak tylko Greg wyszedł, Sherlock zerwał się z miejsca, zacierając ręce.

— Dwie prawe nogi — mruknął, a John nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy mówi do niego, czy do siebie. — Wygląda na to, że tym razem może być zabawnie.

Przy tym ostatnim słowie rzucił szybko okiem na Johna i John uświadomił sobie dwie rzeczy naraz: po pierwsze, Sherlock czekał, aż John powie, że nie należy się ekscytować odrąbanymi nogami; i po drugie, Sherlock się denerwował. To dlatego się wiercił. Z nerwów, nie z nudów. Ale czemu?

— Może przyhamuj trochę — powiedział tonem lekkiego wyrzutu, skoro to tego Sherlock po nim oczekiwał. — Zwłaszcza przy policjantach.

Sherlock sapnął. Był już przy drzwiach i czekał na Johna z nieskrywanym zniecierpliwieniem.

— Już i tak myślą o mnie źle. Gdybym nie zachowywał się po swojemu, pomyśleliby, że coś jest nie tak.

Wychodząc za Sherlockiem na ulicę, John zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego Sherlock się denerwuje. Czy powinien poruszyć ten temat? Bóg wiedział, że nie miał na to ochoty, nie w sytuacji, kiedy Sherlock miał jak na razie całkiem dobry dzień, tak biorąc wszystko pod uwagę. Ale było jasne, że niedługo i tak się zorientuje…

Kiedy wsiedli do taksówki i ruszyli w stronę miejsca zbrodni, zdecydował, że równie dobrze może mu powiedzieć. Odchrząknął.

— Oni wiedzą, co ci się przytrafiło — powiedział. — Nie tylko Lestrade. Wszyscy wiedzą.

Sherlock, który majstrował coś w telefonie szybkimi jak błyskawica palcami, podniósł wzrok, zaskoczony.

— Dlaczego mieliby o tym wiedzieć? I skąd?

John się skrzywił.

— Jakiś salowy rozpoznał cię w szpitalu i sprzedał historię o tobie jakiemuś dziennikarzowi. Przez dwa dni była na pierwszych stronach gazet. Genialny detektyw, który powrócił z martwych, zapada na rzadką dolegliwość neurologiczną. Ze szczegółami.

John widział, jak Sherlockowi drga mięsień w policzku, kiedy zaciskał szczęki.

— To nie ma znaczenia — powiedział chłodno Sherlock, patrząc z powrotem w telefon – ale wszystko w jego wyglądzie krzyczało, że tak, to ma znaczenie.

— Będzie dobrze — powiedział John, któremu nie udało się powstrzymać.

Sherlock nawet nie podniósł głowy.

— Oczywiście że będzie dobrze. Dlaczego nie miałoby być?

— Nie ma powodu — odpowiedział cicho John, wyglądając przez okno. — Najmniejszego.

Przez krótką chwilę obaj milczeli, ale kiedy zbliżali się do celu, Sherlock zapytał:

— Ile najdłużej wytrzymałem bez zasypiania?

— Dwadzieścia godzin.

W odbiciu w szybie John zobaczył, jak Sherlock wykrzywia twarz.

— Tylko tyle?

— No, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że jak wyszedłeś ze szpitala, nie wytrzymywałeś dwunastu godzin bez drzemki, dwadzieścia to wcale nie tak źle.

Sherlock się zjeżył.

— Nie musisz traktować mnie protekcjonalnie.

— Nie traktuję cię protekcjonalnie — stwierdził spokojnie John. To też zaczynało brzmieć o wiele zbyt znajomo. — Zadałeś pytanie. Ja odpowiedziałem. Obudziłeś się… dwanaście i pół godziny temu. Co znaczy, że masz jakieś siedem i pół godziny, może trochę więcej, może trochę mniej, żeby pokazać Lestrade’owi i jego ludziom, że jesteś tak samo genialny jak zawsze. Ostatecznie pracowałeś już pod presją czasu. A teraz przestań się denerwować, bo sam się od tego denerwuję.

— Nie denerwuję się — oświadczył z oburzeniem Sherlock, ale John zauważył, że przestał rytmicznie uderzać stopą o podłogę.

Tak jak John przewidział, Sherlock błysnął geniuszem. Więcej niż błysnął: zapłonął, praktycznie rozpalił się do białości, dedukując na temat biednej kobiety, do której należała dawniej ta noga, więcej, niż powinno się dać wywnioskować z jednej kończyny.

Po raz pierwszy od o wiele zbyt dawna John usłyszał swój własny głos, wypowiadający zdławione „niesamowite”. Sherlock posłał mu najbardziej ukradkowy z uśmiechów. Wokół nich Lestrade, Donovan i jeszcze dwoje funkcjonariuszy było należycie pod wrażeniem, sądząc z ich min – co w przypadku Donovan oznaczało krzywą mordę, choć to była reakcja równie normalna co komplement Johna.

Lestrade był wręcz tak bardzo pod wrażeniem, że poprosił Sherlocka, żeby rzucił okiem na tę drugą nogę, którą Scotland Yard trzymał w chłodni na drugim końcu miasta. Sherlock zaczął marudzić na temat tego, ile informacji na pewno przepadło przez tydzień, ale zgodził się ją obejrzeć, pod warunkiem, że zostanie przesłana do świętego Bartłomieja.

— Czemu do świętego Bartłomieja? — spytał John, kiedy wsiadali do taksówki. — Szybciej byłoby pojechać od razu tam, gdzie ją trzymają, gdzie by to nie było.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

— Może będę musiał przeprowadzić jedną czy drugą analizę, a tam najlepiej mi się pracuje. Poza tym w ten sposób będziemy mieli trochę czasu na lunch.

— Lunch? — powtórzył w osłupieniu John. — Będziesz jadł lunch?

— Oczywiście że nie — odpowiedział Sherlock, przewracając oczami. — Mam sprawę. Nie mogę sobie teraz pozwolić na opóźnienia.

John był najzupełniej zdumiony.

— Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na opóźnienia, więc pójdziesz na lunch, którego nawet nie będziesz jadł. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to bez sensu, prawda?

Głębokie westchnienie Sherlocka zawierało w sobie niepomierne ilości sensu, który równie dobrze mógłby wyrazić, mówiąc „Nie, nie wierzę, że aż taki z ciebie dureń”, co z jakiegoś powodu było dość kojące.

— Idziemy na lunch — powiedział powoli — który ty zjesz, żebyś mnie cały dzień nie rozpraszał, skarżąc się, że jesteś głodny. — Po krótkim milczeniu dodał jeszcze, teraz udając irytację: — Poza tym wydaje mi się, że jestem ci winny posiłek?

Kiedy zajechali pod szpital, John dalej szczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Jednak to miejsce specjalizowało się w wysysaniu zeń wszelkich zapasów radości, jakie mu się udało zgromadzić, i kiedy wchodzili do budynku, był w bardziej posępnym nastroju.

— Ile czasu minęło od ostatniej wizyty Molly? — spytał Sherlock, kiedy zbliżali się do jej gabinetu.

— Od jej ostatniej wizyty? — John zmarszczył czoło. — No, raz przyszła, jak leżałeś w szpitalu, ale byłeś nieprzytomny.

Sherlock prawie się potknął.

— Nie zaglądała? Ani razu?

Brzmiało to prawie tak, jakby był zawiedziony – John domyślał się, że raczej myślą, że się pomylił niż brakiem odwiedzin.

— Nie — odpowiedział cierpliwie. — Nie przyszła do mieszkania. Może słyszała, jak podle traktujesz wszystkich, którzy przychodzą. Ale widziałeś się z nią w zeszłym tygodniu, tutaj. Pomyślała, że może zaciekawi cię jedno z ciał, które badała.

— O? Co to było? Jakaś rzadka choroba?

—  _Situs inversus incompletus_.

Sherlock zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Kiedy John też przystanął i się na niego obejrzał, miał minę jak dziecko, któremu odmówiono deseru.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że obejrzałem najrzadsze z istniejących ułożeń narządów wewnętrznych i o tym _zapomniałem_?

John pokiwał ponuro głową. Żeby akurat tym Sherlock się martwił…!

Sherlock jęknął.

— Proszę cię, powiedz mi, że chociaż zrobiłem jakieś zdjęcia!

— Molly nie chciała ci pozwolić. Przepisy o prywatności i takie tam. Z przykrością muszę cię poinformować, że pilnowała cię uważnie, żebyś żadnych zdjęć nie zrobił.

Nie, to nie było po prostu dziecko, któremu odmówiono deseru. To było dziecko, któremu powiedziano, że wszystkie prezenty gwiazdkowe, które właśnie rozpakowało, zostaną oddane z powrotem do sklepu, zanim zdąży się nimi chociaż pobawić.

Ściszając głos, John posłał mu nieznaczny uśmiech.

— Mnie aż tak nie pilnowała — zdradził.

Sherlock otworzył szerzej oczy z podekscytowania. Może Gwiazdka jednak nie została odwołana.

— Ty zrobiłeś zdjęcia?

— Pokażę ci później. Teraz chodźmy obejrzeć tę nogę, okej?

Na następnych kilka godzin John omal nie zapomniał, w jakim dziwnym świecie teraz żyje. Sherlock był… _sobą_ – w sensie, w jakim nie był sobą od tygodni. Nie okazywał Molly aż takiego lekceważenia jak kiedyś, ale jego nastawienie do niej zmieniło się po jego powrocie, na długo przed chorobą, więc to akurat nie było wielkim zaskoczeniem. Poddał analizie jakąś maleńką drobinkę brudu spod palucha tej wcześniej znalezionej nogi, porównał ją z próbką, którą pobrał bez wiedzy Johna, a zapewne i Grega, z drugiej nogi, i kiedy o szóstej wieczorem wmaszerował do Scotland Yardu, do wyglądu napuszonego pawia brakowało mu tylko pysznych kolorowych piór. Ponieważ był lipiec, Sherlock uzyskał ten efekt, nie uciekając się nawet do zamiatania płaszczem.

Wszystko to wyhamowało z nagłym zgrzytem, kiedy Donovan podważyła jego wnioski, sugerując, że wobec jego choroby wszystko, co mówi, należy podać w wątpliwość.

— Ja już wyzdrowiałem — odpowiedział jej Sherlock i pociemniały mu i głos, i oczy. — A fakt, że byłem chory, nie ma z tą sprawą większego związku niż grypa, którą przeszłaś w zimie. Naprawdę nie muszę wiedzieć, co jadłem wczoraj na lunch, żeby zobaczyć i _zaobserwować_ rzeczy, na zobaczenie których ty zawsze byłaś zbyt ślepa. Zawsze sądziłem, że nie wykonujesz swojej pracy, jak należy, bo rozprasza cię Anderson, ale może po prostu nie jesteś zbyt kompetentna.

— Sherlock — westchnął John. — To nie było okej.

Sherlock obrócił na Johna lodowate spojrzenie.

— Co niby nie było okej? Wspomnienie o czyimś życiu osobistym, kiedy ten ktoś właśnie nawiązał do stanu mojego zdrowia w przeszłości, to tylko uczciwy rewanż. A gdyby nasza najdroższa Sally potrafiła to co ja, w ogóle by mnie tu nie było, zgadza się?

— Siedź już cicho — upomniał Greg Donovan, kiedy ta podeszła do Sherlocka, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. — Donovan, idź po ten nakaz. A na przyszłość nie chcę słyszeć słowa o poufnych sprawach, o których czytałaś w brukowcach.

Zaczekał, aż kobieta wyjdzie z pomieszczenia, wyraźnie wściekła, po czym ściszonym tonem odezwał się do Sherlocka:

— A jeśli o ciebie chodzi, zrób coś dla mnie i zapisz to w tym swoim zeszycie. Nie odzywaj się na temat Andersona. W ostatecznym rozrachunku to z twojego powodu stracił tę pracę. Miałbyś trochę przyzwoitości.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— Niby w jakim sensie to była moja wina? Nawet mnie przy tym nie było! Co, powiesz mi może, że cierpiał na halucynacje? Wszędzie mnie widział, co? Widział martwego człowieka, za każdym razem kiedy obrócił głowę, słyszał jego głos, kiedy nie odzywał się nikt inny, i nie potrafił go uciszyć, nawet po to, żeby zachować pracę. Nawet gdyby tak było, to przecież nie moja wina, a tak czy inaczej, każdy choćby umiarkowanie inteligentny człowiek pozna, kiedy ma halucynacje i je zignoruje. Popatrz na mnie.

John zaczął coś podejrzewać w połowie tego krótkiego przemówienia. Halucynacje należały do objawów braku snu, a Sherlock nie spał już dłużej, niż mu się to zdarzyło od wyjścia ze szpitala. Zanim doszedł do końca, John był już pewny.

Co gorsza, Greg też już wiedział.

— Skończyłeś na dzisiaj — stwierdził, kręcąc głową. —Przykro mi, Sherlock. Masz rację, mówiąc, że dostrzegasz rzeczy, których nie widzi nikt z nas. Ale jeśli masz halucynacje, nawet jeśli wiesz, że to tylko halucynacje, to jak mam zaufać choć jednej rzeczy, którą powiesz?

Sherlock zamrugał, uświadamiając sobie chyba, że powiedział za dużo. Spróbował się wycofać.

— Oczywiście że nie mam…

— Sherlock — powiedział cicho John, biorąc go za łokieć. — Dałeś im mnóstwo wskazówek. Pora iść.

Sherlock nie próbował się spierać, ale przez całą drogę z powrotem na Baker Street siedział naburmuszony, a kiedy John zapytał, czy dalej widzi albo słyszy kogoś, kogo nie ma, nie chciał odpowiedzieć.

Martwego człowieka, powiedział, a John nie potrafił uwierzyć, by w ty momencie jeszcze mówił hipotetycznie. Czyli kogo? Pierwszy przyszedł Johnowi na myśl Moriarty, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru pytać, czy dobrze się domyśla.

Kiedy wrócili do mieszkania, nawet nie spróbował zasugerować, żeby Sherlock poszedł od razu spać, tylko wręczył mu zeszyt, który służył mu za dziennik, i długopis.

— A, tak — odezwał się ponuro Sherlock. — Powinienem sobie zapisać, że mam wykreślić ze słownika słowo „halucynacje”.

John usiadł naprzeciw niego. Przez chwilę mu się przyglądał. To był taki dobry dzień… Czy to dlatego John nie zauważył, że coś nie gra? Czy może to Sherlock zbyt dobrze to ukrywał?

— Sherlock? — powiedział cicho i zaczekał, aż przyjaciel podniesie głowę i na niego popatrzy. — Muszę wiedzieć, jak widzisz coś, czego nie ma.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego ze złością.

— Żebyś mógł zażądać mojego powrotu do domu, nawet jeżeli będę akurat robił coś ważnego? Dziękuję, postoję.

— Żebym mógł się tobą opiekować — poprawił go John. — Od tego tu jestem. Jak mam ci pomóc, jeśli mi na to nie pozwalasz?

Sherlock zamknął zeszyt. Trzymając go na kolanach, obserwował Johna przez kilka sekund. Nie był już zły, ale wyraźnie coś go dręczyło.

— Nie rozumiem, po co w ogóle to robisz — poskarżył się. — Dawniej chodziło o pościg, o polowanie. O to, że chciałeś, żeby do twojego życia wróciło pewne ryzyko, wręcz tego potrzebowałeś. Co jest ryzykownego w bawieniu się w pielęgniarza człowieka, który w twojej ocenie jest największym dupkiem w Londynie?

— I najskromniejszym — uzupełnił John z krzywym uśmiechem, z którego zrezygnował, kiedy Sherlock go nie odwzajemnił. — Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Codziennie ci się poprawia. To była pierwsza twoja sprawa od ponad miesiąca, a ty przeszedłeś przez nią jak burza i zajęło ci to kilka godzin. Kto wie, może nie minie następny miesiąc, a będziesz chciał, żebym biegał po dachach Londynu z pistoletem w ręku. A za dwa miesiące podziękujesz mi, że cię nie zostawiłem samego, mimo że taki z ciebie dupek.

—  _Największy_ dupek — przypomniał Johnowi bardzo poważnie Sherlock, po czym wreszcie posłał mu własny krzywy uśmiech i może – może – było to coś w rodzaju przeprosin.

 


	7. 5 października – Sherlock

Za plecami Sherlocka John zamyka drzwi domu. Odgłos jest tak ostateczny, że Sherlocka przechodzą od niego ciarki i nagle czuje się, jakby miał klaustrofobię – pierwszy raz od dawna aż tak wyraźnie. Nie może znieść myśli, że miałby pójść teraz na górę, do mieszkania. Potrzebuje powietrza. Potrzebuje przestrzeni. Musi stąd wyjść.

Robi gwałtowny w tył zwrot i prawie wpada prosto na Johna, ale zaraz daje krok w bok i sięga do klamki.

— Sherlock? — Mimo zmęczenia w głosie Johna słychać niepokój. — Co się dzieje? Dokąd ty idziesz?

— Tylko na spacer — odpowiada Sherlock. Mierzi go fakt, że musi się komuś opowiadać ze swoich poczynań, choć rozumie, że to jest konieczne. Trudno by było nie zrozumieć w sytuacji, kiedy sześć godzin temu obudził się w Scotland Yardzie i musiał przejść ekspresowy kurs na temat tego, jak wygląda ostatnio jego życie.

— Pójdę z tobą — mówi John. To było w zasadzie do przewidzenia.

Jakąś swoją częścią Sherlock chce się ucieszyć z tej propozycji dotrzymania mu towarzystwa. Ostatecznie kiedy się obudził, miał takie niejasne poczucie, że spóźni się na lunch z Johnem. Odkrycie, że John jest tutaj, że wrócił do mieszkania, wrócił do niego – i że naprawdę jest _z nim_ , w sposób, jakiego Sherlock nie śmiał sobie wyobrażać – to jedyna jasna strona tego całego bajzlu.

A jednak jednocześnie wszystko to jest zbyt nowe, zbyt świeże. Sherlock czuje, że słowa, które ma wypisane na piersi, mówią prawdę. A w każdym razie nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, że miałby dać je sobie wytatuować na skórze, gdyby nie był absolutnie przekonany o ich prawdziwości. Ale może w tej chwili słowa te sprawiają, że wszystko robi się trochę bardziej bolesne, trochę trudniejsze do zniesienia.

— Proszę. — To słowo drapie go w gardle. — Chcę… _Muszę_ pobyć sam.

John marszczy czoło, ale jego głos pozostaje łagodny.

— Sherlock, to nie jest dobry pomysł.

— O co ty się boisz? — W irytacji Sherlock zaczyna podnosić głos, ale szybkie spojrzenie Johna w stronę 221 a przypomina mu, że jest bardzo wcześnie, za wcześnie, żeby budzić panią Hudson. Już ciszej, ale z równym naciskiem mówi dalej: — Dopiero co się obudziłem. Przecież nie zasnę, jak będę chodził.

John prędko oblizuje wargi i zmarszczki na czole trochę mu się wygładzają, ale tylko trochę.

— Wiem, że jesteś zły — zaczyna i Sherlock wie, że nie zniesie ani słowa więcej. Z rozmachem otwiera drzwi, wychodzi i rusza przed siebie ulicą, nie oglądając się, czy John za nim nie idzie. Wpycha ręce do kieszeni płaszcza i stawia długie kroki. Chodnik połyskuje jeszcze słabo po deszczu, odbijając światło stojących wzdłuż ulicy latarni. Pomału niebo nad jego głową jaśnieje, a latarnie zaczynają gasnąć. Londyn budzi się w szary, wilgotny październikowy poranek. W głowie Sherlocka dalej jest czerwiec.

Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, pozwala, żeby nogi zaniosły go do Regent’s Park. Tak wcześnie rano i tak blisko końca sezonu jesienią nie ma tam wielu ludzi – tylko kilkoro oddanych sprawie biegaczy. Sherlock chłonie tyle informacji, ile się da, o każdej mijanej osobie, przeprowadzając błyskawiczne dedukcje, ale ulga, jaką przynoszą, jest chwilowa. Stara się nie myśleć o niczym, co się zdarzyło, od kiedy się obudził, ale nigdy nie umiał wyłączyć mózgu, a w każdym razie nie bez pomocy nielegalnych substancji, więc wszystko to wiruje mu pod czaszką jak tornado, zostawiając po sobie pobojowisko.

Tatuaż na jego ręce. Z tym faktem sobie poradzi. W końcu nie może go nijak zmienić. Widzi to tak, że tak naprawdę, to ma prosty wybór. Może żyć z tą amnezją albo umrzeć. A skoro przeżył już tak cztery miesiące, to nie ma powodu, żeby miał teraz przestać.

Tatuaż na jego piersi. Myślał, że John zwariował, kiedy wziął go na komendzie za rękę, zaprowadził go do najbliższej łazienki, rozpiął sobie koszulę i poprosił, żeby Sherlock zrobił to samo. Ale te słowa tłumaczą, jak Sherlockowi udaje się od czterech miesięcy budzić się w kółko w tym samym dniu bez rzucania się z dachu.

Zdjęcia na ścianie salki konferencyjnej. Zmęczona twarz Lestrade’a. Słuchanie, jak inni wyjaśniają mu, co sam wcześniej wydedukował. A potem przebłysk zrozumienia, jazda samochodem na drugi koniec miasta i to, co tam znaleźli.

Stęka, zatrzymuje się nagle na środku ścieżki, podnosi obie ręce do góry i mocno chwyta się za włosy, jakby brutalnie za nie szarpiąc, mógł wyciągnąć sobie te myśli z głowy.

Oczywiście to nie działa, ale jazgot w jego umyśle milknie i zapada w nim niesamowita cisza, kiedy od tyłu chwytają go i zaciskają się na jego piersi dwie ręce, a czyjeś ciało przyciska się mocno do jego pleców.

Przez sekundę, góra dwie instynkt nakazuje mu odsunąć się, wyrwać się, uderzyć napastnika.

Ale to nie jest napaść. Sherlock już to wie. Już wie, czyje to ręce, czyje ciało. I choć nie pamięta, żeby ktoś go już tak kiedyś przytulał – ktokolwiek – ani żeby kiedyś chciał takiego dotyku, to i tak robi on wrażenie dziwnie znajomego – i dziwnie kojącego.

— Chodź do domu, słońce — szepcze mu John w kark. — Proszę cię.

Sherlock opuszcza ręce po bokach ciała i zwiesza głowę; drugi raz dzisiaj został pokonany. Ten drugi raz boli mniej niż pierwszy.

John trzyma go za rękę przez całą drogę z powrotem do mieszkania. Trzyma mocno, jakby się bał, że Sherlock się wyrwie i ucieknie. Sherlockowi jednak ani to w głowie, nie teraz, kiedy tak go zajmuje uczenie się na pamięć kształtu, faktury skóry i siły dłoni i palców Johna – kiedy tak go zajmuje udawanie, że nie wie, że niedługo to wszystko zapomni i przypuszczalnie wiele razy już zapomniał.

— Chciałbym iść z tobą do łóżka — mówi, kiedy John przekręca klucz w drzwiach frontowych. Głos mu się nie chwieje, ale i tak czuje, jak płoną mu policzki.

John obraca się z wyrazem na zaskoczenia na twarzy, które szybko ustępuje miejsca czemuś łagodniejszemu, czemuś smutnemu. Dalej trzyma Sherlocka za rękę. Unosi ją sobie do ust i ledwo muska wargami jego kłykcie. Jeszcze go bolą od tego, jak wcześniej walnął pięścią w ścianę.

— Chodź — mówi i Sherlock nie jest pewien, czy tym słowem się zgodził, czy nie.

Wspinają się na górę po dobrze znajomych schodach i wchodzą do mieszkania wciąż połączeni splecionymi ze sobą palcami. Muszą się rozdzielić do zdjęcia płaszcza i kurtki, ale zaraz John znów bierze Sherlocka za rękę ruchem tak nawykłym, że Sherlocka trochę od niego boli serce.

W mieszkaniu jest ciemno, ale drogę do sypialni znajdują bez większych trudności.

— Zdejmij buty — mówi cichutko John i sam ściąga swoje.

Sherlock robi, co John mu kazał, cały czas go obserwując. John wchodzi do łazienki, zapala w niej światło i puszcza prysznic – żeby woda się nagrzała, uświadamia sobie Sherlock. Kiedy John wraca, palce Sherlocka pracują nad guzikami koszuli, chociaż za bardzo się trzęsą, żeby poczynić jakieś większe postępy. Sherlock czuje się głupi, otumaniony. Poprosił o to, prawda? Chce tego. Chce przestać myśleć. Więc dlaczego trzęsą mu się ręce?

John przejmuje pałeczkę, ściskając w dłoni palce Sherlocka, zanim rozepnie mu do końca koszulę, a potem spodnie. Wkrótce Sherlock stoi nagi na środku swojej sypialni – ale przecież chyba _ich_ sypialni – i teraz to już trzęsą mu się nie tylko ręce. Dawno tego nie robił. A jeszcze więcej czasu minęło, od kiedy robił to z kimś, na kim mu zależało, chociaż nawet wtedy nie zależało mu na nim tak bardzo jak na Johnie.

Czeka, aż John się rozbierze, aż go dotknie, pocałuje, zrobi cokolwiek, wszystko jedno co. Zamiast dotyku albo pocałunku dostaje uśmiech i ciche słowa.

— No, dalej. Wchodź pod prysznic. — A po krótkim milczeniu: — Zaraz tam przyjdę.

Sherlock poniewczasie zastanawia się, kiedy ostatnio się kąpał. Nie śmierdzi, ale i nie pachnie taką znowu świeżością. Oczywiście że John chciałby, żeby się umył, zanim coś zaczną robić. Oczywiście. Dlaczego Sherlock myśli dzisiaj tak cholernie wolno? Za wolno. O wiele za wolno.

Kiedy wchodzi pod strumień wody, pierwsze wrażenie jest takie, że jest o wiele za gorąca i parzy, ale to tylko dlatego, że jeszcze nie tak dawno był na dworze, na zimnie. Stoi pod prysznicem z zamkniętymi oczami i pochyloną głową, pozwalając, żeby strumień bił go mocno w kark.

Kiedy John odchyla na moment zasłonkę i wchodzi do wanny, to Sherlock zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale i tak drży, kiedy chłodna dłoń kładzie mu się na biodrze i lekko go za nie ciągnie.

— Obróć mi się. O, proszę.

Sherlock staje teraz twarzą do ściany i czeka, co będzie dalej. Czuje się wyjątkowo zagubiony. Trudno powiedzieć, czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tego, że poczuje, jak na głowę leje mu się szampon, a mocne ręce zaczynają mu myć włosy.

— Byłoby to o wiele łatwiejsze, gdybyś nie był taki pierońsko wysoki — zrzędzi dobrodusznie John. Jego palce wpijają się w skórę głowy Sherlocka dość mocno, żeby wydobyć z niego „mmm”. — Wiesz, zanim cię poznałem, nigdy nie czułem się niski. Jestem ci za to _taki_ wdzięczny.

Sherlock czuje, jak wargi zaczynają mu się unosić w uśmiechu, który jednak nie wykształca się do końca.

Poprosił o bliskość i teraz John mu ją daje, ale Sherlock nie tego się spodziewał. Jest tak, jakby grali w jakiejś sztuce, ale jakby tylko John dostał scenariusz, podczas gdy Sherlock ma improwizować każdą kwestię i reakcję.

— Robimy… Robimy tak często? — pyta, kiedy John już włożył mu głowę z powrotem pod strumień wody i spłukał szampon. Obraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, pierwszy raz otwierając oczy i chłonąc wzrokiem wszystkie kształty ciała Johna. Głośno przełyka ślinę.

— Dosyć często — mówi John, obracając w rękach kostkę mydła. — Zwykle w lepszych okolicznościach.

Z powrotem przenosi dłonie na Sherlocka, każdą na jedno ramię, i Sherlock czuje się nie tyle tak, jakby John go namydlał, co jakby robił mu masaż. John nad nim pracuje, a Sherlock obserwuje jego twarz, chcąc odwzajemnić dotyk, ale ani razu nie podnosząc ręki. Nie jest pewny, czy po prostu nie ma odwagi tego zrobić, czy tylko nie chce Johnowi przerywać. Może obie te przyczyny są prawdziwe.

John bardzo metodycznie myje Sherlockowi pierś i brzuch; kiedy dotyka wytatuowanych na jego sercu słów, ręka trochę mu łagodnieje. Dalej przechodzi do rąk Sherlocka, od ramion i pach aż po dłonie, które zostają wyszorowane do czysta łącznie z palcami. Później John kuca i Sherlockowi oddech rwie się w gardle, kiedy delikatne palce masują mu uda i łydki.

John ma twarz ledwo od kilka cal od jego fiuta, ale nawet od tego rozpalają mu się w kroczu tylko słabe iskry. Sherlock czuje, jak grzeje go twarz, i nie ma to nic wspólnego z zalewającą ich obu gorącą wodą.

— John, słuchaj… — Głos mu się łamie i musi zacząć jeszcze raz. — Tak mi…

— Ćśśś — przerywa mu cicho John, z powrotem wstając. — Nic nie musisz mówić. Obróć się.

Sherlock się obraca i te same fantastyczne ręce, które wyszorowały każdy cal przodu jego ciała, teraz masują tył, z najwyższą delikatnością obchodząc się z bliznami, które Sherlock tam ma. Zastanawia się, czy John kiedyś o nie zapytał. A jeżeli zapytał, to czy on odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą?

Tak, John na pewno zapytał, jak tylko zobaczył je pierwszy raz, a Sherlock by nie skłamał, nie w odpowiedzi na pytanie Johna, nie w odpowiedzi na _to_ pytanie.

Prawda?

Nagle sprawą najwyższej wagi staje się dla niego, żeby się tego dowiedzieć, upewnić się, że nie skłamał.

— Mówiłem ci kiedyś, skąd je mam?

Ręce Johna nieruchomieją, po czym oplatają Sherlocka, wędrując na jego brzuch, tak jak to zrobiły w parku. John przyciska usta do jego pleców, wodzi nimi wzdłuż jednego z ciągnących się tam długich śladów.

— Tak — szepcze. — Tak, mówiłeś. Ty piękny, szalony geniuszu.

Coś trzęsie ciałem Sherlocka; nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, czy to stłumiony śmiech, czy urwany szloch.

Stoją tak przez jakiś czas i Sherlock dojmująco uświadamia sobie, że do tyłka przyciska mu się częściowo już twardy fiut. I równie dojmująco uświadamia sobie, że jego własny penis nie jest twardy nawet częściowo. To bez znaczenia, decyduje. Może się po prostu położyć na brzuchu albo uklęknąć i opaść na czworaki, a John nie będzie go musiał nawet oglądać. Nie jest pewny, kiedy zaczęło chodzić o Johna, o to, żeby coś Johnowi dać, a przestało chodzić o to, żeby uciszyć rozbiegane myśli. To też nie ma znaczenia.

Kiedy woda zaczyna się robić zimna, Sherlock ją zakręca i razem wychodzą z wanny. Bez słowa wycierają się nawzajem do sucha, po czym wracają do pokoju. Nerwowość Sherlocka, przepędzona wcześniej przez czułe dłonie Johna, teraz powraca ze zdwojoną siłą. Serce potyka mu się w marszu, kiedy widzi, jak John podchodzi do szafki nocnej i otwiera szufladę.

— Ufasz mi? — pyta John, ponownie patrząc na Sherlocka.

Nie potrafiąc złożyć słów, Sherlock kiwa głową. Potem spuszcza wzrok i dociera do niego, że John trzyma coś innego, nie to, czego Sherlock się spodziewał. W jednej ręce ma szklankę wody. W drugiej dwie małe, okrągłe, białe tabletki.

— Weź je — proponuje.

Przez sekundę Sherlock się waha – chociaż tak właściwie dlaczego? Czy nie stwierdził właśnie, że ufa temu człowiekowi?

Połyka tabletki, popijając je łykiem wody, i dopiero wtedy pyta:

— Co to jest?

John odbiera od niego szklankę i ją odstawia, a potem wchodzi do łóżka. Podnosi kołdrę i klepie materac, zapraszając Sherlocka, żeby do niego dołączył.

— Tabletki nasenne — mówi cicho. — Zaśniesz, a kiedy się obudzisz, dzisiejszy dzień zniknie. Nie będzie go, nie będzie go już nawet w przeszłości.

Sherlock przygląda mu się przez kilka długich sekund, zanim wejdzie do łóżka. Kładzie się na plecach i splata ręce na brzuchu. Jest zdezorientowany, a gdzieś głęboko w piersi czuje ból.

— W porządku? — pyta po chwili John.

— Ja ten dzień zapomnę — mówi Sherlock — ale ty będziesz pamiętał.

— Będę pamiętał — potwierdza John, przekładając Sherlockowi rękę przez pierś. — Pamiętam wszystko to, czego ty pamiętać nie możesz, bo teraz to ja jestem twoją pamięcią. Mogę ci podać każdą potrzebną ci informację. A jeśli jakieś wspomnienie nie jest ci potrzebne, mogę sprawić, że zniknie. Mogę ci je skasować.

Sherlock kręci głową.

— W którym miejscu to jest fair? — pyta. — Wobec ciebie? Ty zapamiętasz, że zawiodłem, a ja…

— Nie — wchodzi mu w słowo John, leciutko napinając mięśnie przełożonej przez tors Sherlocka ręki. — Nie „zawiodłeś”. Jesteś człowiekiem, Sherlock. Wiem, że nie lubisz, jak ci się przypomina o tym tragicznym fakcie, ale zapewniam cię, że jesteś człowiekiem. I lista rzeczy, do których możesz zmusić organizm, zanim to on zawiedzie ciebie, jest skończona.

Sherlock ma ochotę się spierać, utrzymywać, że to na jedno wychodzi, ale czuje się ociężały i ziewa szeroko. Oczy mu się zamykają. Tyle że było jeszcze coś. Coś, co nie chce mu dać spokoju. A, tak…

— Nie poszedłem z tobą do łóżka — mamrocze. — Chciałem pójść z tobą do łóżka.

John się trzęsie, śmiejąc się bezgłośnie.

— Jesteśmy w łóżku, nie? — odpowiada, po czym szturcha Sherlocka, póki ten nie przewróci się na bok, i od razu przywiera ciałem do jego pleców.

— Ale… seks.

W głowie Sherlocka jest to całe zdanie – pytanie, głos sprzeciwu, propozycja. I może John go rozumie, bo całuje go w ramię.

— Seks będziemy uprawiać, kiedy obaj będziemy mieli na niego ochotę — szepcze. — Teraz śpij, słońce. Musimy się wyspać.

Sherlock odpływa ze słowami miłości wciąż na języku.


	8. 15 sierpnia – John

Z dnia na dzień John martwił się coraz bardziej. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące było stopniowo coraz lepiej. Oczywiście pamięć nie poprawiała się Sherlockowi ani trochę; bynajmniej. Szanse na to były mikroskopijne i John wybił sobie z głowy nadzieję na cud. Już i tak stał się jeden upragniony przez niego cud, kiedy Sherlock wrócił; proszenie o drugi zakrawałoby na zwykłą zachłanność.

Mimo to życie codzienne Sherlocka – a co za tym idzie, także Johna – stawało się coraz łatwiejsze.

Tatuaż i dziennik niesamowicie im pomogły. Razem wzięte, pozwalały Sherlockowi zrozumieć i zaakceptować swój stan w kilka krótkich chwil, tak że John nie musiał już codziennie ani prawie codziennie rozdrapywać sobie serca, opowiadając mu o tym wszystkim.

Pomocne było też to, że do normy wracał rytm snu Sherlocka – co oznaczało tyle, że wcale nie był normalny. Sherlock zwykle nie spał teraz dwa albo trzy dni, zanim się zmęczył i poszedł spać. Dwa razy, pracując nad sprawą, czuwał po cztery dni, chociaż Johna wielkim niepokojem napawała groźba halucynacji i innych, jeszcze gorszych rzeczy.

Pomocne były same sprawy. Za każdym razem, kiedy John patrzył, jak Sherlock czyta swój dziennik, dokładnie widział moment, w którym zaczynał czytać o „Pracy”. Moment, w którym uświadamiał sobie, że ta jedna rzecz, którą ceni sobie ponad wszystko, pozostaje w jego zasięgu, nawet jeśli wymknęły się z niego wspomnienia niedawnej przeszłości. Był to ten moment, kiedy ciało mu się rozluźniało, a na jego twarzy odmalowywało się coś, w czym John domyślał się ulgi.

Jednak niedawno wszystkie te postępy tak jakby wyhamowały z przykrym zgrzytem. Przez ostatnich kilka dni Sherlocka dręczyły chyba halucynacje, niezależnie od tego, czy akurat się trochę przespał, czy nie. Oczywiście nie chciał przyznać, że to się w ogóle dzieje. Ile razy John przyłapał go na mamrotaniu czegoś pod nosem albo wpatrywaniu się w przestrzeń, twierdził, że tylko mówi sam do siebie albo nad czymś myśli. John byłby mu nawet w stanie uwierzyć, gdyby nie to, że Sherlock robił się też coraz bardziej nerwowy.

Choćby tego dnia rano: kiedy John zszedł na dół ze swojego pokoju, Sherlock był już gotowy do wyjścia i narzekał, że John go spowalnia. Właściwie to John się zdziwił, że Sherlock nie wyszedł po prostu z domu sam. Nie zdziwił się za to, że Sherlockowi, mimo że nie mógł się doczekać wyjścia, nie zechciało się zrobić Johnowi ani kawy, ani herbaty. Wyglądało na to, że pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

Kiedy weszli do szpitala świętego Bartłomieja – och, jak bardzo John nie chciał tam wracać – Molly ucieszyła się, że ich widzi. Zdaje się, że wysłała Sherlockowi SMS-a z wiadomością, że ma ciało, które może go zainteresować. Jednak po niecałych dziesięciu minutach w towarzystwie Sherlocka jej uśmiech robił wrażenie o wiele bardziej wymuszonego. Po dwudziestu zaczęła posyłać Johnowi zdezorientowane spojrzenia, jakby chcąc go zapytać, co się dzieje z Sherlockiem. Trudno by było, żeby nie zauważyła, jak bez przerwy ucisza jakąś niewidoczną osobę, przebywającą w pomieszczeniu, strofując ją też za to, co mówiła na temat Molly. John zastanawiał się właśnie, czy by nie zasugerować, żeby poszli do domu, żeby Sherlock się trochę przespał – mimo że był no nogach niewiele dłużej niż dobę – kiedy sprawy przybrały drastyczny obrót.

Kiedy Molly odeszła na bok zważyć mózg, który wyjęła właśnie z czaszki, Sherlock porwał z tacy skalpel i rzucił nim o ścianę, wołając:

— Wcale nie! Nie zrobiła tego!

Molly krzyknęła i wyskoczyła w górę prawie na stopę. John, który obserwował ich pracę spod drzwi, natychmiast doskoczył bliżej, stanął między Sherlockiem a Molly i uniósł przed sobą obie rozłożone szeroko dłonie.

— Sherlock? — odezwał się tonem tak spokojnym, na jaki tylko było go stać. — Może chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje?

— Zamknij się! — krzyknął Sherlock, ale słowa też poleciały w stronę ściany, podobnie jak przed chwilą skalpel. — Zamknij się, albo przysięgam na Boga, że cię spalę. Jak sam powiedziałeś, wypalę ci serce. Tylko że ja zrobię ci to dosłownie.

Gdyby John miał jakieś wątpliwości co do tego, czyj upiór jest z nimi w sali, po tych słowach by się one rozwiały.

— On nie żyje, Sherlock — powiedział i zrobił ostrożny krok w jego stronę, najpierw jeden, potem drugi. — Dostał kulkę w łeb na dachu tego samego szpitala, w którym teraz jesteś. Pamiętasz?

Sherlock obrócił na niego oszalałe oczy. Miał pod nimi cienie dość wyraźne, żeby wyglądały jak sińce. Jak to możliwe, żeby wyglądał na aż tak zmęczonego, kiedy tak niedawno spał?

Chyba że…

Johna ścisnęło coś w gardle, kiedy zrozumiał, że Sherlock go nabrał. No jasne że go nabrał. Ostatecznie to nie był pierwszy raz, choć z tego, co wiedział, tego konkretnie numeru Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie wyciął. Zagrał swoją rolę pięknie, wręcz fantastycznie. Zamiast zasypiać na kanapie, udawał, że chodzi spać do łóżka. Po każdym „przebudzeniu” czytał dziennik. Uważał, żeby zadawać te same pytania i nie okazywać, że pamięta rzeczy, których pamiętać nie powinien…

Tylko Sherlock Holmes mógł być taki cholernie sprytny. I jednocześnie taki cholernie głupi. John nie wiedział: opieprzyć go, czy po prostu przewrócić oczami.

— Jak długo ty nie śpisz? — zapytał, ale Sherlock nie słuchał. Skupiony był znowu na tej ścianie – z powrotem na swoich halucynacjach.

— Nie zrobiła tego — powtórzył, teraz już błagalnym tonem. Kiedy popatrzył na Molly tymi oszalałymi oczami, aż jęknęła. — Powiedz, że to nieprawda — zażądał. — Powiedz, że mu nie pomagałaś.

— Nie pomagałam… komu? — praktycznie kwiknęła.

Sherlock trzęsącą się ręką pokazał na ścianę.

— Jemu! Swojemu byłemu chłopakowi! On twierdzi, że jemu też pomogłaś sfingować śmierć. Powiedz, że tego nie zrobiłaś, Molly. Powiedz!

Przy ostatnim słowie podniósł głos do krzyku, który wyraźnie Molly przestraszył.

— Co mam powiedzieć? — zamiauczała. — Nie rozumiem!

Z bezsłownym okrzykiem Sherlock walnął pięścią w tacę narzędzi, które posypały się wszystkie na podłogę.

Molly rzuciła się w stronę drzwi. Sherlock dopadł ich pierwszy i ją odepchnął. Zaskoczony oboma tymi posunięciami, John nie zdążył jej złapać, kiedy poleciała na plecy. Walnęła z całej siły o podłogę, uderzając głową o podstawę stołu do badania zwłok.

Klnąc pod nosem, John uklęknął obok niej i podłożył jej dłoń pod tył głowy. Z ulgą stwierdził, że nie ma tam krwi, choć na pewno będzie miała paskudnego guza.

— Nic mi nie jest — wymamrotała, kiedy pomagał jej usiąść na podłodze. — Naprawdę, zupełnie nic.

— Idziesz na SOR — powiedział jej stanowczo John, po czym popatrzył wilkiem na Sherlocka. — A _ty_ idziesz do domu i prosto do łóżka, zanim jeszcze komuś coś zrobisz, idioto pojebany!

Ale Sherlock na niego nie patrzył, nie mówiąc już o słuchaniu go. Oczy zwrócone miał na tę samą gołą ścianę, kręcąc głową i raz po raz składając wargi w te same mruczane pod nosem słowa:

— On by tego zrobił. Nie John. On by tego nie zrobił.

— Sherlock? — powiedział z naciskiem John, wciąż klęcząc przy Molly. — Sherlock, popatrz na mnie. Jego tu nie ma. Ja jestem. Patrz _na mnie_.

Z wyraźnym trudem Sherlock oderwał oczy od tego, czego nie było, i zamiast tego popatrzył na to, co rzeczywiste. Kiedy jego wzrok padł na Molly, potrząsnął głową i cofnął się o krok.

— Nie chciałem… Molly, ja nie miałem…

— Nic mi nie jest — odpowiedziała ze słabym uśmiechem. — Nic się nie stało, Sherlock. Ale wydaje mi się, że może powinieneś posłuchać Johna i pójść do domu. Nie sądzisz?

Sherlock pokręcił głową i dał jeszcze jeden krok do tyłu, prawie opierając się plecami o drzwi. Nie mówiąc już ani słowa, otworzył je i wybiegł.

— Sherlock!

John nie dostał na to wołanie żadnej odpowiedzi. Zaczął się podnosić, ale zmienił zdanie, kiedy popatrzył na Molly.

— Sama pójdę na SOR — powiedziała. — Idź. Upewnij się, że nic mu się nie stało.

Nie musiała mu tego powtarzać. Pobiegł za Sherlockiem, który mignął mu jeszcze na schodach. Zalała go fala strachu i John przyśpieszył. Czemu to zawsze musiało się kończyć właśnie tam?

Dotarł na dach w sekundy po Sherlocku. Mógłby zapłakać z ulgi, widząc, że ten wcale nie jest blisko krawędzi. Był pośrodku dachu. Chodził tam i z powrotem z wycelowanym w niego palcem.

— Tutaj. To było dokładnie tutaj. Widziałem to. Ty nie żyjesz. Nie mogłeś tego upozorować. Nie było sposobu, żebyś to upozorował. Widziałem. Widziałem to. _Widziałem_!

Ostatnie słowo wyszło mu z ust jako udręczony krzyk; Sherlock chwycił się obiema rękami za włosy.

— Sherlock — odezwał się cicho John. — Musisz się uspokoić. Ja cię proszę, żebyś się uspokoił. Przerażasz mnie.

Spoczęły na nim szeroko otwarte, przekrwione oczy.

— John. Proszę cię, powiedz, że to nieprawda.

— To nieprawda — odpowiedział automatycznie John, robiąc kilka powolnych, ostrożnych kroków w stronę Sherlocka. — Nie mam pojęcia, co on ci mówi, ale wiem jedno. Ten człowiek był kłamcą, Sherlock. Żywy czy martwy, jest tylko kłamcą. Ja to wiem i ty to wiesz. Prawda?

Sherlock opuścił ręce. Oczy błyszczały mu od łez.

— Sam już nie wiem. On wie różne rzeczy. Wie wszystko. Cześć z tego jest prawdą, ale co, jeśli to wszystko jest…

— A czy wie o Rudobrodym? — zapytał John, podchodząc jeszcze o krok bliżej.

Sherlock cały się szarpnął, jakby John właśnie go uderzył. Wlepił w niego nieruchomy wzrok.

— Skąd wiesz…

— Nie pytaj mnie — sprzeciwił się John. — Zapytaj Moriarty’ego. Zapytaj go, co wie o Rudobrodym.

Sherlock nie powiedział ani słowa, ale obrócił twarz trochę na lewo od Johna, skupiając spojrzenie na niczym.

— Wie — potwierdził łamiącym się głosem. — Skąd on to wie? Skąd ty wiesz?

— Nie wiem. — John uniósł rękę i zamknął palce na nadgarstku Sherlocka. — Nie mam pojęcia, kim albo czym jest Rudobrody, bo nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć. Powiedziałeś, że jeśli nie będziesz potrafił stwierdzić, co jest rzeczywiste, a co nie jest, mam wspomnieć o Rudobrodym. Powiedziałeś, że jeśli ktoś będzie o nim wiedział, to to będzie dowód, że ten ktoś jest wyłącznie wytworem twojego umysłu. Więc teraz sam mi powiedz. Czy Moriarty jest prawdziwy?

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna, na pustą przestrzeń obok niego, wreszcie na jego dłoń zaciśniętą na swoim nadgarstku, tuż poniżej odsłoniętego przez podwinięty rękaw tatuażu.

— John, chyba muszę iść do domu — stwierdził, drżąc.

— Rzeczywiście musisz, głupku jeden. Idziemy.

Kiedy szli na dół po jego kurtkę, John nie puszczał przegubu Sherlocka. Nie puścił go też w taksówce, która zawiozła ich do domu. Dopiero kiedy zamknął za nimi drzwi do 221 b, zdołał puścić Sherlocka i powiedzieć:

— Idziesz prosto do łóżka. No, już.

Sherlock w odpowiedzi tylko kiwnął głową. Od zejścia z dachu nie odezwał się ani słowem, choć od czasu do czasu składał usta w jakieś bezgłośne słowa albo kręcił głową. John wszedł za nim na górę po schodach, a potem do niego do pokoju. Stanął przy drzwiach z założonymi rękami, gapiąc się uparcie na własne buty, podczas gdy Sherlock rozbierał się do majtek i wchodził do łóżka.

— Jak długo? — zapytał, kiedy Sherlock skończył, podchodząc do okna, żeby zaciągnąć zasłony.

— Dziewięć dni — odpowiedział bardzo cicho Sherlock.

John dwa razy zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

— Po co?

Znał odpowiedź, ale musiał ją usłyszeć.

— Dla danych — odpowiedział bezbarwnym głosem Sherlock. — Chciałem się dowiedzieć, jak długo dam radę funkcjonować.

John prychnął.

— Nie nazwałbym tego funkcjonowaniem, Sherlock. Widzisz go od kilku dni, zgadza się?

Sherlock milczał tak długo, że John pomyślał, że zasnął.

— Z początku potrafiłem go zignorować — powiedział w końcu. — Wiedziałem, że go nie ma. Ale później…

— Później było go coraz trudniej zignorować — dokończył a niego John. — A ty dalej nie pomyślałeś sobie „ej, może powinienem przestać udawać i pójść spać naprawdę”.

— Nie. Powtarzałem sobie, że będzie warto, jeżeli dzięki temu będę mógł trochę dłużej pamiętać.

John westchnął.

— Co pamiętać, Sherlock?

— Ciebie. Pamiętać, że tu teraz mieszkasz, Że… że się o mnie troszczysz. Nawet kiedy robię z siebie idiotę.

Tego John się nie spodziewał. Sherlock nienawidził „troszczenia się o niego” z całego serca. Pozwalał na to, bo rozumiał, że to konieczne, ale bez ogródek dawał wyraz temu, jak bardzo tego nie cierpi. A teraz to…

— Rzeczywiście jesteś idiotą — powiedział szorstko John, podchodząc do drzwi. — Śpij już.

— A mógłbyś…

John przystanął i się obejrzał. Sherlock był ledwo zagrzebanym w pościeli po drugiej stronie łóżka cieniem.

— A co mógłbym?

— Tu zostać? W twojej obecności łatwiej mi się go ignoruje.

John wszedł z powrotem w głąb pokoju, samymi ruchami stóp zdejmując buty. Usiadł na łóżku plecami do zagłówka.

— Posiedzę tu, póki nie zaśniesz — powiedział cicho. — A potem się porządnie, dobrze wyśpisz. A kiedy się obudzisz, zacznę na ciebie wrzeszczeć i przestanę, dopiero kiedy stracę głos, i będę miał z tego _taką_ satysfakcję.

Sherlock poruszył się pod kołdrą i obrócił twarz w stronę Johna.

— Nawrzeszczysz na mnie za coś, czego nie będę pamiętał?

— Na sto procent. A jak już będziesz dostatecznie mocno w szoku, zmuszę cię, żebyś napisał o tym u siebie w dzienniku, tak żebyś już nigdy więcej do tej głupiej zabawy nie wrócił.

— Dlaczego nie zrobić tego teraz? — zapytał Sherlock. — Mielibyśmy to za sobą.

— Bo musiałbym rywalizować o twoją uwagę z trupem, na co nie mam ochoty. A także dlatego, że powinieneś już spać. To teraz zamknij gębę i oczy też.

Oczy Sherlock wprawdzie zamknął, ale nie minęło kilka sekund, a znowu coś mówił.

— Zagroź, że odejdziesz — powiedział cichutko. — Jeżeli chcesz, żebym potraktował cię poważnie, po prostu powiedz, że jeżeli jeszcze raz kiedyś tego spróbuję, to odejdziesz.

John otworzył usta i zaraz znowu je zamknął, nie wypowiedziawszy ani słowa. Więc to było to? Broń ostateczna przeciwko uporowi Sherlocka? Groźba, że zostawi go swojemu losowi? John nie mógłby tego zrobić, ale czy potrafiłby na ten temat przekonująco skłamać?

— Wiedziałbyś, że to nieprawda — powiedział, próbując obrócić te słowa w żart.

— Nie wiedziałbym — zaprzeczył Sherlock, dalej równie cicho co przed chwilą. — To by była najbardziej przerażająca groźba. W przeciwnym razie dlaczego _on_ by to bez przerwy powtarzał?

Na to John nie miał odpowiedzi. Wiedział jednak, że kiedy już będą o tym rozmawiali, nie zawiesi Sherlockowi tej groźby nad głową. Ani za ten wybryk, ani za żaden inny. Przecież nie będzie podbierał pomysłów Moriarty’emu, nawet takiemu Moriarty’emu, który jest wytworem Sherlockowej podświadomości.

Chwilę później Sherlockowi wyrównał się oddech; zasnął.

John wstał i wyszedł z pokoju dopiero kilka godzin później.

 


	9. 27 września – Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga Autorki:
> 
> W tym rozdziale pracuję nad tym, żeby opowiadanie jednak zasługiwało na kategorię „E”…

 

 

To się bierze znikąd.

Jeszcze przed chwilą Sherlock przeprowadzał Lestrade’a krok po kroku przez niesamowicie złożoną dedukcję – chociaż sądząc z miny inspektora, będzie musiał wszystkie te wyjaśnienia powtórzyć, i to wolniej. Nuda.

Sekundę później patrzy na rozpromienioną twarz Johna i nachodzi go to, spada na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. Teraz już mu wolno, prawda?

Wciąż jest to strasznie nowe. Dla Sherlocka to tylko niewiele ponad trzy dni, dla Johna mniej niż miesiąc. Ale jest; jest w tym, jak John powiedział „genialne”, w tym, jak patrzy na Sherlocka z dumą, w tym drobnym błysku w jego oku, który jest jednocześnie zaborczy, czuły i może nawet trochę podniecony.

Sherlock zapomina, gdzie jest i co robi. Zapomina, że otaczają ich ludzie – nie tylko otaczają, ale i aktywnie zwracają na niego uwagę. Zapomina, że nie zapytał jeszcze, kto wie, o ile w ogóle ktoś. Albo może po prostu żadna z tych rzeczy go nie obchodzi.

Urywa w pół zdania, podchodzi blisko do Johna, staje tuż przed nim, tak że praktycznie stykają się czubkami butów. Kiedy lekko drżącymi dłońmi ujmuje jego twarz, ta łagodnieje; uśmiech Johna nagle robi się trochę nieśmiały, oczy mu trochę ciemnieją, źrenice rozszerzają się, jeszcze zanim Sherlock się schyli. Przez moment ich usta prawie się stykają, prawie, ale nie całkiem, i obaj oddychają tym samym powietrzem, zajmują tę samą przestrzeń, jakby w samym środku Scotland Yardu znaleźli się w takiej bańce, która odgrodziła ich od reszty świata. John kładzie kres temu napięciu, kładąc Sherlockowi dłoń na potylicy. Kiedy potem ta dłoń przesuwa mu się na kark, a palce wplątują we włosy, Sherlock ma dojmujące wrażenie, że ten gest jest swojski, dobrze mu znany.

Wystarczy lekki nacisk ręki Johna, a ich usta stykają się ze sobą w niewinnym pocałunku. Sherlockowi z trzepotem rzęs zamykają się oczy; skupia się na wrażeniu dotyku warg Johna na swoich wargach. Są dokładnie takie miękkie, jak zawsze sobie wyobrażał – och, a wyobrażał to sobie często… Niezliczoną ilość razy patrzył, jak John wysuwa język spomiędzy warg szybkim, podświadomym ruchem, od którego jednak na ogół Sherlockowi zamierało serce. Niezdradzenie się kosztowało go mnóstwo wysiłku. Ale teraz… teraz nie musi się już ukrywać.

I dokładnie ten sam język przebiega teraz po wargach Sherlocka, szukając wejścia. Zanim Sherlock zdąży wpuścić go do środka, atmosferę niszczy dochodzący zza jego pleców głośny kaszel. Rozdzielają się natychmiast, zabierając też ręce. Sherlock mruga kilka razy. John dalej się uśmiecha, ale policzki ma zarumienione. Sherlock podejrzewa, że to tyleż z podniecenia, co zażenowania. Lestrade kaszle jeszcze raz.

— Moglibyśmy wrócić do tych morderstw? — pyta, krzyżując ręce na piersi i znacząco wskazując wzrokiem rozłożone na stole torebki z dowodami.

Stojąca obok niego Donovan zachowuje się o wiele mniej dyskretnie. Otwarcie się gapi, krzywiąc twarz. Jeden rzut oka przez okno salki konferencyjnej na rozciągający się za nim świat biurek jasno pokazuje, że nie tylko ona.

Sherlocka nie obchodzi, co ona – czy ktokolwiek inny – o nim myśli, czy to w kwestii jego zainteresowania przestępczością, czy wyboru partnera. Ale nie ma pojęcia, czy John poczuł się przez niego skrępowany, nie ma punktu odniesienia, który pozwoliłby mu stwierdzić, co John teraz myśli, obraca więc na niego pytające spojrzenie. John uśmiecha się tak mocno, że aż robią mu się od tego zmarszczki wokół oczu. Kładzie dłoń nisko na plecach Sherlocka i delikatnie kieruje go z powrotem w stronę stołu.

— Najpierw praca, potem robota — mówi na tyle cicho, żeby usłyszał go tylko Sherlock.

Koszmarna aluzja… no chyba że to była obietnica.

Sherlock wraca do swoich dedukcji, pytając Lestrade’a, gdzie się zgubił i z łatwością wślizgując się z powrotem w ich nurt. Chociaż jest bardzo skupiony na tym, co robi, nic nie może poradzić na to, że widzi, jak Donovan dalej wlepia w niego natarczywy wzrok. Stara się nie zwracać na nią uwagi, ale nie jest to tak łatwe jak zwykle i po doprowadzeniu Lestrade’a do oczywistego zakończenia sprawy nie może sobie z niej nie zadrwić.

— Chciałaś coś powiedzieć? — pyta.

Kobieta sapie.

— Nic, czego już nie mówiłam wcześniej.

— Donovan — mówi ostrzegawczym tonem Lestrade. Jednocześnie John podchodzi bliżej, tak blisko, że ramieniem opiera się o ramię Sherlocka. Jeszcze przed chwilą był taki ucieszony, ale teraz jego mina wyraża chłód i irytacja Sherlocka idzie tylko o ząbek do góry.

— Niepotrzebne nam twoje błogosławieństwo — informuje ją ironicznie Sherlock.

— I go nie dostaniecie — odpowiada ona z parsknięciem. — Jakby nie było dość, że on praktycznie zrezygnował z własnego życia, żeby…

— Donovan! — przerywa jej Lestrade, teraz już głośniej. — Skończ.

— Rzeczywiście skończ — mówi John swoim najsurowszym, najzimniejszym głosem. — Już to mówiłaś, a ja już ci powiedziałem, że to cię nie powinno obchodzić.

— Ale jak ty to _znosisz_? — pyta kobieta, ignorując ich prośby, żeby zostawiła ten temat w spokoju, a Sherlocka zaskakuje pełne czystego współczucia spojrzenie, które posyła Johnowi. — On nie ma pojęcia, że nie zrobił tego właśnie pierwszy raz. Jak możesz być w związku z kimś, kto…

— Dosyć tego! — Lestrade łypie tak wściekle, jak tylko potrafi. — Donovan. Mamy coś do zrobienia i nie obejmuje to osądzania naszych konsultantów. Czy to jest jasne?

— Ja nie osądzam — protestuje policjantka. — Ja tylko nie rozumiem…

— I nikt tego od ciebie nie wymaga — zauważa John, a Lestrade w tym samym momencie powtarza:

— Czy – to – jest – jasne?

Donovan milknie i raz kiwa głową. Lestrade obraca się w stronę Sherlocka.

— Dziękuję — mówi z naciskiem. — Dalej już damy sobie radę.

Chociaż dalej nie daje mu spokoju reakcja Donovan, Sherlock ponownie skupia się na pracy.

— Co? Nie, też chcę tam być. Nawet na tym etapie jesteście jeszcze w stanie to spartaczyć.

Lestrade przewraca oczami i sapie.

— Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale to pocieszające, że dalej jesteś równie nieprzyjemny co zawsze. Jedź do domu. Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego. Dam znać Johnowi, jak to się skończyło, żebyś mógł to sobie zapisać w dzienniku.

Kiwa im głową na pożegnanie i wywleka Donovan z pomieszczenia. Sherlock ze zmarszczonymi brwiami patrzy, jak wychodzą.

— Gotowy na powrót do domu? — pyta cicho John.

Mrugając, Sherlock obraca na niego wzrok.

— Już to kiedyś zrobiłem — mówi i nie jest to pytanie. — Pocałowałem cię przy nich w niestosownym momencie. Prawda?

Wargi Johna rozciągają się w wąskim, wymuszonym uśmiechu.

— Dawniej chichotaliśmy na miejscach zbrodni. Całowanie się to był kolejny logiczny krok.

Sherlock się krzywi.

— Trochę nie tego? — pyta.

John raz kręci głową, sięga po jego dłoń i splata ze sobą ich palce.

— Nie przeszkadza mi to — mówi. — Naprawdę. Lestrade był za pierwszym razem troszkę wkurzony, ale głównie dlatego, że ignorowałeś miejsce przestępstwa. A jeśli chodzi o innych… niech się pieprzą. Tak jak mówiłeś, nie potrzebujemy niczyjego błogosławieństwa.

Ostatnie zdanie John wypowiada ciut za głośno. Sherlock łączy ze sobą ten hamowany gniew, to jak John zacisnął palce na jego palcach, i słowa Donovan. Nie protestowała przeciwko związkowi dwóch mężczyzn ani pocałunkowi nie w porę. Jej było żal Johna. Może pół roku temu byłoby jej go żal, że się zakochał w „psychopacie”. Dzisiaj jest jej go żal, bo związał się z kimś, kto jest przekonany, że pierwszy raz całowali się kilka minut temu, nawet jeśli _wie_ , że to nieprawda.

Najgorsze w tym jest to, że Donovan ma trochę racji.

— Ile to potrwa? — pyta, a serce ściska mu się boleśnie. — Zanim zrozumiesz, że ona ma rację, i że nie tego chcesz? Jak mamy do czegoś dojść, kiedy ja w kółko zmuszam cię do powtarzania tych samych ruchów? To nie jest związek, to jest pętla nieskończona, i to ty w niej utknąłeś.

— Jasne — mówi ponuro John. — Bo oczywiście od miesięcy daję ci się nabrać i nie mam pojęcia, na cym polega twoja przypadłość, bo ewidentnie jestem idiotą.

— Nie powiedziałem…

— Nie dzisiaj — przerywa mu John. — Ale kiedy indziej już tak. I nie tylko ty to mówiłeś. I wiesz co? Bez powtarzania w kółko akurat tej rozmowy mógłbym się obejść. Na szczęście wiem, co idealnie na to zrobi. Chodź, zabieramy się stąd.

Wychodzi z pomieszczenia marszowym krokiem, jak człowiek idący do bitwy, ciągnąc Sherlocka za sobą. Sherlock nie może zaprzeczyć, że podnieca go ten rodzaj pokazu siły w wykonaniu tego akurat mężczyzny, ale dla zachowania pozorów protestuje przeciwko byciu ciągniętym za rękę jak dziecko. John w odpowiedzi tylko przewraca pod jego adresem oczami. Nie puszcza go.

Dalej trzymają się za ręce w taksówce, przez całą drogę do znajomo wyglądającego zakładu tatuażu po przeciwnej stronie miasta. John puszcza dłoń Sherlocka dopiero wtedy, kiedy musi się rozebrać, ale Sherlock nie odchodzi daleko; oczy ma szeroko otwarte, a pod dwoma palcami, którymi w roztargnieniu pociera sobie pierś, serce bije mu za szybko. Właśnie usłyszał, jak John mówi Leo, co chce mieć wytatuowane, ale dalej trudno mu w to uwierzyć.

— Zaraz — mówi Leo, kiedy już ma przyłożyć kalkę do ciała. — Czy ja miałem ten napis odwrócić?

John unosi w stronę Sherlocka pytającą brew. Nie pyta o to, czy napis powinien być odwrócony. Chce się dowiedzieć, czy Sherlock rozumie, co tu się dzieje. Sherlock ma mu to tylko udowodnić.

— Nie — odpowiada lekko schrypniętym głosem. — Nie jest przeznaczony do czytania w lustrze.

John raz kiwa głową. Nie mówi, że te słowa nie są dla niego, że są dla Sherlocka. Na tym etapie chyba już nie musi.

To tylko cztery słowa, bezpośrednie i rzeczowe, zupełnie jak sam John, ale przepisanie ich wydaje się zajmować Leo nienormalnie dużo czasu – nie żeby Sherlock miał jakieś pojęcie, ile to zazwyczaj trwa. Albo może po prostu Sherlock ma takie wrażenie, że trwa to za długo, bo nie podoba mu się to, jak John zaciska usta w bladą, wąską linię. Nigdy nie lubił patrzeć, jak John cierpi – czy to fizycznie, czy inaczej.

Kiedy wychodzą z salonu, jest już dobrze po południu. Sherlock nie może oderwać wzroku od Johna, który idzie z piersią lekko wypiętą i z uśmiechem satysfakcji na twarzy. W taksówce, która wiezie ich do domu, Sherlockowi udaje się uporządkować myśli na tyle, żeby zapytać:

— Dlaczego?

John patrzy prosto na niego.

— Kiedy dałeś sobie zrobić pierwszy tatuaż, ten na ręce, powiedziałeś, że pomoże ci on pogodzić się z tym, że to prawda. Od tego czasu ani razu nie musiałem przedstawiać ci twojej diagnozy. Kiedy zrobiłeś sobie te napisy na piersi, powiedziałeś, że zrobiłeś to, bo to coś, czego już nigdy nie powinieneś podważać. Ale robisz to. Guzik mnie obchodzi, czy ktoś inny podważa powody, dla których postanowiłem z tobą być, ale _nie wytrzymuję_ , kiedy ty też je podważasz. To powiedz mi: czy teraz wierzysz, że to sobie przemyślałem, że wiem, co robię, i że z niczego się nie wycofam?

Oczy błyszczą mu z taką siłą, że Sherlockowi zapiera od niej dech w piersiach, i nagle niczego nie pragnie tak bardzo, jak jeszcze raz Johna pocałować. Więc to robi i chociaż pocałunek zaczyna się równie delikatnie co na komendzie, szybko robi się na tyle intensywny, że taksówkarz każe im się uspokoić.

Tak też robią, ale wymieniają przy tym spojrzenia, w których jest obietnica. I rzeczywiście, ledwo wejdą do mieszkania, zanim Sherlock będzie miał choćby szansę zdjąć płaszcz, John przyciska go do ściany i znowu go całuje, i – _och_ – Sherlock nie tak to sobie wyobrażał, ale tak też jest w sumie okej. Jest świetnie. Ciało Johna jest jedną silną, natarczywą, przyciśniętą do ciała Sherlocka linią, równie upartą co jego język, który wsuwa się Sherlockowi do ust, szukając jego języka.

Kiedy Sherlock uśmiecha się w trakcie pocałunku, John wyczuwa, że coś się zmieniło, zabiera głowę i posyła mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

— Co cię tak rozśmieszyło? — pyta, odsuwając się na tyle, żeby zrzucić kurtkę.

Sherlock idzie w jego ślady.

— Właściwie to nie było śmieszne — wyjaśnia — tylko… zaskakujące. Nie spodziewałem się, że okażesz taki…

— Entuzjazm? — podsuwa John i demonstruje go w praktyce, zdejmując Sherlockowi marynarkę.

Jakoś udaje im się dostać do sypialni, chociaż zostawiają za sobą sznur porzuconych ubrań.

— Czy to… — Dziwne, jak trudno mu się myśli, kiedy w zagłębieniu szyi ma usta Johna. — Czy to się zawsze tak dzieje?

Jedno pchnięcie rąk Johna i Sherlock pozwala sobie upaść tyłem na łóżko, po czym unosi biodra, żeby pomóc Johnowi ściągnąć mu spodnie – a zaraz potem, po delikatnym ściśnięciu jego wyprężonego fiuta, majtki.

— Czy to ważne? — pyta John, kończąc się rozbierać.

Sherlock podpiera się na łokciach, żeby na niego popatrzeć. Zapomina odpowiedzieć, chłonąc wzrokiem każdy cal ciała Johna, od tego, jak sterczy mu członek, gruby i poczerwieniały, przez bliznę w kształcie gwiazdy, którą ma w barku, aż po wytatuowane na jego piersi słowa, które teraz zostają odsłonięte, kiedy John zdejmuje z nich opatrunek.

— Mógłbym godzinami tylko ci się przyglądać — szepcze i wprawdzie nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć tych słów na głos, ale nie żałuje tego, kiedy przywołują one na usta Johna uśmiech.

— I tak robiłeś — mówi John, wchodząc na łóżko i siadając Sherlockowi okrakiem na udach. — Długimi godzinami. Dokładnie oglądałeś, dotykałeś i całowałeś każdy skrawek mnie. I nie wątpię, że jeszcze to zrobisz.

Całe to doświadczenie jest przedziwne. Z dawnych wspomnień Sherlock wie, że pierwszy raz bywa niezręczny, bo dwa ciała, dwie pary warg i rąk muszą się dopiero ze sobą zapoznać. Teraz jednak w ogóle się tak nie czuje. Dłonie oparte ma na udach Johna i nieruchome, ale nie dlatego, żeby bał się zrobić coś więcej, tylko dlatego, że tyle dotyku i tak go już przytłacza. Ciężar Johna na jego ciele jest przyjemny, daje mu mocny punkt odniesienia. Kiedy John bierze w dłoń jego fiuta i przyciska go do swojego, nie ma w jego palcach wahania, za to Sherlock ma wrażenie, że ich dotyk jest jakoś niewiarygodnie znajomy.

Ocieranie się jednego gorącego, twardego członka o drugi sprawia, że Sherlockowi przeskakują po kręgosłupie iskry. Jęczy cicho i biodra same szarpią mu się do góry, wpychając jego fiuta w dłoń Johna i przesuwając nim po jego własnym fiucie. John w odpowiedzi wzdycha gwałtownie, a potem opuszcza się na łokcie, tak że kiedy muska ustami usta Sherlocka, fiuty mają uwięzione między brzuchami.

— Żeby odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie — mówi cicho i każde słowo jest jak pocałunek — nie, to nie zawsze dzieje się akurat tak. — Napiera delikatnie, rytmicznie na Sherlocka i fiuty ocierają im się o siebie. Sherlock chwyta go za biodra i przyciąga bliżej. — Za pierwszym razem robiliśmy to. Tylko to. I jeszcze się całowaliśmy. Nie mogliśmy przestać.

Demonstruje, co ma na myśli, całując Sherlocka tak, że temu podkulają się palce u stóp, cały czuje się lekki, ma wrażenie, że penis mu się pali.

— Za drugim razem — ciągnie John, przyciskając sznur pocałunków wzdłuż szczęki Sherlocka i do wrażliwego miejsca za jego uchem — zerżnąłeś mnie tak gruntownie, że daję słowo, że zobaczyłem fajerwerki.

Podkreśla te słowa, skubiąc delikatnie zębami. Sherlock gwałtownie otwiera oczy – nie jest pewny, kiedy mu się zamknęły. Nie myśląc, pręży się, pcha ciało w górę i w bok, szarpie biodrami i oto zamieniają się miejscami: teraz to John jest pod nim. Po jego twarzy przemyka wyraz bólu i Sherlock przypomina sobie o świeżym tatuażu i wrażliwości skóry, na której oparł swój ciężar. Podnosi się na rękach i w ramach przeprosin delikatnie całuje Johna w pierś.

— A następnym razem to ty wyruchałeś mnie, zgadza się? — domyśla się niskim, dudniącym głosem, patrząc na Johna spod rzęs i napierając na niego lekko.

— Nie — odpowiada z półuśmiechem John, ujmując twarz Sherlocka w dłoń. — Wtedy się z tobą kochałem. Pieściłem cię całego, aż nie umiałeś powiedzieć nic poza moim imieniem.

Sherlocka przechodzi dreszcz. Potrafi to sobie całkiem dobrze wyobrazić.

— A jeszcze następnym — mówi dalej John — rzeczywiście cię wyruchałem. Najpierw w usta, potem w tyłek. I odniosłem wrażenie, że dobrze się bawiłeś.

Sherlock śmieje się, słysząc to, i obraca twarz tak, żeby wtulić ją Johnowi w dłoń.

— Robiliśmy mnóstwo rzeczy — mówi cichutko John. — Mnóstwa innych jeszcze nie próbowaliśmy. Więc sam mi powiedz, Sherlock: czego byś chciał?

Kiedy Sherlock tak patrzy na leżącego pod nim mężczyznę, na deklaracje wypisane na jego piersi niby taka prawda, której nie da się, nigdy nie będzie się dało wymazać, odpowiedź z łatwością przychodzi mu na myśl. Chciałby, żeby John był szczęśliwy. Chciałby dać mu wszystko, co będzie mógł, mimo że to nigdy nie będzie nawet w przybliżeniu dość. Chciałby nigdy się nim nie znudzić – w czym jego choroba z pewnością pomoże, chociaż Sherlock wątpi, czy znudziłby się kiedyś Johnem, nawet gdyby umysł miał w pełni sprawny.

— Wszystkiego — mówi trzęsącym się głosem. — Chcę wszystkiego.

Z dołu John szczerzy się do niego w uśmiechu.

— Dobra odpowiedź.

 


	10. 5 września – John

 

Sherlock był wkurzony przez całą drogę do domu, wysiadając z taksówki i zatrzaskując za sobą jej drzwi, zanim John zdążył wysiąść. John westchnął, zapłacił za przejazd i ruszył w ślad za swoim naburmuszonym towarzyszem.

Jego zachowanie nie było w zasadzie niczym nowym. Sherlock wkurzał się i obrażał za każdym razem, kiedy trzydniowy limit spadał na niego w trakcie sprawy, a Lestrade na prośbę Johna przestawał przyjmować jego pomoc. W tych chwilach najbardziej przypominał tego człowieka, jakim był, kiedy John go poznał tych kilka lat temu, kiedy tylko dopadała go nuda.

Teraz rzadko się nudził; nie miał na to czasu. Ale jego gniew, kiedy zostawał zmuszony do porzucenia sprawy, był równie przykry co wtedy. Jednak to i tak było lepsze wyjście.

Ledwo wszedł do domu, usłyszał dochodzący z góry zgrzyt skrzypiec. Pani Hudson stała w sieni, załamując ręce i posyłając w górę schodów zmartwione spojrzenia. Popatrzyła na Johna pytająco.

— Zły dzień, mój drogi?

John wzruszył ramionami.

— Wściekł się. Nie rozwiązał sprawy na czas.

Poklepała go po ramieniu.

— Masz anielską cierpliwość — powiedziała i wróciła do siebie do mieszkania.

Patrząc, jak zamykają się za nią drzwi, John zrozumiał, że odwleka tylko to, co nieuniknione. Przygotowując się na najgorsze, poszedł za dźwiękiem – bo muzyką nie można było tego nazwać – na górę, do mieszkania. Aniołem absolutnie nie był, ale przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy odkrył w sobie nowe pokłady cierpliwości. Wpakował się w tę sytuację z szeroko otwartymi oczami, dobrze wiedząc, co go czeka, i wiedział też, że narzekanie nic teraz nie zmieni.

Odwiesił kurtkę, zanim wszedł do salonu, jakby szedł do bitwy. Spodziewał się, że będzie musiał przekrzykiwać dalsze bolesne dla ucha wrzaski, wydobywane przez Sherlocka ze skrzypiec, ale ledwo wszedł do pokoju, Sherlock przestał i wycelował w niego smyczek.

— Dokończę tę sprawę — oświadczył. — Nie muszę tam być. Nie pójdę spać, póki nie dojdę do odpowiedzi, i nic nie możesz zrobić, żeby mnie do tego zmusić.

Zamiast powiedzieć, że przeciwnie, może coś zrobić, John ugryzł się w język. Sherlock sam dał mu tę broń do ręki, ale jak dotąd John z niej nie skorzystał, nie miał też zamiaru tego robić. Pewnych gróźb po prostu nie należało wygłaszać.

— Masz rację — powiedział więc. — Do niczego nie mogę cię zmusić. Ale twój brat uważa, że może. Domyślam się, że jeśli wyjdziesz z mieszkania, zanim prześpisz kilka dobrych godzin, to przekonamy się, czy ma rację.

Jeszcze nigdy nie byli zmuszeni posunąć się aż tak daleko, ale po dziewięciodniowym eksperymencie Sherlocka John i Mycroft przedyskutowali sprawę. Jeśli jedynym sposobem na zapewnienie mu snu, kiedy go naprawdę potrzebował, były igła, strzykawka i środek usypiający, to… no cóż, Mycroft nie miał problemu z wyrażaniem swojej miłości poprzez surowość, a John uznał, że może się na to zgodzić, skoro będzie to oznaczało, że Sherlock nie będzie musiał słuchać, jak Moriarty mówi mu, że John go zostawi.

Wyrażający czyste oburzenie wzrok, jakim obrzucił go Sherlock, był niemal komiczny. Podszedł bliżej do Johna, wciąż trzymając w jednej ręce skrzypce, a w drugiej smyczek, i popatrzył na niego wilkiem.

— Nie dziwi mnie, że Mycroft traktuje mnie jak dziecko — zauważył lodowato. — Nigdy nie odnosił się do mnie inaczej. Ale ty? Myślałem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem. Czy tak naprawdę jesteś tylko moją niańką?

To nie była nowa rozmowa. John westchnął.

— Ty nie potrzebujesz niańki, Sherlock. A gdybyś potrzebował, nie zgłosiłbym się do tej roboty na ochotnika. Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie pamiętał, co się dzieje, kiedy przekraczasz swoje granice. Chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało ostatnim razem?

Sherlock dalej patrzył na niego wściekle, ale nie odpowiedział nic.

— Ostatnim razem — ciągnął bezbarwnym tonem John — miałeś epizod psychotyczny. Miałeś halucynacje, i wzrokowe, i słuchowe. Nawrzeszczałeś na Molly. Przeszedłeś do rękoczynów i prawie przyprawiłeś ją o wstrząśnienie mózgu. Wszedłeś… — Johnowi zaczął się chwiać głos. Z wysiłkiem przywrócił mu normalną stabilność. — Wszedłeś na dach świętego Bartłomieja i przysięgam na Boga, Sherlock. Przez chwilę myślałem, że chcesz skoczyć. Nie chcę drugi raz przez to przechodzić. I jeśli to znaczy, że za każdym razem, kiedy nie zdążysz rozwiązać sprawy, się na mnie wściekniesz, to szczerze mówiąc, mam to gdzieś. Wolę, żebyś był na mnie zły, niż żebyś miał napad psychozy.

John wytrzymał wzrok Sherlocka przez jeszcze kilka sekund, kiwnął głową, po czym zrejterował do kuchni nastawić czajnik. Kiedy wyciągał z kredensu kubek, trzęsła mu się ręka. Naprawdę nie lubił wspominać tego dnia i tego, jak bardzo się wtedy bał.

— Ty też chcesz? — zapytał, nie oglądając się, wiedząc, że Sherlock przyszedł za nim.

— Dlaczego trzy dni? — spytał Sherlock, zamiast odpowiedzieć. — Dlaczego nie dwa albo cztery? Wyjaśnij mi, co stoi za tą arbitralną liczbą.

John się obrócił, oparł plecami o blat i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Sherlock dalej miał twarz ściągniętą, ale nie krzyczał i nie patrzył już spode łba, a to już było coś.

— Powód jest prosty — odparł John. — To po trzech dniach zaczynają się te halucynacje.

— Minęły trzy dni. — Sherlock na pokaz rozejrzał się dookoła. — Żadnych halucynacji.

John wykrzywił usta w gorzkim uśmiechu.

— Bo oczywiście powiedziałbyś mi, gdybyś jakieś miał — powiedział głosem ciężkim od sarkazmu. — Absolutnie, pod żadnym pozorem nie okłamałbyś mnie w sprawie takiej jak ta. Ani zresztą żadnej innej.

Te ostatnie słowa John wypowiedział w trochę zbyt intensywnych emocjach; gwałtownie zamknął usta. Nie chciał znów poruszać tego tematu, ale sądząc po zdradzającej wyrzuty sumienia minie, jaką miał przez chwilę Sherlock, doskonale zrozumiał, co John miał na myśli.

— Przeprosiłem — powiedział cicho. — A ty mi wybaczyłeś. No chyba że to ty kłamałeś?

John pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Nie kłamałem. Naprawdę ci wybaczyłem. Żałuję, że to powiedziałem. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że zdarzało ci się już mnie okłamywać na temat ważnych rzeczy. Snu. Halucynacji. A doskonale wiesz, że nigdy nie wiem, kiedy mnie okłamujesz.

Czajnik pstryknął. John odwrócił się w jego stronę i zalał dwa kubki. Kiedy się obejrzał, Sherlock był już z powrotem w salonie i chował skrzypce. John zaniósł mu kubek i obaj usiedli, każdy w swoim fotelu.

— Teraz nie kłamię — powiedział Sherlock, kiedy upił pierwszy łyk. — Nie widziałem ani nie słyszałem nic, czego realność byłaby wątpliwa. Wierzysz mi?

John upił długi łyk, żeby dać sobie czas na zastanowienie. Nie słyszał, żeby Sherlock coś do siebie mamrotał, ani nie widział, żeby gapił się tępo w przestrzeń, a zwykle to te rzeczy zdradzały go pierwsze.

— Wierzę ci — przyznał w końcu ostrożnie.

— Więc zgodzisz się, że ta zasada trzech dni, chociaż racjonalna, nie zawsze jest konieczna. Mogłem dalej pracować nad tą sprawą i…

— Tym razem — przerwał mu John — może i tak. Ale jak długo? Może jeszcze dwie godziny, a zobaczyłbyś…

Urwał, zanim wypowiedział nazwisko Moriarty’ego, i zamiast tego zakończył zdanie niewyraźnym gestem. Nie był pewny, czemu, ale nie chciał mówić Sherlockowi, na czym polegały te halucynacje, o których wiedział. Nie chciał ryzykować, że wpłynie na to, co się Sherlockowi przywidzi w następnej kolejności.

— Gdyby się tak stało, powiedziałbym ci.

Słysząc to, John nie dał rady powstrzymać się od prychnięcia.

— Nieprawda. Nie powiedziałbyś.

— Powiedziałbym, gdybym miał dobry powód. A gdyby informowanie cię, że zaczynam mieć halucynacje, było warunkiem, pod którym mogę dłużej pracować nad sprawą, to to byłby wystarczająco dobry powód.

— Teraz tak mówisz. Może nawet szczerze. Ale zanim zajmiesz się następną sprawą, zapomnisz tę rozmowę.

— To od tego jest dziennik.

Sherlock praktycznie skoczył na równe nogi. Odstawił kubek i wziął dziennik z kanapy.

— Zapiszę tu, że muszę ci mówić o halucynacjach, jak tylko się zaczną, i uszanować w tej sprawie twój osąd sytuacji — powiedział, już z długopisem w dłoni. — A ty za to uchylisz tę absurdalną zasadę o trzech dniach.

— Zaraz zaraz — zaprotestował zaniepokojony John. — Ja się na to nie zgodziłem. Znam cię; jak dam ci trochę luzu, zaraz będziesz ciągnąć, żeby dać ci więcej. — Sherlock zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Usiadł z powrotem i zaczął niecierpliwie stukać stopą o dywan.

— Zanim to się wszystko zaczęło, zdarzało mi się czasem nie spać przez tydzień, kiedy miałem naprawdę interesującą sprawę. I tyle powinieneś mi dać, z dokładnością do halucynacji.

— Zanim to się wszystko zaczęło — powiedział John, naśladując ton jego głosu — powiedziałbym ci to samo, co powiem teraz. Z punktu widzenia lekarza była to jedna z największych bzdur, jakie słyszałem z twoich ust, a to nie jest byle co.

Sherlock się skrzywił.

— W takim razie sześć dni. Sześć dni, a obiecam, że zawsze powiem ci o halucynacjach, nawet jeżeli będzie to oznaczało, że będę musiał zrezygnować z wyjątkowo dobrej sprawy.

John pomyślał, że może robi głupio. Nawet powiedział sobie w duchu, że przecież robi głupio. Ale Sherlock patrzył na niego z taką nadzieją… Rzadko się zdarzało, żeby John miał okazję zrobić mu przyjemność. A gdyby dzięki temu Sherlock naprawdę miał mu za każdym razem mówić o halucynacjach…

— Cztery dni — ustąpił z westchnieniem. — Ale tylko kiedy chcesz dokończyć sprawę. Przy wszystkich innych okazjach dalej obowiązują maksimum trzy.

— W takim razie pięć, kiedy mam sprawę.

Mając nadzieję, że nie będzie tego żałował, John pokiwał głową.

— No dobrze. Zapisz tak sobie. A potem biegnij do łóżka.

— Nie jestem śpiący — mruknął Sherlock, otwierając zeszyt. — I mówiłem ci, że chcę rozwiązać tę sprawę.

Właściwie to John nie był nawet pewny, czemu się dziwi.

Trzy godziny później, mając za sobą sporo chodzenia tam i z powrotem po mieszkaniu oraz perorowania na temat torów lotu pocisku, kątów uderzenia, prędkości i kształtu rozbryzgów, Sherlock triumfująco dzwonił do Lestrade’a. Nawet nie pisał SMS-a, tylko dzwonił, bo, jak stwierdził, chciał „usłyszeć, jak Lestrade mówi, że źle zrobił, że mnie odesłał”.

Lestrade nie powiedział niczego w tym rodzaju. Poprosił tylko, żeby Sherlock dał do telefonu Johna, który zapewnił go, że nie, Sherlock nie majaczy, a on nie ma powodu przypuszczać, że z jego dedukcjami może być coś nie tak. Lestrade rozłączył się, mamrocząc, że musi to wszystko sprawdzić, a John oddał komórkę Sherlockowi.

— Teraz to już naprawdę musisz iść spać — powiedział tak surowo, jak potrafił.

Sherlock nie dał nawet znaku, że go usłyszał.

— Co ty z tego masz? — zapytał, przyglądając się Johnowi uważnie. — Według dziennika wprowadziłeś się tu z powrotem, jak tylko wyszedłem ze szpitala. A na krótko wcześniej zacząłeś być z Mary w separacji. Czy ta przeprowadzka to był twój sposób na ucieczkę z małżeństwa?

Kiedy mówił, John cały się spiął, jakby przygotowując się na cios. Nie podobało mu się, że jest w dzienniku strona na jego temat – a jeszcze mniej mu się podobało, że nie wie, co dokładnie jest tam napisane – ale ostatecznie nie miał dobrego powodu, żeby poprosić Sherlocka, żeby nic tam o nim nie pisał.

Ucieczka z małżeństwa nazywa się „rozwód” — zauważył ponuro. — I to też już zaliczyłem, dzięki. A mam z tego to, że mogę pomóc przyjacielowi. To mało?

Widział już wcześniej u Sherlocka ten wyraz twarzy. Wiedział, co on oznacza, i w tej chwili go on przerażał. Nie chciał, żeby Sherlock za bardzo dedukował, co nim powoduje. Nie mogli pójść tą drogą. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. Zrozumiał to na samym początku i przyrzekł sobie, że się tam nie zapuści. Nie było szansy, żeby to doprowadziło do czegoś dobrego – nie w sytuacji, kiedy Sherlockowi co kilka godzin albo dni kasowały się wspomnienia.

— Tak, myślę, że to za mało — powiedział z namysłem Sherlock, dalej obserwując Johna spod zmrużonych powiek. — Przyjaźń to relacja dwustronna. Wyświadczasz mi przysługę niezmiernej wagi, a w zamian dostajesz ode mnie… co? To, że trzaskam drzwiami i kłócę się z tobą o to, o której będę musiał iść spać? Często się zastanawiałem, dlaczego akceptujesz moje poczynania i słowa, chociaż przed tobą nikomu nigdy nie chciało się spędzać w moim towarzystwie więcej czasu, niż to było absolutnie konieczne.

— Nie na wszystko się godzę — sprzeciwił się John, ale protest zabrzmiał słabo nawet w jego własnych uszach. — Kiedy zachowujesz się jak gnojek, zwracam ci uwagę. I złoszczę się za to na ciebie. I…

I rozpaczliwie szukał słów, które nie chciały przyjść. Miał ochotę cofnąć się o krok, uciec przed siłą natarczywego wzroku Sherlocka, ale nie mógł się ruszyć, jak owad przyszpilony do dykty, żeby można go było sobie obejrzeć. Jeszcze sekunda, a Sherlock rozpłata go i zajrzy mu do środka.

— Dwa dni temu — powiedział Sherlock, przechylając głowę na bok — kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce zbrodni, funkcjonariuszka Lawson nazwała nas zakochaną parą. Nie poprawiłeś jej. Nie przewróciłeś oczami, nie westchnąłeś ani nie zareagowałeś w żaden inny sposób. Według dziennika zaobserwowałem pięć oddzielnych okazji, przy których nie powiedziałeś nic, chociaż można się było wtedy po tobie spodziewać typowej dla ciebie uwagi w rodzaju „nie jesteśmy parą” albo „nie jestem gejem”.

John miał nagle wrażenie, że serce bije mu o wiele za szybko. Zaschło mu w ustach. I stopy dalej miał jak wrośnięte w podłogę.

— Chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć, John? — ciągnął Sherlock, a John nie wiedział, czy sobie wyobraził to lekkie drżenie w jego głosie, czy naprawdę je słyszy.

Pokręcenie głową było najtrudniejszą rzeczą, jak zrobił od dawna.

— Powinieneś… iść spać — powiedział. — Bo gadasz głupoty.

— Czyżby? — Sherlock podszedł o krok bliżej, wdzierając się w przestrzeń osobistą Johna. — Twoja żona sądziła, że coś między nami jest, a można by twierdzić, że nie licząc mnie, to ona znała cię najlepiej. Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś gejem, a ja zawsze wierzyłem ci na słowo. Chociaż z drugiej strony ani razu nie słyszałem, żebyś mówił, że nie jesteś biseksualny. Na pewno nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia?

John oblizał usta i mikroskopijnie pokręcił głową, bardziej na użytek swój niż Sherlocka. Nie wiedział, co tu się w tej chwili dzieje, ale wiedział, że nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego. Sherlock był tym, kim był, tym samym człowiekiem, którym był drugiego czerwca, i już na zawsze miał nim pozostać. Wtedy Johna nie kochał i nie pokocha go nigdy. Proste jak drut.

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć nic, co by sprawiło, że twoje uczucia się zmienią — powiedział, trochę się tymi słowami dławiąc, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że właśnie wszystko wyznał dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której odmówił zrobienia tego. — Co bym nie powiedział, kiedy zaśniesz, zapomnisz. Kiedy się obudzisz, popatrzysz na mnie i zobaczysz swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. A ja zrobię, co będę mógł, żeby widzieć to samo.

Kropla po kropli, nieznośnie wolno, upłynęła jakaś wieczność. W rzeczywistości nie mogło minąć więcej niż kilka sekund, ale wrażenie było takie, jakby czas się zatrzymał.

— A co gdybym — zaczął Sherlock, ponownie puszczając w ruch zegary — co gdybym powiedział, że od dawna widzę w tobie więcej niż najlepszego przyjaciela? Co gdybym powiedział, że kiedy wróciłem i odkryłem, że jesteś zaręczony, to było mi się z tym trudniej pogodzić niż z gniewem, jaki z początku wobec mnie czułeś?

John ze zdumieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock się boi. To drżenie w jego głosie… To, jak mrugał i napotykał wzrok Johna tylko na bardzo krótkie chwile, by zaraz znowu odwrócić spojrzenie… To, jak wyznawał mu wszystko pierwszy, tak naprawdę wcale tego nie robiąc…

Sherlock Holmes się bał.

Sherlock Holmes, który praktycznie nie miał filtru między mózgiem a językiem, bał się coś powiedzieć.

Z jakiegoś powodu ta świadomość, że on się boi, oznaczała, że John już się bać nie musiał.

— Gdybyś to powiedział — odezwał się bardzo cicho i ostrożnie uniósł dłoń do loków na karku Sherlocka — ja powiedziałbym, że cię kocham.

Promienny uśmiech, który ozdobił twarz Sherlocka, przebił wszelkie nadzieje Johna i wszystko mu wynagrodził. Wiedział, że Sherlock zapomni, ale choć raz John mu to powiedział, mimo że myślał, że nigdy tego nie zrobi. Dobrze było chociaż powiedzieć te słowa na głos, dobrze było zobaczyć reakcję Sherlocka na nie.

A przynajmniej było mu dobrze, póki Sherlock nie przestał się uśmiechać i nie zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie mogę zapomnieć — powiedział tylko i wypadł z mieszkania.

Osłupiały – i zdruzgotany – John potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby zareagować i pobiec za nim. Wybiegł na ulicę akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak spod domu rusza taksówka; Sherlock siedział z tyłu. John miał właśnie zatrzymać drugą, kiedy dotarło do niego, że kurtkę i portfel zostawił na górze. Przeklinając sam siebie, patrzył za taksówką Sherlocka, póki nie zniknęła mu z oczu, bez powodzenia próbując dojrzeć numer. Wbiegł na górę, złapał za telefon i wysłał Sherlockowi SMS-a z pytaniem, dokąd pojechał.

Usłyszał piśnięcie. Komórka Sherlocka leżała na biurku.

Pozostawało zrobić tylko jedno. John wybrał numer Mycrofta, próbując wymyślić jakąś wiarygodną bajeczkę, która by wyjaśniła, co się działo, zanim Sherlock postanowił bez ostrzeżenia wybiec z domu. Wątpił, czy nabierze Mycrofta, ale za bardzo się martwił – i za bardzo czuł się jak głupek – żeby się tym poważnie przejąć.

 


	11. 5 września – Sherlock

 

Taksówka wysadza Sherlocka przed niewielkim zakładem. Minęły lata, od kiedy pomógł uwolnić jego właściciela od zarzutu morderstwa, w które próbowała go wrobić zazdrosna partnerka, ale podejrzewa, że widział się z Leo całkiem niedawno. Ostatecznie jest to jedyny salon tatuażu, jaki dobrze zna, i jeśli dzisiaj przyszedł mu do głowy jako pierwszy, to tak samo musiało być, kiedy dawał sobie wytatuować rękę.

Kiedy tylko wchodzi do środka, jego podejrzenia się potwierdzają. Leo podnosi głowę znad tatuażu, który robi jakiemuś mężczyźnie na ramieniu, i na widok Sherlocka się uśmiecha.

— Cześć, chłopie, miło cię znowu widzieć — mówi. — Siadaj. Prawie tu skończyłem, a pasujący do tego wzór na tej pięknej damie nie potrwa długo.

Temu ostatniemu zdaniu towarzyszy mrugnięcie pod adresem kobiety, siedzącej na kanapie pod oknem. W tej chwili kobieta patrzy na mężczyznę, siedzącego pod pistoletem do tatuażu, z przerażająco rozczuloną miną. Dziewiętnaście lat. Studentka. W weekendy barista. Jedyne dziecko rozwiedzionych rodziców. Natomiast jej towarzysz… Trzydzieści jeden lat, zamożny, chociaż w jej towarzystwie udaje młodszego i biedniejszego. Pracuje w biurze, przypuszczalnie w bankowości. Kobieciarz.

— Tatuaże do pary? — pyta Sherlock, siadając niedaleko dziewczyny i pozorując szeroki uśmiech. — Urocze. Myślisz, że ze swoją drugą dziewczyną też sobie takie zrobi?

Uśmiech, którym go obdarzyła, w mgnieniu oka znika.

— Co?

— Z drugą dziewczyną — powtarza Sherlock z uśmiechem. — Wiesz, tą rudą, z którą pracuje. Tą, którą wczoraj wieczorem zabrał do restauracji, a potem spędził noc u niej.

Siedzący w fotelu mężczyzna podnosi głowę, patrzy na nich i marszczy czoło.

— Ej! — woła. — Co ty tam opowiadasz mojej panience?

„Panienka” wpatruje się w Sherlocka szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Skąd wiesz, że on pracuje z rudą kobietą?

Sherlockowi nie chce się odpowiadać. Zamiast tego pyta:

— Powiedział ci, że pracuje do późna? Tak jest co tydzień, prawda? W każdy piątek?

Dwie minuty później dziewczyna wybiega w furii na ulicę, a jej chłopak, niedługo już były chłopak, pędzi za nią, mimo że jego tatuaż nie jest gotowy. Wciąż trzymając w ręce pistolet do tatuażu, Leo stoi ze wzrokiem utkwionym w zamykających się za nimi drzwiach. Potem patrzy na Sherlocka spode łba.

— I po co to zrobiłeś? — pyta, odkładając pistolet i z grymasem niesmaku ściągając rękawiczki. — Co cię to obchodzi, że jakiś facet zdradza dziewczynę?

— Nie obchodzi — odpowiada Sherlock i wzrusza ramionami. — Ale śpieszy mi się. Po prostu skasuj mnie na kwotę, którą straciłeś, kiedy wyszli.

Leo jeszcze trochę zrzędzi, ale w końcu daje Sherlockowi kartkę i marker, o które poprosił, i zaczyna przygotowywać wszystko, czego potrzebuje, żeby zrobić mu tatuaż.

Sherlockowi trochę drży ręka, kiedy pisze pierwsze słowo: „John”. Nie potrafi nie zastanawiać się, ile czasu zmarnowali. Najpierw Sherlocka latami nie było, potem John był żonaty, jeszcze później wszystko skomplikowała pamięć Sherlocka…

Chociaż z drugiej strony… Czy byliby dzisiaj tu, gdzie są, czy wreszcie wszystko by sobie wyznali, powiedzieli to głośno, gdyby Sherlock nie potrzebował kogoś, kto z nim zamieszka, gdyby John nie zgodził się tym kimś zostać? Ta amnezja to najstraszniejsza rzecz, jaka się Sherlockowi w życiu przytrafiła, ale w pewnym sensie to ona połączyła ich ze sobą.

I tego Sherlock nie chce zapomnieć. _Nie może_ zapomnieć.

— No, to gdzie chcesz to mieć? — pyta Leo, biorąc do ręki kartkę, którą podaje mu Sherlock. Kiedy czyta dwie linijki tekstu, unosi wysoko brwi i patrzy na Sherlocka z żartobliwym uśmiechem. — John, hę? To ten facet, który przyszedł z tobą ostatnim razem, zgadza się?

Sherlock ignoruje drugie pytanie i odpowiada tylko na pierwsze. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że nada się do tego prawe przedramię, że zrobiony tam tatuaż będzie pasował do tego, który ma na lewym przedramieniu, ale te słowa przeznaczone są dla niego i dla nikogo innego, a on nie potrzebuje, żeby cała londyńska policja gapiła się na niego otwarcie, jeżeli akurat podwinie w czasie pracy nad sprawą rękawy. Fakt, że w efekcie będzie miał imię Johna wypisane na sercu – no cóż, to już czysty zbieg okoliczności, nie żaden tam sentyment. A w każdym razie to gotowy jest odpowiedzieć, w razie gdyby ktoś zapytał.

— Na piersi — mówi energicznie, zdejmując płaszcz i marynarkę. — I chcę, żebyś odwrócił tekst, tak żeby dało się go czytać w lustrze.

Po chwili dezorientacji Leo rozpromienia się, pojmując, o co chodzi. Przeskakuje wzrokiem na rękę Sherlocka.

— Aha, jak w tym filmie, tak? Tym o tym gościu, który cały czas traci pamięć?

Jest to zaskakująco dobry opis jego przypadłości, na tyle precyzyjny, że Sherlock nie odpowiada od razu. Po sekundzie kręci głową.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Jak już mówiłem, śpieszy mi się, więc może byśmy tak zaczęli?

Wytatuowanie ośmiu słów zajmuje Leo ponad dwie godziny. Sherlock podejrzewa, że Leo specjalnie się nie śpieszy, ponieważ denerwuje go, że Sherlock nie pozwolił mu użyć wymyślnej czcionki ani dodać żadnych upiększeń. Sherlock próbował wytłumaczyć, że każda z tych rzeczy sprawiłaby, że wątpiłby w prawdziwość tych słów, i że muszą one być zapisane jego własnym pismem bez żadnych dodatków, bo w przeciwnym razie tatuowanie ich na jego ciele nie ma w ogóle sensu, ale Leo chyba zwyczajnie tego nie rozumie. Jednak niezależnie od wszelkiego marudzenia robi to, o co Sherlock go poprosił, i kiedy Sherlock wreszcie przegląda się w lustrze, wie, że to zadziała.

Kiedy wychodzi z salonu, jest już po zmroku. Znajduje taksówkę i jedzie do domu, zatrzymując się po drodze na chwilę, żeby kupić coś do jedzenia na wynos. Kiedy wchodzi do mieszkania, zastaje Johna, jak chodzi nerwowo tam i z powrotem po salonie z telefonem ręce. Kiedy widzi Sherlocka, zamiera w bezruchu.

Potem wybucha.

— Gdzieś ty się podziewał, do cholery? Sherlock, nie było cię trzy godziny! Masz pojęcie, jak się martwiłem? Zostawiłeś telefon, idioto! Mycroft kazał swoim ludziom szukać cię po całym mieście!

Sherlock mruga. W ogóle nie przyszło mu do głowy, że może John będzie się martwić.

— Ja tylko…

— I to w dodatku tuż po tym, jak powiedziałem ci… akurat _to_ — ciągnie John, zanim Sherlock zdąży się wytłumaczyć. Nagle policzki robią mu się trochę bardziej różowe. — Co ja sobie miałem pomyśleć?

A więc nie tylko się martwił. Przestraszył się, że jego wyznanie nie zostało dobrze przyjęte. Pora go uspokoić.

— Dzwoń do Mycrofta — mówi Sherlock, wchodząc do kuchni, żeby odstawić jedzenie. Kiedy wraca do salonu, John kręci tylko głową.

— „Dzwoń do Mycrofta”? — powtarza. — To wszystko, co masz mi do powiedzenia?

Na usta Sherlocka pcha się uśmiech. Powstrzymuje go i z twarzą tak kamienną, na jaką go stać, odpowiada:

— No cóż, na wieczór i resztę nocy zamierzam zapewnić ci zajęcie, więc pomyślałem, że może zanim do tego przejdziemy, będziesz chciał powiedzieć mojemu bratu, żeby odwołał swoje ogary. Dzięki temu prawdopodobnie sam tu też nie przyjdzie i nam nie przerwie.

Mówiąc, zsunął buty, a teraz ściąga płaszcz, a po nim marynarkę. John patrzy na niego, mrugając raz po raz; szczęka mu opadła. Kiedy Sherlock zaczyna odpinać górny guzik koszuli, przez Johna przechodzi chyba jakiś wstrząs. Telefon do Mycrofta zajmuje mu całe pięć sekund:

— Wrócił. Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro – po czym wyłącza komórkę, ale nie podchodzi bliżej. To Sherlock idzie do niego, dalej rozpinając koszulę.

— Coś ci chcę pokazać — mówi i Johnowi usta drgają w uśmiechu.

— No, zdecydowanie wygląda na to, że chcesz. A nie wydaje ci się, że trochę się z tym śpieszymy? Bo wiesz, nie musimy nic robić tylko dlatego, że…

Nie jest do końca jasne, kogo John usiłuje do tego przekonać, Sherlocka czy siebie. Tak czy inaczej, Sherlock kończy rozpinać koszulę, ściąga ją i rzuca na kanapę. Stoi tylko dwa kroki przed Johnem, który gapi mu się na pierś. Plastikowa folia trochę zasłania słowa, więc Sherlock ją odrywa, krzywiąc się lekko, kiedy plaster ciągnie go za drobne włoski.

— Tam byłem — mówi cicho. — Uznałem, że muszę dać sobie go zrobić dzisiaj. Nie wolno mi zapomnieć, że to się wydarzyło. To są dane równie ważne jak to… — pokazuje napis na przedramieniu — i nie powinienem ich podważać za każdym razem, kiedy będę musiał dowiedzieć się tego od nowa.

John wyciąga drżącą dłoń i najlżejszym możliwym dotykiem muska palcem drugą linijkę tekstu.

— To nie jest całkiem prawda, wiesz — mówi z krzywym uśmiechem. Urywa na chwilę akurat tak długą, żeby Sherlock poczuł się, jakby mu serce stanęło, po czym czyta: — „John mnie kocha. Powiedziałem Johnowi, że go kocham.” Ta pierwsza część to prawda. Ale tak naprawdę, to wcale tego nie powiedziałeś.

— Oczywiście że…

Sherlock urywa, kiedy do niego dotrze, że nie, nie powiedział tego. Z pewnością zasugerował, że tak jest, próbując doprowadzić do tego, żeby John powiedział to pierwszy, z zamiarem odwzajemnienia wyznania zaraz po tym, jak ono nastąpi. Ale potem… potem myśl o tym, że miałby tę prostą, piękną prawdę zapomnieć, przepędziła mu z głowy wszystko inne i praktycznie stąd uciekł.

Nic dziwnego, że John się zdenerwował.

— Ale tak jest — mówi i brzmi to dziwnie chrapliwie. — A jeżeli boisz się, że też zapomnisz, możesz po prostu popatrzeć mi na pierś.

John śmieje się cicho. Oczy mu błyszczą, kiedy na chwilę spuszcza wzrok, po czym znów go podnosi, by napotkać wzrok Sherlocka.

— Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko oglądaniu cię, ale rozumiesz, że miło byłoby to i usłyszeć.

Dalej nie oderwał ręki od ciała Sherlocka; w tej chwili spoczywa ona, rozluźniona i ciepła, na jego talii, tuż nad spodniami. John zatacza tam kciukiem małe kółeczka, a od każdego dotknięcia Sherlockowi robi się gęsia skórka.

— Ja też… — zaczyna Sherlock i od razu urywa. Chrząka. — Przecież chyba nie muszę tego _mówić_. To tylko słowa; zamiast je mówić, mógłbym ci pokazać.

Podchodzi bliżej do Johna, nachyla się, szukając jego ust, ale ten go powstrzymuje, spuszczając głowę i zamiast nadstawić się do pocałunku, przyciskając czoło do jego czoła.

— To tylko słowa — powtarza z uśmiechem. — Jasne. Słowa tak mało istotne, że stąd wybiegłeś i kazałeś je sobie na stałe wytatuować na skórze. Nie mów mi, że wielki Sherlock Holmes boi się powiedzieć dwa małe słowa.

— Nie boję się — odpowiada od razu Sherlock, może trochę za szybko. — Po prostu… — Głos schodzi mu prawie do szeptu. — Nigdy tego nie mówiłem. Nikomu.

Co teoretycznie nie jest prawdą; w końcu mówił to Rudobrodemu. Ale wątpi, czy w oczach Johna to by się liczyło. Trzeba przyznać, że sytuacja jest zupełnie inna.

— A ja nigdy wcześniej nie mówiłem tego facetowi — mówi John i uśmiech mu łagodnieje. — Twoja kolej. To zwykła uczciwość.

Ma sporo racji. I w końcu to nie jest dla Sherlocka żadna nowość; doszedł z tym do ładu już jakiś czas temu, myślał nawet, że może kiedyś to Johnowi powie. Jednak w drogę wchodzi mu przyzwyczajenie całego życia, głosem brata napominając go, że takie silne uczucia nigdy nie prowadzą do niczego dobrego, że romantyczna miłość i pociąg seksualny to w zasadzie tylko reakcje chemiczne pozbawione jakiejkolwiek logiki.

Ale przecież to John: John, który stoi przed nim i dalej czeka. Może w ostatecznym rozrachunku żadnej więcej logiki nie trzeba. Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech i rzuca się w nieznane.

— Johnie Watson, ko… kocham…

Nie udaje mu się dokończyć. John ujmuje w obie dłonie jego twarz i zderza usta z jego ustami. Pocałunek jest niedelikatny, cały z zębów, języków, kaleczonych warg i stłumionych miauknięć, które absolutnie nie pochodzą od Sherlocka, a jeżeli Sherlock obejmuje Johna ramionami, to robi to po to, żeby mieć go bliżej, nie dlatego, że nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Całowanie nigdy Sherlocka szczególnie nie interesowało – podobnie jak seks. Kilka eksperymentów, przeprowadzonych na studiach z osobami obu płci, przekonało go, że w żadnym z tych obszarów niczego nie traci, pozostając singlem. Owszem, jego „środek transportu” ma swoje potrzeby – ale zaspokajanie ich samodzielnie zawsze było bardziej praktyczne niż powierzanie tego komuś innemu.

Wystarczy jeden pocałunek Johna, żeby Sherlock zrozumiał, że w jego eksperymentach od początku tkwił błąd. Nie chodziło o płeć, wiek, zdolności ani wygląd tych osób, z którymi się kiedyś umawiał. Chodziło o to, kim ci ludzie byli. Czy raczej kim nie byli.

Żaden z nich nie był Johnem Watsonem. To całe wyjaśnienie.

Ale człowiek, który całuje go teraz, właśnie Johnem Watsonem jest. I Sherlock żałuje, że wyszedł z domu, zanim go pocałował. Bo gdyby najpierw to zrobił, na pewno miałby teraz na piersi trzecią linijkę tekstu: „Całuj się z Johnem często”.

Nie miał pojęcia, że pocałunek może taki być – taki przytłaczający, zapierający dech w piersiach i intymny, że Sherlock ma wrażenie, że obnaża przed Johnem każdy cal tego, kim jest. Z kimś innym byłoby to nie do zniesienia. Ale to nie jest ktoś inny. To jest John. I ten fakt odbija się echem od ścian umysłu Sherlocka, przepełniając go ciepłem i potrzebą. Bez zastanowienia daje biodra do przodu i wgniata wzwód w udo Johna, z zachwytem stwierdzając, że jego zainteresowanie jest odwzajemnione, kiedy czuje, jak do jego ciała przyciska się podobny kształt.

John się odsuwa i przerywa pocałunek. Dyszy – obaj dyszą – i przez kilka sekund tylko się w siebie wpatrują.

— Może — John oblizuje wargi. — Może powinniśmy trochę zwolnić.

— Dlaczego?

To pytanie chyba na chwilę zbija Johna z tropu.

— Bo… Bo strasznie szybko nam to idzie?

— Łącznie licząc, przemieszkaliśmy pod jednym dachem dwa i pół roku — zauważa Sherlock. Zupełnie bez udziału jego woli jego palce wyciągają Johnowi koszulę ze spodni. — To jest chyba dość wolno?

John śmieje się cicho.

— Okoliczności były zupełnie inne.

— Naprawdę? Wszyscy uważali, że jesteśmy parą.

— Ale nią nie byliśmy, a teraz jesteśmy i wybacz mi, ale ja dalej próbuję jakoś ogarnąć fakt, że nie jesteś kobietą.

Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że John tylko w połowie żartuje. Przyznał, że go kocha, a fakt, że Sherlock go fizycznie pociąga, nie ulega wątpliwości, ale to dla niego dalej coś nowego, może nawet trochę przerażającego – podobnie jak dla Sherlocka, choć z innych powodów.

— Ja zapomnę, John. — Słowa same, z rozpędu wyrywają mu się z ust. Sherlock nie zamierzał tego mówić, ale John musi zrozumieć, że jego pośpiech nie wynika z samej niecierpliwości czy zwierzęcej żądzy. — To — mówi, dotykając napisu na swojej piersi — pomoże mi zapamiętać, ale już nigdy nie będzie tak samo jak dzisiaj. Za każdym razem dowiem się tego od nowa, ale ty już będziesz wiedział. Dla ciebie to już nie będzie nic nowego. Tylko dzisiaj możemy w tym być na takich samych prawach.

— Co znaczy też — mówi z lekkim uśmiechem John — że będziesz miał okazję przeżyć nieskończenie wiele pierwszych razów, a ja tylko jeden. I jeśli ci to nie robi różnicy, wolałbym go przeżyć bez pośpiechu. Zwłaszcza że nie śpisz już od ponad trzech dni i od dawna należy ci się porządny sen.

Słysząc to, Sherlock musi przewrócić oczami.

— Zgodziliśmy się, że mogę być na nogach do pięciu dni.

— Nie. — John kładzie mu palce na ramionach i go obraca, po czym popycha go delikatnie do przodu, jedną rękę dalej trzymając mu na krzyżach. — Zgodziliśmy się, że możesz być na nogach do pięciu dni, pod warunkiem że masz sprawę, za to nie masz halucynacji ani objawów paranoi. A sprawę rozwiązałeś. No, idź.

Sherlock pozwala pokierować sobą w stronę swojego pokoju. Nie przeszkadza mu ten kierunek, o ile John też tam z nim pójdzie.

— Nie możesz mnie zmusić, żebym zasnął — mówi, oglądając się za siebie. — Ale mógłbyś pomóc mi się zmęczyć. Nie musi to być zaraz seks z penetracją. Bez tego też możemy obaj mieć udane orgazmy.

Sherlock czuje, jak dłoń Johna zsuwa się z jego pleców, i kiedy wchodzi do swojej sypialni, John nie idzie za nim. Znów się ogląda i patrzy pytająco. Kręcąc głową, John uśmiecha się ironicznie.

— Na uwodzicielskich słówkach to ty się znasz — mówi żartobliwie. — I jak ja miałbym się temu oprzeć?

Sherlock bierze Johna za nadgarstek; przyciągnięcie go bliżej to tylko pretekst. W rzeczywistości sprawdza tylko to, o czym już i tak jasno informują go rozszerzone źrenice Johna i rumieńce na jego policzkach. Jego puls tylko to potwierdza. Wprawdzie na głos John protestuje, ale tak naprawdę chce tego tak samo jak Sherlock.

Kiedy Sherlock nachyla się do niego, John zamiast zrobić zwykły wydech trochę się zachłystuje powietrzem. Tuż przy jego uchu Sherlock szepcze:

— Chodź do łóżka. — Nie czeka na odpowiedź, tylko zdejmuje spodnie i majtki i wsuwa się pod pościel. Przez kilka sekund John tylko się na niego gapi i Sherlock praktycznie słyszy, jak w mózgu obracają mu się trybiki: czy to będzie za szybko, czy nie? Czy John powinien wziąć pod uwagę rzekomą potrzebę snu Sherlocka? I jak daleko John może się w tej chwili posunąć, wziąwszy pod uwagę, że wszystkie jego dotychczasowe doświadczenia były heteroseksualne?

Jaki by nie był wynik tych obliczeń, chwilę później John ściąga koszulkę przez głowę. Zdejmuje też buty, spodnie i skarpetki, ale wchodząc do łóżka, dalej ma na sobie majtki (a w nich bardzo wyraźnie widoczne wybrzuszenie).

— Niemożliwy jesteś — mruczy, przysuwając się bliżej Sherlocka, tak że leżą jeden przy drugim na boku, po czym przyciska usta do jego ust.

Planowana odpowiedź zupełnie wylatuje Sherlockowi z głowy, kiedy język Johna ponownie odnajduje jego język. Jeżeli miał jakieś wątpliwości i podejrzewał, że ich pierwszy pocałunek był statystycznie rzecz biorąc wyjątkowy, ot, przypadkiem wyraźnie lepszy niż wszystkie poprzednie, co do jednego niesatysfakcjonujące, to drugi udowadnia mu, że wcale tak nie jest.

John kładzie Sherlockowi rękę na policzku, a potem przesuwa mu ją na tył głowy, wplątując palce w jego włosy i przyciągając go odrobinę bliżej siebie, odrobinę mocniej przyciskając go do swoich ust. Sherlock jęczy. To tylko dwa punkty styku, usta i dłoń, a już przeskakują mu po ciele iskry, a doznania pędzą wzdłuż kręgosłupa prosto do żołędzi.

Przywiera biodrami do bioder Johna i przyciska dłoń do jego barku, do blizny, która robi pod jego palcami wrażenie małej, wybuchającej gwiazdy. Nie zatrzymuje się tam, tylko przesuwa palcami po całej ręce Johna, przenosi dłoń na jego biodro, na skraj majtek, a potem na ich przód, przykrywając mu nią fiuta.

Z gwałtownym westchnieniem John przerywa pocałunek. Przez sekundę Sherlock jest pewny, że zrobił ten ruch za szybko, i że John raz jeszcze poprosi go, żeby zwolnili, ale wtedy John znów go całuje, tym razem zaborczo, szarpiąc biodrami do przodu i mocniej pchając mu się członkiem w rękę.

Pocierając dłonią i nadgarstkiem o wciąż ukryty pod materiałem twardy kształt, Sherlock czuje, jak na jego czubku rośnie plama wilgoci. Nagle sprawą najwyższej wagi staje się skosztowanie Johna. Niepewnymi ruchami wyjmuje Johnowi fiuta z majtek. Głaszcze go kilka razy, powoli, drażniąc się – John jęczy mu od tego w usta – po czym przesuwa kciuk na czubek żołędzi, zbierając nim pre-ejakulat. Tym razem kiedy wypuszcza Johna z ręki, a potem przerywa pocałunek, odgłos, który wydobywa się Johnowi z gardła, jest głosem sprzeciwu. Zaraz jednak John patrzy, jak Sherlock ssie sobie kciuk i zlizuje z niego połyskującą kroplę płynu.

— Ja pierdolę — szepcze. Głos mu się trzęsie.

Sherlock szczerzy do niego w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby.

— Zdawało mi się, że nie chciałeś się śpieszyć?

John dalej się cicho śmieje, kiedy ustami zamyka usta Sherlockowi. Kiedy Sherlock kładzie dłoń z powrotem na Johnowym fiucie, John podąża za nią ruchem własnej dłoni i na próbę zamyka ją na penisie Sherlocka. W jego pierwszych kilku ruchach jest wahanie, ale szybko znajduje rytm i dopasowuje głaśnięcia do pieszczot Sherlocka. Raz na kilka chwil zderzają się fiutami i za każdym razem intensywność doznań idzie o kolejny mały ząbek do góry. Obaj zaczynają gubić rytm, ale łatwo temu zaradzić. Przyciśnięcie jednego fiuta do drugiego i wzięcie ich obu do dwóch rąk robi wrażenie czegoś tak naturalnego, jakby robili to już wcześniej dziesiątki razy. Obaj za mocno teraz dyszą, żeby się dalej całować, i kiedy coraz mocniej tulą się do siebie fiutami, odrywają od siebie usta.

Na koniec przychodzi jedno słowo: imię Johna ulatuje Sherlockowi z ust roztrzęsionym szeptem. John mocno zaciska powieki i wypycha biodra do przodu, szczytując. Fiut pulsuje mu przy fiucie Sherlocka, odpalając i jego orgazm.

Kiedy rozkosz przetacza się po nim jak fale po plaży, Sherlock zamyka oczy – i natychmiast je znowu otwiera. Nie może teraz zasnąć. Nie wolno mu.

Za minutę wyśliźnie się z ramion Johna i wstanie z łóżka. Weźmie z łazienki mokry ręcznik i wytrze ich obu. Przyniesie z kuchni jedzenie, które kupił, poda je Johnowi i zjedzą je razem w łóżku. Może nie skończą jeść, zanim zaczną od początku. Prędzej czy później John zaśnie, a Sherlock będzie dalej czuwał. Może będzie mu się przyglądał, a może pójdzie po dziennik i zapisze, co się wydarzyło. Ale jedna rzecz absolutnie musi się stać. John całkiem słusznie powiedział wcześniej, że będzie to dla niego jedyny ich „pierwszy raz”. Sherlock dopilnuje, żeby pierwsze jego poranne przebudzenie po seksie z nim nie miało miejsca z kimś, kto nie wie, jak wylądowali razem w łóżku; w przyszłości będzie ich aż nadto.

Ale wszystko to zacznie się dopiero za minutę, kiedy Sherlockowi uda się złapać oddech.

Albo może kiedy jeszcze trochę Johna wycałuje.

 


	12. 7 września – John

Wychodząc z łazienki zawinięty we frotowy szlafrok, wciąż wycierając ręcznikiem mokre włosy, John zajrzał do pogrążonej w półmroku sypialni. Z Sherlocka spod kołdry wystawało niewiele więcej niż parę ciemnych loków na poduszce. Jakąś swoją częścią John chciał wrócić do łóżka, przytulić się Sherlockowi do pleców i obudzić go w ten sam sposób, w jaki Sherlock obudził go kilka godzin temu. Z najwyższym trudem przypomniał sam sobie, że może to jednak nie jest taki dobry pomysł.

Sherlock powiedział, że żywił do niego te uczucia jeszcze przed chorobą i John mu wierzył, ale nie wątpił, że i tak byłoby dla niego szokiem obudzić się i odkryć, że John jest u niego w łóżku, a już co dopiero, gdyby John próbował dążyć do jakichś intymności.

Pozostawał też ten nagi fakt, że zanim Sherlock w końcu zasnął wieczorem na krótko przed dziewiątą, nie spał przez cztery dni, z czego przez trzy zajmował się sprawą, a czwarty spędził w sposób jeszcze bardziej męczący.

Ale co za miły sposób na to, żeby się zmęczyć…

Uśmiechając się do siebie, John bardzo cicho zamknął drzwi i poszedł do kuchni, zdecydowany dać Sherlockowi spać tak długo, jak będzie się dało. Miał właśnie nalać wody do czajnika, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że ten jest już pełny, włączony i za chwilę się zagotuje.

W pierwszej chwili przyszła mu na myśl pani Hudson, ale od razu zrozumiał, że to nie mogła być ona. Stół w kuchni tonął w powodzi kartonowych opakowań po jedzeniu na wynos. Gdyby pani Hudson je zobaczyła, to może i wymruczałaby zrzędliwie, że jest właścicielką, a nie gosposią, ale i tak by je posprzątała.

A skoro nie ona…

John przeszedł przez kuchnię i rozsunął drzwi trochę szerzej. Od razu zauważył intruza: siedział pod oknem, zwrócony do niego plecami.

Nie była to niespodzianka – Sherlock wręcz uprzedził go, że przypuszczalnie do tego dojdzie – ale John miał nadzieję, że on i Sherlock będą mieli jeszcze kilka dni wytchnienia, dość, żeby wypracować sobie najpierw jakiś nowy porządek dnia.

— Mycroft — odezwał się sucho w ramach przywitania. — Rozumiem, że napiłbyś się herbaty.

— Jeżeli to nie kłopot, _doktorze_ Watson.

Zwykle zwracał się do Johna po imieniu. Podkreślenie tytułu doktora jasno wskazywało na to, jak to się potoczy.

— No, czajnik już włączyłeś. Mleko też na pewno znajdziesz.

I z tymi słowami John stanowczo poszedł na górę, do swojego pokoju. Nie miał zamiaru odbywać tej rozmowy w samym szlafroku, podczas gdy Mycroft jak zwykle ubrany był w nieskazitelny garnitur.

Wrócił niecałe pięć minut później, ubrany i gotowy do boju. Mycroft siedział w fotelu Sherlocka z filiżanką herbaty w jednej ręce; drugą trzymał na kolanie otwarty dziennik Sherlocka. John zazgrzytał zębami, podwójnie rozeźlony tym wtargnięciem w prywatą przestrzeń Sherlocka. Podszedł do Mycrofta i wyciągnął do niego otwartą dłoń, uniesieniem brwi domagając się od niego, żeby oddał dziennik.

Mycroft sam w odpowiedzi uniósł brew i przez kilka sekund mieli pat. Usta zaczęły się Johnowi wykrzywiać w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu. Zdarzało mu się już oglądać, jak Mycroft i Sherlock grają w takie gry, i nie miał wątpliwości, kto wygra tym razem.

— Czytałeś? — zapytał Mycroft. — Pewne fragmenty są… pouczające.

— Nie czytałem i nie będę czytał. I ty też nie powinieneś.

— O tobie napisał bardzo mało — ciągnął Mycroft. — W każdym razie tutaj. Bardziej wymowne są te nuty.

Przez sekundę John patrzył na pulpit. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie Sherlock z przerwami pracował nad nową kompozycją. Jej tytuł zapisany był cyrylicą. John nie miał pojęcia, co Mycroft ma na myśli, ale nie zamierzał pytać. Ta muzyka też należała do Sherlocka. Podobnie jak ten fotel. I dziennik.

— Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym ci go zabrał — powiedział bardzo cicho.

Z cierpiętniczym westchnieniem Mycroft zamknął zeszyt i oddał go Johnowi. Ten przebiegł palcami po okładce i odłożył go na kanapę, wiedząc, że później znajdzie go tam Sherlock.

Siadając naprzeciwko Mycrofta, John wziął do ręki filiżankę herbaty, stojącą na stoliku po jego lewej stronie. Upił łyk, zanim zapytał:

— I co cię dziś tutaj sprowadza?

Mycroft przyglądał mu się prze chwilę.

— Fakt, że nie byłeś w stanie odebrać telefonu — odpowiedział w końcu. — Jakieś trzydzieści godzin temu zadzwoniłeś do mnie z informacją, że zapodziałeś gdzieś mojego brata. Trzy godziny później oświadczyłeś, że wrócił, nie udzielając żadnych wyjaśnień. Powiedziałeś też, że zadzwonisz następnego dnia – czyli wczoraj – ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Jak długo miałem czekać?

John zrobił krzywą minę. Zupełnie zapomniał, że powiedział Mycroftowi, że do niego zadzwoni. Na ogół informował go, co się dzieje w życiu Sherlocka, ale podawał mu jak najmniej szczegółów i nawet gdyby pamiętał o tym telefonie, ostatnich wydarzeń by nie wyłuszczał.

— Przepraszam — powiedział. — Jakoś mi to umknęło. Ale zapewniam cię, że nic mu się nie stało. Potrzebował po prostu chwili dla siebie; możliwe, że zareagowałem przesadnie.

— Trudno mi w to uwierzyć, doktorze. Dość dobrze przystosowałeś się do nowych warunków życia. Zareagowałbyś, jak to ująłeś, „przesadnie”, tylko w sytuacji nowej i nieoczekiwanej.

Johnowi nie podobała się sugestia wyrzutu, jaką zaczynał słyszeć w słowach Mycrofta.

— Czemu mówisz do mnie „doktorze”? — zapytał spokojnie.

Mycroft dopił herbatę i odstawił filiżankę.

— Może po to, żeby ci przypomnieć, jaką rolę odgrywasz w życiu mojego brata.

John pokręcił głową.

— Jestem jego przyjacielem. Nie jego lekarzem.

— Od trzech miesięcy jesteś jednym i drugim — zaoponował Mycroft. — Jeżeli nie o wiele dłużej. Ale śmiem twierdzić, że teraz uważasz się za kogoś więcej, dobrze mówię?

To nie był już tylko wyrzut. Teraz było to bezpośrednie oskarżenie. John również odstawił filiżankę i splótł ręce na piersi.

— Naprawdę nie widzę, czemu miałoby cię to obchodzić — odparł.

— Nie? — Od uśmiechu Mycrofta mógłby zamarznąć cały ocean. — Od naszego pierwszego spotkania wiesz, jak bardzo się o Sherlocka martwię.

— Od tamtego dnia wiem też, jak bardzo denerwuje go to, że wtrącasz mu się w życie — odparował John.

Z ust Mycrofta uleciał cichy, ironiczny śmiech.

— Ależ oczywiście. Bo tu chodzi wyłącznie o to, czego chce Sherlock – prawda?

— Chodzi o to, czego chcemy on i ja; ty nie powinieneś w to ingerować.

— W tej chwili nie — zgodził się Mycroft. — Ale co, kiedy moja ingerencja okaże się potrzebna? Kiedy się poddasz i uznasz…

John poczuł, że krew go zalewa. Podniesionym głosem przerwał Mycroftowi:

— Nie wiem, czemu wydaje ci się, że pewnego dnia umyję od niego ręce. Nie miałem zamiaru tego zrobić wcześniej i tym bardziej nie mam zamiaru tego robić teraz.

— Chcesz powiedzieć: teraz, kiedy jesteście _parą_. — To ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało w jego ustach jak przekleństwo. — A tak właściwie, to jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Będziesz się do mojego brata zalecał i go rozdziewiczał za każdym razem, kiedy…

John próbował powstrzymać się od śmiechu, naprawdę. Ale czasami po prostu zbyt przyjemnie było przypomnieć sobie, że Mycroft nie jest wszechwiedzący. Miło było zresztą przypomnieć o tym fakcie także jemu.

— No, w zasadzie to to też nie powinno cię obchodzić, ale w tej akurat dziedzinie twój brat ma więcej doświadczenia niż ja, więc możesz przestać się martwić, że go wykorzystuję.

Zdziwienie Mycrofta było studium w subtelności: dwa szybkie mrugnięcia powiek, minimalnie szersze otwarcie oczu, lekkie ściągnięcie ust. Szybko doszedł do siebie, ale John i tak miał dość czasu, żeby się zastanowić ciekawie, jak uważnie Mycroft obserwował Sherlocka przez te wszystkie lata, że był taki pewny, że ten nigdy wcześniej z nikim nie był. Zapewne bardzo uważnie – a jednak musiały być w tej inwigilacji niedociągnięcia.

— A więc nie wykorzystujesz go — zgodził się Mycroft. — Ale co z sięganiem po coś, co ci się twoim zdaniem należy? Pomagasz Sherlockowi od dawna i dotąd robiłeś to najzupełniej bezinteresownie.

— I jeśli skończysz to zdanie, sugerując, że teraz pobieram z tę pomoc zapłatę, Mycroft, to ty i ja będziemy mieli poważny problem.

Johna już to nie bawiło. Rozumiał, że Mycroft się o Sherlocka martwi i chce dla niego jak najlepiej, ale jego tolerancja miała swoje granice. Przyglądali się sobie nawzajem przez dłuższy czas; ciszę zakłócały tylko ciche odgłosy dochodzące z sypialni, a potem z łazienki. John chętnie wyprosiłby Mycrofta, zanim Sherlock stamtąd wyjdzie, ale wiedział, że nic z tego.

Mycroft chciał się z bratem zobaczyć, upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest. John żałował, że ten ich pierwszy poranek „po” nie może obyć się bez świadków, ale się nie niepokoił. No, najwyżej trochę.

Po dalszych kilku sekundach usłyszeli odgłos otwieranych drzwi i głos Sherlocka:

— John? John, masz jeszcze…

John obrócił się, żeby popatrzeć, jak Sherlock wchodzi do salonu. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie z piżamy i na widok wytatuowanych na jego piersi słów John poczuł miłe ciepło. Nawet w lustrzanym odbiciu jego pismo było takie znajome. Z rozczochranymi włosami i jaskrawoczerwonymi malinkami, które John zostawił mu na szyi i ramieniu, Sherlock wyglądał niemal wyuzdanie.

Niepewny, ale pełen nadziei uśmiech, który mu posłał, zmienił się w coś o wiele mniej przyjemnego, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie są sami.

— Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał ostro, krzywiąc się do Mycrofta.

— Nie mogę już przyjść z wizytą, braciszku?

John z trudem powstrzymywał się od wyrzucenia Mycrofta za drzwi – całkiem dosłownie, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. On i Sherlock mieli wypracowaną gładką procedurę na każde jego przebudzenie, która teraz wymagała modyfikacji, ale obecność Mycrofta wszystko komplikowała.

John wstał i podszedł do kanapy po dziennik, ale zmienił zdanie i schylił się po koszulę, którą porzucił tam wieczorem dwa dni temu Sherlock. Podał mu ją ze spiętym uśmiechem i po krótkiej chwili Sherlock ją od niego wziął i założył, zapinając akurat tyle guzików, żeby schować tatuaż, mimo że było na to trochę za późno. John nie wątpił, że Mycroft zdążył odczytać napisy.

— Tu masz wyjaśnienie — powiedział, teraz wręczając Sherlockowi zeszyt. — Może to przeczytasz? A ja ci zrobię herbaty.

Sherlock miał taką minę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zerknął na Mycrofta i chyba zmienił zdanie. Kiwnął głową i przyjął zeszyt, muskając palcami palce Johna. Usiadł na kanapie, a tymczasem John wyszedł z pokoju i przez następnych kilka minut w mieszkaniu znów panowała cisza. Kiedy John wrócił z kubkiem, Sherlock wziął go od niego bez słowa, ledwo odrywając oczy od dziennika. John usiadł z powrotem w swoim fotelu, trzymając swój własny kubek herbaty. Siedzący naprzeciwko Mycroft obserwował Sherlocka w zamyśleniu, choć i w milczeniu.

Kiedy w końcu Sherlock zamknął dziennik, brwi miał lekko zmarszczone i z roztargnieniem dotykał sobie piersi. Wreszcie podniósł wzrok na Johna.

— Który dziś jest? — zapytał.

— Siódmy września.

Pokiwał głową, ale nie przestał marszczyć brwi.

— Ten tatuaż jest świeży — stwierdził. Nie było to pytanie.

John odpowiedział i tak:

— Przedwczorajszy. W łazience jest mleczko, którym powinieneś go sobie posmarować. Wczoraj tego nie zrobiłeś, więc lepiej nasmaruj się dzisiaj.

Sherlock jeszcze raz kiwnął głową i już zaczynał coś mówić, kiedy znów spojrzał na Mycrofta i urwał.

— Mycroft — powiedział John, nie zdejmując oczu z Sherlocka — jeśli masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, to powiedz to teraz. A w przeciwnym razie bądź tak miły i wypierdalaj z naszego mieszkania.

Jeśli Mycroft miał jakieś zastrzeżenia co do słownictwa Johna, to zachował je dla siebie. Skinął głową.

— Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, John, to chciałbym porozmawiać chwilę z bratem na osobności.

Właściwie to John miał przeciwko temu całkiem sporo, ale Sherlock cicho poprosił:

— Tylko kilka minut — i jak John miał się na to nie zgodzić?

Poszedł do sypialni na górze, usiadł w nogach swojego łóżka i zapatrzył się w otwarte drzwi. Słyszał ich dochodzące z dołu po schodach głosy, rozmawiali jednak za cicho, żeby rozróżnił słowa. Spróbował odwrócić od tego uwagę, zastanawiając się, czy jego komoda wejdzie do pokoju Sherlocka, czy może lepiej będzie, jeśli dalej będzie trzymał swoje rzeczy tutaj. Pomyślał, że może za wcześnie na podejmowanie decyzji w tej sprawie. Za kilka dni, kiedy zobaczą, jak Sherlock reaguje na tę sytuację za każdym razem po przebudzeniu, łatwiej będzie coś wymyślić.

Po niecałych dziesięciu minutach usłyszał głos Mycrofta, teraz już głośniejszy.

— Do widzenia, John.

Zanim John zdążył odpowiedzieć, już go nie było. Schodząc z powrotem do salonu, czuł, jak zżerają go nerwy. O czym ci dwaj rozmawiali? I co, jeśli Mycroft podzielił się z Sherlockiem swoimi wątpliwościami?

Akurat wchodził do pokoju, kiedy ze skrzypiec poderwały się pierwsze dźwięki. Przystanął na chwilę, patrząc, jak Sherlock stoi pod oknem, skupiony na pulpicie i rozłożonych na nim nutach. Melodia płynęła wolniej niż zwykle, kiedy John ją słyszał, bo Sherlock czytał dopiero nuty, które sam wcześniej zapisał; zawsze grał wolno, odtwarzając ją pierwszy raz od początku – ucząc się jej od nowa, by dopiero potem dodać do niej coś nowego.

John cicho podszedł do swojego fotela, starając się nie przeszkadzać Sherlockowi w grze, ale ten i tak przerwał, opuszczając smyczek, lecz skrzypce dalej trzymając pod brodą i obracając się w stronę Johna.

— W dzienniku nie ma nic na temat tego — powiedział, dotykając swojej piersi.

— Chcesz powiedzieć: nic o nas. — Johnowi nie udało się ukryć szerokiego uśmiechu. — Zdaje mi się, że byłeś trochę zbyt zajęty, żeby pomyśleć o tym, żeby coś zapisać.

Rumieniec, który wypełzł Sherlockowi na twarz, był tyleż uroczy, co nieoczekiwany. O Sherlocku można było powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale John nigdy nie widział, żeby był wstydliwy.

— Zresztą, prawdę mówiąc — podjął po chwili John — wolałbym, żebyś nic tam o tym nie pisał. Nie wiem, co już tam jest na mój temat, ale chyba wolałbym, żebyś nie dowiadywał się o nas z tekstu na papierze.

Sherlock uniósł smyczek do strun, ale zaraz znowu go opuścił, nie wydobywszy ze skrzypiec żadnej nuty.

— Więc będziesz mi za każdym razem mówił… o tym?

— Będę ci mówił o nas, tak. Jest coś, co chciałbyś wiedzieć od razu?

Zamiast słowami, Sherlock odpowiedział mu muzyką – kilkoma krótkimi frazami, po których stwierdził:

— Wczoraj spałeś u mnie w łóżku.

John oparł łokieć na podłokietniku fotela, a policzek o zaciśniętą luźno w pięść dłoń.

— Rzeczywiście. Chociaż jeśli już mamy być dokładni, to w zasadzie spędziliśmy u ciebie w łóżku ostatnich trzydzieści godzin. I spora część tego czasu miała mało wspólnego ze snem.

Proszę, znowu ten rumieniec, barwiący Sherlockowi policzki. Sherlock odchrząknął, po czym spytał, patrząc na Johna spod rzęs:

— I było… satysfakcjonująco?

Johnowi wymknął się cichy śmiech.

— Z mojej strony zdecydowanie tak. I ty też chyba się nie skarżyłeś.

Sherlock odwrócił się z powrotem do pulpitu, ale zanim to zrobił, John zdążył dostrzec, jak się uśmiecha. Ponownie zagrał kilka fraz swojej kompozycji, po czym sam sobie przerwał.

— Od jak dawna to jest prawdą? — zapytał, raz jeszcze dotykając swojej piersi. — To znaczy pierwsza część.

John pokręcił głową.

— Tak szczerze? Nie wiem. Od jakiegoś czasu. Dopiero kilka tygodni temu zrozumiałem, że to to. — Po jakichś dwóch sekundach ciszej już dodał: — Może wcześniej nie chciałem tego zrozumieć.

Uniesiona brew była skierowaną do niego prośbą o wyjaśnienie.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że chciałbyś to ode mnie dostać, więc nie było sensu robić wokół tego szumu. A ty? Powiedziałeś…

John urwał, kiedy Sherlock podszedł do niego i bez ostrzeżenia nachylił się i przycisnął usta do jego ust w szybkim całusie, który się skończył, zanim John zauważył, że się zaczął. Wyprostował się i popatrzył na Johna, jakby czekając na jego reakcję.

— Od lat chciałem to zrobić — powiedział bardzo cicho. — Ja też nigdy nie sądziłem, że chciałbyś to ode mnie dostać.

Przez kilka sekund patrzyli sobie w oczy; potem Sherlock wrócił do swojego pulpitu.

— Najwyraźniej obaj jesteśmy idiotami — powiedział lekko zdławionym głosem John. Właściwie niemądre to było, żeby taki skromny pocałunek tak go poruszył po tym, jak minął im wczorajszy dzień. A jednak.

Sherlock się uśmiechnął. Właśnie miał znowu zacząć grać, kiedy z ust Johna padły słowa, których nie miał w zasadzie zamiaru wypowiadać na głos:

— Mycroft coś mi wcześniej powiedział.

Sherlock prychnął.

— Mycroft to dupek, który nie powinien wchodzić nam w życie z butami. Co takiego powiedział?

— Że twoja muzyka coś o mnie mówi.

— No, w tym przynajmniej miał rację — przyznał Sherlock, obrzucając go prędkim spojrzeniem.

— Skąd wiedział?

Lekkie wzruszenie ramion Sherlocka robiło wrażenie wymuszonego.

— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie mój brat zna rosyjski — wyjaśnił.

— Tytuł?

— To twoje nazwisko.

John nie potrafił nie pomyśleć o minionych kilku tygodniach, o każdej z tych okazji, kiedy Sherlock brał do ręki skrzypce i zabierał się do pracy nad tym nowym utworem. Czy cały ten czas myślał o Johnie? Gromadząc kolejne wskazówki, które miał potem zapomnieć, zanim wreszcie zdecydował się poruszyć z Johnem ten temat? Ile odwagi potrzebował, żeby zrobić ten przeskok, dysponując tak ograniczonymi informacjami?

— Zagrasz mi to? — poprosił John. Głos miał za bardzo schrypnięty, żeby go wznieść dużo powyżej szeptu.

Sherlock zagrał, zaczynając od pierwszej nuty, zagrał w całości wszystko, co do tej pory John słyszał tylko w urywkach, w locie komponując zakończenie. Utwór był piękny, piękniejszy, niż John potrafiłby wyrazić słowami; jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką na niego miał, kiedy Sherlock skończył, był pocałunek.

 


	13. 15 i 16 sierpnia – Sherlock

Sherlock budzi się z potwornym bólem głowy.

Nie pamięta, jak zasypiał, ale pamięta, kiedy zaczęła go boleć głowa, i… Czy był przy nim John? Przez ten ból głowy wszystko jest trochę mgliste i Sherlock nie jest pewny, czy John tylko mu się przyśnił, czy faktycznie u niego był. Tak czy inaczej, sądząc z faktu, że według budzika jest jedenasta wieczorem, niewątpliwie przegapił ich wspólny lunch.

Potrzebował tyle czasu, żeby sam siebie przekonać, że musi Johnowi powiedzieć, choćby nawet za cenę ich przyjaźni, a teraz przegapił okazję, żeby to zrobić. Jęczy, zły na siebie i na wpół pewny, że teraz już tego nie zrobi. Wprawdzie bardzo chce przełamać _status quo_ , ale też zna sam siebie, wie, że boi się Johna stracić, wie, że szanse, że John zareaguje pozytywnie, są mikroskopijne.

Masując sobie skroń palcami jednej ręki, sięga po wiszący na drzwiach szlafrok, zakłada go i wychodzi z sypialni. Nie doszedł jeszcze do kuchni, kiedy słyszy głos Johna, ciche mruczenie pod nosem, być może przeznaczone tylko dla jego własnych uszu:

— Szlag, nie. Nie minęło nawet pięć godzin.

— John? — pyta zdezorientowany, dalej bezskutecznie rozcierając sobie skroń, jakby mógł w ten sposób zetrzeć na proch ten łupiący mu w głowie ból. — Co ty tu robisz?

John przechodzi z salonu do kuchni i tam się spotykają. Zaczyna coś mówić, ale potem patrzy na Sherlocka, marszczy brwi i chyba zmienia zdanie w kwestii tego, co chciał powiedzieć.

— Co się dzieje? Boli cię głowa?

— Tak i… Co ty tutaj robisz? Byłeś tu już wcześniej? Nie wszystko pamiętam.

Twarz Johna nie wyraża zupełnie niczego, kiedy wyciąga do góry rękę i kładzie ją Sherlockowi na czole. Pod niespodziewanym dotykiem Sherlock nieruchomieje.

— Gorączki nie masz — mówi John, obracając się w stronę zlewu, żeby napełnić wodą szklankę. — Ale jeśli dalej boli cię głowa, powinieneś spróbować się jeszcze trochę przespać. No, już, zalecenie lekarza: wracasz do łóżka.

Trzymając szklankę w jednej ręce, drugą John kładzie Sherlockowi na ramieniu i popycha go delikatnie, póki ten się nie obróci. Sherlock myśli sobie, że powinien wyrazić sprzeciw, powiedzieć, że dość już spał, zebrać się na odwagę, żeby powiedzieć Johnowi to, co sobie zaplanował… ale trudno mu zrobić którąś z tych rzeczy, kiedy dłoń Johna dalej opiera mu się na ramieniu, sterując nim do przodu.

W pokoju John bierze z szafki nocnej słoiczek i daje Sherlockowi dwie tabletki i tę szklankę wody.

— Na ból głowy — mówi i patrzy, jak Sherlock połyka paracetamol. Musi to być inna marka niż ta, do której Sherlock jest przyzwyczajony; tabletki nie są owalne, tylko okrągłe.

John odbiera od niego pustą szklankę.

— Okej, wskakuj do łóżka.

— To tylko ból głowy — protestuje Sherlock. — Dopiero się obudziłem, nie chce mi się spać. Poza tym nie widziałem się z tobą od trzech tygodni i… — Serce na moment gubi mu rytm, kiedy podejmuje decyzję i brnie dalej: — …i coś… coś chciałem ci powiedzieć.

John kręci głową.

— Możesz mi to powiedzieć, jak się obudzisz. Będę tutaj, obiecuję. Ale naprawdę powinieneś się jeszcze przespać, Sherlock. Proszę cię.

— Będziesz tutaj? — powtarza po nim Sherlock, czując, że myśli naprawdę wolno – i, ni stąd, ni zowąd, że jest bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Kiedy John ściąga z niego szlafrok, Sherlock nie ma siły ani go powstrzymać, ani mu pomóc. Nogi ma jakby ciężkie, powieki też. Siada na skraju łóżka, mruga i patrzy z dołu na Johna, który uśmiecha się do niego bez otwierania ust.

— Będę — potwierdza John, teraz już ciszej. — A jeśli ktoś będzie próbował ci powiedzieć, że nie, to to będzie kłamstwo i wtedy możesz mu ode mnie przekazać, żeby wziął i wracał do piekła.

Ta sama łagodna dłoń, która pomogła Sherlockowi zdjąć szlafrok, teraz popycha go, żeby położył się na plecach, po czym naciąga na niego kołdrę. Sherlock chce coś powiedzieć, ale co? Zapytać, co to za „ktoś”, bo zabrzmiało to tak, jakby John miał na myśli kogoś bardzo konkretnego. Zapytać, dlaczego John tu jest, dlaczego później dalej tu będzie, co powie na ten temat jego żona. Zapytać, czy John wie, jak bardzo Sherlockowi na nim zależy, jak bardzo Sherlock…

Ale jest śpiący i myśli mu zwalniają, oczy mu się zamykają i ledwo słyszy, jak John mówi:

— Tym razem niech to będzie więcej niż pięć godzin. Masz do nadrobienia dziewięć dni. Proszę cię.

Nie ma pojęcia, co to znaczy.

Wyznanie, które chciał zrobić, w końcu nie pada z jego ust.

 

*

 

Sherlock nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, co go budzi, rozpaczliwie pełny pęcherz czy rozpaczliwie pusty żołądek. Z mózgiem zamglonym jeszcze od snu idzie zająć się tym pierwszym i przy okazji dostrzega słowa, które ma wytatuowane na przedramieniu.

Myje jeszcze z rozpędu ręce, ale potem musi usiąść; ma zawroty głowy, i z głodu, i od tego, co właśnie przeczytał na własnej skórze. Przycupnąwszy na brzegu wanny, zamka oczy i wchodzi do pałacu myśli – wchodzi do niego przez drzwi frontowe, sprawdzając jeden po drugiej wszystkie wskaźniki i skojarzone z nimi wspomnienia. Przechodzi tak przez pięć pomieszczeń, zanim trochę uspokoi mu się puls.

— W porządku — mruczy do siebie. — Tylko następcza. Nic więcej.

Właściwie nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, dlaczego tak go to pociesza. Może chodzi o zwykły fakt, że nie stracił _wszystkiego_.

Wraca do swoich wspomnień, tym razem usiłując ustalić dokładnie, jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamięta.

John.

Ostatnie, co pamięta, to że John przyszedł do mieszkania, kiedy Sherlock nie stawił się na ich umówiony lunch. Raz jeszcze patrzy na tatuaż na ręce. Jest zupełnie wygojony, bez śladu zaczerwienienia czy podrażnienia, czyli ma go od jakiegoś czasu. Ile czasu minęło, od kiedy dał sobie wytatuować na ciele te słowa?

Ile czasu minęło od postawienia diagnozy?

Wraca do pokoju i ubiera się, zakładając stary t-shirt, spodnie z piżamy i szlafrok. Pierwszy raz zauważa dochodzące skądś z mieszkania ciche głosy. Nie rozpoznaje słów, ale głosy są całkiem znajome: to pani Hudson i John.

Zaciągając ciasno pasek na skarżącym się głośno brzuchu, Sherlock do nich wychodzi. Zastaje ich oboje w kuchni: pani Hudson miesza coś w stojącym na gazie garnku, a John stoi przy drzwiach, przyglądając się jej.

Pierwszy dostrzega Sherlocka i posyła mu wyrażający napięcie uśmiech.

— Dzień dobry — mówi. — Jak się czujesz? Boli cię jeszcze głowa?

— Głowa? Nie, nic mi nie jest. Ale…

Cokolwiek powiedziałby dalej, ginie to, kiedy pani Hudson obejmuje go i szybko przytula.

— Och, Sherlock — mówi i cmoka językiem. — Jak mogłeś tak Johna nastraszyć.

— Pani Hudson — odzywa się od razu tonem upomnienia John.

Kobieta klaszcze w ręce.

— Och, przepraszam. Zapomniałam. Po prostu… Nie wiem, jak ty to robisz, John, naprawdę.

— Dziękuję pani za zupę — odpowiada stanowczo John. — Później odniosę garnek.

Sherlock wyraźnie słyszy, co John właśnie zrobił: pozbył się jej. Pani Hudson żegna się z nimi i wychodzi. Sherlock patrzy za nią, próbując pozbierać w całość tych kilka elementów, na które się do tej pory natknął.

Zrobił coś, co przestraszyło Johna tak bardzo, że aż porozmawiał o tym z panią Hudson, coś, co być może zaowocowało raną głowy albo po prostu jej bólem; prawdopodobnie tym drugim, ponieważ nie ma na głowie opatrunku. Patrzy na Johna, ale zanim zdecyduje, które z tuzina pytań zadać pierwsze, John kręci głową.

— Masz pytania — mówi z krzywym uśmiechem. — Dostaniesz na nie odpowiedzi. Ale najpierw musisz coś zjeść. Siadaj.

Wkrótce Sherlock siedzi przy stole z talerzem pikantnej zupy przed sobą. Tuż za nim trzyma zeszyt, otwarty na pierwszej stronie. Je z roztargnieniem, czytając własne pismo, zaspokajając jednocześnie głód jedzenia i głód odpowiedzi. Co chwilę podnosi wzrok na Johna, który znów stoi przy drzwiach do kuchni, i zadaje pytanie.

— Który dzisiaj jest?

— Szesnasty sierpnia.

To już ponad trzy miesiące od diagnozy…

— I Mycroft zgodził się oddać ci mnie pod opiekę?

Słysząc to, John prycha.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że zgodziłbyś się z nim zamieszkać? Poważnie?

Sherlock się krzywi. Nie, nie zgodziłby się. Jedyną osobą, pod opieką której się widzi, jest John, a i to uwiera go w zaskakujący sposób. Rozumie, dlaczego kogoś potrzebuje, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że musi mu się to podobać.

— A co z…

Gryzie się w język, zanim wypowie imię Mary. Ona pod żadnym pozorem nie zgodziłaby się tu zamieszkać. Dziennik stwierdza, że John ponownie dzieli to mieszkanie z Sherlockiem, zniknęła też obrączka, którą miał na lewej ręce… Wniosek łatwo wyciągnąć.

— Rozwiedliśmy się — odpowiada John na pytanie, które nie padło na głos, tonem pozbawionym wszelkich emocji.

Sherlock kiwa głową do talerza zupy i nie odpowiada. Nie powie, że mu przykro. John rzadko wie, kiedy Sherlock kłamie, ale niewykluczone, że to akurat kłamstwo byłoby za wielkie, żeby przeszło niezauważone.

Doszedł już do dna talerza i do końca zeszytu, ale chociaż głód zaspokoił, dalej ma kilka pytań. Siada wygodniej i przez chwilę obserwuje Johna, który z kolei obserwuje jego. Ręce ma splecione na piersi, stoi sztywno, a nieznaczny uśmiech, który malował się wcześniej na jego twarzy, teraz gdzieś zniknął.

— Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć — mówi Sherlock i nie jest to pytanie.

John kiwa głową.

— Świetna dedukcja. Chodź do salonu. I zabierz dziennik, przyda ci się.

Wychodzi z kuchni pierwszy, stawiając kroki jak człowiek, który maszeruje w kierunku frontu. Sherlock idzie za nim z zeszytem w ręce i siada naprzeciwko niego w swoim fotelu.

— Jak długo nie spałem? — pyta.

W kącikach ust Johna zaczyna się wić groźny uśmiech.

— Kolejna doskonała dedukcja. Skąd wiesz?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

— Kiedy przeczytałem, że zapominam za każdym razem, kiedy zasypiam, mój pierwszy, instynktowny impuls był taki, żeby zastanowić się, jak długo wytrzymałbym bez snu. Pani Hudson powiedziała, że cię nastraszyłem, a spodziewam się, że jako lekarz źle byś zareagował, gdybym eksperymentował na sobie, odmawiając sobie snu. Do tego dochodzi twoje pytanie, czy nie boli mnie głowa, co bywa objawem braku snu. Dodajmy do tego fakt, że wyraźnie spałem długo, a razem wzięte to wszystko może oznaczać tylko jedno. Więc zapytam jeszcze raz: jak długo nie spałem?

— Jesteś — mówi John, kręcąc lekko głową — niesamowity. Jesteś też najbardziej wkurwiającym człowiekiem, jakiego miałem przyjemność w życiu poznać. Nie spałeś dziewięć dni…

Kiedy Sherlock wydaje cichy odgłos uznania, John w gniewie podnosi głos.

— …i schowaj sobie ten głupi uśmiech, bo to _nie jes_ t żadne osiągnięcie. Powiedziałeś, że chciałeś się dowiedzieć, jak długo dasz radę funkcjonować bez snu, ale to nie było funkcjonowanie, Sherlock. Miałeś halucynacje, wydaje mi się, że od trzeciego dnia. A na koniec popadłeś w prawdziwą psychozę. Więc więcej tego nie zrobisz. Zapisz to sobie w dzienniku. Jeśli jeszcze raz kiedyś spróbujesz wykręcić taki idiotyczny numer, to przysięgam ci, że…

Tu John urywa, jakby się wahał, czy rzeczywiście wypowiedzieć tę groźbę, którą ma na myśli, i Sherlocka ściska w gardle. Jeżeli John powie, że jeżeli Sherlock jeszcze raz to zrobi, to on odejdzie, jeżeli jasno da mu do zrozumienia, że zostawienia Sherlocka na łaskę losu w ogóle mieści mu się w głowie…

— …Siłą cię uśpię — kończy John, a głos z każdym słowem robi mu się bardziej surowy. — Zgodziłem się z tobą zamieszkać, żeby ci pomagać. Jeśli nie będziesz słuchał głosu rozsądku, sam będę musiał dopilnować, żebyś nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Rozumiemy się?

Sherlock robi pod jego adresem krzywą minę.

— Nie jesteś moją niańką. Jeżeli myślisz, że możesz po prostu kazać mi iść spać, kiedy ci się żywnie podoba…

Ucisza go głośny, chrapliwy śmiech Johna.

— Kiedy mi się żywnie podoba? — powtarza. — Tobie się wydaje, że mnie to sprawia przyjemność? Że lubię patrzeć, jak kłócisz się z kimś, kogo nie ma? Albo patrzeć, jak drzesz się na Molly? Albo jak robisz jej krzywdę?

Sherlock zamyka jadaczkę. Poważnie było aż tak źle? Czy to to John miał na myśli, mówiąc o psychozie? Sherlock nie wyobraża sobie okoliczności, w których umyślnie zrobiłby coś złego Molly. Faktycznie musiał postradać rozum.

— W takim razie na ile mi pozwolisz? — pyta i to pytanie pozostawia mu na języku gorzki smak.

— Na trzy dni — odpowiada natychmiast John. — I nawet nie próbuj się ze mną kłócić. Dalej jestem na ciebie wściekły za ten popis tępoty. Więc jeśli masz ochotę sobie pokrzyczeć, to uważaj, bo głośniej ode mnie nie dasz rady.

Sherlock widział już kiedyś w oczach Johna ten surowy błysk; teraz niemal go on zachęca, żeby się sprzeciwił. Ostrzega go też, że z tej walki nie ma szans wyjść zwycięsko. Za kilka dni albo może tygodni, kiedy John się uspokoi, Sherlock może spróbować przedstawić swoje argumenty; może wtedy będzie mógł na coś liczyć. A na razie równie dobrze może udać, że się zgadza.

— Niech będzie — mówi, otwiera dziennik i odpina od jego grzbietu długopis. — Trzy dni. Zapiszę to.

John posyła mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Wyraźnie nie spodziewał się, że Sherlock ustąpi tak szybko, co znaczy, że odpuszczenie sobie na razie musiało być słuszną decyzją. Zapisuje kilka słów o dziewięciodniowym eksperymencie. Kusi go, żeby dodać notatkę z przypomnieniem dla siebie, żeby za jakiś tydzień przedyskutować z Johnem to trzydniowe ograniczenie, ale nie wie, kto poza nim samym czyta dziennik, a informowanie Johna, że czeka ich kolejna kłótnia, mijałoby się z celem. Poza tym takie przypomnienie przypuszczalnie nie jest konieczne. Ta zasada zrobi się denerwująca, i to szybko.

Po zrobieniu wpisu przez chwilę kartkuje resztę zeszytu, jeszcze raz czytając niektóre strony. Wpis poświęcony Johnowi jest intrygujący i zarazem frustrująco skąpy. Łatwo mu zrozumieć, dlaczego nie ma tam nic więcej; pewne jego myśli czy spostrzeżenia na temat Johna nie są przeznaczone dla nikogo, a już najmniej dla samego Johna. Ale jak ma łączyć ze sobą wskazówki, kiedy nie dysponuje wszystkimi faktami? Chciałby myśleć, że był jednym z czynników, które zadecydowały o tym, że John rozstał się z Mary – chciałby wierzyć, że z nich dwojga John wybrał jego – ale z tego, co wie, ich rozwód i jego choroba przypadkiem zbiegły się w czasie. Wiara w przypadki jest wbrew jego naturze, gdyby jednak założył, że to nie przypadek, i się pomylił…

Otrząsa się z zamyślenia i stwierdza, że John mu się przygląda.

— Co? — pyta, chcąc nie chcąc czując się, jakby bronił się przed jakimś zarzutem, tak jakby John mógł jakoś zgadnąć, o czym Sherlock myśli.

— Nic — odpowiada John i raz kręci głową. — Muszę wyjść do sklepu, ale…

— Ale nie chcesz mnie zostawiać samego — kończy Sherlock, przewracając oczami. — A jeżeli powiem, że nie będę wychodził z mieszkania?

John obserwuje go przez kilka sekund.

— Obiecujesz?

— Skoro ci to potrzebne. Tak, obiecuję.

Nawet nie jest to trudna obietnica. W tej chwili odpowiada mu perspektywa samotności. Obecność Johna sprawia, że trudno mu się myśli.

A jednak, kiedy John wychodzi, sam obiecując przy tym, że niedługo wróci, Sherlock natychmiast zaczyna się czuć nieswojo. Jakby czegoś mu brakowało. Bardzo dziwne. Pod opieką Johna czuje się niezręcznie, niemal źle, ale kiedy go przy nim nie ma, jest jeszcze gorzej.

Zły sam na siebie, Sherlock zostawia dziennik na fotelu i idzie po skrzypce. Sądząc z tego, że na smyczku nie ma śladów kalafonii, dawno nie grał. Naciera smyczek, majstruje przy kołkach i gra kilka fraz z losowo wybranych utworów, ale smyczek szybko nieruchomieje na strunach, kiedy coś mu przychodzi do głowy.

Powinien jakoś zapisywać informacje na temat Johna, tego, jak John się w tej chwili zachowuje i co to może oznaczać – na przykład tego, jaki był dzisiaj zły, a ledwo dał tej złości upust; albo tego, jak zagroził, że Sherlocka uśpi, ale nie zagroził, że go zostawi. A skoro nie może ująć tego w słowa…

Znalezienie czystych arkuszy i ołówka zajmuje mu kilka sekund. U szczytu pierwszej strony wpisuje dwa słowa: „Джон Ватсон”. Potem ponownie przykłada smyczek do strun i próbuje zostawić sobie wiadomość, zapisaną nutami.

 


	14. 4 października – John

Plecy Sherlocka były pod palcami Johna ciepłe i jeszcze śliskie od potu. Były też nierówne, od ramion po wklęsłość nad pośladkami pokryte masą długich, wąskich blizn. Kiedy John dotknął ich pierwszy raz, zapytał, skąd Sherlock je ma, a ten odpowiedział mu z taką samą obojętnością, jakby rozmawiali o kolorze nieba, Johna tak mocno ścisnęło w gardle, że nie mógł nic więcej powiedzieć, mógł tylko Sherlocka objąć i spróbować zapomnieć o tych długich latach, w czasie których myślał, że Sherlock nie żyje.

Dalej mu się te blizny nie podobały, dalej żałował, że Sherlock musi je nosić, ale też stały się one czymś więcej niż tylko przypomnieniem tamtych lat. Były namacalnym dowodem siły Sherlocka – tego, co potrafił przezwyciężyć, żeby wrócić do domu.

Jak powiedział, żeby wrócić do Johna.

— Powinieneś wziąć prysznic.

Kiedy John usłyszał tę niespodziewaną uwagę, palce mu znieruchomiały.

— Twoja wersja rozmowy pościelowej pozostawia sporo do życzenia — mruknął, schwytany gdzieś między rozbawieniem a irytacją.

— Jakiej znowu rozmowy pościelowej? — odparował Sherlock. — Nie jesteśmy w łóżku.

Rzeczywiście nie byli w łóżku. Leżeli za to na kanapie z torsem przy torsie, John na dole, a Sherlock na nim. Policzek miał przyłożony do tatuażu na piersi Johna, którego litery prześledził wcześniej palcami, a potem ustami. Stopy wystawały mu spod koca, którym się przykryli w niezbyt zdeterminowanej próbie zachowania przyzwoitości, w razie gdyby postanowiła do nich wpaść pani Hudson. Chociaż pani Hudson uczyła się na błędach i ostatnio zazwyczaj najpierw pukała.

— Ale pościel się znajdzie; jestem na przykład prawie pewny, że ja tu robię za poduszkę — stwierdził John, drapiąc Sherlocka paznokciem po karku. — I jeśli ja powinienem wziąć prysznic, to pan też, panie Taktowny.

Sherlock uniósł głowę i jedną brew i popatrzył spod niej na Johna.

— O to mi właśnie chodziło — wyjaśnił.

John zamrugał, po czym wyszczerzył się w zadowolonym, zaskoczonym uśmiechu.

— Aha. No, dobrze. W takim razie prowadź.

Właściwie nie był pewny, czemu dalej go to zaskakuje. Od kiedy ich relacja przybrała ten obrót, dwie rzeczy powtarzały się konsekwentnie: za każdym razem, kiedy Sherlock się budził i wszystkiego dowiadywał, z początku był trochę nieufny i trochę nieśmiały, jakby nie do końca potrafił uwierzyć, że spotkało go aż takie szczęście, i obawiał się, że zrobi coś nie tak i wszystko zepsuje. John całkiem dobrze znał to uczucie. Za to później, uświadomiwszy sobie, że ma przed sobą tylko trzy dni, Sherlock z niejaką determinacją próbował jak najlepiej ten czas wykorzystać.

No chyba że akurat pracował nad sprawą, oczywiście, ale John niczego innego by się po nim nie spodziewał.

Wtedy, tego pierwszego dnia, kiedy prawie nie wychodzili z łóżka, zapytał Sherlocka, jakie ten ma doświadczenie. Jego wzruszenie ramionami i zbycie tym gestem przeprowadzanych w przeszłości „eksperymentów” nie wyglądało szczególnie obiecująco, jeśli miało chodzić o ich perspektywy na życie erotyczne. Od tego czasu John zdążył zrozumieć, na czym polegał błąd w jego rozumowaniu. On nie był eksperymentem, nie miało więc żadnego znaczenia, co Sherlock robił – albo czego nie robił – w przeszłości z innymi.

Z tego, co udało mu się ustalić na podstawie strzępków informacji, zgromadzonych przez ostatni miesiąc, w przypadku Sherlocka najważniejsze było to, że nikt go nigdy nie interesował tak bardzo jak John, a zanim zostali parą, był niemal przekonany, że John nigdy tego zainteresowania nie odwzajemni. Odkrycie, że to ostatnie nie jest zgodne z prawdą, bardzo dużo dla niego znaczyło. A oglądanie, jak tego odkrycia raz po raz dokonuje, całkiem jasno uświadomiło Johnowi, że te słowa, których wypowiedzenie spontanicznie i wprost sprawiało Sherlockowi taką trudność, są jednak prawdziwe i szczere.

— Żadne z tego prowadzenie, jeżeli za mną nie idziesz — zawołał Sherlock, wyrywając Johna z jego krętych rozmyślań. Tak bardzo w nich zatonął, że prawie nie zauważył, jak Sherlock wstaje i przechodzi przez pokój, cudownie nagi, zupełnie się tą nagością nie przejmując. Niewybaczalne uchybienie. John pobiegł za nim i dołączył do niego w łazience.

Wspólny prysznic nie był dla niego niczym nowym, ale dla Sherlocka owszem, więc John przyjmował zwykle bierną rolę, pozwalając mu dyktować tempo. Tego dnia oznaczało to pozwolenie Sherlockowi na namydlenie go gołymi rękami i dotknięcie praktycznie każdego cala jego ciała. Próbował odwzajemnić pieszczoty, ale Sherlock trzepnął go po rękach.

— Ty będziesz miał okazję wykazać się później — powiedział niskim głosem, który pogłaskał Johna po kręgosłupie jak delikatne palce. — Teraz ja.

John nie był do końca pewny, o czym Sherlock mówi, zresztą nic go to nie obchodziło – nie w sytuacji, gdy miejsce rąk Sherlocka zajmowały jego usta, on sam osuwał się przed Johnem na kolana, a jego język tańczył mu na fiucie, właśnie _wykazując się_ cholernym talentem.

Nie minęła chwila, a pod Johnem zaczęły się uginać kolana; co kilka sekund wyrywały mu się z ust westchnienia i pojękiwania. Oparł się jedną ręką o ścianę, a drugą o tył głowy Sherlocka. Ten podniósł wzrok znad swojego zajęcia, mrugając raz po raz, żeby strząsnąć z rzęs wodę. Kąciki oczu zmarszczyły mu się w sposób, który John dobrze znał, ten, który zwykle towarzyszył psotnemu i nieprzyzwoitemu uśmiechowi. Dawniej John nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, że Sherlock mógłby się tak uśmiechać.

Od tego momentu John już długo nie wytrzymał.

Sherlock, który był już z powrotem na nogach, oplótł Johna ramionami, utrzymując go w pionie i powoli, łagodnie scałowując go z wysokości orgazmicznego haju.

Dwadzieścia minut później byli już prawie susi i dalej się całowali, chociaż teraz już w łóżku.

— Moja kolej — szepnął Sherlockowi tuż przy ustach John. — A potem idziesz spać.

Sherlock wydął wargi.

— Nie jestem śpiący — zaprotestował; to było do przewidzenia.

John ukrył uśmiech w zagłębieniu jego szyi, skubiąc go tam lekko zębami.

— Ty nigdy nie jesteś śpiący. Co nie znaczy, że nie potrzebujesz snu.

Spór – i kolej Johna – wyhamowały z piskiem opon, kiedy dało się słyszeć głośne pukanie do drzwi, a po nim równie głośne wołanie pani Hudson:

— Hu-hu, chłopcy! Macie gościa.

Był to Lestrade. Przyszedł ze sprawą – dwoma morderstwami, popełnionymi w odstępie pięciu dni, według podejrzeń policji przez tego samego zabójcę. Kiedy Sherlock wracał do sypialni założyć coś bardziej konkretnego niż szlafrok, uśmiechał się promiennie. Greg zrobił krzywą minę.

— To nie dlatego, że to morderstwa — spróbował go uspokoić John. — Jest taki szczęśliwy, bo teraz ma wymówkę, żeby nie iść spać. Załatwiłeś mu dwa dni – góra dwa dni. Mniej, jeśli…

— …będzie miał halucynacje — dokończył za niego Greg. — Tak, wiem. Nie powinieneś się też ubierać?

John rzeczywiście się ubrał. Poszedł z nimi na miejsce ostatniej zbrodni; ciało znaleziono na brzegu rzeki. Później pojechali do Scotland Yardu obejrzeć materiał dowodowy z pierwszego morderstwa. Dalej był szpital świętego Bartłomieja i niekończące się analizy. Gdzieś po drodze Sherlock zaczął swój czwarty dzień na nogach. John nie spał od dwudziestu pięciu godzin i przez cały ten czas jechał na jednym ciepłym posiłku, jednej kanapce i pięciu kubkach kawy.

— Dokąd teraz? — zapytał, ziewając, wychodząc z Sherlockiem ze szpitala.

— Ja wracam do Scotland Yardu — oświadczył Sherlock, naciągając rękawiczki. — Ty jedziesz do domu się trochę przespać.

John zaczął kręcić głową, ale Sherlock jeszcze nie skończył.

— Jesteś wykończony, głodny, bez przerwy ziewasz i boli cię ramię. Rozwiążę to szybciej, jeżeli cię tu nie będzie i nie będziesz mnie rozpraszał. I, tak, zadzwonię i powiem ci, jeżeli zacznę widzieć rzeczy, których nie ma.

Przyglądając się uważnie twarzy Sherlocka, John szukał dobrego argumentu, żeby go przekonać, że to fatalny pomysł, ale rzeczywiście był głodny, śpiący i obolały, zauważył też, że Sherlock ciągle obrzuca go spojrzeniami, w których zmartwienie miesza się z irytacją.

— Nic mi nie będzie — zapewnił go uparcie Sherlock.

Przeważyło to, jak Sherlock ścisnął Johna za palce. Wzięli osobne taksówki. Kiedy tylko John podał taksówkarzowi adres, zadzwonił do Grega, żeby dać mu znać, że Sherlock już jedzie, i przypomnieć mu, że ma po niego zadzwonić, gdyby coś się działo.

W taksówce o mało nie zasnął, potem znowu, jedząc na kolację odgrzane resztki. Kiedy w końcu wlazł do łóżka, ledwo miał czas pomyśleć, że byłoby o wiele przyjemniej mieć tam Sherlocka, który by go grzał, a już odpływał w sen.

Kiedy obudził go dzwonek telefonu, miał wrażenie, że ledwo zdążył przymknąć oczy, ale rzut oka na budzik powiedział mu, że udało mu się przespać cztery godziny. Na ślepo sięgnął do szafki nocnej po telefon i słabo mu się zrobiło, kiedy zobaczył, że to Greg dzwoni.

— Ma halucynacje? — zapytał, jak tylko odebrał, pomijając przywitanie się.

Już wstawał z łóżka i kompletował ubranie.

— Nie, to nie to — odparł Greg trochę niechętnie. — Zostawiłem go na chwilę samego i…

John zamarł w bezruchu z sercem w gardle; w wyobraźni roztoczył się przed nim tuzin nieprawdopodobnych scenariuszy. Chociaż w przypadku Sherlocka między scenariuszem nieprawdopodobnym a niemożliwym była przepaść.

— …Przepraszam, John. Zasnął.

Pierwsza przyszła ulga. Zaśnięcie to był scenariusz o wiele lepszy, niż gdyby Sherlock sam popędził dorwać zabójcę.

Drugi szybko zjawił się niepokój. Sherlock, który zasnął w Scotland Yardzie. Kiedy się obudzi, nie będzie miał pojęcia, jak się tam znalazł. Policjanci wiedzieli o jego przypadłości, ale nie mieli pojęcia, jak go przeprowadzić przez tych kilka pierwszych chwil. Zdezorientowany, zbity z tropu, sfrustrowany Sherlock to zawsze była zła wiadomość.

— Nie budźcie go — powiedział szybko John. — Po prostu… zostawcie go w spokoju i dajcie mu spać. Przyjadę tak szybko, jak będę mógł. Ale jeśli się mimo wszystko obudzi, nie pozwólcie mu od was wyjść.

Rozłączył się, nie czekając na odpowiedź Grega, ubrał się w rekordowym tempie i w niecałe pięć minut po przebudzeniu wychodził już na zimną mżawkę, żałując, że w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka nie ma takich prawie magicznych zdolności wyczarowywania taksówek z niczego o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Trzydzieści dwie minuty później stał w progu salki konferencyjnej, patrząc, jak Sherlock śpi z rękami założonymi na stole i głową opartą na nich jak na poduszce.

— Przepraszam — powtórzył cicho Greg. — Wyszedłem dosłownie na trzy minuty, tylko po kawę. Jak wychodziłem, chodził po pokoju, więc nie przyszło mi do głowy…

Urwał, kiedy John pokręcił głową.

— Nie masz za co przepraszać. On zmusza swój organizm do takiego wysiłku, że nic dziwnego, że od czasu do czasu odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Żałuję tylko…

Zamiast dokończyć zdanie, ugryzł się w język. Nie było sensu żałować, że jest trudno. To w takiej sytuacji się znaleźli, nie w innej, musieli sobie z nią poradzić i zwyczajnie nie było innego wyjścia.

— To co, dajemy mu spać? — spytał po kilku sekundach Greg. Musiał zauważyć, jak John zaciska szczęki, bo zaraz dodał: — Potrzebuje snu, rozumiem to, ale śpi na moim materiale dowodowym i nawet jeśli nie może nam teraz pomóc, to ja muszę dalej pracować.

John zerknął na zegarek. Zakładając, że Greg zadzwonił do niego od razu, Sherlock spał od jakichś czterdziestu minut.

— Możesz poczekać dwadzieścia minut? — spytał. — To by mu dało pełną godzinę. Wiesz, że będzie chciał dalej pomagać, a jeśli ma wam coś wymyślić, to powinien trochę odpocząć.

Greg zrobił minę człowieka rozdartego, ale w końcu się zgodził. Na pewno pomógł w tym fakt, że sam był wyczerpany, połowa jego zespołu poszła się zdrzemnąć i bez wątpienia wiedział, że bez pomocy Sherlocka nie zbliży się do odpowiedzi. Zabójca zaatakował już dwa razy, a Sherlock wydawał się pewny, że jeszcze zabije, i to niedługo. Teraz wszystko było kwestią czasu.

John stał przy Sherlocku na straży, a dwadzieścia minut dłużyło się jak cała wieczność. Kiedy jednak położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i potrząsnął nim delikatnie, żeby go obudzić, miał wrażenie, że robi to o wiele za wcześnie.

Mrugając jak sowa, Sherlock podniósł głowę i popatrzył na Johna. Czoło już mu się marszczyło ze zdezorientowania.

— John? Co…

Rozejrzał się, dalej mrugając, i John zobaczył, jak dociera do niego, że jest na komendzie, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, jak ani kiedy się tam dostał.

— Sherlock, ufasz mi? — zapytał cicho John.

Zdezorientowane, zaspane oczy zwróciły się z powrotem na niego.

— Czy ufam… Tak, przecież… Co…

— To proszę, chodź ze mną.

John podał Sherlockowi rękę. Mimo wszystko nie udało mu się powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy po najkrótszym możliwym wahaniu Sherlock ją przyjął i dał się podciągnąć do pionu. John bez zastanowienia przeplótł ze sobą ich palce i zaprowadził Sherlocka do najbliższej łazienki. W ostrym, fluorescencyjnym świetle Sherlock wydawał się bledszy, a cienie pod jego oczami – ciemniejsze.

— Chciałbym, żebyś porozpinał sobie koszulę — powiedział John, sam wolno rozpinając swoją. — Zacznij od lewego rękawa. Wiem, że jesteś zdezorientowany, ale obiecuję, że zaczniesz wszystko rozumieć, jak tylko popatrzysz sobie na rękę.

Z wyrazem absolutnego zdumienia na twarzy Sherlock rozpiął lewy mankiet i podwinął rękaw. Kiedy chłonął słowa, a potem przebiegał po nich palcem, zmarszczki na jego czole pogłębiły się. Podniósł wzrok na Johna i szybko przebiegł językiem po wargach, zanim bardzo cicho zapytał:

— Jak długo?

— Od czterech miesięcy — odpowiedział ze spokojem John. — Teraz mamy październik. Doskonale sobie radzisz. Pomagasz londyńskiej policji, komponujesz, kłócisz się z bratem. Jakby nic się nie stało. Mieszkam teraz z tobą. Pomagam ci pamiętać to, czego potrzebujesz. I jeszcze… — Gestem wskazał pierś Sherlocka. — I jest jeszcze coś, ale powinieneś sam to zobaczyć.

Kiedy Sherlock rozpinał sobie koszulę, trzęsły mu się palce. Wzrok miał spuszczony i szybko zauważył tatuaż. Tak się śpieszył, żeby obnażyć sobie pierś, że dwa ostatnie guziki prawie urwał. Stanął przodem do szerokiego lustra. John patrzył, jak porusza wargami, w milczeniu odczytując tekst. Kiedy obrócił na Johna pytające spojrzenie, ten był gotowy i sam trzymał sobie koszulę rozchyloną, odsłaniając własne tatuaże, bez jednego słowa udowadniając Sherlockowi, że tak, to prawda. Tak, przydarzyło mu się coś strasznego, ale to nie znaczyło jeszcze, że nie mogą się już zdarzać rzeczy dobre.

Sherlock znów bezgłośnie, samym ruchem warg przeczytał słowa i usta wygięły mu się w lekkim uśmiechu.

— A to? Jak długo? — zapytał jeszcze ciszej niż przed chwilą.

John odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

— Jutro minie miesiąc.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szerzej. John zawsze starał się pozwolić mu zrobić pierwszy krok, a potem dyktować tempo, ale w tej chwili oddałby praktycznie wszystko, żeby go pocałować. I może nawet by tak zrobił, gdyby Greg nie zapukał dwa razy do drzwi i nie zajrzał do środka.

— Przepraszam was — zaczął i urwał, kiedy ich zobaczył, a brwi wywędrowały mu wysoko na czoło.

John nagle poczuł, że palą go policzki. Zaczął z powrotem zapinać koszulę. Sherlock za to zupełnie się chyba swoim negliżem nie przejął.

— Skoro tu jestem — powiedział takim tonem, jakby tylko głośno myślał — to jest sprawa. Opowiedzcie mi o niej.

Greg rzucił pytające spojrzenie Johnowi, który pokiwał głową.

Po powrocie do salki konferencyjnej Greg po kolei pokazał Sherlockowi zdjęcia z miejsc zbrodni, zgromadzony materiał dowodowy i wyniki badań, które Sherlock przeprowadził u świętego Bartłomieja, i powtórzył mu wnioski, którymi jak dotąd Sherlock się z nim podzielił.

Pojawił się też nowy element układanki: doniesienie, że przed godziną widziano, jak po wyjściu z klubu jakaś młoda kobieta wsiada do czerwonej furgonetki. Wcześniej Sherlock wydedukował między innymi, że zabójca jeździ czerwoną furgonetką, a ofiary znajduje w klubach.

Od tego momentu Sherlocka porwało to samo tornado ekscytacji, co przy pierwszym zetknięciu się z tymi akurat seryjnymi zabójstwami. John zastanawiał się, czy by mu nie przypomnieć, że to nie jest tylko zagadka, że to też sprawa życia lub śmierci porwanej młodej kobiety, ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedział. Takie przypomnienie nie pomogłoby Sherlockowi szybciej rozwiązać sprawy.

Jeszcze raz powtórzył sobie wszystkie informacje, pomajstrował przy telefonie, pochodził tam i z powrotem po pomieszczeniu i pomamrotał pod nosem z takim zawzięciem, że John zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie dopadły go halucynacje – ale nie, on tylko próbował rozpracować sprawę, znaleźć rozwiązanie na czas. Wszystko to przypominało Johnowi pewien różowy telefon i te sygnały czasu, które na niego przychodziły; nie było to jedno z jego ulubionych wspomnień.

Żeby Sherlocka oświeciło, trzeba było czterech godzin.

Cztery i pół godziny później wchodzili razem z policją do skupiska porzuconych fabryk, w którym, jak powiedział Sherlock, zabójca trzymał ofiary przed wrzuceniem ich do Tamizy.

W dwudziestu kilku ludzi przeszukali jedną po drugiej wszystkie fabryki. Znaleźli furgonetkę, zabójcę i dziewczynę.

Dla dziewczyny było za późno. Zmarła ledwo kilka sekund po tym, jak zabójca się poddał.

— Jak długo? — zapytał Sherlock trzeci raz tego wieczoru, ani na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od jej zakrwawionego ciała. — Jak długo spałem?

John wziął go za łokieć i spróbował go stamtąd wyprowadzić.

— Sherlock…

Sherlock ani drgnął.

— Jak długo, John? — warknął i jego głos rozbrzmiał echem w pustej hali fabryki.

— Godzinę — odpowiedział z westchnieniem John. Mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego ręce, mając nadzieję, że ten dotyk pomoże mu zachować spokój. — Miałeś za sobą prawie pięć dni bez snu. Potrzebowałeś odpoczynku.

Sherlock bez ostrzeżenia wyrwał rękę i walnął pięścią w najbliższą ścianę. Wszyscy rozproszeni po hali policjanci i technicy spojrzeli w ich stronę; wszyscy mieli w oczach ten sam wyraz porażki.

— Powiedziałeś, że pomagam policji. — Głos Sherlocka był zupełnie pozbawiony wyrazu; podobnie oczy, przygaszone i puste. — Jak mam to robić, jak mam robić _cokolwiek_ , skoro w połowie sprawy zapominam fakty?

— Ależ pomagasz. — John wziął Sherlocka za nadgarstek i podniósł do góry jego dłoń, żeby ocenić obrażenia. Była tylko poobijana. — Złapałeś go i już nikogo nie zabije. Masz w domu dziennik ze wszystkimi sprawami, które już rozwiązałeś. Wracajmy na Baker Street, to zobaczysz…

— Tak, na Baker Street — zgodził się Sherlock, odwracając się do Johna plecami i zabierając rękę. — Nic tu po mnie.

Długimi krokami w kilka sekund pokonał połowę hali. John patrzył za nim, nie wiedząc, jak mu pomóc.

— Wszystko z nim w porządku? — zapytał Greg, stając obok Johna.

— Będzie dobrze — odpowiedział cicho John. — Zapomni i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Przy wejściu do fabryki sylwetka Sherlocka znieruchomiała. Nie oglądał się za siebie, ale wyraźnie czekał. John pożegnał się i poszedł do niego, próbując nie zachodzić w głowę, czy wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdyby zamiast do domu, pojechał z Sherlockiem do Scotland Yardu, gdyby go obudził od razu po przyjeździe, _gdyby_ …

Sherlock zapomni i, jak powiedział John, nic mu nie będzie.

I Johnowi też nie, bo jego obwinianie się w niczym Sherlockowi nie pomoże. Ale, cholera jasna, czasem żałował, że też nie może zapomnieć.

 


	15. 5 lipca – Sherlock

Krzywiąc się, Sherlock jeszcze raz przerzuca garść karteczek z notatkami.

— I to wszystko? — pyta pogardliwie, patrząc na Johna znad zmarszczonych brwi.

— Tak, to wszystko — potwierdza John, niezręcznie zmieniając pozycję w fotelu. — Chcesz coś dopisać?

Sherlock nie odpowiada, ale robi lekceważącą minę. Minął ponad miesiąc, a on ma tylko to: garść kwadratowych papierków, a na nich niepowiązane notatki, zrobione jego własnym pismem. Jedna z nich ostrzega go, żeby w rozmowie z panią Hudson nie wspominał o jej siostrze, chyba że chce zostać zanudzony na śmierć jej paplaniną o tejże siostry ostatniej wizycie. Nie potrafi dociec, dlaczego uznał, że warto to zanotować; ostatecznie i tak nie zwraca większej uwagi na to, co mówi pani Hudson.

Inna, ciekawsza notatka, z datą sprzed zaledwie kilku dni, wspomina, że nie powinien rozmawiać o swojej chorobie z Johnem, ponieważ ten obwinia się o to, co się stało. To już jest przydatna informacja, chociaż żałośnie niekompletna: dlaczego niby John miałby się winić? I jak Sherlock ma w pełni zrozumieć, co się stało, skoro nie wolno mu zadawać pytań?

— Po co ja to piszę? — pyta, upuszczając stosik karteczek na podłogę i rzucając się na kanapę. — To jakiś absurd! Dlaczego miałbyś mnie do tego zmuszać?

Tym razem posyła Johnowi spojrzenie rozzłoszczone na cały regulator. John w odpowiedzi przewraca oczami.

— Tak jakbym ja mógł cię do czegoś zmusić — mówi z irytacją. — Myślałeś, że ci to pomoże. Obejrzeliśmy taki film, w którym bohater cierpi na tę samą przypadłość co ty i panuje nad nią przy użyciu notatek, zdjęć i tatuaży, i…

— Kazałeś mi obejrzeć film, w którym jakąś istotną rolę odgrywają _tatuaże_? — przerywa mu Sherlock. — A mówisz, że do niczego nie potrafisz mnie zmusić!

John bierze głęboki oddech. Na chwilę zaciska usta w wąską linię.

— Ty postanowiłeś obejrzeć ten film — mówi wreszcie. — Szukałem informacji o amnezji następczej i zobaczyłem, że lekarze chwalą go za stosunkowo wierne oddanie tego, jak się z nią żyje, a kiedy o tym wspomniałem, powiedziałeś, że chcesz go obejrzeć.

Sherlock wyrzuca w górę ręce.

— Po co miałbym to robić? Wiem, jak się z nią żyje! Przecież to chyba jasne!

Mówiąc, podnosi głos i kończy zdanie, krzycząc. Nie jest zły na Johna, tylko na całą tę sytuację. Obudził się dwie godziny temu i zobaczył, że John czeka na niego w salonie, ale uczucie miłego zaskoczenia, jakiego doznał na jego widok, szybko się ulotniło. Sherlock wie, że to nie jego wina, ale jako przynoszący złe wieści posłaniec jest o wiele zbyt wygodnym celem. Prawdopodobnie także celem częstym: John przygląda mu się z tą samą smutną rezygnacją w oczach, co kiedy dopiero opowiadał mu o jego amnezji.

— Oczywiście że wiesz, jak się z nią żyje — mówi teraz i jego głos przybiera ten kojący ton, który mówi „jestem lekarzem i pomogę ci, jeśli mi pozwolisz”, ton, który Sherlockowi zdarzało się już słyszeć, zwykle kiedy rozpaczliwie chciało mu się sprawy, nikotyny albo czegoś o wiele mniej legalnego. — Od jakiegoś czasu próbujemy znaleźć sposób na to, żeby było ci łatwiej po przebudzeniu, i te karteczki miały w tym pomóc. Najwyraźniej nie działają.

To ostatnie zdanie John wypowiada z tym samym zrezygnowaniem, które przed chwilą wyzierało mu z oczu, i to jest na opak, tak zupełnie na opak, że Sherlock znowu robi się od tego zły. Głos Johna nie powinien tak brzmieć – jakby życie rzuciło mu pod nogi kłodę nie do przeskoczenia – zwłaszcza że to Sherlock tutaj cierpi na nieuleczalną „przypadłość”. John taki nie jest; John jest silny, jak skała, nieporuszony, niepokonany. A w każdym razie taki być powinien. Oglądanie go innym sprawia, że cała ta sytuacja robi się jeszcze gorsza.

Nie będąc w stanie stawić czoła bólowi, który maluje się na twarzy Johna, Sherlock odwraca się i wtula twarz w oparcie kanapy, pokazując plecy temu światu, z którym nie chce mieć więcej do czynienia.

— Pomyśl o tym jak o eksperymencie — ciągnie John. — Próba się nie udała. Wymyśl, czemu, i popraw założenia, tak żeby następnym razem się udało.

Fotel skrzypi cicho, kiedy John wstaje. Przechodzi przez pokój, na chwilę opierając dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka, zanim pójdzie do kuchni. Miejsce, w którym go dotknął, pozostaje ciepłe jeszcze długo po tym, jak zabrał rękę.

„Eksperyment” – powtarza sobie w myślach Sherlock, nasłuchując znajomych, kojących odgłosów, wydawanych przez Johna, robiącego herbatę. Tak, myślenie o tych notkach w ten sposób pomaga. Teraz już wie, że są one frustrujące, a nie pomocne, bo są chaotyczne i z konieczności za krótkie, a na tych niedorzecznie małych kwadratowych karteczkach nie może nic do nich dopisywać. Wyraźnie nie jest to odpowiednie medium do zamierzonego celu, jednak samo robienie notatek jest chyba niezbędne. John może powiedzieć Sherlockowi to, czego powinien się dowiedzieć, ale John polega na jego pytaniach, a o pewne rzeczy Sherlock wolałby go nie pytać, skoro łatwo mogą sprowadzić z powrotem tę zrezygnowaną minę, której Sherlock już tak bardzo nienawidzi.

— Siadaj. Zrobiłem herbaty.

Sherlock, owszem, siada, ale nie bierze kubka, który podaje mu John, tylko wstaje i podchodzi do biurka. Zaczyna w nim szperać; potem przeszukuje stojące pod nim pudła, których nigdy nie rozpakował. Część z nich sięga jeszcze jego czasów studenckich.

— Co robisz? — pyta z westchnieniem John, ale Sherlock już znalazł to, czego szukał.

Kładzie na biurku zeszyt ze spiralą w grzbiecie, otwiera go na płasko i wyrywa z niego kilka pierwszych kartek: są to notatki z chemii, które przestał robić, kiedy zrozumiał, że zna przedmiot równie dobrze co prowadzący, jeżeli nie lepiej. Już ich przecież nie potrzebuje; fakty z chemii pamięta całkiem dobrze. Dalej zostaje mu jakichś sto kartek – spokojnie wystarczy. Następnie znajduje parę długopisów i wraca na kanapę; kiedy idzie, rozwiewa się za nim szlafrok. John dalej tak stoi z kubkami w obu rękach, obserwując go. Zadaje jakieś pytanie dotyczące herbaty, ale Sherlock za bardzo jest skupiony na tym, co robi, żeby je porządnie usłyszeć.

Kiedy się zastanowi nad swoim położeniem, szybko ustala, co denerwuje go najbardziej. Rozumie diagnozę, jaką mu postawiono, ale bardzo mało wie o tym, jak do tego doszło. U szczytu pierwszej strony pisze „Amnezja” i przewraca kartkę. Ta strona jest równie łatwa. „Warunki mieszkaniowe” – pisze, ale myśli „John” i jest pewny, że będzie to wiedział, kiedy następnym razem otworzy ten zeszyt po przebudzeniu. Jak i dlaczego do tego doszło, że John z nim mieszka. Jak to zrobić, żeby jego twarz nie przybierała więcej tego wyrazu rezygnacji i porażki.

Nie wątpi, że będzie tego więcej, ale to już dobry początek.

Podnosi wzrok znad zeszytu i widzi, że John odstawił kubek z herbatą na stolik, a sam z drugim ponownie usiadł w swoim fotelu.

— Nowy eksperyment? — pyta John między jednym łykiem a drugim.

Wracając na pierwszą stronę, Sherlock niecierpliwie kiwa głową. Zacznie zadawać pytania, kiedy jakieś mu się nasuną. Ten zeszyt, jeżeli zadziała, posłuży za przybudówkę do jego umysłu, podpowie mu to, czego w żaden inny sposób nie zdoła zapamiętać. Ale Sherlock ma w głowie sporo rzeczy, którymi wolałby się z nikim nie dzielić, musi więc założyć, że podobnie będzie z tym zeszytem.

— Chcę, żebyś mi coś obiecał — mówi, zły, że w ogóle musi o to prosić. — Nie możesz tego czytać. To podziała tylko pod warunkiem, że nie będę musiał się przejmować, czy ktoś inny nie czyta moich myśli.

John tego nie kwestionuje, celu zakładania zeszytu też nie. Kiwa tylko nieznacznie głową.

— Chcesz, żebym dał słowo? Daję ci je.

Oczywiście trochę to głupie. Jeżeli John złamie obietnicę, mało prawdopodobne, żeby Sherlock się o tym dowiedział; nie będzie nawet pamiętał, że Johna o tę obietnicę prosił. Ale John będzie pamiętał, a jego zmysł moralny jest równie godny zaufania co zawsze.

Przez następną godzinę – albo jakoś tak – Sherlock wypytuje Johna o szczegóły swojej choroby, leczenia, pobytu w szpitalu, o wszystkie te rzeczy, których John nie wyjaśnił, kiedy Sherlock się obudził. John ma coraz bardziej zbolałą minę, ale odpowiada na każde pytanie.

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi tego wszystkiego, kiedy się obudziłem? — pyta Sherlock, podnosząc głowę znad zeszytu, w którym pisze. — Dałeś mi tylko ogólny zarys, a to o wiele za mało.

John wzrusza ramionami i na chwilę odwraca wzrok.

— Robiłem tak. Zdawało mi się, że nie podoba ci się, że zarzucam cię naraz aż tyloma szczegółami. Jesteś chyba spokojniejszy, kiedy możesz sam zadawać pytania, niż kiedy dostajesz gotowe odpowiedzi.

Sherlock myśli nad tym przez chwilę. Nie, to nie to. Informacja to informacja; nie sądzi, żeby mu przeszkadzało, gdyby zwalała się na niego cała naraz, zamiast docierać porcjami. Sądzi, że chodzi raczej o to napięcie w kącikach oczu Johna – o tę notatkę, która go ostrzegała, żeby nie rozmawiać z nim o chorobie. Rozmawianie o tym wszystkim sprawia mu ból, a Sherlockowi ból sprawia patrzenie, jak John cierpi, zwłaszcza że nie rozumie przyczyny.

— Dlaczego mówienie mi tego wszystkiego sprawia ci przykrość? — pyta nagle.

John uśmiecha się do niego ponuro.

— Dlaczego sprawia mi przykrość mówienie ci dzień w dzień tego samego?

Czy chodzi o tę powtarzalność? Sherlock bierze ten pomysł pod uwagę i prędko go odrzuca. John na pewno wiedział, na co się godzi, kiedy się z powrotem wprowadzał.

— Chodzi o coś więcej — stwierdza zdecydowanie. — Co jeszcze cię męczy?

Uśmiech Johna robi się jeszcze bardziej ponury.

— Co jeszcze? — powtarza cicho. — Codziennie mówię przyjacielowi – najgenialniejszemu człowiekowi, jakiego znam – że jakaś część jego mózgu jest przed nim zamknięta. I codziennie czuję się przy tym tak, jakbym mówił Van Goghowi, że nie wolno mu więcej malować. Jak mogłoby mnie to _nie_ męczyć?

Sherlock otwiera usta, choć nie ma pojęcia, co chce powiedzieć. Zamyka je z powrotem, patrzy w zeszyt i obraca kartkę. Dalej jest pusta. Nawet mając obietnicę Johna, Sherlock nie śmie napisać tego, co by chciał.

_John dalej uważa, że jestem genialny._

— Talentu do malarstwa nie mam za grosz — mówi, podnosząc wzrok, i z zadowoleniem zauważa, że John odrobinę się odpręża. — Ale będę znowu rozwiązywał sprawy. Nie ma powodu, żebym tego nie robił.

Żałuje, że krótkie kiwnięcie głowy Johna i jego ciche „oczywiście” brzmią tak, jakby miały go tylko udobruchać.

Uznaje, że musi znaleźć jakiś sposób na usprawnienie tego całego procesu, tak żeby przebiegał szybciej i bardziej gładko – i tak żeby John nie musiał mu więcej mówić, nie musiał w kółko zadawać sobie bólu. Zeszyt w tym pomoże, ale czy wystarczy? Niekoniecznie zawsze będzie go miał przy sobie, poza tym w miarę, jak będzie przybywać w nim notatek, przeczytanie go może zacząć zajmować sporo czasu, podczas gdy Sherlock doskonale wie, że bywa niecierpliwy, kiedy nie dostaje natychmiast odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

W zamyśleniu stuka długopisem o zeszyt. Po jakiejś chwili pyta:

— Ten film, od którego zaczęło się robienie notatek. Co to było? Mamy go jeszcze?

Pięć minut później Sherlock ma przed sobą swojego laptopa i ogląda czołówkę. „Memento”. Tłumi prychnięcie.

Kiedy zaczynają się końcowe napisy, musi przyznać, że film nie był aż taki zły. Jeżeli już, to zastosowanie dwóch różnych chronologii sprawiło, że fabuła zrobiła się trochę mniej nudna i przewidywalna. A chociaż pomysł z karteczkami się nie sprawdził, może sprawdzi się co innego…

Zamykając laptopa i odkładając go na bok, przyjmuje swoją pozycję do myślenia, żeby rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw. Jeden z kontrargumentów jest taki, że nie obyłoby się bez igieł, a wprawdzie Sherlock się ich wcale nie boi, ale w obecnym stanie umysłu nie ma też nimi zbyt dobrych skojarzeń. Jest też fakt, że zawsze brzydziła go perspektywa naznaczenia swojego ciała w tak nieusuwalny sposób. Owszem, ciało to tylko środek transportu, ale przed samym sobą, jeżeli nie przed nikim innym, Sherlock może przyznać, że podoba mu się estetyka własnego ciała i myśl o dokonaniu w niej permanentnych zmian budzi w nim niepokój.

— I jak? — pyta John, wracając do pokoju, bo od oglądania filmu drugi raz się wykręcił. — Co o nim myślisz?

Nie chciał oglądać, uświadamia sobie Sherlock, bo temat jest zbyt zbliżony do tego, co dzieje się ostatnio w jego życiu. I to jest jedyny argument „za”, jakiego Sherlock potrzebuje.

— Zrobię sobie tatuaż — mówi, siadając bardziej prosto.

John patrzy na niego z nieskrywanym zaskoczeniem.

— Poważnie? Ha. Poprzednim razem odniosłeś się z pogardą do samego pomysłu, że mógłbyś to zrobić.

— Poprzednim razem — odparowuje Sherlock — myślałem, że wystarczą przyklejane karteczki. Najwyraźniej zdarza mi się mylić.

Przyznanie tego przynajmniej sprowadza na usta Johna niepewny uśmiech. Zawsze z przyjemnością słuchał, jak Sherlock przyznaje się do błędu. Miło jest się przekonać, że chociaż to się nie zmieniło.

— To co to będzie za tatuaż?

Odpowiedź przychodzi mu z łatwością.

— Moja diagnoza. Na ręce, gdzie będę ją mógł łatwo zobaczyć. Od tej pory zamiast wszystko mi mówić, będziesz mnie instruował, żebym popatrzył sobie na rękę, a potem przeczytał zeszyt. Dalej będę miał pytania, ale powinno ich być mniej, co sprawi, że cały ten proces po przebudzeniu będzie łatwiejszy dla nas obu.

John chwilę to sobie przeżuwa, po czym wreszcie wzrusza lekko ramionami.

— No, mam tylko nadzieję, że to się sprawdzi, bo to dość ostateczne rozwiązanie. Może mógłbyś po prostu napisać to sobie markerem i przez kilka dni poobserwować, jak to działa?

— Nie — odpowiada od razu Sherlock. — Wiedziałbym, że napis jest tymczasowy, i zastanawiałbym się, dlaczego. Musi być na stałe. — Po sekundzie czy dwóch dodaje: — I to musi być moje własne pismo.

Próbuje to sobie wyobrazić – wyobrazić sobie, jak się budzi, znów odkrywa, że w mieszkaniu jest John, słyszy, że ma zobaczyć, co ma napisane na ręce… Albo może najpierw sam zauważy te słowa i będzie miał czas uporać się z tym faktem, zanim zacznie z kimkolwiek rozmawiać. Tak czy inaczej, powinno to być lepsze niż wypowiedziane ze zbolałym uśmiechem „Proszę, usiądź, Sherlock, musimy porozmawiać.”

Godzinę później są już w małym salonie tatuażu po drugiej stronie miasta, a chociaż jego właściciel wygląda na cokolwiek zdezorientowanego prośbą Sherlocka, zgadza się ją spełnić, nie robiąc żadnych trudności. Kiedy Leo przygotowuje szablon, John pyta _sotto voce_ :

— Ale to tak jednorazowo, zgadza się? Nie będziesz chodził czegoś sobie tatuować za każdym razem, jak się obudzisz, co?

Sherlock kręci głową.

— Oczywiście że nie. Ale to niekoniecznie będzie ostatni tatuaż. Może zdarzy się jeszcze coś wystarczająco ważnego.

— Coś ważnego — powtarza John, jakby tylko głośno myślał. — Na przykład co?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i odwraca wzrok.

— Nie mam pojęcia — kłamie.

Coś w rodzaju „Powiedziałeś Johnowi, który teraz nie chce cię więcej znać.” Na myśl o tym robi mu się niedobrze. Był tak blisko wyznania mu prawdy, ale ma wrażenie, że teraz byłby to błąd. Usiłuje o tym nie myśleć, od kiedy się obudził, ale cały czas to nad nim wisi. Przegapił okazję.

— Dobra — mówi wolno John. — Chciałeś dzisiaj, żebym ci coś obiecał, i to zrobiłem. Twoja kolej. Obiecaj, że nie dasz sobie pokryć całego ciała tatuażami.

Sherlock nie ma zamiaru tego robić, ale ciekawi go, dlaczego Johna by to obchodziło. Najbardziej jednak przeszkadza mu tu słowo „obiecaj”.

— Po co? — pyta tonem zimniejszym, niż zamierzał. — Nawet jeżeli obiecam, to o tym zapomnę.

— Ale ja będę pamiętał — odpowiada natychmiast, bez zastanowienia John. — I ci przypomnę.

Sherlock przygląda mu się przez chwilę, ale zanim zdąży zadać pytanie, które pali mu usta, Leo zaprasza go na fotel. Kiedy po wewnętrznej stronie jego przedramienia zaczynają się pojawiać surowe czarne linie jego własnego pisma, Sherlock nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Dalej siedzi cicho, kiedy Leo wyjaśnia, jak dbać o tatuaż, żeby skóra się porządnie zagoiła; John słucha dość uważnie za nich obu. Dopiero kiedy wsiadają do taksówki, żeby wrócić na Baker Street, pyta w końcu:

— Kiedy ci się to znudzi?

Johnowi trzeba przyznać tyle, że ani się nie waha, zanim odpowie, ani nie pyta, co za „to” Sherlock ma właściwie na myśli.

— Mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy znudzi mi się oddychanie — odpowiada spokojnie. — A w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie uważam, żeby oddychanie to była nuda.

Z jakiegoś powodu od tego momentu Sherlockowi trochę lżej się oddycha.

 


	16. 29 października – John

Piana dawno opadła, zostawiając tylko ślad na brzegu pokala Johna. Upił najwyżej dwa łyki swojego ciemnego piwa, taki zamyślony, że głównie to rysował wzorki na zaparowanej szklance.

Aż podskoczył, kiedy odezwał mu się telefon. Rzucił na niego okiem, na wpół spodziewając się, może nawet licząc na to, że zobaczy SMS-a od Sherlocka. Sherlock bez słowa pozwolił mu wyjść z mieszkania, i przez te półtorej godziny, które minęło od tego czasu, nie zadzwonił ani nie napisał. John czuł się z tym coraz bardziej nieswojo, zwłaszcza zważywszy na ton ich kłótni. Wiedział, że Sherlock nic sobie nie zrobi, że tylko wyładowywał frustrację. Ale nie było mu od tej wiedzy łatwiej spędzać czas osobno.

SMS nie był od Sherlocka – chociaż od Holmesa już tak.

_Znowu poszedł do tego zakładu tatuażu, który tak lubicie. Odwiozę go do domu, kiedy skończy się okaleczać._  
_MH_

Czytając SMS-a, John zmarszczył brwi. Nowy tatuaż? Co by to miało być? Dzień okazał się paskudny; co z tego burdelu Sherlock mógłby aż tak chcieć zapamiętać?

— Mogę się przysiąść? — zapytała jakaś kobieta, stając obok.

Podniósł głowę z wymuszonym uśmiechem, gotowy powiedzieć, że na kogoś czeka, i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że to Donovan, patrząca na niego z lekko skrępowanym wyrazem twarzy. Udało mu się tylko wydusić z siebie niezdecydowane „Hę…?”

Grzeczność nakazywałaby, żeby zaproponował jej miejsce, ale kiedy się ostatnio widzieli, nie potraktowała Sherlocka zbyt przyjaźnie i teraz John nie poczuwał się specjalnie do grzeczności.

— Lestrade mi powiedział, że tutaj będziesz — powiedziała, przestępując trochę z nogi na nogę. — Wezwali go na jakieś zebranie, spóźni się.

Pohamowując grymas, John wskazał ławkę naprzeciwko. Donovan wsunęła się między nią a stolik, zdjęła kurtkę i zamówiła u przechodzącej kelnerki piwo. John przyglądał się jej, nie kryjąc się z tym, zastanawiając się, o co jej chodzi. Chyba nawet wiedział; na myśl o czekającej ich w związku z tym rozmowie poczuł, jak w gardle pali go kwas. Upił łyk, żeby go spłukać.

— Nie wiem, co ci powiedział Greg — powiedział tonem ostrzeżenia — ale jeśli przyszłaś, żeby _znowu_ powiedzieć mi, że robię błąd, trzymając się Sherlocka…

Urwał, kiedy uniosła do góry dłonie i pokręciła głową.

— Nie. Słowo honoru, nie po to przyszłam. A on powiedział tylko, że miał się tu z tobą spotkać, ale się spóźni, nic ponadto. Zaproponowałam, że do jego przyjścia dotrzymam ci towarzystwa.

Gdyby chodziło o dowolną inną osobę, nie o Donovan, byłby to miły gest i John nie zadał sobie trudu nieokazywania dezorientacji, którą czuł, pytając:

— Czemu? Bo kumplami to my nie jesteśmy.

Policjantka odwróciła wzrok. Zjawienie się kelnerki z jej piwem dało jej kilka sekund na znalezienie odpowiedzi. W końcu zrobiła głęboki wdech i powiedziała:

— Chciałam cię przeprosić za pewne rzeczy, które mówiłam. I spróbować wytłumaczyć, dlaczego je powiedziałam.

Johnowi nie udało się stłumić cichego parsknięcia. Wyglądało na to, że jednak będzie ciekawie.

— I myślisz, że jak się wytłumaczysz, to te _rzeczy_ , które mówiłaś, zrobią się od tego lepsze?

Znów pokręciła głową.

— Pewnie nie. Nie próbuję podawać ci wymówek. Po prostu… — Westchnęła. — Słuchaj. Zwyczajnie… popełniłam błąd, rozumiesz mnie?

Upijając kolejny łyk piwa, John gestem dał jej znak, żeby mówiła dalej. Liczył dzisiaj na inne przeprosiny, ale uznał, że nie zaszkodzi jej wysłuchać.

— Wtedy, zanim on… zanim sfingował swoją śmierć — zaczęła jeszcze raz. — Kiedy myślałam, że to on to wszystko ukartował. Chcę powiedzieć, że robiłam, co do mnie należy. Wszystko na to wskazywało. Co miałam sobie pomyśleć?

John uśmiechnął się do niej samym ruchem warg, bez otwierania ust.

— Jak na razie nie brzmi mi to jak przeprosiny — zauważył.

Kobieta sapnęła cicho.

— To nie tobie jestem winna przeprosiny za tamten błąd. I na tym polega problem. Kiedy wrócił, chciałam go przeprosić. Naprawdę. Ale za każdym razem, kiedy się widzieliśmy. On coś mówił i… Wiesz, jaki on jest. Lubi mnie wkurzać bez powodu.

Urwała, jakby oczekując, że John potwierdzi, że Sherlock jest kawał drania. Co do tego nie było akurat wątpliwości, ale w tym akurat momencie Johnowi nie bardzo chciało się z nią zgodzić.

— Z tego, co zauważyłem — powiedział chłodno — to wkurzanie jest wzajemne. Więc jeśli oczekujesz ode mnie współczucia, to możesz się nie doczekać.

Sfrustrowana, odpowiedziała mu ostrzej:

— Nie, ja tylko chciałam, żebyś mnie zrozumiał… Miałam zamiar przeprosić, tak? Chciałam to zrobić. Nigdy się nie zgadzaliśmy, on i ja, ale myślałam, że możemy zacząć od nowa. Chociaż odnosić się do siebie nawzajem kulturalnie. Ale potem on zachorował. I już jest za późno.

Zdziwiony, John popatrzył na nią spod uniesionych brwi.

— Chciałaś odnosić się do niego kulturalnie? Poważnie? Bez przerwy zwracasz mu – i mnie – uwagę na jego chorobę, i to mimo że od miesięcy wiemy, że nawet jak ma swój najgorszy dzień, to dalej jest bardziej inteligentny od nas wszystkich. Nie za bardzo się starasz, co?

Słysząc to, aż się żachnęła.

— Nie za to chciałam przeprosić. Nie chcę tego robić, po prostu tak strasznie mnie to złości. Znaczy, nie będę udawać, że jakoś szczególnie go lubię, ale wiem, jaki jest bystry, i to jest po prostu jakaś pomyłka, że w kółko traci wspomnienia. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażam, jak musi mu być z tym trudno. Tobie zresztą też. A potem obaj zjawiacie się na miejscu popełnienia przestępstwa i zachowujecie się, jakby nigdy nic, jakby wszystko było okej, a ja po prostu… Ja nie wiem, jak mam się przy nim zachowywać, rozumiesz? Najpierw został oskarżony o coś, czego nie zrobił, jego reputacja została zszargana do tego stopnia, że musiał udawać, że nie żyje, a teraz to – a ja nie mogę mu powiedzieć, że go przepraszam, że go oskarżyłam, nie mogę też powiedzieć, że mi przykro, że to mu się przytrafiło, bo tego nie zapamięta i kiedy się następnym razem zobaczymy, znowu będzie złośliwił. I strasznie to jest wszystko… denerwujące!

W połowie tego krótkiego przemówienia spuściła wzrok, zaglądając do na wpół opróżnionego pokala, i od tego momentu nie patrzyła już na Johna, dając mu okazję porządnie się jej przyjrzeć. Od zmarszczonego czoła po ściągnięte usta cała wyglądała na równie zdenerwowaną, jak brzmiał jej głos. Prawdę mówiąc, John nie miał powodu wątpić w szczerość jej słów. A gdyby miał być wobec siebie całkiem uczciwy, przyznałby też, że rozumie jej złość, jej sfrustrowanie – i jej poczucie winy. Rozumiał też, że te trzy rzeczy sprawiają czasem, że ludzie zachowują się zupełnie nieracjonalnie i mówią rzeczy, których później żałują. Widział wcześniej, jak robi to Sherlock, a i jemu się to zdarzało. Chociaż miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie wykazał się aż takim oślim uporem jak Donovan.

— Donovan? — odezwał się cicho, ściągając na siebie jej wzrok. — Powiem to tylko raz, więc słuchaj bardzo uważnie. Gotowa? — Nachylił się ku niej prze stół. — Wyluzuj.

Kobieta poderwała głowę i zrobiła urażoną minę. John mówił dalej, nie dając jej szansy się odezwać.

— Jeśli naprawdę żałujesz, to mu to powiedz. Albo nic go to nie obejdzie i to zignoruje, a ty będziesz mogła zacząć ten nowy rozdział ze świadomością, że gdybyś powiedziała to pół roku temu, zapomniałby równie szybko, albo będzie to coś dla niego znaczyć, a wtedy zapisze to sobie w dzienniku, żeby nie zapomnieć. Tak czy inaczej będziesz wiedziała, że powiedziałaś, co miałaś powiedzieć, i będziesz mogła przestać się złościć w związku z czymś, co tak naprawdę nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego.

— Ja wiem, że to nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego — warknęła. — Po prostu…

Umilkła raptownie, zamknęła oczy, zrobiła wdech przez nos i wydech przez usta. Zanim otworzyła oczy, powtórzyła tę procedurę jeszcze dwa razy. Ella próbowała kiedyś nauczyć Johna „ćwiczeń oddechowych”; powiedziała, że przejaśnia się od nich w głowie. John raz ich spróbował i poczuł się jak ostatni głupek. Na Donovan chyba jednak działały, chociaż John nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru pytać jej, czy chodzi na terapię.

— Przeprosiny przyjęte — powiedział ironicznym tonem. — Jeśli to był twój sposób na przeproszenie za bluzganie na mój związek z Sherlockiem. I jeśli znaczy to, że więcej tego nie zrobisz.

Pokiwała sztywno głową.

— Staram się — odparła, wracając do niepatrzenia na niego. — Nie mogę obiecać…

— Wystarczy, że będziesz się starać — przerwał jej. — Ale nie spodziewaj się, że ci odpuszczę, jeśli powinie ci się noga.

Znów kiwnęła głową i upiła duży łyk piwa, po czym spytała:

— I myślisz, że to by coś pomogło, gdybym z nim porozmawiała? Naprawdę?

— Myślę, że ty bardziej potrzebujesz to powiedzieć, niż on usłyszeć. Więc pewnie. Nie krępuj się. Tylko zrób to, kiedy akurat będzie miał świeżo rozwiązaną jakąś sprawę, jeśli chcesz, żeby cię w ogóle usłyszał.

Uniósł szklankę i nachylił ją w jej stronę. Po sekundzie stuknęła się z nim swoją, mimo że ta była już prawie pusta.

— Coś świętujemy? — zapytał Greg, podchodząc do stolika.

— Dobre piwo i dobrych przyjaciół — odpowiedziała Donovan, dopijając piwo. — Chociaż kontynuować będziecie musieli beze mnie.

Pożegnała się w czasie, kiedy Greg zajmował miejsce. Niedługo sam miał przed sobą piwo, a John popijał drugie; niewiele później Greg ostrożnie zapytał, czy wszystko w porządku. John wiedział, że zapyta, po tym SMS-ie, którego wysłał mu wcześniej tego samego dnia: _Sherlock to skończony idiota. Muszę się napić. Masz ochotę?_ Nawet miał nadzieję, że to zrobi. W tej chwili potrzebował właśnie współczującego ucha, a Greg zapewniał je wyjątkowo sprawnie, we wszystkich właściwych miejscach wydając odpowiednie odgłosy niedowierzania i współczucia.

Tak ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to kiedy John skończył się żalić, kiedy opróżnili pokale i trochę sobie pogadali, poczuł się o wiele lepiej. A gdy Mycroft zadzwonił z informacją, że Sherlock wydaje się w zasadzie gotowy wracać do domu, John też był już gotowy. Albo prawie. Ostatecznie Greg podwiózł go do Angela, życząc mu szczęścia, zanim się pożegnali.

Angelo był ostatnio nastawiony o wiele bardziej przyjaźnie; chyba wybaczył Johnowi urojony grzech porzucenia Sherlocka. Zapytawszy, czy Sherlock do niego dołączy, zaprowadził Johna do ich zwykłego stolika pod oknem, zapalił obowiązkową świeczkę i przyniósł dwa kieliszki ulubionego wina Sherlocka, po czym przyjął od Johna zamówienie. Właśnie odchodził od stolika, kiedy Johnowi zapiszczał telefon.

_Głodny? –SH_

Przez okno zobaczył po drugiej stronie ulicy Sherlocka. Uśmiechając się do siebie, wysłał odpowiedź.

_Umieram z głodu._  
_Chodź tu już. Zamówiłem dla nas obu._

Chwilę później Sherlock siedział już naprzeciw niego. Na moment popatrzył Johnowi w oczy, po czym odwrócił wzrok i wyjrzał na ulicę. John wiedział, że przeprosiny są mało prawdopodobne, ale też tak naprawdę się ich nie spodziewał. Miał nadzieję, że nastąpią, owszem, ale nie spodziewał się ich. Zresztą po wyżaleniu się do woli Gregowi tak naprawdę ich nie potrzebował.

— Co słychać u twojego brata? — zapytał, tak żeby coś powiedzieć.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na niego.

— Jest tak samo denerwujący jak zawsze. Dobrze się przekonać, że pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

John parsknął cicho. Relacja między Mycroftem a Sherlockiem rzeczywiście była jedną z tych nielicznych rzeczy, których choroba Sherlocka w najmniejszym stopniu nie zmieniła, a w każdym razie nie w żaden widoczny sposób. Mycroft przypuszczalnie martwił się teraz jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednio, ale znał Sherlocka na tyle dobrze, żeby tego nie okazywać.

— A co słychać u Lestrade’a? — usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Nawet nie chciało mu się pytać, skąd Sherlock wie.

— Wszystko w porządku. Polecono mu wrócić do jakiejś starej sprawy dotyczącej czyjegoś zniknięcia. Powiedział, że może będzie potrzebował twojej pomocy…

Kiedy Sherlock to usłyszał, w oczach zapaliła mu się ciekawość i John pośpiesznie dokończył:

— …ale dopiero jak prześpisz spokojnie całą noc. To twój trzeci dzień.

Sherlock wykrzywił usta w grymasie i znów wyjrzał na dwór.

— Wiem — mruknął.

Angelo przyniósł im jedzenie, wykrzykując, jak miło widzieć Sherlocka i jak zdrowo Sherlock wygląda. Podobnie jak połowa Londynu czytał o jego chorobie w brukowcach i zawsze pamiętał, żeby zauważyć, że Sherlock wygląda zdrowo. Johna denerwowało to tak samo jak Sherlocka, ale do Angela nie docierały aluzje, że powinien przestać.

Ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu Johna Sherlock nie ograniczył się do przesuwania makaronu widelcem po talerzu, i to bez znaczących uwag, mających mu przypomnieć, że powinien jeść. Była to przypuszczalnie jego wersja bezsłownych przeprosin, a w każdym razie John tak postanowił to potraktować.

Kończyli już deser – tiramisu; Angelo nalegał – kiedy w Johnie ciekawość wzięła górę.

— No, to co sobie tym razem wytatuowałeś? — zapytał, obrzucając Sherlocka wzrokiem i próbując zgadnąć, z nie większym powodzeniem niż poprzednio, gdzie też ten nowy tatuaż może być.

Odpowiadając, Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

— Tylko coś, co powinienem zapamiętać — powiedział i spróbował zmienić temat. — Skończyłeś?

— Ja skończyłem — potwierdził John — ale ty nie. Wiem, że to coś, co chcesz zapamiętać. Może tak powiedziałbyś mi, co?

Ale Sherlock nie chciał powiedzieć. Przez całą drogę do domu John usiłował przekonać go, że to niemądre; w końcu już niedługo sam zobaczy. Sherlock nie ustępował. Jego upór był drugą z tych rzeczy, które nie zmieniły się, kiedy zachorował. Nawet kiedy rozebrał się do spania, próbował się chować i w końcu ustąpił dopiero wtedy, kiedy John posłał mu najlepsze spojrzenie, mówiące „no chyba nie mówisz poważnie”, na jakie było go stać.

Odczytanie tekstu od prawej do lewej nie sprawiło mu problemu.

Za to zrozumienie, co on ma oznaczać…

John poczuł, że nogi odrobinę się pod nim uginają, i musiał usiąść na brzegu łóżka. Wciąż stojąc, Sherlock przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Już głupszej rzeczy nie mogłeś dać sobie wytatuować — stwierdził John.

Sherlock od razu uniósł głowę i się zjeżył.

— To nie jest głupie — zaprotestował. — Muszę to zapamiętać.

John pokręcił głową.

— To nie jest _prawda_ , więc na pewno nie warto tego pamiętać.

— No, oczywiście że tak mówisz — Sherlock obszedł łóżko dookoła, żeby wejść do niego po swojej stronie. — Wybaczyłeś mi. Tym razem. I może następnym razem też mi wybaczysz. I jeszcze następnym. Ale przyjdzie taki dzień…

— Nie.

John uznał, że usłyszał już dość. Obrócił się w stronę Sherlocka, przewrócił go na plecy i ukląkł obok, patrząc na niego z góry.

— Nie — powtórzył, z takim naciskiem, że aż zatrząsł mu się od tego głos. — Jeśli jeden z nas odejdzie, Sherlock, to to nie będę ja. Pewnie, będę się na ciebie wkurzać. Jasne, pewne rzeczy będzie trudniej wybaczyć niż inne. Ale zachowujesz się tak, jakby to wszystko było dla mnie coś nowego. Jakbyś jakoś mnie nabrał, podstępem zmusił, żebym cię pokochał, i jakbyś spodziewał się, że zmienię zdanie, kiedy do mnie dotrze, jaki jesteś. Nie rozumiesz? Ja _wiem_ , jaki ty jesteś. Wiedziałem od chwili, kiedy zabrałeś mnie ze sobą na miejsce zbrodni, żeby coś mi udowodnić, zostawiłeś mnie tam samego, a potem zażądałeś, żebym wrócił na Baker Street, żebym mógł wysłać za ciebie SMS-a do seryjnego zabójcy.

Sherlockowi drgnęły wargi, układając się w coś, co zaczynało przypominać uśmiech.

— Nie zapominajmy o bieganiu po Londynie za taksówką.

Johnowi rozluźniła się dłoń, którą oparł Sherlockowi na ramieniu. Zaraz uniósł mu ją do twarzy i ujął w nią jego policzek.

— Nie, zdecydowanie nie możemy zapomnieć o bieganiu po Londynie za taksówką — zgodził się, też trochę się uśmiechając. — Ani o tym, że dałeś mi przez dwa lata myśleć, że popełniłeś samobójstwo, a ja ci to _wybaczyłem_. Nie wybaczyłbym ci tylko jednego, Sherlock. Nie dałbym rady ci wybaczyć, gdybyś zrobił to naprawdę.

Pod jego palcami Sherlock napiął mięśnie szczęki, po czym znów je rozluźnił.

— To były tylko słowa — powiedział szorstko. — Po prostu byłem zły. Nie zrobiłbym tego.

John pokiwał głową.

— Wiem. Ale jeśli chodzi o słowa, to nie jestem pewny, czy mogłeś wybrać gorsze.

— Poprawię się — powiedział Sherlock, unosząc dłoń, żeby dotknąć piersi i wypisanych na niej słów. — Będę _lepszy_.

— Nie musisz. Ja chcę tylko, żebyś był sobą.

To mówiąc, nachylił się nisko i przytknął usta do ust Sherlocka. Po kilku sekundach, kiedy Sherlock spróbował pogłębić pocałunek, John się odsunął.

— Jeszcze chcę, żebyś się przespał — dodał tak surowo, jak umiał. — I nie trudź się i nie mówi mi, że nie chce ci się spać. Poszedłeś do łóżka bez dyskusji, wiem, co to znaczy.

Sherlock przewrócił pod jego adresem oczami; czyli wszystko wróciło do normy.

— A ty się nie kładziesz? — spytał Sherlock i sądząc z jego tonu sen to była ostatnia rzecz, jaka mu w tej chwili chodziła po głowie.

— Najpierw wezmę prysznic.

Protesty Sherlocka na nic się nie zdały i John wyszedł z pokoju, żeby się przed spaniem wykąpać. Kiedy wrócił, Sherlock cicho chrapał. John nie pozwolił sobie na rozczarowanie; po trzech dniach Sherlock potrzebował snu, nawet jeśli nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Zanim John dołączył do niego w łóżku, poszedł do salonu poszukać niezmywalnego markera. Niewygodnie pisało mu się na sobie, ale udało się. Pomyślał, że będą musieli coś zrobić z tą paskudną trzecią linijką na piersi Sherlocka, ale do tego czasu…

„Bądź lepszy albo John cię zostawi” – brzmiał nowy tatuaż Sherlocka.

John miał na to – i już zawsze miał na to mieć – w odpowiedzi trzy proste słowa:

„Nie zrobię tego.”

 


	17. 27 czerwca – Sherlock

Sherlock kończy właśnie robić przegląd pałacu myśli, kiedy słyszy, jak na dole otwierają się drzwi i odzywają się głosy. Głosy są za ciche, żeby je rozpoznał, nie mówiąc już o rozróżnieniu słów, ale natychmiast nabiera pewności, że jeden z nich to głos Johna. W końcu John powiedział, że zaraz wraca. Chyba nawet się wahał, czy zostawić Sherlocka samego i pójść kupić najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

Dobrze, że wrócił. Sherlock ma do niego tuzin pytań na temat swojej choroby, czasu spędzonego w szpitalu, nawet tamtego popołudnia, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło. Kiedy się obudził, John robił wrażenie, że nie ma ochoty o tym rozmawiać, jakby ten temat był dla niego bolesny. Dlaczego miałby być dla niego bolesny, skoro to Sherlocka to spotkało, pozostaje zagadką. Chyba że…

Co jeżeli Sherlock stracił też pewne wspomnienia sprzed pójścia do szpitala? Co jeżeli wprowadził w życie ten swój przerażający plan i powiedział Johnowi?

Nie; nie zrobił tego. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Za słabo się czuł, nie dałby rady. No chyba że majaczył i nie wiedział, co robi. Ale jeżeli tak właśnie się stało, to co John sobie pomyślał? Jest tutaj, nie z żoną, ale nie dał nawet znaku, że wie o uczuciach Sherlocka. Bardzo to wszystko pogmatwane. I frustrujące. Sherlock nie lubi czegoś nie rozumieć. Nie lubi sytuacji, w których brakuje mu tylu elementów układanki, że nie widzi, jaki obraz ona przedstawia jako całość. Nie podoba mu się też nieufny błysk, który zobaczył w oczach Johna.

Próbując zdecydować, które pytanie zadać jako pierwsze, z roztargnieniem nasłuchuje wspinających się po schodach kroków i uświadamia sobie, że to nie John. Pani Hudson, myśli. A z nią jeszcze ktoś. Ktoś o względnie lekkim kroku; kobieta. Kobieta, która odrobinę szura nogami, czyli nie ma ochoty tutaj być. Nie skorzystała z dzwonka, za to poszła najpierw do pani Hudson; zna budynek i gospodynię, jednak pani Hudson, niewątpliwie spełniając prośbę Johna, żeby uważała na Sherlocka, prowadzi ją do niego na górę. To może być tylko jedna osoba. Sherlock wstaje z kanapy i długim, zdecydowanym krokiem idzie do siebie do pokoju.

Nie będzie rozmawiał z Mary w piżamie.

Dla większości gości najwyżej zarzuciłby szlafrok. Raz przyjął klienta w samym prześcieradle. Później, żeby coś udowodnić, w tym samym prześcieradle chodził po pałacu Buckingham. Ale to nie jest gość jak każdy inny. To jest kobieta, która pod jego nieobecność zdobyła Johna dla siebie. Kobieta, która dwa tygodnie przed ich ślubem powiedziała mu: „Może i jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem i jego drużbą, ale ja będę jego żoną. Nie zapominaj o tym.” Kobieta, którą John, jak się zdaje, zostawił, żeby zaopiekować się Sherlockiem.

— Sherlock? — woła pani Hudson, wchodząc do mieszkania. — Śpisz, słoneczko? Masz gościa.

Sherlock, który zrzuca już z siebie ubranie, żeby założyć coś bardziej stosownego, prycha pod nosem. Gdyby faktycznie spał, to takie przebudzenie z pewnością zdezorientowałoby go jak jasna cholera. Nawet mając tu Johna, radzi sobie z trudem; nie wyobraża sobie, jak by to było bez niego.

— Za chwilę przyjdę — woła. — Może zaproponuje jej pani herbatę?

— Nie jestem twoją gosposią, słoneczko — odpowiada pani Hudson, ale Sherlock wie, że póki się nie ubierze, ona będzie podejmować gościa za niego: poprosi Mary, żeby usiadła, i zaproponuje jej coś do picia i może do jedzenia.

Zakłada pełny garnitur, wsuwa nawet buty. Skórę matowi kurz; wygląda na to, że od kilku dni ich nie nosił. Przegląda się w lustrze i przeczesuje włosy palcami, po czym uznaje, że to wystarczy. Kładzie rękę na klamce, bierze głęboki oddech i idzie w bój.

W kuchni natyka się na panią Hudson, która obrzuca go wyrażającym aprobatę spojrzeniem.

— Miło zobaczyć cię w ubraniu, Sherlock — mówi, lekko głaszcząc go po przedramieniu. — Idź się przywitać, zaraz podam herbatę.

Sherlock idzie dalej, natychmiast czując irytację, kiedy widzi, że Mary siedzi w fotelu Johna. Fakt, jedyną alternatywą byłoby zajęcie fotela Sherlocka, co nie byłoby ani trochę lepsze, ale Sherlock i tak nie potrafi tego zdenerwowania powstrzymać. Siada naprzeciw niej, witając ją lekkim skinieniem głowy i jednym jedynym słowem:

— Mary.

Kobieta wygląda starzej od głębokich cieni pod oczami. Próbowała je zamaskować, nakładając szczodrze makijaż, ale dalej je ma. Kiedy mu się przygląda, sprawiają, że jej spojrzenie wydaje się mroczniejsze, bardziej posępne.

— Sherlock. Widzę, że wróciłeś do zdrowia.

Sherlock posyła jej sztywny uśmiech, ten który zazwyczaj rezerwuje dla Andersona na okazje, kiedy ten powie coś szczególnie głupiego.

— O, tak, oczywiście że _widzisz_. Zapalenie mózgu i jego skutki można rozpoznać po tym, jak człowiek się ubiera. Jakaś ty sprytna, że to zauważyłaś.

Jej rysy na moment zniekształca gniew. Jakiej by nie zamierzała udzielić odpowiedzi, zostaje uciszona, kiedy pani Hudson przynosi im obojgu po filiżance herbaty. Pyta, czy chcą herbatniki, a kiedy Sherlock mówi, że nie, dalej przy nich stoi, rozcierając sobie dłonie, nie wiedząc, zostać, czy nie.

— Niczego nam nie trzeba, pani Hudson — zapewnia ją znacząco Sherlock. — Na razie żegnam.

Gospodyni patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, niewątpliwie dlatego, że zachował się tak nieuprzejmie, ale i tak wychodzi.

— Czyli to nie tylko John — mówi Mary pod nosem w krawędź filiżanki. — Panią Hudson też nabrałeś, hę? Kogoś jeszcze? Przecież chyba twój brat nie dał się oszukać. Więc co, udaje razem z tobą?

Coraz bardziej zirytowany, Sherlock odstawia herbatę.

— Zupełnie nie jest moją sprawą, czy wierzysz, że jestem chory, czy nie — stwierdza ostro.

Słysząc to, kobieta aż wybucha śmiechem, ironicznym, rozzłoszczonym, szczekliwym.

— Nie wyglądasz na chorego. Mówisz też jak człowiek zdrowy. Jesteś po prostu sobą. Na pewno nie zapomniałeś, jak być chamem. Ani jak manipulować Johnem.

Przez moment Sherlock myśli, czy by jej nie zdefiniować amnezji następczej i nie zauważyć, że jak na razie stracił dwadzieścia pięć dni, ale z trzydziestu poprzedzających je lat pamięta w zasadzie każdą chwilę. Co by to jednak dało? Ona już podjęła decyzję. Nie widzi objawów, więc dla niej one nie istnieją. Nic, co Sherlock by mógł powiedzieć, tego nie zmieni. Uznała, że będą z nim same kłopoty, ledwo go zobaczyła tych kilka miesięcy temu – a prawda jest taka, że on pomyślał to samo o niej.

— Po co przyszłaś? — pyta.

Kobieta zmienia pozycję w fotelu, odstawiając filiżankę i wreszcie sięgając po grubą kopertę, którą wcześniej wsunęła między siebie a podłokietnik. Pokazuje ją Sherlockowi, po czym kładzie ją obok siebie na stoliku, na stos poczty, którą musiała przynieść na górę pani Hudson.

— Przyszłam dać to Johnowi — mówi, marszcząc brwi na widok tych listów. — Ale widzę, że mogłam to po prostu wysłać pocztą. Wszystko przychodzi już do niego na ten adres. Naprawdę nie marnował czasu.

Sherlock nie odpowiada. Nie ma pełnej jasności co do chronologii wydarzeń i nie jest całkiem pewny, od jak dawna tym razem John mieszka na Baker Street.

— Żałuję, że on nie potrafi cię zobaczyć tak, jak widzimy cię my wszyscy — ciągnie Mary, zwracając zimne oczy z powrotem na Sherlocka. — Przez dwa lata czuje się winny twojej śmierci, a potem ty musisz wparadować bez choćby słowa przeprosin i nie mijają trzy dni, a jest tak, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. A teraz to. Odciągasz go od pracy zawodowej, żeby się tobą zajmował. Wykorzystujesz fakt, że jest lekarzem i znowu grasz na jego poczuciu winy, że nie może ci pomóc. Udajesz ciężką chorobę, żeby się tobą opiekował.

— Mylisz się — mówi jej Sherlock, ale nie chce mu się wymieniać wszystkich sposobów, na które się pomyliła, bo nagle jego uwagę przykuwa jedna rzecz, którą powiedziała, a która wiele tłumaczy, jeżeli chodzi o Johna. Poczucie winy? Czy to naprawdę ono nim powoduje? Tych kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy krzyczał na Sherlocka, dało się w jego gniewie usłyszeć coś w tym rodzaju: mówił wtedy, że nie dał rady nie dopuścić do samobójstwa, które nawet samobójstwem nie było. Sherlock zupełnie nie przewidział, że John może się tak poczuć. Ale teraz… John jest lekarzem. Przecież chyba wie, że nic nie mógł zrobić. Prawda?

— Czy choć przez chwilę pomyślałeś, że on ma własny dom i żonę? — pyta Mary i teraz w jej głosie słychać ogromne zmęczenie i smutek. — A on? Pomyślał o tym, zanim się na to wszystko zgodził?

Raz jeszcze Sherlock nie ma dla niej odpowiedzi. Nie pamięta, jak o to prosił, nie pamięta, jak John się zgadzał.

— Oczywiście że nie — mówi May, wstając. — Nie wiem, po co w ogóle pytam. Cóż, gratulacje. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie razem bardzo szczęśliwi. Do czasu, kiedy on zrozumie, że jesteś oszustem, a ty znowu złamiesz mu serce.

Wychodzi bez słowa pożegnania, zostawiając Sherlocka w stanie takiej dezorientacji, że aż oniemiałego. Nic go nie obchodzi, że Mary uważa, że on udaje. Jeżeli sama chce być ślepa, to to jest jej problem, nie jego. Ale co takiego miała na myśli, mówiąc „znowu złamiesz mu serce”? I to poczucie winy…

— Wszystko dobrze, Sherlock? — pyta łagodnie pani Hudson.

Sherlock w roztargnieniu potakuje.

— Świetnie — potwierdza. — Po prostu świetnie.

„Świetnie” to głupie słowo i gdyby go chociaż trochę znała, wiedziałaby, że nic nie jest świetnie. Albo może właśnie go zna, bo zabierając jego filiżankę z wystygłą herbatą i filiżankę Mary, klepie go po ramieniu.

— Nie zdenerwowała cię, co? Powiedziała, że chce cię odwiedzić i zobaczyć, co u ciebie. Może powinnam była z wami zostać.

— Nic się nie stało — zapewnia ją i jego wzrok pada na kopertę, którą zostawiła Mary. Dokumenty rozwodowe. Na pewno. — Proszę nie mówić Johnowi, że tu była, To by go tylko zmartwiło.

Idąc do kuchni, kobieta wzdycha ciężko.

— Czasami — mówi, myjąc filiżanki — zastanawiam się, czemu on się z nią ożenił. To urocza dziewczyna, ale oni dwoje nie byli sobie przeznaczeni. Mary nie jest… no cóż.

Jej słowa odwracają jego uwagę od dezorientacji, w jaką wprawiła go ta wizyta, czeka więc, aż dokończy. Kiedy tego nie robi, pogania ją niecierpliwie:

— Nie jest jaka?

Wracając do salonu, pani Hudson posyła mu smutny uśmiech.

— Nie jest tobą, słoneczko. Żałuję, że on nie zrozumiał tego, zanim to się wszystko wydarzyło.

Z tymi słowami kobieta wychodzi i odgłos jej kroków na schodach cichnie na długo przed tym, jak Sherlock otrząsa się ze zdumienia. Dlaczego wszyscy uważają ich dwóch za parę? Co Sherlock przegapił? Czy John by mu nie powiedział, gdyby coś ich do siebie zbliżyło?

Wprawdzie ta perspektywa napawa go wstrętem, ale Sherlockowi przychodzi do głowy tylko jedna osoba, która może znać odpowiedź na te pytania – wyjąwszy samego Johna, który pokazał już, że wolałby na ten temat nie rozmawiać. Sięgając po komórkę, Sherlock zastanawia się, czy by nie wysłać SMS-a, ale SMS-a łatwiej zignorować niż telefon. Wybiera numer i telefon dzwoni tylko raz, a potem Mycroft odbiera.

— Sherlock? Wszystko w porządku?

Słyszalny w jego głosie niepokój wystarczy, żeby Sherlock się skrzywił. Nie odpowiada, pytając zamiast tego:

— Czy byłeś przy tym, jak ustalaliśmy szczegóły opieki nade mną u mnie w domu?

Po sekundzie milczenia Mycroft ostrożnie parafrazuje:

— Czy byłem przy tym, jak John zgodził się z tobą zamieszkać, a ty przepisałeś na niego swój fundusz powierniczy? Oczywiście że tak. Dlaczego? Co się stało? Zmienił zdanie?

Do tej chwili Sherlockowi nie przyszło na myśl, że John mógłby zmienić zdanie, i nagle oczywiste staje się, że prędzej czy później to zrobi. Bo dlaczego nie miałby zmienić zdania? Jaką może z takiego życia czerpać satysfakcję?

— Co mówił, kiedy się zgadzał? — pyta Sherlock, ignorując pytanie Mycrofta. — _Dlaczego_ się zgodził? Wykręciłeś mu rękę? Powiedziałeś coś takiego, że…

— Byłem właściwie tylko świadkiem — przerywa mu Mycroft z cichym sapnięciem. — To ty postanowiłeś go o to poprosić; ja nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. Wręcz zaproponowałem pewne alternatywne rozwiązania, które odrzuciłeś.

— Ale co _powiedział_? — upiera się Sherlock.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego pytasz o to mnie, a nie jego. Powiedział „oczywiście”. Chyba niewiele więcej. Chciałeś jeszcze coś, Sherlock? Bo jestem dość zajęty i…

Jednym wściekłym ruchem kciuka Sherlock się rozłącza.

„Oczywiście”.

_Oczywiście._

Co to u diabła znaczy? To nie jest żadne wyjaśnienie. Jeżeli już, potwierdza to podejrzenia Mary – te, według których, podejmując decyzję, John nie wziął jej pod uwagę. Ale dlaczego? Przecież chyba powinien o niej pomyśleć. Ostatecznie się z nią ożenił. Czy może na tym etapie ich małżeństwo było już skończone? Sherlock zauważył od ślubu to i owo, ale sądził, że potrwa to dłużej. Poza tym chodzili razem na terapię. John o tym nie wspomniał, ale było to widać. Więc dlaczego „oczywiście”?

Nie udaje mu się zbliżyć do znalezienia odpowiedzi do czasu, kiedy wraca John, uginając się pod ciężarem zbyt wielu siatek z zakupami.

— Może byś mi tak pomógł? — woła, ale jego słowa nie docierają do Sherlocka, który obserwuje go, chłonąc każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół, próbując odkryć odpowiedź na pytanie, którego nie umiałby ująć w słowa, gdyby był zmuszony wypowiedzieć je na głos.

John obrzuca go spojrzeniem, w którym rozbawienie miesza się z irytacją, ale chowa kupione rzeczy do lodówki i kredensu, nie prosząc więcej o pomoc.

— Widzę, że się ubrałeś — mówi za to. — Wychodzimy z domu?

„My”. Czy to coś znaczy? No, na pewno znaczy to, że John uważa, że Sherlock nie powinien wychodzić z domu sam, ale czy coś poza tym?

— Nie, po prostu… odechciało mi się chodzić w piżamie.

John kończy zajmować się kuchnią i przychodzi do salonu.

— No, skoro już jesteś ubrany, moglibyśmy wyjść na kolację. — Dostrzega leżącą na stole pocztę, bierze ją całą naraz do ręki i przegląda koperty. — Nie wychodziłeś z mieszkania, od kiedy wróciłeś ze szpitala — ciągnie z roztargnieniem, odkładając większość poczty z powrotem i otwierając tę grubą kopertę, która leżała na górze. — Trochę świeżego powietrza dobrze ci zrobi.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, tylko patrzy, jak John zaczyna czytać, a brwi wędrują mu wysoko na czoło. Niedługo jednak już je marszczy, usta zaciska w wąską linię, ręka mu drży. Zdenerwował się.

Zdenerwował się dokumentami rozwodowymi? Przecież chyba domyślał się, że je prędzej czy później dostanie, skoro wyprowadził się ze swojego domu?

Czyżby myślał, że może dogadać się z Mary niezależnie od tego, gdzie będzie mieszkał?

Czy to dlatego pierwsza myśl Mycrofta była taka, że John zmienił zdanie w kwestii zamieszkania z Sherlockiem?

W piersi Sherlocka narasta jakiś tępy ból, sprawiając, że trudno mu się oddycha. Trudno mu nawet odpowiedzieć, kiedy John wkłada papiery z powrotem do koperty i ostrzej niż poprzednio pyta:

— Więc? Kolacja?

Ale jest jasne, że nie ma ochoty iść z Sherlockiem na kolację.

— Wybacz — mruczy pod nosem Sherlock. — Zmęczony jestem. Idę do łóżka.

Niewykluczone, że to najsłabsze kłamstwo, jakie kiedykolwiek wypowiedział na użytek Johna, ale John nic nie zauważa, jak zwykle. Kiwa tylko w roztargnieniu głową, wciąż skupiony na kopercie, którą przyniosła Mary. Wątpliwe, czy choćby zauważa, kiedy Sherlock wstaje i wychodzi z pokoju. U siebie w sypialni Sherlock staje oparty o drzwi i zamyka oczy. Mary się myli. Pani Hudson się myli. Mylą się bez wyjątku wszyscy, którzy sądzą albo kiedyś sądzili, że John mógłby zobaczyć w Sherlocku kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela – w tym i sam Sherlock. Który będzie musiał uczyć się tej bolesnej prawdy od nowa za każdym razem, kiedy się obudzi – przez resztę życia.

Przez długi, bardzo długi czas przygląda się stojącemu na jego szafce nocnej słoiczkowi tabletek nasennych, zastanawiając się, ilu by było trzeba. Kiedy w końcu zasypia, robi to bez ich pomocy. Nie chce powiększać poczucia winy, które dręczy Johna.

 


	18. 15 listopada – John

Kiedy wysiedli z taksówki, było po trzeciej nad ranem. John musiał puścić dłoń Sherlocka, żeby zapłacić. Później odblokował drzwi, przytrzymał je otwarte, zamknął je za Sherlockiem. Idąc za nim na górę po schodach, zrobił szybko w myślach rachunek. Minęło co najmniej piętnaście godzin, od kiedy Sherlock coś jadł, a i wtedy było to tylko kilka kęsów kanapki, zjedzonych, żeby udobruchać Johna. Potrzebował jedzenia i snu, chociaż John nie był pewny, w jakiej kolejności. Tak naprawdę, to zależało to od tylko jednej rzeczy.

— Dalej go widzisz? — zapytał, kiedy wchodzili do salonu.

Sherlock obrócił się, żeby na niego popatrzeć. Dłonie zamarły mu w połowie odwiązywania szalika.

— Czy dalej go widzę? — powtórzył z uniesionymi brwiami.

John skrzywił się, jakby go coś zabolało. Za to potknięcie mógł winić tylko to, jaki był zmęczony.

— Je. Halucynacje. Dalej je widzisz?

Sherlock skończył zdejmować płaszcz i szalik, nie odrywając jednak wzroku od Johna.

— Nie. Nie od kiedy rozwiązałem sprawę. Wydaje mi się, że przepędził je skok adrenaliny.

John z roztargnieniem pokiwał głową. Czy chodziło o adrenalinę, czy o coś innego, zdarzało się już wcześniej, że pomyślne zakończenie sprawy dawało Sherlockowi kilka dodatkowych godzin pełnej przytomności.

— Rozumiem. Dobrze. Wiem, że jest późno, ale chciałbym, żebyś spróbował coś zjeść. Okej?

Kiedy Sherlock na to przystał, John poszedł do kuchni odgrzać resztki jakiegoś posiłku. Knajpiane jedzenie na wynos w środku nocy nie było pewnie zbyt zdrowe, ale zawsze to coś.

Kiedy John nakładał, Sherlock usadowił się na kanapie ze swoim dziennikiem, gryzmoląc w nim gorączkowo. John przyglądał mu się z kuchni, wiedząc, że pisze o zamkniętej właśnie sprawie, i zastanawiając się, czym jego opis różni się od tego, który on sporządzi na blog. Bardzo go kusiło, żeby zajrzeć do środka, ale jeszcze nigdy tego nie zrobił i nie miał takiego zamiaru. Ostatecznie dał Sherlockowi słowo.

Za jego plecami zapiszczała mikrofalówka. Zaniósł talerz Sherlockowi, który przysunął stolik do kawy bliżej kanapy, żeby mógł dalej pisać prawą ręką, lewą jedząc w roztargnieniu. Kiedy John pierwszy raz zobaczył, jak to robi, był zaskoczony, chociaż patrząc wstecz, powinien był się domyślić, że Sherlock nauczył się używać równie sprawnie – i jednocześnie – obu rąk. Jeśli już nie miałby żadnych innych powodów, to na pewno widziałby w tym wyzwanie.

Siadając w swoim fotelu, John pomyślał sobie, nie po raz pierwszy, że chociaż przypadłość Sherlocka była tragedią, to nie znalazłoby się wielu ludzi tak dobrze przygotowanych do radzenia sobie z nią jak on. Dla niego to było po prostu kolejne wyzwanie, a jak wziąć wszystko pod uwagę, to jak dotąd radził z nim sobie całkiem nieźle. John się cieszył, że może mu w tym trochę pomóc, ale w niektóre dni zastanawiał się, czy gdyby Sherlock był sam, to też nie znalazłby sobie jakiegoś sposobu na życie. Na pewno był na to wystarczająco uparty. Było jednak jasne, że tego się nigdy nie dowiedzą.

Sherlock skończył chyba pisać w dzienniku. Odłożył go, wziął talerz do lewej ręki, a widelec przełożył do prawej. Jedząc, rozsiadł się wygodniej, obserwując Johna, który uśmiechnął się bezmyślnie.

— Wiesz, jaką postać przybierają moje halucynacje — stwierdził Sherlock po kilku kęsach.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Johna jak zdmuchnięty.

— Znam pewne postacie, jakie zdarzało im się przyjmować w przeszłości — powiedział powoli, ważąc każde słowo. Był to temat bez którego mogliby się obyć. — Niekoniecznie wszystkie. Skończyłeś? Dawno powinieneś już spać.

Nie był żadnym zaskoczeniem fakt, że Sherlock zignorował wzmiankę o spaniu.

— Postacie? — zapytał ostro. — W licznie mnogiej? Wiesz – nie domyślasz się, tylko wiesz – że było ich więcej?

— Nie — przyznał John z cichym westchnieniem. — Te, których udało mi się domyślić, zawsze miały postać tej samej osoby.

Przez kilka sekund Sherlock przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby mógł mu wyczytać odpowiedź z twarzy. Nie było to dla Johna nowe uczucie, ale nigdy nie sprawiało mu to wielkiej przyjemności. W końcu powiedział jedno słowo:

— Moriarty’ego.

John się skrzywił.

— Tak. Czyli dzisiaj to znowu był on?

Sherlock lekko zmarszczył czoło.

— Tak. Zastanawiałem się, czy to zawsze jest on. Lestrade nie wiedział, ale przecież i tak bym mu się nie zwierzył. A wiesz…

Kiedy nie dokończył pytania, John spróbował je odgadnąć.

— Czy co wiem? Co do ciebie mówi? — Kiedy Sherlock lekko kiwnął głową, odpowiedział: — Tylko jedną rzecz. Wiem, że ci mówi, że odejdę. I mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że to nie jest prawda.

John wstał z fotela i podszedł do kanapy. Jedną ręką odebrał od Sherlocka talerz, którego ten od pewnego czasu nie dotknął. Drugą odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. Sherlock przechylił głowę, nadstawiając się pod ten delikatny dotyk i patrząc na Johna z dołu.

— Wiesz? — zapytał John cicho.

Zanim Sherlock odpowiedział, oblizał wargi.

— Wiem. Co nie znaczy, że mam jakąś władzę nad tym, czym mnie zarzuca podświadomość.

— Chyba rzeczywiście nie masz. A zdaje się, że twoja podświadomość jest tak samo cholernie uparta jak cała reszta ciebie.

— Nie jestem uparty — zaprotestował Sherlock.

John prychnął.

— Udowodnij to. Idź do łóżka, nie wykłócając się jak pięciolatek.

W oczach Sherlocka zapaliła się jakaś iskra. John dobrze ją znał. Zazwyczaj towarzyszyły jej słowa „nie jestem śpiący”. Być może z powodu wyzwania, które rzucił mu właśnie John, Sherlock nie wypowiedział tego bezczelnego kłamstwa na głos, tylko stwierdził:

— Muszę wziąć prysznic.

— Byle szybki — upomniał go John. — A potem musisz iść spać.

Wyciągnął do Sherlocka wolną rękę i pomógł mu się podnieść. Sherlock nie puścił go od razu. Stając bardzo blisko Johna, przyjrzał mu się oczami pociemniałymi od rozszerzonych źrenic.

— Kiedy się obudziłem — powiedział bardzo cicho — byłem sam. Ale zwykle śpimy teraz razem, prawda?

John pomyślał, że nigdy mu się nie znudzi to, jak Sherlock się rumieni, ten rozlewający się po jego bladej twarzy delikatny róż.

— Prawda — potwierdził z trochę sztywnym uśmiechem. — W każdy razie wtedy, kiedy śpisz w normalnych godzinach snu. Nie bardzo lubię drzemki w środku dnia, nawet jeśli pozbawiam cię przez to źródła ciepła, do którego mógłbyś sobie z całych sił przylgnąć.

— Czyli dzisiaj będziesz spał u mnie w łóżku?

John pokiwał głową.

— A co z czymś więcej niż spanie? — zapytał Sherlock niskim, dudniącym głosem.

Nie mógł wiedzieć, co ten głos za każdym razem z Johnem robił, jak go przeszywał, odurzający i podniecający. Nie było takiej możliwości. Ale czy o tym wiedział, czy nie, posługiwał się nim jak sprawnie wykonaną bronią, zawsze trafiając w sam środek tarczy.

— Musisz iść spać — powtórzył ochryple John.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Sherlocka, zanim w końcu się odsunął i poszedł do łazienki, był nieznaczny uśmiech. John popatrzył za nim; nie udało mu się do końca stłumić jęknięcia. Ten uśmiech też znał. Był to patentowany uśmiech Sherlocka o treści „dostanę to, czego chcę, po prostu dlatego, że zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę”.

Zresztą jak miał nie dostać tego, czego chciał, kiedy chciał tego także John?

Przez ostatnich kilka dni wszystko kręciło się wokół sprawy i John nie miał do tego żadnych zastrzeżeń. Była to część tożsamości Sherlocka, część tego, co czyniło go właśnie Sherlockiem – i część tego, co sprawiało, że uważał, że warto żyć, teraz, kiedy to życie na zawsze się zmieniło. Usunięcie się w cień i patrzenie, jak Sherlock pracuje, nie było dla Johna niczym trudnym i zrobił to bez zastanowienia. Ale ta dynamika zmieniła się w taksówce, którą jechali do domu, a potem jeszcze raz, przed chwilą.

— Musi się przespać — wymruczał do siebie John, wynosząc talerz Sherlocka do kuchni i idąc do sypialni. — Jak już o tym mowa, to i ja muszę się przespać. Przecież nie ma pośpiechu. Jutro też tu obaj będziemy.

Ale wiedział, że jutro dzień zacznie się od tego, że Sherlock na nowo odkryje swoją przypadłość i wszystko, co się z nią wiąże, a chociaż proces ten stał się ostatnio o wiele łatwiejszy, on i tak będzie potrzebował trochę czasu na przystosowanie się do nowej sytuacji. A jeśli będzie spał za krótko – co zdarzało się o wiele za często – to John odeśle go do łóżka raczej prędzej niż później. Co to zaszkodzi, spędzić kilka minut więcej z Sherlockiem, który już wszystko wie?

Podświadomość Johna musiała podjąć decyzję szybciej niż on sam, bo kiedy wchodził do łóżka i się przykrywał, dotarło do niego, że rozebrał się do naga zamiast założyć starą koszulkę – po Sherlocku – i bokserki, w które zwykle przebierał się na noc.

Zanim zdążył zmienić zdanie czy choćby się za to zbesztać, Sherlock wyszedł z łazienki z ręcznikiem przewiązanym w pasie. Nawet w słabym świetle lampki nocnej widać było, jak skóra zaróżowiła mu się od gorącej wody pod prysznicem. Robił takie dziwne wrażenie, jakby się wahał, stając przy łóżku i przyglądając się Johnowi, i przez sekundę John chciał go zapytać, czy coś się stało. A potem uświadomił sobie – chociaż jak mógł zapomnieć? Czyżby był aż taki zmęczony? – że wszystko to jest dla Sherlocka raz jeszcze nowe. On nie pamiętał, że już kiedyś wchodził z Johnem do łóżka, był przed nim nagi czy robił inne rzeczy.

Z łagodnym uśmiechem John odwinął kołdrę i zaprosił Sherlocka do łóżka, mówiąc cicho:

— Wchodź, zanim zmarzniesz.

Sherlock zrzucił ręcznik dopiero na ułamek sekundy przed wśliźnięciem się do łóżka, zachowując przyzwoitość. Johnowi nie udało się powstrzymać cichego śmiechu.

— Wiesz, ja to już wszystko widziałem — zauważył.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. — Sherlock przewrócił się na bok, kładąc się symetrycznie do Johna, jednak na tyle daleko, że nie groziło im, że się dotkną. — I w niczym mi to nie pomaga. Jeżeli już, to czuję, że powinienem coś nadrobić, ale… — Twarz powoli oblewała mu się szkarłatnym rumieńcem. — Jestem pewny, że zdążyłeś już zauważyć, że nie jest to dziedzina, w której bym był ekspertem.

Śmiejąc się cicho, John przysunął się do niego bliżej.

— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Wiem za to — powiedział, wyciągając rękę i delikatnie kładąc ją Sherlockowi na policzku — że chociaż może brzmi to nieprawdopodobnie, to zdecydowanie się nie doceniasz. I nie musisz niczego nadrabiać. W ogóle nic nie musisz. W zasadzie byłoby pewnie lepiej, gdybyś zasnął, zanim okaże się, że mamy publiczność.

John naprawdę żałował, że nie udało mu się powiedzieć tego z większą determinacją, ale dość trudno było przekonywać do tego Sherlocka i siebie samego naraz, zwłaszcza że kiedy pogłaskał Sherlocka kciukiem po policzku, natrafił na skórę gładką jak jedwab. Sherlock zwykle golił się rano, ale tym razem zgolił ten ślad zarostu, który znaczył mu policzki, przed położeniem się do łóżka. Ogolił się dla Johna.

— A tak się zdarzało? — zapytał Sherlock bardzo cicho. Grzbietem palców otarł się o nadgarstek Johna, po czym podążył nimi wzdłuż jego ręki do barku. — To znaczy, że mieliśmy publiczność.

— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, ale powiedziałbyś mi, gdyby on tam stał i krytykował moje umiejętności?

Wypowiadał właśnie ostatnie słowo, kiedy palce Sherlocka natrafiły na jego bliznę. Zawsze na nią prędzej czy później trafiały. Była to jedna z tych części jego ciała, których dawniej nie chciał Sherlockowi pokazywać, ale szybko się nauczył, że próby chowania jej przed nim teraz nie mają sensu. Owszem, Sherlockowi zdarzało się wyrażać pogardę dla „sentymentu”, a wypowiedzenie _tych_ słów dalej przychodziło mu z wielkim trudem, jednak kiedy chodziło o poznawanie każdego najmniejszego skrawka Johna, wykazywał takie samo skupienie jak wobec problemów trzyplastrowych.

Sherlock przysunął się bliżej i ściągnął kołdrę w dół, żeby całkiem odsłonić ramię Johna.

— Mógłby tam sobie stać — powiedział cichutko — i śpiewać na całe gardło hymn, a nie da się wykluczyć, że i tak bym go teraz nie zauważył.

Nie było w to trudno uwierzyć: cała jego uwaga skupiona była na bladej, wypukłej tkance, którą miał pod palcami. Prześledził opuszkami każdy jej milimetr, po czym przesunął palce na tył barku Johna, szukając jej odpowiednika z tamtej strony. John pozwolił mu na tę małą eksplorację bez żadnego sprzeciwu, ale po dalszych kilku sekundach Sherlock znieruchomiał i odszukał wzrokiem jego wzrok.

— Robię coś… nie tak? — spytał nieśmiało.

— Nie przeszkadza mi to.

John mówił to poważnie. Dawniej mu przeszkadzało, póki Sherlock nie wytłumaczył, dlaczego ta blizna tak go fascynuje, opisując ją jako pozostałość po zdarzeniu, które sprowadziło Johna z powrotem do Londynu i prosto na drogę Sherlocka. Widziana w tym świetle, blizna nie wydawała się już aż taka szpetna.

— Chociaż — dodał żartem — jestem trochę zawiedziony.

Sherlock natychmiast zabrał rękę, jakby się sparzył.

— Zawiedziony — ciągnął John — że konsekwentnie sięgasz po tę część mnie, która tak naprawdę prawie nic nie czuje, a tymczasem mam inne, takie, które zareagowałyby na twój dotyk w dużo ciekawszy sposób.

Mimo ciemności John zobaczył, jak Sherlockowi trochę odprężają się mięśnie twarzy.

— No cóż, przecież ty też nie dotykasz żadnych moich… części.

Było to zaproszenie, na które John czekał. Dłoń, którą zabrał z twarzy Sherlocka, żeby dać mu się lepiej przyjrzeć swojemu ramieniu, teraz tam wróciła, a potem zsunęła mu się na kark i przyciągnęła go delikatnie bliżej, póki nie zetknęli się ustami. Jednocześnie John pozbył się dzielącej ich odległości, przekładając nogę przez nogę Sherlocka, tak że leżeli ciasno jeden przy drugim, przygniatając między sobą swoje nabierające twardości fiuty.

Jak dotąd każdy pierwszy pocałunek był inny; ten też. Sherlock zareagował od razu, też przywierając do Johna i rozchylając wargi, kiedy jego język zażyczył sobie, żeby go wpuścić, ale był wyjątkowo wyciszony, raczej podporządkowując się Johnowi niż przejmując inicjatywę. Kiedy John wygiął się przy nim w łuk, tak że fiuty zaczęły im się o siebie ocierać, pozostał prawie bierny. I chociaż Johnowi nie przeszkadzało stanie za sterami – właściwie to wcale mu nie przeszkadzało – pomyślał, że wie, co tu się dzieje.

Odsunął się i przyłożył czoło do czoła Sherlocka.

— Jesteś wykończony — stwierdził z udręczonym westchnieniem. — I za bardzo uparty, żeby się do tego przyznać, chociaż trzymasz się jawy ostatkiem sił.

Powolne mrugnięcie oczu Sherlocka było samo w sobie odpowiedzią, mimo że zaraz słabo zaprotestował.

— Nic z tych rzeczy. Jestem za to podniecony i bardzo bym chciał, żebyś coś z tym zrobił.

John pokręcił głową.

— Sherlock — zaczął, ale stracił głos, kiedy nagle dłoń Sherlocka zamknęła mu się na fiucie. Biodra same mu się szarpnęły, przepychając penisa przez pierścień palców Sherlocka. Śliska od pre-ejakulatu żołądź zostawiła Sherlockowi na brzuchu wilgotną smugę.

— Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to żaden z nas nie zaśnie — powiedział bardzo niskim głosem Sherlock, wtulając Johnowi nos w szyję. — A ja bardzo bym chciał, żebyś we mnie wszedł.

Jeśli John miał jeszcze jakieś zastrzeżenia, to wszystkie zniknęły, kiedy Sherlock delikatnie ścisnął mu fiuta, a w jądrach zaiskrzyło mu pożądanie.

— Czyli mówisz, że chcesz, żebym to ja odwalił całą robotę, hę?

Sherlock uniósł wysoko jedną brew.

— No, jak sam zauważyłeś, ja jestem wykończony. Ale jeżeli to za dużo trudu…

Znów ścisnął go pacami i John musiał się odsunąć, póki było jeszcze o czym dyskutować.

— Potrzeboski drań — wymruczał, choć efekt zepsuło to, jak trząsł mu się głos.

Spróbował wziąć się w garść, sięgając do szafki nocnej po lubrykant. Kiedy obrócił się z powrotem do Sherlocka, nie mógł nie zapytać:

— Jesteś pewny? Moglibyśmy po prostu…

— Absolutnie pewny — wszedł mu w słowo Sherlock, choć kiedy zadawał potem pytanie, zawahał się trochę i na moment słowa utknęły mu w gardle:

— Jak chcesz mnie mieć?

Johnowi znowu groziło, że przestanie nad sobą panować.

— Klęknij i oprzyj się na rękach — zażądał, bardziej szorstko niż zamierzał, i ściągnął z Sherlocka kołdrę, odsłaniając jego sztywnego fiuta.

Ciało Sherlocka przeszedł dreszcz. Obrócił się na brzuch, uklęknął i oparł głowę na przedramionach.

John nie mógł się powstrzymać i zanim choćby otworzył lubrykant, delikatnie przejechał ręką po tym czekającym na niego ślicznym tyłku. Sherlock z cichym, przypominającym miauknięcie odgłosem naparł ciałem na jego dłoń.

— Niecierpliwisz się? — zapytał John, w końcu nakładając sobie lubrykantu na palce. — Oczywiście że się niecierpliwisz. A było kiedyś inaczej?

Każdego innego dnia John zwolniłby tempa, żeby posłuchać jeszcze tych przepięknych pojękiwań, ale godzina, o której Sherlock powinien był zasnąć, dawno już minęła.

I to nie była żadna wymówka; wcale nie.

Pieszczotami otwierając Sherlocka, rozciągając go i smarując lubrykantem – przy czym każdemu ślizgowi jego palców towarzyszyły kolejne zachęcające odgłosy, wydawane przez Sherlocka – John uważał, żeby nie dotknąć jego prostaty, tak że kiedy wreszcie za nim uklęknął, wszedł w niego i pierwszy raz niepewnie pchnął, a fiut zahaczył mu o tę małą wypukłość, Sherlock prawie rzucił od tego całym ciałem. Zachłystując się, na wpół na wdechu westchnął „John” i się szarpnął, chociaż trudno było stwierdzić, czy próbuje naprzeć na Johna, żeby uzyskać większy kontakt, czy się odsunąć, bo John przesadził. John go sobie mocno przytrzymał za biodra.

— Normalnie się z tym nie śpieszę — powiedział tak, żeby każde słowo przypadło na jedno pchnięcie — ale myślę, że dzisiaj najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie mocno i szybko. Jakiś sprzeciw?

Jęk, jaki wydał z siebie w odpowiedzi Sherlock, w ogóle nie brzmiał jak sprzeciw.

Tak jak zapowiedział, John ustanowił szybkie tempo, zadając energiczne, ale kontrolowane pchnięcia, i niedługo później Sherlock wyciągnął rękę, żeby zaprzeć się o zagłówek łóżka. Za każdym razem, kiedy znowu się w niego zagłębiał, z ust Sherlocka ulatywało ciche „John”; za każdym razem, kiedy się wycofywał, ciało Sherlocka próbowało pójść za nim, jakby nie chcąc go wypuścić.

John przygryzł sobie dolną wargę, rozpaczliwie usiłując zachować panowanie nad sobą, ale już czuł, jak zaczyna mu się ono wymykać. Przesunął dłonie wyżej po torsie Sherlocka i podciągnął go do góry. Teraz Sherlock też klęczał wyprostowany, choć plecy wygiął, a głowa opadła mu do tyłu i oparła się Johnowi na ramieniu.

— Boże, gdybyś ty wiedział, jak wyglądasz — jęknął John. Jedną rękę przyciskał Sherlockowi rozczapierzoną do piersi, drugą trzymał jego fiuta, poruszając nim w tym samym rytmie, którym zadawał szybkie, płytkie pchnięcia fiutem. — Piękny jesteś że kurwa mać.

Jęk Sherlocka był prawie zawodzeniem. John znał ten odgłos, wiedział, jak Sherlock jest blisko, wiedział, jak doprowadzić go do celu.

— Kocham cię. — Przycisnął te słowa Sherlockowi do ramienia jak pocałunki. — Kocham cię, Sherlocku Holmesie.

Jedno ostatnie pchnięcie bioder, jedno ostatnie pociągnięcie ręką za penisa i Sherlock dygotał przy nim i na nim. Dłoń Johna wypełniło wilgotne ciepło i jak zawsze John chętnie podążył za nim, pozwalając się prowadzić.

Przez chwilę tak klęczeli, dysząc, z ciałami złączonymi ze sobą, jakby to było jedno ciało. Kiedy Johnowi uspokoiło się serce, pocałował Sherlocka w kark i opuścił go na łóżko. Sherlock natychmiast zwinął się na boku w kłębek. Oczy miał już zamknięte. „Śpi” – pomyślał John, a jeśli nawet nie, to niewiele mu brakowało. Niczego tak nie pragnął, jak do niego dołączyć, ale udało mu się wstać i po drodze do łazienki podnieść z podłogi porzucony przez Sherlocka ręcznik. Umył się, wrócił do sypialni z zamoczonym małym ręcznikiem i delikatnie przetarł nim fiuta, brzuch i tyłek Sherlocka. Ten ani drgnął. Ale kiedy John zgasił światło, wśliznął się do łóżka i skulił za nim, bardzo cicho powiedział:

— Też cię kocham, Johnie Watsonie.

 


	19. od 7 do 20 czerwca – Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga Autorki: ten rozdział nie ma ukazywać całego czasu, jaki Sherlock spędził w szpitalu, a tylko kilka chwil.

 

Sherlock się budzi. Tylko czy na pewno? Głowa mu ciąży, nie może jej podnieść; podobnie jest z powiekami. Wie niewiele ponad to, że ktoś trzyma go za rękę, tak ostrożnie, jakby to był przestraszony ptak. Nie wie, czyja to dłoń zamyka się na jego dłoni, ale wie, czyja chciałby, żeby była. Odpływa z powrotem w sen z imieniem Johna na ustach.

 

*

 

Sherlock budzi się i słyszy głos Johna. Przesącza mu się on przez rozespany umysł jako ciąg pozbawionych sensu, kojących dźwięków o rytmie tak regularnym jak bicie serca, tak regularnym jak słyszalny w tle pisk jakiegoś urządzenia.

Dźwięki pomału, stopniowo układają się w sylaby, słowa, wreszcie zdania. Książka, pojmuje w końcu Sherlock. John czyta jakąś książkę na głos. Może kryminał.

Z ogromnym, gigantycznym wysiłkiem Sherlock otwiera oczy i widzi Johna, jak siedzi przy jego… łóżku? Łóżku szpitalnym? Dlaczego Sherlock jest w szpitalu? Zanim zdąży pomyśleć, żeby zadać to pytanie na głos, oczy znowu mu się zamykają. John nawet nie zauważył, że przez chwilę były otwarte.

 

*

 

Sherlock się budzi, ale chociaż już nie śpi, otworzenie oczu sprawia mu olbrzymią trudność. Ze wszystkich sił starając się zamrugać, zdaje sobie sprawę z maski, którą ma na twarzy, i tlenu, który mu ona zapewnia.

Szpital, uświadamia sobie w końcu, co zresztą wyjaśnia wypełniające pomieszczenie ciche piski i szumy, podobnie jak nieprzyjemne wrażenie w ręce: wenflon kroplówki, widzi, kiedy wreszcie wyostrza mu się wzrok.

Drugą rękę ma unieruchomioną i przez sekundę myśli – boi się – że jest przypięty do łózka pasami, tak jak kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy nieszczęśliwie źle obliczył dawkę.

Ale nie. To nie pasy go unieruchamiają, tylko nieznaczny ciężar głowy Johna, opartej o jego rękę i bok. John śpi, zgarbiony na szpitalnym krześle.

Sherlock chce powiedzieć jego imię, obudzić go, zapytać…

Ale już znowu zapada w sen.

 

*

 

Sherlock się budzi. Głowa mu pęka. Nie pije za często, nie przepada za tym, jak alkohol przytępia jego umysł, ale kiedy zdarzy mu się przesadzić, tak właśnie się potem czuje.

A musiał przesadzić naprawdę zdrowo, bo nawet nie pamięta, żeby coś pił.

Jęcząc cicho, próbuje usiąść, ale jest słaby – za słaby, żeby to zrobić. Mniej więcej w tym momencie dociera do niego, że nie jest we własnym łóżku. A na twarzy ma maskę tlenową. A w rękę wbitą igłę kroplówki. A po bokach jego szpitalnego łóżka stoi dwóch zmartwionych mężczyzn, po jednym z każdej strony.

Mycroft wygląda na wymiętoszonego, chociaż wymiętoszonego tak, jak to tylko on potrafi. Dla przygodnego obserwatora prezentuje się w koszuli i kamizelce całkiem przyzwoicie. Ale po bokach kamizelki są zmarszczki, a rękawy koszuli ma podwinięte. Ma to ubranie na sobie od co najmniej dwudziestu czterech godzin, może dłużej. Cienie pod oczami sugerują, że na nogach jest o wiele dłużej.

Stojący po drugiej stronie łóżka John wygląda na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego. Policzki pokrywa mu zarost. Teraz otwiera szeroko oczy, bierze Sherlocka za rękę i lekko mu ją ściska.

— Hej, Sherlock? Obudziłeś się?

Sherlock chciałby odpowiedzieć, ale w gardle mu zaschło i nie wydobywa się z niego żaden dźwięk. Powoli, wyraźnie mruga i John rozpromienia się w uśmiechu.

— O, dobrze. Dobrze. Witamy. Cieszę się, że już jesteś.

— Pójdę po lekarza — mówi Mycroft, ale Sherlock ledwo to zauważa.

— Boli? — pyta dalej John, trochę mocniej zaciskając rękę na dłoni Sherlocka.

Sherlock zastanawia się nad tym pytaniem, zanim odpowie. Owszem, boli go głowa, ale czy warto o tym wspominać? To tylko ból głowy. Zanim zdąży spróbować nią pokręcić, John poprawia pytanie.

— Głowa — mówi. — Boli cię jeszcze głowa?

No cóż, skoro John pyta… Sherlock ponownie powoli, z rozmysłem mruga. Ale kiedy otwiera oczy, one uparcie chcą mu się z powrotem zamknąć.

— Sherlock? Popatrz na mnie. Ej, Sherlock, zostań tu ze mną.

„Nigdzie się nie wybieram” – chce powiedzieć. „Nigdy więcej.”

Ale słowa go przerastają i raz jeszcze otula go ciemność.

 

*

 

Sherlock budzi się w słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu, którego przeznaczenie natychmiast rozpoznaje. Pokój w szpitalu.

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wbija wzrok w sufit, próbując dojść do tego, co takiego zrobił, że wylądował w szpitalu, kiedy z zamyślenia wyrywa go czyjś głos:

— Sherlock?

Obraca głowę na poduszce w stronę Johna, który z cichym jękiem wstaje z krzesła. Próbuje wypowiedzieć na przywitanie jego imię, ale zamiast tego wydobywa mu się z ust dość straszny skrzek.

— Masz — mówi John, biorąc ze stojącej obok szafki szklankę. — Napij się. To ci powinno pomóc na gardło.

Wsuwa Sherlockowi rękę pod głowę, trochę mu ją podnosi i przytyka mu szklankę do ust. Sherlock upija łyk. Ten pierwszy łyk boli, jakby pił tłuczone szkło, ale następny jest o wiele, wiele lepszy.

Kiedy John zabiera szklankę i kładzie jego głowę z powrotem na poduszce, Sherlock jeszcze raz próbuje się odezwać.

— John.

John się do niego uśmiecha.

— Cześć. Jak się czujesz?

Sherlock próbuje wzruszyć ramionami, ale jego ciało ledwo się porusza, jakby utknęło w melasie.

— Jak pijany — mruczy. — Co się stało?

Uśmiech Johna znika, zmienia się w wąską linię.

— Miałeś zapalenie mózgu. Przez pięć dni byłeś w śpiączce. Nieźle nas przestraszyłeś.

Kiedy Sherlock marszczy czoło, dodaje:

— Ale teraz już wrócisz do zdrowia. Jeszcze tylko kilka dni odpoczynku i będziesz mógł wyjść do domu.

Mówienie sprawia mu trudność, więc Sherlock tylko kiwa głową.

— Pójdę po twojego lekarza — mówi John. — Zaraz wracam.

Sherlock zamyka oczy, żeby poczekać, aż John wróci.

 

*

 

Sherlock budzi się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Obok jego łóżka stoi John… ale nie, to nie jest jego łóżko. Gdzie… A, w szpitalu, sądząc po towarzyszącej Johnowi kobiecie w białej koszuli.

— O, jesteś — mówi John i wygładzają mu się zdradzające zmartwienie zmarszczki, które miał na czole. Patrzy na kobietę, która pochyla się nad Sherlockiem, żeby sprawdzić mu odruch źreniczny.

— Jak się pan czuje, panie Holmes? Coś pana boli?

Mruga raz za razem, kiedy kobieta świeci mu w oczy.

— Nic mnie nie boli. Dlaczego tu jestem?

Lekarka wyjaśnia. Stojący obok niej John marszczy brwi i nie tylko brwi, a w każdej zmarszczce na jego twarzy maluje się niepokój.

 

*

 

Sherlock się budzi i te dwa głosy, które go wytrąciły ze snu, natychmiast milkną.

Mruga kilka razy, chłonąc widok szpitalnego pokoju, podłączonej mu do ręki kroplówki i Johna i Mycrofta, stojących przy drzwiach, gdzie sobie cicho rozmawiali. Razem podchodzą bliżej i zanim Sherlock zdąży zadać choćby jedno z tuzina pytań, które cisną mu się na usta, John łagodnym tonem pyta:

— Sherlock, wiesz, czemu jesteś w szpitalu?

Sherlock oblizuje wargi. Są suche; jak długo już tu jest?

Kręci głową.

— Nie jestem… nie jestem pewny.

John i Mycroft wymieniają skonsternowane spojrzenia.

— Postaraj się sobie przypomnieć — mówi Mycroft. Zastanów się. Wiesz. Przypomnisz sobie.

Marszcząc czoło, Sherlock myśli usilnie, przeczesując wspomnienia, ale może tylko zgadywać.

— Przedawkowałem? — pyta bezbarwnym głosem, nie spuszczając wzroku z Mycrofta, nie patrząc na Johna.

Mycroft robi taką minę, jakby coś go zabolało.

— Znowu bierzesz?

— Nic nie bierze — mówi z naciskiem John, zanim Sherlock zdąży odpowiedzieć, że ani brania, ani haju nie pamięta, ale przecież to niczego nie dowodzi. — Wyszłoby na toksykologii. Sherlock, na pewno nie wiesz? Ledwo kilka godzin temu mówiłem ci, czemu tu jesteś. Proszę cię, spróbuj sobie przypomnieć.

Sherlock jeszcze raz kręci głową. Naprawdę nie ma pojęcia.

 

*

 

Sherlock budzi się w szpitalu. Jest przy nim John. John wygląda dużo gorzej, niż Sherlock się czuje. Zanim zdążą zamienić więcej niż kilka słów, wchodzi lekarka. Z pełnym współczucia uśmiechem mówi Sherlockowi, że jest w szpitalu od dwóch tygodni. Mówi mu, że miał zapalenie mózgu, które jest już prawie wyleczone. Mówi mu, że miał pewne problemy z pamięcią, i że chciałaby przeprowadzić badania.

Trzy godziny później Sherlock jest już po tomografii i rezonansie. Dalej pamięta trzy słowa, które podała mu lekarka, kiedy przystępowali do badań. Pamięta każdą chwilę swojego życia aż do tego bólu głowy, który, jak się zdaje, był pierwszym objawem tego zapalenia mózgu – a potem już nic, aż do momentu przebudzenia.

John, który w czasie tych wszystkich badań i testów nie odchodził daleko, wygląda na coraz bardziej i bardziej zmartwionego.

— Obawiam się, że trzeba będzie rozpoznać amnezję następczą — mówi lekarka, kiedy wracają do jego pokoju. — Znaczy to…

— Wiem, co to znaczy — wchodzi jej w słowo Sherlock. — Nieodwracalnie?

Kobieta robi zaskoczoną minę, ale szybko dochodzi do siebie.

— Za wcześnie na całkowitą pewność, ale z każdym mijającym dniem, w którym nie przypomina pan sobie niedawnych wydarzeń, rośnie prawdopodobieństwo, że będzie to amnezja nieodwracalna. Przykro mi, ale rokowania nie są dobre. Badania przeprowadzone na ludziach z pańską przypadłością nie wykazują poprawy pamięci. Niektórzy pacjenci wykształcają do pewnego stopnia pamięć ciała, wykonując powtarzające się czynności, ale…

— Chłopak panią zdradza — mówi Sherlock, kładąc się i zamykając oczy. Dość już usłyszał.

W pokoju zapada cisza. W końcu pełnym napięcia głosem kobieta mówi:

— Panie Holmes, to nie ma nic…

— Ten pielęgniarz, który wiózł mnie na rezonans. To pani chłopak. Od co najmniej ośmiu miesięcy. Zdradza panią z którąś pielęgniarką. Rudą. Chociaż jestem prawie pewny, że ona o pani nie wie, więc pewnie powinienem powiedzieć, że zdradza was obie.

Słychać gwałtowny wdech, ciche „przepraszam”, pośpieszne kroki na korytarz. I westchnienie.

— Czy to było konieczne? — pyta cicho John.

— Wszystko jest w porządku z moim mózgiem — stwierdza Sherlock, trzymając powieki mocno zaciśnięte. — Nic mi nie jest.

Delikatne palce otulają jego dłoń i lekko ją ściskają.

— Oczywiście. Nic ci nie będzie i temu twojemu absurdalnemu mózgowi też. Będzie dobrze, Sherlock.

Sherlock bierze trzęsący się oddech i kiwa głową.

 

*

 

Sherlock budzi się w szpitalnym łóżku.

Jest sam.

Nie ma pojęcia, co tutaj robi, nie pamięta też, żeby go zabierano do szpitala. Jak przez mgłę pamięta, że bolała go głowa: pulsujący pod czaszką ból po kilku dniach, w czasie których tylko go irytował, nagle rozłożył go na łopatki. Robi w myślach przegląd całego ciała. Nic go nie boli, nie widzi żadnych obrażeń. Czyli choroba. Ale jaka?

Odpowiedź widnieje w umieszczonej w nogach łóżka karcie. Sherlock kartkuje dokument, w miarę zapoznawania się z nim coraz bardziej marszcząc brwi. Zapalenie mózgu z powikłaniami neurologicznymi. Podejrzenie amnezji następczej, później potwierdzone. Żadnych postępów ani poprawy przez ubiegły tydzień, co według dopisku obok sugeruje, że stan ten jest nieodwracalny.

Ostatecznie to cztery cyferki sprawiają, że Sherlock cieszy się, że siedzi, bo nie jest pewny, czy dałby w tej chwili radę ustać.

„20.06”.

Dzisiejsza data.

Osiemnaście dni. Spędził w szpitalu osiemnaście dni, prawie trzy tygodnie, i nie pamięta z nich ani jednej sekundy.

Dalej gapi się na swoją kartę, kiedy do pokoju wchodzi jakiś mężczyzna. Sherlock podnosi głowę, odhaczając szczegóły, prawie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że to robi. Pielęgniarz. Zbliża się do czterdziestki, ale stara się wyglądać młodziej. Niedawno zerwał z dziewczyną, z którą był dość długo. Też pielęgniarką albo może lekarką, pracującą w tym samym szpitalu. Ponure spojrzenie, które posyła Sherlockowi, zanim opanuje wyraz twarzy, sugeruje, że w czasie tych osiemnastu dni, których Sherlock nie pamięta, powiedział albo zrobił coś, co sprawiło temu człowiekowi przykrość.

Osiemnaście dni. Ponad czterysta godzin. I nie zostało z nich wszystkich nic, zupełnie nic.

— Nie powinien pan tam zaglądać — mówi pielęgniarz, wyciągając kartę Sherlockowi z rąk i odkładając ją na miejsce w nogach łóżka. — I powinien pan leżeć. Wypisują pana dopiero po południu i do tego czasu niech pan odpoczywa.

Mówiąc, pomaga Sherlockowi z powrotem się położyć. Ma minę nie znoszącą sprzeciwu. Sherlock jest dalej zbyt odrętwiały, żeby zaprotestować.

— Wypisują? — udaje mu się powiedzieć. — Wychodzę do domu?

— Dziś po południu — powtarza pielęgniarz. — Pański brat powiedział, że samochód będzie na trzecią. A na razie proszę zostać w łóżku. Zaraz przywiozą panu lunch.

Z tymi słowami mężczyzna wychodzi. Sherlock bardzo mocno zaciska powieki i z całych sił, każdym włóknem każdego mięśnia, każdym gramem narastającej w nim rozpaczy próbuje przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek, absolutnie cokolwiek z minionych osiemnastu dni.

W jego zupełnie ostatnim wspomnieniu, tak niewyraźnym, że trudno je uchwycić, John kładzie mu chłodną rękę na rozpalonym czole. Wygląda na trochę zaniepokojonego.

John, którego tu nie ma.

Ale dlaczego miałby tu być? Jego życie nie kończy się na Sherlocku. Ma pracę, dom, przyjaciół. Żonę.

Dlaczego miałby przyjść i zabrać Sherlocka do domu? Zrobi to Mycroft – czy może raczej jego ludzie. Dokąd ten samochód go zabierze? Do domu, na Baker Street? Nie. Mycroft by się na to nie zgodził, nie pozwoliłby, żeby Sherlock żył sam, skoro jego stan faktycznie jest nieodwracalny. Może do domu Mycrofta? Boże, to by było piekło, i to dla nich obu. Do domu ich rodziców? Oni nie są przygotowani na radzenie sobie z czymś takim. Poza tym zdaje się, że są teraz na jakiejś wycieczce?

Czyli do jakiegoś domu opieki. Miejsca pełnego pielęgniarek, drzwi zamkniętych na klucz i pacjentów pozbawionych pełni władz umysłowych. Miejsca, w którym dzień po dniu będzie się budził, nie mając pojęcia, kim są otaczający go ludzie, ani co on tam robi.

Sherlockowi robi się tak niedobrze, że przez chwilę jest pewny, że zwymiotuje.

Robi kilka głębokich, łapczywych wdechów i wstaje z łóżka. Na krześle czeka ubranie i para butów, niewątpliwie przygotowane na jego mające niedługo nadejść wyjście ze szpitala. Ubiera się szybko i wychodząc z pokoju, dalej naciąga marynarkę. Kiedy kilkoro drzwi dalej kątem oka dostrzega tego nieprzyjemnego pielęgniarza, idzie korytarzem w przeciwną stronę, pewnie stawiając kroki, jakby nie był pacjentem, tylko odwiedzającym. Tuż przed szerokimi drzwiami, które wychodzą na schody ewakuacyjne, opróżnia kieszeń jakiemuś faktycznemu odwiedzającemu. Nie zastanawiając się, idzie w lewo; lewe schody prowadzą do góry. Na długo przed tym, jak wyjdzie na dach, ma w ustach jednego ze skradzionych papierosów. Zapala go tanią zapalniczką, którą znalazł w ciśniętą do w połowie pustej paczki, zaciąga się głęboko i zatrzymuje dym w płucach, aż zaczynają go boleć, po czym wypuszcza go z głową odrzuconą do tyłu. Dym unosi się w ciepłe, czerwcowe powietrze.

Minęły dwa lata, od kiedy był tu ostatnim razem. Patrząc pod ostrym kątem w lewo, widzi miejsce, w którym zginął Moriarty, i to, w którym stał, kiedy dzwonił do Johna. Wtedy, dwa lata temu, nie chciał umierać. Za dużo miał jeszcze rzeczy do zrobienia, żeby pozwolić Moriarty’emu wygrać. I za dużo pytań bez odpowiedzi. Na część z nich dalej odpowiedzi nie dostał.

I już nigdy jej nie dostanie, prawda?

Jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, jakie pamięta, to że zdecydował się powiedzieć Johnowi i uzyskać choć tę jedną odpowiedź, jaka by ona nie była, nawet gdyby miało to oznaczać koniec ich przyjaźni.

Jednym z objawów zapalenia mózgu jest podejmowanie innych niż zwykle decyzji.

Pamięta to, pamięta też tuzin innych rzeczy na temat zapalenia mózgu i amnezji, ale wszystko to jest podręcznikowa wiedza, nic z tego nie wzięło się z jego własnego doświadczenia.

Nie pamięta, czy powiedział Johnowi. Niemożliwe, żeby to zrobił. Czuł się tego dnia fatalnie. Nie zacząłby najważniejszej rozmowy, jaką miał w życiu z Johnem odbyć, czując się tak, jakby mu miała głowa pęknąć.

Prawda?

Chodzi tam i z powrotem, spala jeszcze dwa papierosy, wreszcie siada na dachu, opierając się plecami o otaczającą go cały niską barierę, cały ten czas usiłując zmusić mózg, żeby przypomniał sobie coś, co zdarzyło się niedawno.

Nic.

Kiedy usuwa coś z pałacu myśli albo po prostu zapomina o czymś nieważnym, zawsze wie, że w tym miejscu było jakieś wspomnienie, którego teraz nie ma. Teraz nie ma nawet tej świadomości. Jeżeli o niego chodzi, tych osiemnastu dni mogłoby równie dobrze nigdy nie być. I dzień dzisiejszy skończy w tej samej czarnej dziurze. I jutrzejszy. I następny. I tak dalej, jak w nieskończonej pętli.

Jaki sens ma dalsze życie?

Zapominając tak z dnia na dzień, nie będzie mógł już więcej rozwiązywać spraw. Ani przeprowadzać eksperymentów. Odbicie w lustrze będzie się starzeć, ale on nie będzie rozumiał, dlaczego. Wyjdzie na dwór, myśląc, że jest początek czerwca, i znajdzie się w środku zimy; Londyn – czy dowolne inne miejsce, w którym umieści go Mycroft – będzie przykryty śniegiem. I już nigdy nie dowie się niczego nowego o Johnie, nie skataloguje sobie nowego rodzaju uśmiechu ani ujawnionego mimochodem szczegółu z jego przeszłości. Nie będzie mógł stwierdzić, czy kondycja jego małżeństwa dalej się pogarsza, nie będzie wiedział, że na tyle, na ile potrafi, powinien zaofiarować pociechę, nie będzie w stanie gromadzić wskazówek, aż szala raz jeszcze przechyli się na stronę „powiedz mu” albo „zachowaj to dla siebie”, tym razem bez wylęgającej się w nim choroby, zaburzającej mu procesy myślowe.

Czy to jeszcze jest życie, kiedy nie zachodzi w nim żaden postęp, żadna zmiana, kiedy wszystko sprowadza się do wiecznej stagnacji? Nie byłoby to lepsze od trwania w stanie wegetatywnym, a Sherlock już dawno powiedział Mycroftowi, co ten ma zrobić, jeżeli…

— No nie wierzę.

Te zdenerwowane słowa przerywają Sherlockowi ciąg myśli, ale to głos, ten głos, który tak dobrze zna, sprawia, że podrywa się w zaskoczeniu i uderza tyłem głowy o murek, który ma za plecami. Mrugając jak sowa, patrzy, jak John podchodzi bliżej, i nie przychodzi mu do głowy nic do powiedzenia poza cichym „John”.

— Dziesięć minut — mówi John, kręcąc głową, i staje przed Sherlockiem. — Zostawiam cię samego na dziesięć minut, żeby znaleźć coś, co będzie się dla odmiany nadawało do jedzenia, a ty znikasz wszystkim spod samego nosa, włazisz na ten przeklęty dach i próbujesz się otruć. Dziesięć minut, Sherlock, do jasnej cholery.

Wyciąga rękę. Sherlock na nią patrzy, przenosi wzrok z powrotem na Johna, zgniata o murek to, co zostało z jego papierosa, i przyjmuje podaną mu dłoń.

John pomaga mu wstać. Wnętrze dłoni ma wilgotne od potu; przestraszył się.

— Jak mnie znalazłeś?

John prycha cicho.

— Zadałem sobie pytanie, gdzie najbardziej nie chciałbym cię znaleźć, i tam zajrzałem w pierwszej kolejności.

— Nie wiedziałem — mówi Sherlock. W gardle ściska go tak bardzo, że jego głos jest niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. — Obudziłem się i byłem sam. Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś.

Johnowi trochę łagodnieją rysy.

— Zasnąłeś? — pyta z cichym westchnieniem. — Czyli nie wiesz, dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

— Przeczytałem swoją kartę pacjenta. Pielęgniarz powiedział, że dzisiaj mnie wypisują.

John kiwa głową.

— Lekarka powiedziała, że chce cię jeszcze raz obejrzeć, zanim pojedziemy do domu.

Trzy słowa. Tyle trzeba, żeby supeł, który Sherlock ma zaciśnięty w piersi, zaczął się rozluźniać.

 _Pojedziemy do domu_. My.

Dalej jest sto, tysiąc rzeczy, których nie wie, ale to nie szkodzi. John mu powie.

John przy nim będzie.

Czy nie jest przy nim zawsze?

 


	20. 15 listopada – John

 

Johna zawsze rozbrajała jedna rzecz: ta radość w oczach Sherlocka.

Za każdym razem, kiedy Sherlock słyszał te słowa, te dwa idiotyczne słówka, których wypowiedzenie jemu samemu sprawiało tyle kłopotu, oczy zaczynały mu błyszczeć trochę jaśniej. Za każdym razem wyglądał tak, jakby jednocześnie nie potrafił uwierzyć Johnowi i niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż mu uwierzyć.

Usta wygięły mu się tuż przy wargach Johna w uśmiech i zaczął go całować trochę natarczywiej. Jednocześnie nieśmiało, tak bardzo nieśmiało oparł Johnowi dłoń na kolanie. John dał im sekundę na całowanie się, po czym się odsunął, ze smutkiem kręcąc głową.

— O, nie, nie ma mowy — powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. — Wczoraj wieczorem dałem się na to nabrać, ale wczoraj nie mogłem porządnie myśleć, a teraz mogę.

Sherlock uniósł wysoko brwi i jednocześnie kąciki ust.

— Myśleć? Naprawdę? Na pewno to o myślenie ci chodziło?

John parsknął. Zabrał dłoń od twarzy Sherlocka i przykrył nią palce, głaszczące mu gołe kolano.

— Bardzo śmieszne. Ale ja nie żartuję. Wracasz do łóżka. Sam.

Sherlockowy prawie-uśmiech od razu zmienił się w obrażone wydęcie warg.

— Nie jestem…

— Śpiący — wszedł mu w słowo John, łagodząc to przez ściśnięcie jego ręki. — Oczywiście że nie jesteś śpiący. Ty nigdy nie jesteś śpiący. Ale trzy godziny snu po pięciu dniach na nogach? Nieładnie. To o wiele za mało.

Oślo uparta mina Sherlocka w zasadzie nie była żadną niespodzianką. Do tego dnia John zdążył się już nieraz przekonać, że Sherlock uważa sen za stratę czasu. Nie było to zresztą nic nowego; przed czerwcem też tak myślał. Ale John wiedział, jaki argument Sherlock ma na końcu języka; wiedział też, jaki ten argument potrafi być przekonujący, jeśli John pozwoli sobie na choćby sekundę wahania.

— Sherlock, proszę cię — powiedział więc zapobiegawczo. — Nie ufasz mi?

To był cios poniżej pasa i John o tym wiedział. O, tak, Sherlock mu ufał – niejednokrotnie powierzał mu życie. Ale jak inaczej John miał mu uzmysłowić, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku to właśnie jest sprawa życia i śmierci? Brak snu osłabiał organizm; jako lekarz, John wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze. Sam przed sobą usprawiedliwiał fakt, że pozwalał Sherlockowi nie spać przez kilka dni z rzędu, świadomością, że dla Sherlocka to był stan „normalny”, nie zmiana, sprowadzona na niego przez chorobę. Jednak niezależnie od normalności tego rytmu, raz na kilka dni musiał nadrabiać zaległości.

— Ale jeżeli teraz pójdę spać — zaprotestował jak na zawołanie Sherlock — to wszystko to zapomnę. — Obrócił dłoń pod dłonią Johna, tak że teraz stykały się obie wewnętrzną stroną. Ich palce z łatwością splotły się ze sobą. — Wszystko, co przeczytałem. Wszystko, co mi właśnie powiedziałeś. I będę musiał dowiedzieć się tego – nauczyć się tego – jeszcze raz od początku.

Johnowi groziło, że ściśnie go w gardle, ale nie pozwolił sobie na to. Oczywiście każde słowo z tego, co powiedział Sherlock, było prawdą, jednak prawdą było też, że Sherlockowi o wiele za łatwo przychodziło manipulowanie nim.

— A uczenie się sprawia ci trudność? — zapytał żartem. — Od kiedy?

Sherlock napiął mięśnie twarzy, tak jak to zwykle robił na miejscach przestępstw, widząc coś nowego lub nieoczekiwanego, albo kiedy chciał coś zapamiętać. John nie miał pojęcia, co może mieć takiego ważnego w twarzy, żeby Sherlock chciał to zapamiętać, chociaż po kręgosłupie przeszedł mu od tego dreszcz. Bycie przedmiotem aż takiego skupienia zawsze przejmowało go dreszczem. I w związku z tym kiedy Sherlock nachylił się, trącił go czołem i pchnął, aż John osunął się do tyłu i oparł głową o podłokietnik kanapy, nie potrafił stawić oporu.

Sherlock osunął się za nim i na niego, przytulając się ostrożnie. Policzek złożył mu na piersi, ale pozostał cały spięty, jakby spodziewał się, że zostanie zrzucony. John oplótł mu plecy rękami i poczuł, jak Sherlock się odpręża. „Fajnie” – pomyślał, przeczesując Sherlockowi włosy palcami. Nie był to taki odpoczynek, jakiego Sherlock potrzebował, ale odrobina mu nie zaszkodzi. Jednak nie więcej niż odrobina.

— Będziesz mi to wszystko musiał znowu wytłumaczyć — powiedział po chwili Sherlock. — Czy to nie jest… męczące?

Nigdy się tym nie martwił, póki nie zostali parą. A w każdym razie nigdy o tym nie wspominał. Martwił się, tylko nic nie mówił? Teraz już było za późno, żeby o to zapytać.

— W porządku — powiedział cicho John. — Przyzwyczaiłem się. Powiedziałbym nawet, że całkiem nieźle mi to wychodzi.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał ciche „hmm” Sherlocka.

I to dość sceptyczne „hmm”.

— Co? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

— Nic. — Po chwili Sherlock dodał: — Właściwie to wcale ci to dobrze nie wychodzi.

John parsknął i lekko pociągnął za któryś kosmyk.

— Jesteś teraz zdenerwowany? Nie jesteś. Dwie godziny temu się obudziłeś i twój świat stanął na głowie, ale jesteś spokojny i odprężony. Tymczasem na początku, zanim pomogłem ci wymyślić, jak ci to wszystko ułatwić, denerwowałeś się. Więc owszem, wychodzi mi to całkiem _dobrze_. Dzięki wielkie.

Sherlock ponownie wydał ten irytujący cichy odgłos.

— Pominąłeś więcej, niż wyjaśniłeś.

— Mówiłem ci — odpowiedział z westchnieniem John. — Ty zadajesz pytania, ja odpowiadam.

Sherlock podniósł się na rękach i uklęknął okrakiem na nogach Johna.

— Dobra. Kiedy dałem sobie wytatuować tę trzecią linijkę? I dlaczego? Różni się od dwóch pierwszych. Jest w drugiej osobie, nie w pierwszej, jest świeższa, a odpowiedź na twojej piersi to nie tatuaż, tylko napis markerem.

Chociaż John miał pierś zakrytą, wzrok Sherlocka powędrował w jej stronę; John bez zastanowienia dotknął miejsca, gdzie te słowa ukrywały się pod frotą. Przejął ten gest od Sherlocka, patrząc, jak ten nieświadomie robi to samo.

— I nie będę jej sobie tatuował — powiedział sucho — bo u ciebie na piersi ta linijka też nie zostanie. Zgodziłeś się zrobić sobie w tym miejscu inny tatuaż, żeby ją przykryć.

Słysząc to, Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

— Zgodziłem się tak zrobić? Dlaczego?

Bo obiecałeś, że będziesz sobie tatuował tylko rzeczy ważne, a to nie jest nawet _prawda_. Nie zostawię cię.

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które John musiał tak często powtarzać, ta była może najbardziej, jak to ujął Sherlock, „męcząca”, z tej prostej przyczyny, że to w nią chyba Sherlock wątpił najbardziej. Nawet teraz dalej marszczył czoło, nieprzekonany.

— To dlaczego uznałem, że ten tatuaż jest konieczny? — spytał.

John przewrócił oczami i usiadł, spychając Sherlocka ze swoich nóg.

— Bo palant z ciebie. Dlatego.

Sherlock nie powiedział ani słowa, ale wyraźnie dalej czekał na jakąś odpowiedź. John stłumił westchnienie.

— Pokłóciliśmy się — powiedział cicho. — O nic ważnego, ale wyszedłem z domu. Chciałem zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. A ty uznałeś, że to znaczy, że cię zostawię.

— O co się pokłóciliśmy? — zapytał od razu Sherlock. John wiedział, że to zrobi.

— Mówiłem, o nic ważnego.

— Mnie musiało się to wydawać ważne, skoro postanowiłem zrobić sobie z tego powodu tatuaż. — Nagle w głosie Sherlocka dało się słyszeć zdenerwowanie. Nie złość, jeszcze nie, ale na pewno niepokój. — Najwyraźniej twoja i moja definicja tego, co jest „ważne” nie są takie same. Może…

Przykładając palec do warg Sherlocka, John nachylił się bliżej.

— Pierwsza linijka — powiedział cicho. — Na twojej piersi albo na mojej, wszystko jedno. To jest ważne. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Nie z powodu twojej choroby i nie dlatego, że będziesz się starał być „lepszy”, co by to nie znaczyło. Nigdzie się nie wybieram dlatego, że cię kocham. Dlatego, że już raz cię kiedyś straciłem i prawie mnie to zabiło. Jasne?

Kiedy Sherlock kiwnął głową, John dał mu rękę na tył głowy i przyciągnął go z wielką delikatnością do siebie. Sherlock nie stawiał oporu, oblizał tylko wargi na sekundę przed tym, jak zetknęły się z wargami Johna. Pocałunek był równie rozkoszny jak ten sprzed kilku chwil – i równie krótki.

— Naprawdę powinieneś się przespać — przypomniał Sherlockowi – i samemu sobie – John.

— Ale tylu rzeczy nie wiem — powiedział Sherlock. Nie pasował do niego ten błagalny ton. — Tyle rzeczy zapomniałem, a ty nie dajesz mi wszystkich odpowiedzi. Nawet ich wszystkich nie masz.

O, to było coś nowego.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał John.

— Chodzi mi o to, że skoro nie pozwalasz mi o nas pisać, to jak mam zapamiętać… — Sherlock zamachał rękami. — Nie wiem… jaką masz minę, kiedy ci to mówię.

John otworzył usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale nie od razu udało mu się znaleźć słowa. Poruszyło go i to, co Sherlock powiedział, i wyraz jego oczu, w dziwny sposób łączący w sobie nieśmiałość i wyzwanie, jakby Sherlock próbował Johna sprowokować do zakpienia sobie z niego.

Odchrząknął i bardzo cicho powiedział:

— Wiesz, żeby się tego dowiedzieć, mógłbyś po prostu powiedzieć to jeszcze raz.

Sherlock pokręcił głową, chociaż John wątpił, żeby była to bezpośrednia reakcja na to, co właśnie powiedział.

— A ta obietnica, którą, jak mówisz, złożyłem na temat tatuaży? — zapytał, znowu mówiąc szybciej pod wpływem powracającego poruszenia. — A powód, dla którego wytatuowałem sobie tę trzecią linijkę? Połowy tej historii mi brakuje, a chcę wiedzieć wszystko. _Muszę_ wiedzieć wszystko.

Kończąc zdanie, obrócił głowę w stronę stolika do kawy. John podążył spojrzeniem za jego wzrokiem do dziennika.

— Chcesz to tam zapisać — zauważył nieufnie.

Jedna z niewielu próśb, jakie miał do Sherlocka, była taka, żeby usunęli z dziennika wszystko, co Sherlock już tam o nim napisał, i nawet teraz, po wysłuchaniu nowych argumentów Sherlocka, John uważał, że nie był to błąd.

— Wydaje mi się, że dziennik to dla mnie dobry sposób na zachowywanie informacji — stwierdził uparcie Sherlock.

— A co jeśli zapiszesz tam coś równie fałszywego jak to? — spytał John, czubkiem palca muskając wystającą Sherlockowi spod rozchylonego szlafroka trzecią linijkę tekstu. — Tego nie warto zachowywać.

— Jeżeli zrobię błąd, to mi powiesz. — Sherlock ręką docisnął sobie do piersi dłoń Johna. — Tak jak powiedziałeś mi o tym.

— Nie da rady. Nie czytam twojego dziennika.

Sherlock przechylił głowę na bok, zmrużył oczy i zapytał:

— W ogóle?

— W ogóle — potwierdził John. — Prosiłeś mnie, żebym tego nie robił, a ja ci obiecałem.

— Tej obietnicy też nie pamiętam. Następna rzecz, o której nie wiem. Rozumiesz, jakie to jest frustrujące?

Tak, John rozumiał. Widział, jak brak informacji frustruje Sherlocka, zanim ten zaczął pisać dziennik. Była to ta sama frustracja, jaką widział w nim teraz i – nie zdając sobie sprawy z jej nasilenia – przez ostatnich kilka tygodni. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że wcześniej Sherlock chciał mieć więcej informacji o wszystkim w swoim życiu; teraz chciał wiedzieć więcej o swoim związku z Johnem. A chociaż John jak mógł, starał się być pamięcią Sherlocka, Sherlock miał rację: pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie wiedział, a co do innych nie uważał, żeby były Sherlockowi potrzebne – może rzeczy, w kwestii których by się nie zgodzili, ale czy John miał prawo decydować za niego?

— A co powiesz… — Raz jeszcze popatrzył na dziennik i przypomniał sobie, jak miał go w rękach Mycroft. — Co powiesz na drugi dziennik? Taki, który obaj byśmy czytali.

I trzymali w sypialni, z dala od oczu wścibskich gości.

— I obaj w nim pisali — powiedział Sherlock, praktycznie się rozpromieniając. — Ostatecznie to nasza wspólna historia.

 _Nasza wspólna historia_. To już był dla Johna rozstrzygający argument.

— Dobra. Spróbujemy. — John wstał z kanapy, podał rękę Sherlockowi i pomógł mu się podnieść. — Ale najpierw się jeszcze kilka godzin prześpisz.

Miarą tego, jaki Sherlock był wymęczony, musiało być to, że więcej nie zaprotestował, tylko pozwolił Johnowi zaprowadzić się do sypialni.

— Mógłbyś zacząć pisać, kiedy ja będę spał — podsunął za to.

— Jeśli to znaczy, że bez dyskusji pójdziesz do łóżka, to zgoda, tak zrobię.

— Co musiałbym zrobić, żebyś ty też przyszedł do łóżka?

Otwierając drzwi do sypialni, John się roześmiał.

— Wiesz, przed wrześniem w życiu bym się nie domyślił, że aż tak interesuje cię seks.

— Bo nie interesuje — odpowiedział Sherlock, ruchem ramion zrzucając z siebie szlafrok. — Interesujesz mnie ty. Chcę wiedzieć, jak wyglądasz, kiedy z rozkoszy robi ci się w mózgu krótkie spięcie.

Te ostatnie słowa, wypowiedziane przez Sherlocka w momencie wślizgiwania się do łóżka, były zaproszeniem – zaproszeniem, którego otrzymania John zawsze bardzo pilnował, zanim do czegoś między nimi doszło. Ale dzisiaj to było za mało, wobec tych głębokich cieni, które Sherlock miał pod oczami.

— I się dowiesz — powiedział, przykrył Sherlocka i przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. — Ale dopiero jak prześpisz dobrych dwanaście godzin.

— Dwanaście godzin? — powtórzył pogardliwie Sherlock. — Nigdy aż tyle nie śpię.

— Kiedy tego potrzebujesz, to tyle śpisz. — John odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. — A teraz bardzo potrzebujesz snu.

— Ale…

— Kocham cię — przerwał mu cicho John. — I kiedy się obudzisz, dalej będę cię kochał. I znowu zobaczę, jaką masz minę, kiedy to słyszysz, jakby to było coś nowego.

Na ustach Sherlocka pojawił się dziwny mały uśmiech i jednocześnie zamknęły mu się oczy.

— I jak wtedy wyglądam? — wymamrotał.

John jeszcze raz przejechał mu palcami po włosach.

— Jakbyś właśnie rozwiązał jakąś naprawdę ciekawą sprawę.

— Co najmniej morderstwo w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu.

John zaśmiał się cicho.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz.

— Może nawet podwójne morderstwo. Dwa osobne zamknięte od środka pomieszczenia w zamkniętym domu. Mm, tak, dobrze…

— Zawsze taki z ciebie romantyk — powiedział cichutko John, muskając w pocałunku czoło Sherlocka, który jednak chyba odpłynął już w sen.

Zawsze było mu trudno odejść od jego boku, ale John raz jeszcze powiedział sobie, że Sherlock musi się przespać, i wyszedł z pokoju. W salonie przez dłuższą chwilę przeglądał pudło, w którym Sherlock tych kilka miesięcy temu znalazł zeszyt, w końcu jednak wyszedł z domu, wpadając po drodze do pani Hudson z prośbą, żeby nasłuchiwała, co tam u Sherlocka. Biorąc pod uwagę jej czujność i przyklejone do różnych drzwi taśmą kartki, proszące Sherlocka, żeby nie wychodził, jeśli właśnie się obudził, w połączeniu z tym prostym faktem, że Sherlock był wyczerpany, John miał jako taką pewność, że ma czas wyjść na porządne zakupy. I rzeczywiście, kiedy wrócił i zajrzał do sypialni, Sherlock był dalej w łóżku i dalej mocno spał.

John rozpakował zakupy i usiadł przy stole w kuchni z kubkiem herbaty, nowym zeszytem i długopisem. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, zanim przyłożył długopis do papieru w pierwszej linijce pierwszej strony.

_Pytałeś mnie wcześniej, od kiedy jest prawdą pierwsza linijka, a ja nie potrafiłem ci odpowiedzieć. Myślałem o tym ostatnio, próbując do tego dojść, i dalej nie wiem. Czuję się tak, od kiedy cię znam. Co jest głupie, bo kto się zakochuje w nieznajomym tylko dlatego, że ten potrafi na pierwszy rzut oka stwierdzić, że człowiek jest żołnierzem, był ranny i ma psychosomatyczny uraz nogi? Może to dlatego nie rozumiałem, co to jest. Albo może zadziałało tak twoje oświadczenie, że poślubiłeś pracę. Tak czy inaczej, sam tego w sobie nie rozpoznałem, ani wtedy ani później, przez cały ten czas, kiedy razem mieszkaliśmy, ani nawet jeszcze później, kiedy byłem w żałobie – jak po ukochanej osobie, nie po dobrym przyjacielu. Inni to widzieli, ale ja nie. Domyślam się, że dostrzegła to Mary. To by tłumaczyło, czemu zawsze tak ją niepokoiłeś, czemu sądziła, że prędzej czy później do ciebie wrócę. Nie zdradziłbym jej, nie jestem taki, ale kiedy pierwszy raz wspomniała o separacji, nie kłóciłem się z nią._

Odrywając długopis od kartki, John przeczytał to, co do tej pory napisał. Nie był pewny, czy to tego Sherlock chce od nowego dziennika, wiedział też, że w razie potrzeby łatwo będzie wyrwać tę kartkę i zacząć od początku, ale jego myśli nie podążyły tą ścieżką bez powodu i widział, dokąd ona prowadzi.

Może nie tego Sherlock chciał; ale niewykluczone, że to tego potrzebował.

_Nie chciałem pisać o niej. Chciałem pisać o nas. Ale teraz, kiedy już to napisałem, zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz: czy to nie dlatego tak bardzo się boisz, że cię zostawię? Bo wiesz, że po kilku miesiącach małżeństwa zostawiłem żonę, żeby być z kimś innym? Muszę się przez to wydawać bardzo niestały. Ale znasz mnie za dobrze, żeby tak myśleć. Wierzyłem w ciebie, kiedy wszystko wskazywało na to, że jesteś oszustem, kiedy ty sam twierdziłeś, że mnie okłamywałeś. Mam nadzieję, że i ty mi uwierzysz, kiedy powiem ci, że cię kocham i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Nie bez ciebie._

 


	21. 2 czerwca – Sherlock

 

Najtrudniejsze okazuje się czekanie, aż John się obudzi. John potrafi się bardzo wkurzyć, kiedy Sherlock za krótko śpi, a w każdym razie tak napisał Sherlock w ich zeszycie. John odpisał mu na to, że nie każdy ma taki przerażająco nienormalny rytm snu. Sherlock odpowiedział, że nie ma w nim nic przerażającego… po czym rozmowa potoczyła się dalej, zajmując całe dwie strony, zapisywane przez kilka tygodni.

Czekając, Sherlock chodzi niespokojnie tam i z powrotem, bierze do ręki skrzypce i znów je odkłada, niczego nie grając. Prawie podskakuje z podekscytowania.

W końcu, _w końcu_ John się budzi, który to fakt oznajmia mu odgłos odkręconej w łazience wody. Sherlock nastawia czajnik – według zeszytu John lubi, jak Sherlock robi mu herbatę – ale John wychodzi, zanim czajnik pstryknie, a Sherlock nie da rady czekać już ani sekundy dłużej.

— Co się dzieje takiego? — pyta John, ziewając, kiedy Sherlock ciągnie go do salonu. — Możesz mi dać dwie minuty…

— Dałem ci prawie osiem godzin. Czekałem, aż będzie drugi czerwca, a drugi czerwca jest już od siedmiu godzin i trzydziestu siedmiu minut. Siadaj.

Siadając na kanapie, John robi zbolałą minę.

— Wiesz, zwykle nie świętujemy drugiego czerwca — mówi ze smutnym uśmiechem.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, tylko wciska Johnowi do rąk dwie strony wydruku z internetowego czasopisma medycznego. John patrzy na siadającego obok niego Sherlocka, potem na kartki, które trzyma. Przebiega po nich szybko wzrokiem i krótko kiwa głową.

— Czytałem to już kiedyś — mówi. — To opis najdłuższych i najbardziej szczegółowych badań, przeprowadzonych na pacjencie z amnezją następczą.

— Czyli wiesz, o co co chodzi z labiryntem — mówi Sherlock, ledwo powstrzymując szeroki uśmiech. — I że…

— Z czasem pacjent przechodził labirynt coraz szybciej, mimo że nie pamiętał, jak robił to poprzednio, tak. To ta sama zasada co w przypadku pamięci ciała, pamięci mięśniowej. To dlatego kiedy się uczysz nowego utworu skrzypcowego, z czasem grasz go coraz le…

— Zapytaj mnie o pałac myśli — przerywa mu Sherlock, teraz już uśmiechając się szeroko.

W wyrazie twarzy Johna zachodzi pewna zmiana, mikroskopijna, ale zauważalna. To nie jest nadzieja; jeszcze nie. Może nadzieja na to, że nadzieja jest możliwa.

— Opowiedz mi o pałacu myśli — prosi cicho.

— Zapytaj mnie o pokój muzyczny — kusi go dalej Sherlock i uśmiecha się jeszcze trochę szerzej.

— Opowiedz mi o pokoju muzycznym.

— Zapytaj, co było na fortepianie.

— Co było na fortepianie?

— Przed chorobą? Nic. Nic nie było na fortepianie.

John mruga, oblizuje wargi i cichutko pyta:

— A co jest na fortepianie teraz?

Trwało to bardzo, bardzo długo. Sherlock ma w telefonie plik tekstowy z datą dnia, kiedy pierwszy raz spróbował utworzyć nowe wskaźniki pamięciowe, datami wszystkich tych dni, kiedy niczego na fortepianie nie znalazł i spróbował jeszcze raz, datą pierwszego dnia, którego na fortepianie coś się pojawiło – raczej cień niż coś innego – i wszystkimi małymi krokami, które nastąpiły później, aż do dziś.

Nie jest to sposób na wyzdrowienie, nie jest to nawet rozwiązanie, bo Sherlock nie wiedział, że te wskaźniki tam są i nie wiedziałby nawet, żeby ich tam poszukać, gdyby nie przeczytał w telefonie, że ma to sprawdzić.

Ale jest to… coś. Jakiś postęp. Dowód na to, że mózg Sherlocka da się nauczyć, żeby coś zapamiętał, po prostu w nowy sposób – albo i nie taki nowy; ostatecznie korzysta z tej metody mnemonicznej od ponad pół życia.

— Teraz na fortepianie jest to —mówi, wskazując tatuaż, który ma na ręce, a potem ten na piersi: dwie linijki tekstu obramowane grafiką, przedstawiającą cząsteczki związków chemicznych, wiązanych z miłością. — I to. Trzy nowe wspom…

Nie udaje mu się dokończyć; nie może, nie w sytuacji, kiedy John mocno przyciska usta do jego ust.

To nic. Mogą o tym porozmawiać później. Mają mnóstwo czasu. Przecież żaden z nich nigdzie się nie wybiera.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Będę dalej czasem coś wrzucać na AO3, ale pewnie rzadko, bo przytrafiło nam się coś podejrzanie podobnego do treści tego opowiadania i życie stanęło na głowie.


End file.
